Spiel der Götter
by Abhaya
Summary: Ein neuer Verbündeter Voldemorts aus Morrowind...Ein Spiel zweier gelangweilter und frustrierter Götter...Eine Welt voller Hass auf Fremde...Und Snape mittendrin...Crossover zwischen HP und dem Spiel The elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
1. Ganz zu Anfang

Ein paar kleine Erklärungen zu Beginn:

Weder Morrowind noch die Leute daraus gehören mir. Auch alle Personen aus dem HP-Universum borg ich mir nur mal aus. Wem das Spiel gehört, hab ich keine Ahnung (ich vermute mal Bethesda Softworks, bin mir aber nicht sicher) , aber Harry Potter und alles drumherum gehört JKR.

"Spiel der Götter" ist ein leichtes (mehr oder weniger jedenfalls) Crossover mit dem Spiel Morrowind: The Elder Scrolls III. Ich hoffe, dass niemand allzu viel dagegen hat, wenn ich die Story trotzdem hier poste (wenn doch, schickt mir ne mail.) In die Rubrik Crossover passt das ganze meiner Meinung nicht ganz hinein...

Da ich nur die englische Version des Spiels besitze, verwende ich auch die englischen Städte-, Tier-, Zauber- etc. -namen.

Ich weiß, dass nur relativ wenig Leute das Spiel kennen (es ist aber einfach so was von genial), ich möchte aber trotzdem nicht allzu viele Erklärungen am Anfang geben, da Professor Snape später auch nichts wissen wird und ich dann alles erklären werde. Wenn trotzdem Fragen offen bleiben, werde ich versuchen sie zu beantworten (wenn ihr mir ein Review schickt... oder eine Mail...).

Da es aber wichtig ist die Welt ein kleines bisschen zu kennen, werde ich hier einen kurzen Überblick geben:

Morrowind ist ein relativ kleiner Kontinent der Welt Vvardenfell. Er steht unter der Herrschaft der Imperialen, welche so ziemlich ganz Vvardenfell erobert haben.

Sie überlassen Morrowind jedoch größtenteils sich selber, ihre Herrschaft konzentriert sich auf einige größere Städte wie Vivec (die Hauptstadt Morrowinds und Sitz Lord Vivecs) oder Caldera (größte Handelsstadt, handelt mit Ebony und Vulkanglas) im Süden und Westen Morrowinds.

Der Osten ist zwar offiziell ebenfalls unter der Herrschaft der Imperialen, aber jeder (auch die Besatzer) weiß, dass das Haus der Magier (Haus Telvanni) den Ton angibt. Der Norden wird von den Ureinwohnern Morrowinds, den Dunkelelfenclans... nun ja... bewohnt halt.

Morrowind ist die einzige Insel auf der Sklaverei legal ist. Das Imperium verhält sich neutral in dieser Hinsicht, da die Dunkelelfenclans sich ruhig verhalten, solange man ihnen ihre Sklaven lässt. Und Gerüchte lassen verlautbaren, dass der Kaiser besseres zu tun hat, als sich auch noch Sorgen über mögliche Aufstände machen zu müssen.

Die meisten Sklaven sind Kajiit (Katzenwesen) und Argonier (Eidechsen. Allerdings ziemlich große und kampfestüchtige). Aber auch Angehörige anderer Rassen werden als Sklaven verwendet. Unruhen sind da vorprogrammiert.

Stammesfehden, herumziehende Banditenbanden, Überfälle auf offener Straße und Meuchelmorde gehören zur Tagesordnung.

Und die Götter scheinen machtlos...

Ah ja, die Götter... scheinbar allmächtig, sind sie größtenteils hartherzig und grausam. Sie befehden sich ebenfalls untereinander und die Folgen müssen Normalsterbliche tragen...

Hinweis: Die Prophezeiung, um die sich das ganze Spiel dreht, ist bei mir schon erfüllt, Dagoth Ur samt Anhängern wurde zum Wasweißich geschickt. Corpus wurde entgültig ausgerottet und diese seltsamen Stürme rund um Redmountain haben auch aufgehört. Die Wächter im Ghostgate sind jetzt arbeitslos und der Himmel ist wieder blau. Nicht zu vergessen, dass alle jetzt den wiederauferstandenen Nerevarine feiern. Da der bei mir aber keine Rolle spielt, wird der auch weitestgehend ignoriert.

Ich weiß, dass die Story so ziemlich gar nicht zu anderen HP-Fanfics passt, aber der Gedanke Severus Snape mal nach Morrowind zu schicken und ihn mit der fremdartigen Magie und den ganzen kleinen und großen Kriegen fertig werden zu lassen, war so übermächtig und verlockend, dass ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Deshalb wird sich die Geschichte auch größtenteils um unseren Lieblingsprofessor drehen. Aber auch die anderen kommen nicht zu kurz, schließlich ist da auch noch ein gewisser wiederauferstandener Größenwahnsinniger...

Und wer weiß, vielleicht kann Sev das neugelernte ja mal anwenden?

Also, ich hoffe, dass dieser ewig lange Laberteil euch nicht abgeschreckt hat und ich hoffe, dass die Story zumindest ein paar Leser findet...

Ich lasse auch nicht die ganze Story in Morrowind spielen, irgendwann wird der Spieß umgedreht... fies grins

Na ja, wie gesagt ich hoffe, dass irgendjemand das liest und wenn dem so ist...  
dezenten Pfeil herschleif und auf den Review-Button zeigen lass

Viele Grüße

Aleya (bzw. Abhaya)


	2. Besuch

Mir gehört nichts, JKR alles... was muss ich noch sagen... Morrowind und die meisten Leute dort gehören mir auch nicht... Aber T'Lina gehört mir... (zumindest ein bisschen).

Geld mache ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht (leider).

Da dies meine erste HP-Fanfic ist, freue ich mich über jedes Review (auch Kritik ist willkommen).  
Wer Fehler findet (besonders was die Zaubersprüche angeht) kann sie entweder behalten oder mir Bescheid sagen, damit ich sie berichtigen kann.

Inhalt (ganz kurz): Voldemort hat einen neuen Verbündeten aus einer fremden Welt. Snape wird sein Schüler (er ist natürlich vollauf begeistert fies grins) und landet durch einen Unfall mit einem Almsivitrank in der Heimat des Verbündeten, in Morrowind. Dort muss er allein auf sich gestellt (okay, er bekommt Hilfe...) mit der ganzen fremden Magie und dem ganzen Drumherum fertig werden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er auch noch einen Weg finden muss, nach Hause zurückzukommen...

Und Voldemort und sein Verbündeter sind da auch noch...

Das ist aber nur der ganz grobe Handlungsverlauf, es wird natürlich noch mehr passieren...

So genug gelabert, viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kap:

1. Kapitel

Besuch

Voldemort sah sich zufrieden um. Die Lichtung war perfekt für das anstehende Treffen. Klein und abgelegen versprach sie genau die Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe, die er benötigen würde.

Dieses Treffen würde sich von den vorangegangen unterscheiden, sie durften heute nacht auf keinen Fall gestört werden. Heute Nacht würden sie einen ganz besonderen Gast begrüßen dürfen. Bald würde er eintreffen.  
Ein leises Lächeln voller Vorfreude umspielte Voldemorts nahezu lippenlosen Mund. Bald.

Langsam machte er sich daran, die Lichtung gegen unerwünschtes Apparieren zu sichern. Nur die Todesser mit dem Dunklen Mal konnten diesen speziellen Apparierschutz umgehen, Auroren und jede andere nichtautorisierte Person schickte der Zauber in vielen kleinen Einzelteilen an den Ausgangspunkt zurück.  
Diese komplexen Zauber waren sehr langwierig und verbrauchten viel Kraft, doch heute nacht ging Sicherheit über alles.

Lange Zeit hörte man nichts außer den gemurmelten Flüchen und Zaubern.

Ein leises Zischen hinter Voldemort verriet ihm schließlich, dass sein Gast sich nicht verspäten würde.

Noch immer lächelnd drehte er sich um

Die roten Augen sahen kalt und gefühllos in die Welt, es gab nicht viel, was sie noch zum Leuchten bringen konnte. Der ankommenden dunklen Gestalt gelang dieses nahezu unmögliche Kunststück.  
Der Besuch trat aus einem wirbelnden Farbenkreis, verwirrende Muster entstanden, verschmolzen miteinander, zerfielen wieder.  
Voldemort zwang sich, das Farbenspiel genau zu beobachten. Es war gut, so viel wie möglich über diesen ´Dimensionenschleier zu erfahren, der die Erde und eine rückständige Welt namens Vvardenfell voneinander trennte. Technologisch noch nicht einmal auf dem Niveau des frühen Mittelalters, kannten die Magier und Alchemisten Morrowinds (einem kleinen Kontinent auf Vvardenfell) die mächtigsten Zauber und Gifte.

Sein Besuch war niemand anderes als der beste Alchemist und Magier Morrowinds und er war gekommen, um Lord Voldemort die Erde zu Füßen zu legen. Leider hatte er nicht viel Zeit, um den Magier gebührend zu begrüßen, doch um Mitternacht würde er alles nachholen.

Eine schwarze Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht, ein dunkler Mantel verbarg eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt. Nur die mit Runen bedeckten Hände waren zu sehen.

"Willkommen auf der Erde, ehrwürdiger Alchemist."

Die Gestalt neigte ehrerbietend den Kopf.

"Seid gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Lamal, ausgewählter Alchemist Lord Vivecs. Ich freue mich, Euch dienen zu dürfen."

"Ihr könnt Euch auf dieser Lichtung von der Reise erholen, ich habe sie vollständig gegen unerwünschten Besuch gesichert. Ich habe noch einiges zu organisieren. Um Mitternacht werde ich meine Diener rufen, Euch gebührend begrüßen und Euch einen Schüler zuweisen."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Voldemort ein üppiges Abendmahl für seinen Gast erscheinen und desapparierte.

Lamal beobachtete ungerührt Voldemorts Verschwinden. Er selber hatte dieses "Apparieren" zwar noch nie beobachtet, doch Lord Vivec hatte ihn ausführlich auf diese Welt vorbereitet. Ihn würde nichts überraschen.  
Und genau wie Lord Vivec es erwartete, würde er, Lamal, seinem Lord diese Welt innerhalb von wenigen Wochen zu Füßen legen.

Eine Welt war nicht genug für seinen Gott. Vvardenfell war nicht genug.

Menschen waren so naiv und leicht zu beherrschen - hier genau wie in Morrowind.

Mit einem kalten Grinsen streifte Lamal die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und offenbarte ein ebenfalls mit Runen bedecktes Gesicht mit leicht grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe und leuchtend roten Augen, wie sie typisch für einen Dunmer seines Alters waren. Schwarze Haare verdeckten die spitzen Ohren halb, ließen Lamal abgesehen von den Augen fast menschlich aussehen.

Menschen. Wie er sie hasste. Zu eingebildet, den richtigen Namen seines Volkes in Erfahrung zu bringen, nannten sie die Dunmer einfach ´Dunkelelfen. Doch wenn Lord Vivec erst die Herrschaft über diese Welt hatte -und sei es eine Herrschaft durch Lord Voldemort- würde alles anders werden.

Zufrieden mit sich und dem Verlauf der Dinge ging Lamal zum aufgebauten Büffet und wartete auf Mitternacht.

Hat irgendjemand bis hierher durchgehalten? fragend umschau wenn ja, lass es mich doch bitte wissen...

In diesem Kap ist zwar noch nicht viel passiert, aber das nächste kommt bald...  
Und ich hoffe, dass es einigermaßen verständlich war...


	3. Visionen

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Geld mach ich mit dieser Fanfic auch nicht..._

_Und wer Fehler findet, immer her damit... _

_Und danke für die vielen Reviews „strahl"_

_Pemaroth: ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht zu verwirrend wird, wenn du Fragen hast, sag Bescheid, okay? „lieb schau"_

_Indy: Wow, du bist die erste Person, die ich kenne, die ebenfalls Morrowind spielt. „g" Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich einiges geändert habe, da ich ja aus einem Spiel eine ganze Welt machen musste... Aber ich hoffe mal, dir gefällt´s. Allerdings dauert es noch eine ganze Weile, bis Sev in Morrowind ist..._

_Taipan: Angesichts der schönen Reviews werde ich auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben. Das ist nämlich seeeeeehr inspirierend „g" _

_timespanned Soul: auch an dich eine riesiges Danke für deine tollen Reviews "knuddel" freu mich schon auf deine Mail_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2. Kapitel**

**Visionen**

Verwirrt sah Harry Potter sich um. War dies eben nur ein normaler Traum gewesen oder wieder eine seiner Visionen?

Was er gesehen hatte, kam ihm so... unwirklich vor.

Ein Voldemort, der sich mit irgendwelchen Unbekannten verbündete.

Ein Voldemort, der diabolische Freude empfand wegen eines Besuchers.

Ein Voldemort, der um Mitternacht ein weiteres Todessertreffen auf einer einsamen Lichtung anberaumen würde.

Direktor Dumbledore musste davon erfahren.

Entschlossen erhob sich Harry von seinem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln, zog sich seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro seines Direktors.

In seiner Vision –inzwischen zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, Träume pflegte man innerhalb weniger Minuten zu vergessen und er konnte sich noch immer an jedes Blatt auf der Lichtung erinnern- hatte er Triumph beim Anblick des Unbekannten –_Lamal- _empfunden und die absolute Gewissheit zu siegen. Offensichtlich Voldemorts Gefühle.

Wie es bisher aussah, war Voldemort noch gefährlicher geworden als bisher, auch wenn Harry sich nicht vorstellen konnte, welche Vorteile er noch erringen konnte.

Er war jetzt schon so ziemlich unangreifbar.

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte sich zwar inzwischen dazu durchgerungen, die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts zu akzeptieren, doch dachten der Zaubereiminister und die Auroren gar nicht daran, den „haltlosen Gerüchten gegen unbescholtene Zauberer" nachzugehen. Schließlich waren jene, gegen diese Gerüchte gerichtet waren, reich und mächtig.

Malfoy. McNair. Crabbe und Goyle. Dies waren nur ein paar der Namen, die regelmäßig in Harrys Visionen auftauchten.

Die Dementoren und Riesen hatten sich vom Ministerium ab- und Voldemort zugewandt, genau wie die Vampire.

Wie es aussah, zog Voldemort sämtliche gefährlichen und zwielichtigen Elemente der Gesellschaft an wie Licht die Motten.

Und er wurde mächtiger und mächtiger.

Nicht nur Muggel wurden mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit angegriffen, auch Zauberer konnten sich nachts nicht mehr auf die Straße wagen.

Und jetzt dieser geheimnisvolle Fremde. Harry hatte nur die bemalten Hände erkennen können, der Rest der Gestalt war vermummt gewesen. Und dann war da noch dieser seltsame Farbwirbel...

Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore mehr...

Der Wasserspeier vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro knurrte unwillig, als Harry ihn aus dem Schlaf weckte und dann auch noch von ihm verlangte ihn durchzulassen.

Doch da Harry das aktuelle Passwort kannte („Brausezuckerigel"), konnte er nicht mehr tun als knurren, mürrisch schauen und die Tür zu öffnen.

Harry hatte noch nicht mal die Hand zur Türklinke ausgestreckt, als Dumbledores tiefe Stimme ihn auch schon hineinbat.

„Setz dich. Was treibt dich zu so später Stunde zu mir, Harry?"

„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision von Voldemort. Er hat einen neuen Verbündeten, Professor. Und heute nacht wird es wieder ein Treffen geben. Um Mitternacht."

„Nun dann warte mit deinem Bericht auf Professor Snape. Er wird auch Bescheid wissen wollen. Brausestäbchen?"

Harry verneinte, lehnte aber die daraufhin angebotene Tasse Tee nicht ab.

Er fragte sich, warum die alte Fledermaus auch alles erfahren sollte, wenn er doch bei den Treffen sowieso alle Informationen bekommen würde.

Er hätte es vorgezogen, seinen Bericht nur Dumbledore zu geben, auf die missmutigen bis hasserfüllten Blicke seines Zaubertränkelehrers konnte er wochenlang verzichten.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass SEINER Meinung nach Snape alles andere als vertrauenswürdig war.

Und dass Snape lebte, während Sirius sein Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort lassen musste, würde er, Harry, der alten Fledermaus sowieso nie verzeihen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro erneut.

OoO

Severus war müde, er hatte gehofft, endlich ein wenig Schlaf nachholen zu können. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen ziemlich oft gerufen, öfter als alle anderen Todesser. Wenigstens war er bei den außerplanmäßigen Treffen von Schmerzen verschont geblieben, der Dunkle Lord forderte von ihm immer nur neue Tränke, einer verbotener und schwieriger als der nächste.

Trotzdem begann seine Rolle als Doppelspion ihn auszulaugen. Und Longbottom sowie der ganze aktuelle Gryffindorjahrgang taten ihr Übriges ihn noch mehr zu reizen.

Manchmal glaubte er, diese kleinen Monster waren ein besonders grausamer Scherz des Dunklen Lords, nur dazu da ihn zu zermürben. Nun, sie waren recht erfolgreich.

Er hatte so sehr gehofft, den kleinen Wunderpotter nach der heutigen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke für diese Woche nicht wiedersehen zu müssen. Eindeutig zu früh gefreut.

Schon dieser arrogante Blick. Genau wie der Vater.

Zur Antwort setzte Severus sein bestes Lächeln, Marke „Wie verunsichere ich kleine Kinder" auf und sah zufrieden, wie die Arroganz durch Unbehagen ersetzt wurde.

Er war eben doch nur ein kleiner 16-jähriger mit pubertären Stimmungsschwankungen.

„Machen Sie es sich bequem, Severus. Harry, bitte berichte uns von deiner Vision."

Die Worte des Direktors unterbrachen das kleine Blickduell und der Zaubertrankmeister erklärte sich spontan selbst zum Sieger.

Zufrieden lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bericht des Jungen.

OoO

Mit leiser Stimme berichtete Harry von dem seltsamen Treffen auf der Lichtung. Er versuchte den seltsamen Lichtwirbel und die vermummte Gestalt so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben, doch weder der Direktor noch Professor Snape schienen zu wissen, was dies alles bedeuten sollte.

Wenigstens sah Snape nicht mehr so verdammt selbstzufrieden aus, die Aussicht auf ein weiteres Treffen in nächster Zeit hatte dieses widerliche, zufriedene Leuchten aus seinen Augen vertrieben.

Hatte die Vision also doch einen Nutzen gehabt. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Harry ein Grinsen.

Snape sah aber auch zu missmutig aus. Er beschloss jedoch, Snapes Unbehagen lieber im Stillen zu genießen.

Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die nächsten Zaubertrankstunden sehr unangenehm werden würden, sollte er es wagen, jetzt irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen.

Nicht, dass die Stunden jemals angenehm wären...

„Wissen Sie, was das zu bedeuten hat, Direktor?"

Snapes unangenehme Stimme. Konnte der Typ denn nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie etwas wissen würden. Deshalb habe ich Sie auch benachrichtigen lassen... Bist du sicher, dass das alles war, was du gesehen hast, Harry?"

Überrascht von Dumbledores plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit schreckte Harry hoch.

„Ja... ja, ich denke schon..."

„Denken Sie oder wissen Sie, Potter? Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie es niemals wagen werden, uns Informationen vorzuenthalten, denn dann..."

„Severus, bitte, keinen Streit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry uns alles gesagt hat. Harry, versuch dann, bis morgen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Severus, bitte halten Sie beim Treffen die Augen auf und versuchen Sie so viel wie möglich über diesen Unbekannten zu erfahren."

Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Blicke nur bei Basilisken töten, dann hätte er spätestens jetzt um sein Leben gefürchtet. Snapes Augen schienen unter seinen wie immer fettigen Haaren wahre Gewitterstürme zu verschießen.

Egal, dieser Schleimbeutel würde sich schon wieder abreagieren. Außerdem, was konnte er denn schon dafür, wenn dieser Trottel so dämlich war, sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Soviel Dummheit musste bestraft werden.

Natürlich wagte Harry nichts davon zu sagen –er hing schließlich doch irgendwie an seinem Leben-, doch schickte er die Blitze aus Snapes Augen genauso schnell und mit gleicher Intensität zurück wie sie bei ihm ankamen.

OoO

Severus hätte das kleine Duell gegen den arroganten Potterbengel gerne noch ein wenig weitergeführt, doch ein jäher Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm erinnerte ihn an seine unangenehmen Pflichten für diesen Abend.

Mit leichten Bedauern unterbrach er das Blickduell.

„Ich werde zum Morgen hoffentlich wieder zurück sein."

„Viel Glück, Severus."

Die große Turmuhr im höchsten Turm Hogwarts schlug zwölfmal.

Es war Mitternacht.

Mit schwingenden Roben drehte Severus sich um und verließ das Büro des Direktors.

Man ließ den Dunklen Lord nicht warten.

Die sorgenvollen Blicke, die ihm folgten, bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Das dritte Kap kommt auch bald... Wobei viele liebe Reviews das Ganze natürlich noch beschleunigen „g"_


	4. Mitternacht

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Geld mach ich mit dieser Fanfic auch nicht..._

_Und wer Fehler findet, immer her damit... _

_Und wieder ein neues Kap... Danke an die lieben Reviewer „strahl" Ihr seid echt die besten „knuddel"_

_Und das Kap ist jetzt einfach mal timespanned soul für ihre lieben Reviews und Mails (hab dir endlich geantwortet „g") und Taipan für das Lob gewidmet..._

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß..._

**3. Kapitel**

**Mitternacht**

Kalter Wind pfiff über die Lichtung, jagte den knienden Todessern einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Nicht einmal die dicken Todesserroben konnten gegen die Böen etwas ausrichten.

Severus spürte langsam seine Hände und Knie steif werden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon mit den anderen hier kniete und eigentlich war er so was schon gewohnt, doch allmählich wurde ihm eiskalt.

Der Mond schien hell und kalt am wolkenlosen Himmel.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Müdigkeit unterdrücken, er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, nach Ruhe und Wärme. Aber so wie es im Moment aussah, würde es damit mal wieder nichts werden.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich Zeit.

Auch der geheimnisvolle Fremde, den Potter –angeblich- gesehen hatte, tauchte nicht auf.

Potter.

Für die gesamte Zaubererwelt der-Junge-der-lebte, ein gottähnliches Kind, hatte es doch im zarten Alter von einem Jahr den gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegt und war damit über jegliche Kritik erhaben.

Für ihn war Potter nur ein kleiner verzogener Bengel, der keine Regeln akzeptierte und sich darauf verließ, dass ihn jemand aus jedem Schlamassel herausholte.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass der Junge genauso arrogant wie sein Vater war, noch nie was von Dankbarkeit gehört hatte und voller Vorurteile steckte.

Außerdem hatte er keinerlei Talent für die Kunst der Zaubertränke.

Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Oh ja, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde Potter mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit bei ihm durch die Prüfungen rasseln.

Schon allein für seinen arroganten Charakter hätte er dies verdient.

Leider interessierte sich niemand für seine Meinung, daher musste er Potter noch immer in seinem Kurs ertragen. Dummerweise wollte der Junge Auror werden und dafür benötigte er nun mal Zaubertränke. Zu Severus´ größtem Bedauern waren Potters Noten in den anderen Fächern gut genug um seine miserablen in Zaubertränke auszugleichen.

Unwillkürlich musste Severus an ein Muggellied denken, welches er vor kurzem während der Ferien in einem Kaufhaus (ja, er besuchte regelmäßig die Muggelwelt und kam auch gut in ihr klar, auch wenn ihm das niemand abgekauft hätte) gehört hatte: „Die Welt könnte so schön sein, ohne DICH..." 1

Die Muggel wussten ja gar nicht, wie recht sie hatten...

Severus war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das leise PLOPP´ beinahe überhört hätte.

Der Dunkle Lord war eingetroffen.

Severus wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben, dies könnte unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit nach sich ziehen, daher wusste er auch nicht, ob der Fremde –sofern es ihn überhaupt gab- auch erschienen war.

„Erhebt euch. Wir werden heute einen neuen Todesser in unsere Reihen aufnehmen. Sein Name ist Lamal. Er dient unserer Sache treu und ergeben, er wird sofort in den Innersten Kreis aufgenommen. Sein Wunsch wird euch Befehl sein, ihr werdet ihm mit der gleichen Ehrfurcht dienen, die ihr mir entgegenbringt."

Severus fragte sich, wer dieser neue Todesser sein könnte. Er hatte den Namen Lamal noch nie gehört, doch musste er ungeheuer mächtig sein, um sofort in den Innersten Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Und woher wusste der Dunkle Lord so genau, dass der Neue so ergeben war?

Für Severus stank da irgendwas ganz gewaltig zum Himmel.

Und was sollte der Schwachsinn mit der Ehrfurcht?

Der Dunkle Lord hatte jedem Todesser sehr eindeutig eingebläut, dass er selber über allen Dingen stand und dass ein Todesser nur ihm zu Treue und Loyalität verpflichtet war.

Manche hatten diese Lektionen nicht überlebt.

Die Überlebenden vergaßen sie nie wieder.

Beunruhigt sah Severus, wie Lamal aus dem Schatten der Bäume in das Mondlicht trat.

Ein leiser Schreckenslaut entfuhr ihm, als er die spitzen Ohren und die leicht grünliche Haut erkannte.

Lamal war kein Mensch.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, der Dunkle Lord verachtete alle Nichtmenschen, ob Magier oder nicht. Die Jagd auf nichtmenschliche Wesen war sogar ein beliebter Zeitvertreib der Todesser und des Dunklen Lords.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Severus auf die Worte dieses... Etwas konzentrieren.

„Mein Name ist Lamal. Ich bin der Erwählte Magier und Alchemist Lord Vivecs. Ich wähle den Todesser Severus Snape als meinen Schüler. Ich erwarte ihn nach dem Treffen am Waldrand."

Lamal drehte sich um, trat in den Schatten zurück, aus dem er gekommen war.

Er ließ die Todesser in fassungslosem Schweigen zurück. Nach und nach richteten sich alle Augen auf Severus. Dieser konnte noch gar nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war.

„Nun, Severus, möchtest du nicht jetzt etwas sagen?"

Noch immer unfähig auch nur den geringsten Sinn in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen, öffnete und schloss Severus seinen Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er wusste, was der Lord von ihm erwartete und er wusste auch, wie die Strafe für Befehlsverweigerung aussah, doch er war einfach zu überrascht.

„Möchtest du mir nicht für diese großartige Ehre danken, Severus?"

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hatte einen trügerisch sanften Unterton angenommen.

„Noch immer starrköpfig? _Hydrae exploseum! 2_"

Ein Schwall kalten Wassers durchnässte Severus bis auf die Haut, bot dem eisigen Wind die Möglichkeit, noch fester zuzubeißen.

WASSER! Es gab nichts auf der Welt, was Severus mehr zuwider war –vom Dunklen Lord und Potter mal abgesehen.

Warum ausgerechnet eisiges Wasser?

Wenigstens war er nun in der Lage zu antworten.

„Ich danke Euch für die Lektion und die Ehre, als Schüler auserwählt worden zu sein. Mein Leben liegt in Eurer Hand."

Nun, zumindest der letzte Teil entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so, Severus? Manchmal glaube ich, du liebst Bestrafungen."

Die rotglühenden Augen bohrten sich in Severus´ schwarze, schienen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu schauen...

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit zog der Dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit von Severus ab und begann mit dieser noch immer trügerisch sanften Stimme, die allen Todessern Angst einjagte, vergangene Aufträge auszuwerten, Versager zu bestrafen und neue Aufträge zu verteilen.

Erleichtert vernahm Severus nach einer halben Ewigkeit die abschließenden Worte des Dunklen Lords. Das Treffen war vorüber. Er war inzwischen vollkommen durchgefroren, die nassen Roben klebten kalt auf seiner Haut.

Nun musste er nur noch die Zeit mit diesem... Lamal über die Runden bringen, dann konnte er endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, seine klatschnassen Roben ablegen und ins Bett fallen.

Und schlafen.

Steifbeinig erhob er sich und zwang sich, festen Schrittes zum Waldrand zu gehen. Der Dunkle Lord würde jedes auch noch so geringe Anzeichen von Schwäche sofort ausnutzen.

Lamal erwartete ihn in einem von der Zeit und unzähligen Holzwürmern ausgehöhlten Baum. Er hatte sich im Baum wohnlich eingerichtet, ein großer Tisch (mit seltsamen Geräten, Kräutern, Tieren und einigen... schleimartigen Dingen, die Severus nicht näher untersuchen wollte, obwohl er als Zaubertrankmeister eklige Zutaten gewohnt war) nahm den größten Teil des Hohlraumes ein.

Flackerndes Licht einer Fackel schuf wandernde Schatten und Lichtflecken.

„Ihr wünscht, Lamal?"

Irgendwie schaffte Severus es, seinen Abscheu und sein Entsetzen vor diesem... Ding zu verbergen, er schaffte es sogar, seiner Stimme einen halbwegs unterwürfigen Klang zu verleihen.

Severus hielt sich selbst für relativ tolerant, aber dieses Wesen schien so... böse zu sein. Er wusste nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte. Die grünliche Haut, die spitzen Ohren, aber das Schlimmste waren die roten Pupillen. Sie schienen direkt durch ihn hindurchzugehen, seine Seele verdrehend, ihm absoluten Hass entgegenschleudernd. Hass auf alle Menschen.

Schaudernd wandte er den Blick ab. Und mit diesem Wesen sollte er die nächste Zeit verbringen? Er hatte jetzt schon genug...

„Du wirst deinem Lord einen großen Dienst erweisen. Ich werde dich mein umfangreiches Wissen über die Alchemie Morrowinds lehren, auf dass die Feinde deines Lords vernichtet werden. Ich werde in einer Woche nach Morrowind zurückkehren, bis dahin hast du alles aufgenommen zu haben.

Im Gegenzug wirst du mir eine Liste eurer stärksten Gifte schreiben, auf dass Lord Vivec entscheide, was du ihm zu brauen hast als Bezahlung.

Wir werden heute nacht mit einem Lähmungstrank beginnen. Er lähmt das Opfer geistig, er hat keine der Nebenwirkungen eines Fluches oder Giftes. Auf Dunmer wie mich hat der Trank jedoch keine Wirkung, komm also nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Das Opfer wird nicht körperlich gelähmt, der Trank zwingt den Geist zur vollkommenen Ruhe. Und wenn der Geist sich nicht bewegt, ist auch der Körper bewegungsunfähig. Zur Herstellung benötigt man eine Perle einer Flussmuschel, diverse Kräuter und einen Recipe. Dies ist dieses Gerät. Ich werde dir nun die Nutzung erklären..."

Resigniert schloss Severus die Augen. Es sah so aus, als würde er heute nacht wieder nicht schlafen können. Das Wesen –der Dunmer- schien keine Rücksicht auf die Tatsache nehmen zu wollen, dass er todmüde und durchnässt war.

Welchen Plan hatte der Dunkle Lord? Und was zum Merlin war ein Morrowind, ganz zu schweigen von Dunmer und Recipe?

Offensichtlich sollte er Rezepte für Zaubertränke aus Morrowind lernen...

Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo dieses Morrowind´ lag und es interessierte ihn auch nicht.

Es interessierte ihn genauso wenig wie die Rezepte oder dieses seltsame Recipe-Gerät.

Und das Fackellicht flackerte so einschläfernd... wirkte hypnotisierend... er driftete ab...

Eine schallende Ohrfeige holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Lamal stand vor ihm mit hasserfüllten Augen, die Hand mit den langen, krallenähnlichen Fingernägeln noch immer erhoben.

Langsam hob Severus seine Hand zur brennenden Wange, fühlte Feuchtigkeit.

Verwirrt betrachtete er das Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Du scheinst der Meinung zu sein, nichts mehr lernen zu müssen, MENSCH, aber glaube mir, ich werde keinen Ungehorsam dulden. Ich werde dich erst gehen lassen, wenn du den Trank korrekt gebraut hast. Wage es nie wieder unaufmerksam zu sein oder du wirst die Folgen tragen müssen!"

Harte Worte, ausgesprochen mit eisiger, hasserfüllter Stimme.

„Zur Strafe wirst du den Trank draußen im Wind zubereiten, auf dass die Kälte dich an deinen Status erinnern möge. Ich werde dem Lord von deinem Ungehorsam berichten. HINAUS!"

Severus´ Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Als er in den Wind hinaustrat –er wusste, die Strafe des Dunklen Lords würde SEHR viel härter ausfallen, sollte er sich noch etwas zuschulden kommen lassen-, fiel ihm erst auf, wie warm es in dem Baum gewesen war.

Nun vielleicht nicht warm, aber immerhin windstill.

Leider hatte die Zeit nicht gereicht, seine Kleidung trocknen zu lassen, sodass die Kälte erneut mit eisigen Zähnen zubiss.

Mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen zwang sich Severus, der leisen, noch immer hasserfüllten, aber nun auch eigenartig zufriedenen Stimme Lamals zu lauschen.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Armer Severus..._

_1 Die Ärzte „Ohne DICH" , keine Ahnung, von welchem Album..._

_2 Ich kann übrigens keinerlei Latein, deshalb nicht wundern, wenn der Zauber keinen Sinn ergibt. Er entstammt einfach nur meiner Fantasie..._


	5. Zaubertränke und ein Bericht

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Geld mach ich mit dieser Fanfic auch nicht..._

_Und wer Fehler findet, immer her damit... _

_Und dieses Kap ist Taipan gewidmet. Danke schön für dein Review, es dauert allerdings noch eine Weile, bis er endgültig in Morrowind ist. Dann bleibt er allerdings auch eine ganze Weile da "g"_

**4. Kapitel**

**Zaubertränke und ein Bericht**

Der Wind hatte kurz vor Sonnenaufgang nachgelassen, doch Severus war inzwischen alles egal. Er wollte nur noch fort von Lamal, fort von dieser Lichtung und vor allem fort von dieser seltsamen Zaubertrankbrauerei.

Was Lamal von ihm verlangte, widersprach allem, was er über Zaubertränke wusste.

Und doch schienen die Zutaten miteinander zu reagieren, schienen eine magische Flüssigkeit entstehen zu lassen.

Doch das war unmöglich.

Und dennoch passierte immer genau das, was laut Lamal geschehen sollte. Severus hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er wirklich nur einen Lähmtrank zubereitete.

Er sollte nämlich das Testobjekt werden.

Wenigstens war ihm jetzt so kalt, dass er sonst nichts mehr spürte. Der Schmerz in seiner Wange war verschwunden, genau wie das eklige Gefühl nasser Kleidung auf kalter Haut.

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Roben getrocknet oder seine Sinne einfach erstarrt waren.

Mit kalter, aber sicherer Hand gab er die letzte Zutat in den Recipe (was, wie er jetzt wusste, nichts anderes als ein magischer Miniaturhochofen war) und rührte mit seinem Zauberstab dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, bevor er den Recipe schloss und das Gerät seine Arbeit tun ließ.

Der Trank änderte seine Farbe von dunkelblau zu farblos und gab einen leichten Geruch nach reifen Äpfeln ab.

Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte Lamal den Trank.

„Du bist für heute entlassen. Ich hoffe, du hast dir die Zubereitung gemerkt. Der Trank muss nun acht Stunden ziehen, bevor er getestet werden kann. Der Dunkle Lord lässt dir ausrichten, dass du morgen zum Sonnenuntergang wieder hier erscheinen sollst, damit der Unterricht fortgesetzt werden kann. Um Mitternacht wird dann der Lähmtrank an dir getestet und du erhältst deine Strafe für deinen heutigen Ungehorsam. Danach –natürlich nur, wenn du dich bei der Zubereitung nicht zu dämlich angestellt hast und du noch am Leben bist- wirst du noch einen dritten Trank erlernen. Ich erwarte dich pünktlich zum Sonnenuntergang. Vergiss das nicht!"

Damit war Severus entlassen.

Sofort apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts.

OoO

„Hey, Harry, weißt du, was mit Snape los ist? George meinte, er wäre heute nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. Ich hoffe, er bleibt länger weg, mir hat Zaubertränke von gestern schon gereicht. Vielleicht ist er ja ernsthaft KRANK."

Rons Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll.

Kein Snape und somit auch kein Zaubertrankunterricht! Und dann war auch noch bald Wochenende.

Für Ron hörte sich das sehr nach dem Paradies an.

Harry blickte von seinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben auf. Er hatte sie gestern ganz vergessen und wollte sie nun in der Freistunde schnell nachholen. Snape war in letzter Zeit sehr missgelaunt gewesen, Gryffindor konnte sich dank ihm mal wieder keinen weiteren Punktverlust leisten.

„Nein, ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass gestern Nacht um Mitternacht wieder ein Todessertreffen war. Eigentlich wollte er pünktlich zum Morgen wieder zurück sein."

„Aber ich habe ihn nicht beim Frühstück in der großen Halle gesehen. Und Professor Dumbledore schien den ganzen Morgen über sehr sorgenvoll und betrübt. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn fragen, wo Snape ist? Nicht, dass ich ihn vermissen würde, aber seltsam ist das schon. Er hat noch nie den Unterricht ausfallen lassen."

Nicht einmal Hermine schien Snape sehr zu vermissen. Sie mochte zwar Zaubertränke als Fach, aber das lag bestimmt nicht am Lehrer.

Harry nickte, packte seine Sachen fort und gemeinsam machten sich die drei Freunde zum Büro des Direktors auf.

OoO

Sie fanden Professor Snape eher, als sie dachten. Er erreichte zeitgleich mit ihnen den Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro.

Hermine konnte einen leisen Schreckenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Snape sah einfach schrecklich aus!

Ganz abgesehen von seinen wie üblich fettigen Haaren und der unreinen Haut, welche so schon ekelerregend war, hatte er tiefdunkle, fast schwarze Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine ganze Haltung und sein Gesichtsausdruck drückten tiefe Erschöpfung aus.

Doch das Schlimmste waren die tiefen Kratzer in seinem Gesicht, er sah aus, als wäre er von einer riesigen Katze angegriffen worden. Blut war ihm das Kinn bis in den Kragen hinein gelaufen, er schien sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu haben, es zu entfernen. Er sah einfach nur zum Fürchten aus.

Sogar Harry und Ron schienen geschockt zu sein.

Was war in der Nacht nur geschehen?

„Verschwindet sofort in eure Klassenräume und kein Wort!"

Snapes Stimme schien unter den Ereignissen der Nacht ebenfalls gelitten zu haben, er krächzte die Worte mehr heraus als das er sie sprach.

Er machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe nachzuprüfen, ob Harry, Ron und Hermine seinen Befehl befolgten, er wankte so schnell er konnte die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch.

„Was war das denn?"

Ron fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Habt ihr die Kratzer gesehen? Und sein Umhang schien ganz nass zu sein... Und das im November. Harry, weißt du wirklich nichts?"

Auch Hermine entdeckte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen erneut.

„Wir holen jetzt schnell meinen Tarnumhang und dann schleichen wir uns in Dumbledores Büro und hören zu. Dumbledore wird zwar wissen, dass wir da sind, aber ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen haben wird. Hauptsache, Snape sieht uns nicht. Unterwegs werde ich euch alles über meine Vision letzte Nacht erzählen."

OoO

„Severus! Endlich sind Sie wieder da, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was ist in der Nacht nur geschehen?"

Müde wehrte Severus Dumbledores helfend ausgestreckte Hand ab und ließ sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel am Kamin fallen. Dumbledores sorgenvollen Blick ignorierte er.

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus, Severus. Warten Sie, ich rufe Madam Pomfrey."

Nur mit Mühe konnte Severus ein ironisches Lächeln unterdrücken. Als ob er nicht selbst am besten wusste, wie er aussah. Am liebsten hätte er dem Direktor eine gepfefferte Antwort Marke „Ich wüsste zu gern, wie Sie nach solch einer Horrornacht aussehen würden und wenn Sie-" gegeben, nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, diese Worte auch auszusprechen.

Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er einfach nur am Ende war.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Direktor, es geht mir gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht pünktlich zu Unterrichtsbeginn erscheinen konnte, ich werde den Stoff natürlich mit den Schülern nachholen."

Seine Stimme sollte überzeugend und beruhigend wirken, doch selbst er konnte das Zittern und Kratzen in ihr hören.

Entschlossen erhob er sich aus dem viel zu bequemen Sessel und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich werde Ihnen einen vollständigen Bericht über letzte Nacht nach Schulschluss zukommen lassen, ich kann nicht noch mehr Unterrichtsstunden ausfallen las..."

Ein Hustenanfall ließ ihn sich zusammenkrümmen, zwang ihn zum Schweigen.

„Nein, Severus, Sie werden heute nicht mehr unterrichten. Sie werden sich jetzt von Madam Pomfrey behandeln lassen, danach werden Sie mir einen kurzen Überblick geben und dann schlafen Sie sich bis morgen früh aus. Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie seit Wochen nicht mehr genug geschlafen."

Jetzt wusste Severus wieder, weshalb Albus Dumbledore als der mächtigste Magier der Welt galt. Dieser Mann bemerkte einfach alles.

Insgeheim war Severus viel zu erleichtert als das er groß protestieren wollte, deshalb beließ er es bei einem mürrischen Blick in Richtung des Direktors.

Dieser lächelte nur sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und rief über das Kaminfeuer Madam Pomfrey.

Severus startete einen neuen Versuch seinen Bericht abzugeben, doch der Direktor unterbrach ihn, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hatte.

„Nana, Severus, ich sagte doch, Sie sollen sich erst von Madam Pomfrey behandeln lassen. Sogar ich kann sehen, dass Sie sich zumindest eine heftige Erkältung zugezogen haben. Aber das ist bei diesen nassen Klamotten ja auch kein Wunder. Warten Sie, ich zaubere Ihnen was Trockenes zum Umziehen. Und keine Angst, ich drehe mich um und gucke auch nicht."1

Manchmal hasste Severus den Direktor beinahe. Ironie und Sarkasmus waren SEINE Aufgabe. Wenigstens hielt Dumbledore sein Versprechen und sah höchst interessiert Fawkes beim Schlafen zu.

Dankbar griff er nach der trockenen Kleidung und begann sich umzuziehen.

Zwar gehörten weiße Jogginghosen, hellblaue Seidenhemden und knallgelbe Umhänge nicht unbedingt zu seinen Favoriten -um der Wahrheit treu zu bleiben, er hasste diese Farben- aber wenigstens waren die Sachen trocken.

Kaum hatte er den Umhang zugeknöpft –das Seidenhemd sah dann doch zu schrecklich aus- spürte er in seinem Rücken die Tür zum Büro aufgehen.

OoO

Hermines und Rons Augen wurden während Harrys Bericht immer größer.

Ein fremdes Wesen von einer anderen Welt?

Das klang ziemlich fantastisch, doch beide wussten, dass Harry in Bezug auf

Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem nie lügen würde. Nun wollten sie erst recht im Büro des Direktors lauschen.

Schließlich betraf das Ganze auch sie indirekt, denn wenn Der-Über-Den-Man-Nicht-Spricht neue Gifte hatte, würde er sie bestimmt auch ausprobieren wollen. Und Harry würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eines der ersten Opfer sein.

Schließlich hatte er den Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen schon einmal besiegt, also konnte er es bestimmt noch ein zweites Mal schaffen.

Sie waren inzwischen schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, niemand hatte bemerkt, wie Harry schnell in den Jungenschlafsaal rannte, sich den Tarnumhang schnappte und die drei sich sofort wieder aus dem Staub machten.

Sie hatten den Weg zum Wasserspeier in einer neuen Rekordzeit bewältigt und gemeinsam zogen sie nun den Tarnumhang über.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie herausgefunden hatten, wie sie den Mantel tragen mussten, damit von jedem der drei alles verdeckt war –ein einsames Bein oder ein alleingelassener Fuß hätten mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Dann mussten sie nur noch das Problem lösen, wie sie unbemerkt in Dumbledores Büro schleichen konnten.

Sogar Ron stand seinem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer genug Intelligenz zu, aus einer sich selbstständig öffnenden und schließenden Tür die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Schließlich wusste dieser ewig schlechtgelaunte Schleimbeutel von Harrys Tarnumhang.

Das Problem löste sich von selbst, als Madam Pomfrey schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke bog und die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hochstürmte.

Die drei warfen sich einen Blick zu und stürmten hinterher, bevor der Wasserspeier den Durchgang wieder verschließen konnte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlüpften sie hinter der Heilerin durch die Tür, niemand schien sie bemerkt zu haben.

Leisen Schrittes schlichen die drei Gryffindors in eine Ecke des Raumes und beobachteten, wie Madam Pomfrey zu dem im Sessel zusammengesunkenen Snape eilte.

Harry hätte Snape in seinem knallgelben Umhang fast nicht erkannt und überhaupt, war die Hose wirklich WEISS?

Für Harry waren weiß und Snape bisher in etwa das gleiche wie ein schwarzer Schimmel: nämlich absolut und vollkommen unvereinbar.

Ein leises unterdrücktes Glucksen an seiner Seite zeigte ihm, dass auch Ron Snape erkannt hatte.

Schnell rammte Hermine ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. Sie mussten absolut lautlos sein, jeder Schüler wusste spätestens nach einer Woche über Snapes gutes Gehör Bescheid.

Dieses Mal war es noch gut gegangen, Snape hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

Das hatte aber weniger mit ihrem Glück als viel mehr mit einem erneuten Hustenanfall des Lehrers zu tun.

Madam Pomfrey war zu beschäftigt mit Snapes Untersuchung, als das sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes als ihren Patienten gerichtet hätte.

Lediglich Dumbledores Blicke schweiften immer wieder in ihre Ecke ab. Genau wie Harry vorhergesagt hatte, schien der Direktor genauestens über ihre Anwesenheit Bescheid zu wissen. Und ebenfalls wie vorhergesagt, schien er nichts dagegen zu haben.

Mit einem gemurmelten Heilspruch und einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ Madam Pomfrey die tiefen Kratzer in Snapes Wange ohne Narben zu hinterlassen heilen, mit einem weiteren Spruch entfernte sie auch das Blut aus Snapes Gesicht.

„Zum Glück sind Sie rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt, bevor aus Ihrer Erkältung eine Lungenentzündung werden konnte. Ich werde Ihnen einen Trank verschreiben, der den Hustenreiz und die Halsschmerzen mildert, ansonsten kann ich leider nichts für Sie tun. Ich würde Ihnen daher für diese und nächste Woche absolute Ruhe verschreiben, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Sie sich sowieso nicht daran halten werden..."

Die letzten Worte murmelte sie nur noch, Snapes Blick war während ihres Vortrages immer düsterer geworden.

„Wissen Sie, ich würde mich ja wirklich liebend gern an Ihre Empfehlung halten, glauben Sie mir, eine Nacht oder besser zwei Nächte ungestörten Schlafs sind genau das, wovon ich die ganze verdammte letzte Woche geträumt habe, nur dummerweise hat ein gewisser Zauberer mit Welteroberungsvisionen andere Pläne mit meiner Zeit aufgestellt und an die habe ich mich verdammt noch mal zu halten, ob ich nun möchte oder nicht. Sie haben doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das ist, was für ein Gefühl das ist, wenn man sich nicht mehr selbst gehört, wenn andere über einen bestimmen."

Die letzten Worte hatte Snape trotz eindeutiger Halsschmerzen mit krächzender Stimme gebrüllt. Madam Pomfrey war erschrocken zurückgewichen, Dumbledore hatte seine Hand beruhigend auf Snapes Schulter gelegt.

Snape wusste eindeutig nichts von der Anwesenheit der Gryffindor, ansonsten hätte er nie im Leben auf diese Weise seine Gefühle gezeigt.

Der Lehrer war im Grunde ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, der nur sehr selten und auch dann nur in extremen Momenten seinen Gefühle freien Lauf ließ. Der Nachmittag, an dem Sirius Black den Dementoren entkommen war, war solch ein Moment gewesen.

Doch vor Sirius hatte er ja nun auch seine Ruhe, dachte Harry hasserfüllt. Da sah man mal wieder, Snape war einfach nur ein egoistischer Schleimbeutel, der Hilfe nicht einmal dann erkannte, geschweige denn annahm, wenn man sie ihm ins Gesicht warf. Sein Auftritt eben hatte mal wieder eindrucksvoll seine Arroganz und Fiesheit unterstrichen.

Egal, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, Snape hatte alles verdient.

Wütend sahen Hermine, Ron und Harry dem Geschehen weiter zu.

OoO

„Sie sollten trotzdem in nächster Zeit zumindest Ihre Stimme schonen. Wenn die Halsschmerzen bis Mitte nächste Woche nicht nachgelassen haben oder sich verschlimmern, sagen Sie mir Bescheid, dann muss ich Sie mit stärkeren Heiltränken behandeln. Sollten Sie sonst noch Beschwerden haben, melden Sie sich bei mir, ich werde dann sehen, was ich tun kann. Ansonsten können wir nur warten, bis die Erkältung abgeklungen ist."

Erleichtert vernahm Severus die Worte der Heilerin, offensichtlich trug sie ihm seinen Ausbruch nicht nach. Er hatte einfach die Kontrolle verloren, seine Erschöpfung und die vergangene Nacht ließen ihn die Worte der Heilerin nicht als das sehen, was sie waren: Einfach nur ein ernstgemeintes und unverbindliches Hilfeangebot.

Er würde sich später bei ihr entschuldigen, unter dem gütigen Blick Dumbledores konnte er das nicht.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus, auf Wiedersehen, Direktor."

„Schönen Tag noch, Poppy. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Sie heute noch einmal belästigen müssen."

Der Direktor brachte die Heilerin zur Tür, dankte ihr für ihre Hilfe und erinnerte sie noch einmal an ihr Versprechen, über alles, was sie sah zu schweigen. Dieses Versprechen hatte sie schon zu Ende des vierten Schuljahres gegeben, zeitgleich mit Severus´ erneuter Spionagetätigkeit.

„Berichten Sie, was ist geschehen? Hat sich Harrys Vision bestätigt, ist wirklich ein fremder Magier aufgetaucht?"

Dumbledores Stimme klang geduldig, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr besorgt –ob er besorgt über seinen Zustand oder über den Stand der Dinge war, konnte Severus nicht eindeutig sagen. Es war ihm eigentlich auch egal.

Mit leiser Stimme –lautes Sprechen kratzte zu sehr im Hals und er musste ja nicht mehr Unannehmlichkeiten ertragen als unbedingt notwendig, gab Severus seinen Bericht ab.

Er erzählte Dumbledore alles, was er über Lamal erfahren hatte. Dieser war während ihrer nächtlichen Zaubertrankstunde sehr gesprächig geworden, er hatte Severus eine ganze Menge über die Welt Vvardenfell erzählt, von der er kam.

Morrowind war Lamal zufolge ein kleiner Kontinent, der rechtmäßig seinem Volk –den Dunmer- zustand. Allerdings waren die Dunmer bereits vor vielen Jahren von den Menschen erobert worden, heute lebten die Dunmer-Clans nur noch in kleinen Lagern im Norden Morrowinds.

Sie mussten die Schikanen der Menschen (Steuern, Banditenbanden und eine Organisation namens Twin Lamps, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Sklaven der Dunmer zu befreien etc.) ertragen ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu dürfen. Wenigstens hatten die Dunmer ihr naturgegebenes Recht auf Sklaven durchsetzen können und sie durften die Mitglieder der Twin Lamps jagen, soviel sie wollten.

Nur ungern erinnerte Severus sich an Lamals arrogante Stimme, die ihm von den „mächtigen, missverstandenen Dunmer" erzählt hatte, während er, Severus, frierend im Wind stand und mit kalten Fingern Zutaten zurechtschnitt.

„Morgen zu Sonnenuntergang soll ich mich wieder bei Lamal melden, morgen nacht soll der Trank dann an mir auf korrekte Zubereitung getestet werden und ich werde vorher bzw. nachher noch mehr lernen. Ich vermute, dass die gesamte nächste Woche so aussehen wird, bis dieser... Dunmer endlich wieder dahin zurückkehrt, woher er gekommen ist."

Severus hatte dem Direktor die gesamte Nacht geschildert, lediglich die zu erwartende Strafe verschwieg er, da der Direktor sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen würde, obwohl er sowieso nichts daran würde ändern können.

„Hat Lamal irgendwas über Voldemorts- " Severus zuckte zusammen „-Pläne berichtet? Oder wie er mit Lamal Kontakt aufnehmen und ihn in unsere Welt holen konnte?"

Severus verneinte, nur schwer konnte er sich auf die Worte und Fragen des Direktors konzentrieren.

Er war inzwischen so müde, dass er nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken konnte. Der Umstand endlich wieder Wärme zu verspüren und die Tatsache, dass er die Nacht lebend ohne größere Blessuren überstanden hatte, hatten die Müdigkeit vorübergehend in den Hintergrund treten lassen. Außerdem hatte er sich vor Madam Pomfrey nicht noch mehr bloßstellen wollen, indem er einfach einschlief.

Doch nun forderte die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut, nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte er noch die Augen aufhalten. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, nur schwer konnte er seinen Platz in dem gemütlichen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin wieder aufgeben.

Es war so schön warm im Büro des Direktors...

„Nana, Sie werden mir doch hier nicht einfach im Stehen einschlafen, warten Sie, lassen Sie mich nur schnell eine Liege für Sie beschwören."

Der Direktor ignorierte die gemurmelten Proteste seines schon halb ins Land der Träume entschwundenen Zaubertränkelehrers und platzierte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes eine breite, gemütlich aussehende Liege mit zahllosen Decken vor dem Kamin.

Schwer ließ Severus sich auf die Liege fallen, schnappte sich zwei Decken und zog diese notdürftig über seinen gelben Umhang.

Kurze Zeit später schlief er tief und fest.

Lächelnd zog der Direktor Severus den Umhang aus und deckte ihn liebevoll bis zum Kinn zu. Sorgenvoll sah er auf den erschöpften Tränkemeister und strich ihm sanft eine widerspenstige Strähne schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich entschlossen erhob und an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Ihr drei könnt nun herauskommen. Er ist eingeschlafen."

1 Ich weiß, man hätte die Kleidung auch einfach trocknen können, aber erstens weiß ich den Zauber dafür nicht und zweitens denke ich, dass Dumbledore manchmal eine verdammt sadistische Ader hat... aber manchmal ist er auch einfach nur zum Knuddeln mit blinkendem Pfeil auf letzten Absatz zeig

_Und über Reviews freue ich mich immer riesig... "mit gaaaaanz großen Kulleraugen umschau" _


	6. Der Auftrag

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Und wieder ist dieses Kap Taipan und timespanned soul gewidmet. Ihr seid einfach sowas von aufmunternd und schreiber-glücklich-machend "g"_

_Lisa: glaub mir, Lamal stellt noch eine ganze Menge an und ich kann den Mistkerl auch nicht leiden. Im nächsten Kap geht´s dann mit Sev und Lamal weiter und ich sag dir, das wird... nicht angenehm für ihn (um es mal so auszudrücken...)_

_Taipan: mehr zum Lähmungstrank gibt´s dann im nächsten Kap (kommt auch bald)._

_So genug geredet, viel Spaß mit dem Kap!_

**5. Kapitel**

**Der Auftrag**

„Setzt euch. Ihr habt alles mitangehört?"

Die drei Schüler nickten leicht schuldbewusst.

„Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, dass ich euch so eine Aktion nicht noch einmal durchgehen lasse. Es gehört sich einfach nicht, Gespräche zu belauschen und das gilt für euch alle."

Dumbledore sah jeden einzeln sehr eindringlich an. Sie waren schon das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts, sie mussten wissen, dass das Büro des Direktors tabu war.

Doch heute war eine Ausnahme, der Direktor war noch zu beunruhigt vom Bericht seines Tränkemeisters als das er jetzt groß einen Aufstand machen würde, nur weil sich die drei ein wenig danebenbenommen hatten.

Und sie sahen sowieso schon sehr schuldig aus, Hermine hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sie versteckte sich hinter ihren langen Locken. Harry betrachtete höchst interessiert Fawkes beim Schlafen, er konnte dem Direktor nicht in die Augen sehen. Ron schließlich schien sich jetzt sehnsüchtig woanders hinzuwünschen, wahrscheinlich hätte er sogar lieber eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke absolviert als noch länger den vorwurfsvollen Blick Dumbledores ertragen zu müssen.

„Da ihr jetzt eh schon über alles Bescheid wisst, könnt ihr mir ja auch eure Meinung zu Severus´ Bericht mitteilen."

Die drei sahen ihren Direktor erstaunt an. Sie würden nicht einmal eine Strafe bekommen?

„Oh, keine Angst, ich werde mir schon noch eine passende Strafe für jeden von euch ausdenken. Jetzt ist es erst mal wichtiger, die richtigen Schritte in die Wege zu leiten. Also, was haltet ihr von der ganzen Sache?"

Unsicher sahen die drei Gryffindor sich an.

Schließlich begann Hermine zaghaft zu sprechen.

„Wir... also ich zumindest glaube, dass dieser Lamal irgendwas verbirgt. Warum sollte er Voldemort-" Hermine ignorierte Rons überraschtes Zusammenzucken „ –einfach so ohne Gegenleistung helfen? Die paar Gifte, die sein Lord erhalten soll, sind ein bisschen wenig für eine ganze Welt, die Voldemort-" erneutes Zucken Rons, aber nicht mehr ganz so heftig wie zuvor „- erhalten würde. Das denke ich zumindest..."

Erleichtert sah sie absolute Zustimmung bei Ron und Harry.

„Genau. Und überhaupt, dass bisschen, was dieser Typ über seinen Lord erzählt hat, ist irgendwie auch sehr seltsam. Wozu braucht dieser Lord Vivec die Hilfe von Du-Weiß... okay, hör auf mich so anzusehen, Hermine... also, wozu braucht dieser Lord die Hilfe von Voldemort, wenn er es sogar schafft, einen seiner Diener bis hierhin zu bringen. Weshalb kommt er nicht persönlich hierher?"

Als letzter gab Harry seine Einschätzung der Lage ab.

„Irgendwas ist da faul, Direktor. Ich denke, das Lord Vivec oder Lamal oder auch beide zusammen ein ganz eigenes Süppchen kochen, von dem Voldemort nicht unbedingt weiß."

Mit sorgenvoller Mine sah der Direktor zu der tief schlafenden Gestalt auf der Liege.

„Ich stimme euch in allen Punkten zu. Ich mache mir jedoch viel mehr Sorgen um ihn. Welche Rolle spielt Severus bei der ganzen Sache? Das ist es, was mich zur Zeit am meisten interessiert..."

Tiefe Sorgenfalten gruben sich in Dumbledores Stirn, ließen ihn alt aussehen. Alt und müde.

„Können wir irgendwas tun, Direktor?"

Harry sprach auch für Ron und Hermine, beide sahen den Direktor hoffnungsvoll an.

Dumbledores Stirn glättete sich ein wenig. Lächelnd wandte er sich wieder seinen Schülern zu.

„Ja, ihr könnt etwas tun. Schaut bitte in der Bibliothek nach, ob in einem der älteren Bücher ein ähnlicher Vorfall erwähnt wird. Und versucht herauszufinden, ob Vvardenfell, Morrowind, Dunmer oder ähnliches schon mal in unserer Welt aufgetaucht ist. Diese Aufgabe wird euch eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen, ich werde sie daher als eure Strafarbeit ansetzen.

Außerdem werde ich euch vom Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht befreien, ich glaube kaum, dass ihr nach dem letzten Jahr noch viel Übung braucht. Wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr während der DA-Treffen fast den gesamten Stoff der sechsten Klassen geschafft –sowohl in Theorie als auch in Praxis. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Ich werde Professor Lupin gleich benachrichtigen, ihr könnt dann also schon heute mit den Nachforschungen beginnen. Ihr solltet dann jetzt gehen, bevor Severus erwacht. Er wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, euch hier zu sehen..."

Die Gesichter der jungen Gryffindor waren während Professor Dumbledores Ansprache immer länger geworden. Eine Strafarbeit hatten sie sich mit der Lauschaktion eigentlich nicht einhandeln wollen –schon gar nicht diese.

Doch sie hatten ihre Hilfe angeboten und nun konnten sie sie nicht wieder zurückziehen. Also bissen sie in den sauren Apfel und erhoben sich, um gleich in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Wie der Direktor schon erwähnt hatte: Diese Aufgabe würde sie eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen.

„Ich brauche wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen, dass kein Wort hier von nach außen dringen darf? Ich erwarte absolute Geheimhaltung von euch allen."

Mit ernstem Gesicht bestätigten die drei, verabschiedeten sich und gingen die Treppe hinunter.

OoO

Der Direktor griff nach dem Abgang der Schüler nach eine Feder und einem Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Die Mitglieder des Phönixorden mussten benachrichtigt werden. Sie sollten in nächster Zeit verstärkt die Augen offen halten, vielleicht tauchten ja noch mehr dieser... Dunmer auf.

Dunmer.

Irgendwo hatte der Direktor diesen Begriff schon mal gehört, er konnte sich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern.

Tief in Gedanken versunken beendete der Direktor den Brief und weckte Fawkes.

Mit einem leisen, verschlafenen Gurren ließ sich der Phönix den Brief ans Bein binden und flog aus dem Fenster.

Dunmer.

Wo nur hatte er dieses Wort schon einmal gehört?

Ein leises Keuchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schnell wandte der Direktor sich vom Fenster ab und eilte an die Seite seines erschöpften Lehrers.

Dieser war offensichtlich erwacht, schien sich jedoch nicht ganz orientieren zu können. Als er den Direktor erkannte, breitete sich Erleichterung auf seinem blassen Gesicht aus, die Orientierungslosigkeit verschwand aus seinen Augen.

„Ganz ruhig, Severus, Sie sind in Sicherheit. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Sie sollten noch etwas ruhen, die heutigen Unterrichtsstunden werden von anderen Lehrern vertreten. Ich denke mal, dass Sie heute nacht dann wieder nicht zum Schlafen kommen werden, Sie sollten also schon mal etwas... nun ja, vorschlafen."

„Ich werde nicht noch mehr Unterricht ausfallen lassen, Direktor. Es geht mir gut, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen."

Vorsichtig versuchte Severus sich zu erheben, doch aufkommender Schwindel ließ ihn verharren. Er schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, der Schwindel möge verschwinden...

„Es geht Ihnen eben nicht gut und wenn Sie nicht freiwillig liegen bleiben und sich ausschlafen, werde ich Sie mit einem Fesselzauber ans Bett ketten und Ihnen einen Schlaftrank einflößen. Na los, legen Sie sich wieder hin. Ja, so ist gut. Und jetzt schlafen Sie."

Severus hatte nicht die Kraft, dem Direktor zu widersprechen, er hatte ja recht, es ging ihm nicht gut. Zum Husten und den Halsschmerzen hatten sich nun auch noch starke Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühle gesellt.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob diese Beschwerden eine Folge der Krankheit oder des Schlafmangels waren. Es war ihm eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig. Langsam sank er wieder auf die Liege, schloss die Augen und war bald wieder eingeschlafen.

Zufrieden sah der Direktor auf die schlafende Gestalt nieder. Zwar zeigte der geringe Widerstand, dass es seinem Tränkemeister wirklich nicht gut ging, aber wenigstens gab er sich selbst jetzt die Gelegenheit und Zeit zu genesen.

Ein bisschen Schlaf wirkte manchmal Wunder.

Wieder etwas sorgenfreier ging Dumbledore zum Kamin und rief nach Professor Lupin.

Er hatte den Werwolf dieses Jahr wieder als Lehrer eingestellt und sich damit nicht nur den Wünschen zahlloser Eltern widersetzt, sondern auch gegen den Willen des Ministeriums gehandelt. Aber er war der Meinung, dass eine gute Bildung besonders in diesem Fach wichtiger war als die -unbegründete- Abneigung gegen den Werwolf. Und Remus Lupin war mit weitem Abstand der beste Verteidigungslehrer der letzten sechs Jahre gewesen.

Kurze Zeit später erschien der Lehrer in seinem Büro.

Dumbledore brachte ihn schnell auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Lupin erhob keine Einwände gegen die Freistellung von Hermine, Ron und Harry, im Gegenteil, er erklärte dem Direktor, dass sich die drei in seinem Unterricht manchmal langweilten, einfach weil sie schon alles konnten.

Andächtig nickte Dumbledore, dann wechselte er das Thema und redete mit dem Lehrer über andere Dinge, bis es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte und Lupin sich entschuldigte.

Dumbledore schaute aus dem Fenster, er grübelte wieder, wo bei Merlin er das Wort Dunmer´ schon einmal gehört hatte...

OoO

Missmutig saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Sie waren nun schon seit knapp drei Stunden hier, doch gefunden hatten sie noch nichts.

Gelangweilt beobachtete Ron seine Mitschüler. Sie hatten gerade die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hinter sich gebracht und machten sich nun zur letzten Stunde Vertretung für Zaubertränke auf. Da die Stunde auch Verteidigung sein würde, konnten die drei in der Bibliothek bleiben.

Madam Pince hatte sie zwar seltsam angesehen, als sie zu Beginn der nächsten Stunde keine Anstalten gemacht hatten, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, doch nachdem ihr Hermine erklärt hatte, dass sie vom Unterricht freigestellt waren, hatte die Bibliothekarin sie nicht weiter gestört.

„Hey, nicht einschlafen, wir haben noch eine ganze Menge zu tun."

Hermines grummelnde Stimme riss Harry und Ron aus ihren Tagträumen. Seufzend nahmen sie sich jeweils einen weiteren Band der Geschichte der Zauberei´ vor. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, mit dieser Serie zu beginnen, da sie hier ihrer Meinung nach am ehesten etwas finden würden.

„Wieso müssen wir eigentlich für diesen Schleimbeutel Snape die ganze Arbeit auf uns nehmen? Ist doch sein Problem, wenn er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Typen bekommt, soll er sie doch lösen. Er ist doch angeblich so furchtbar schlau."

„Mensch, Harry wir tun das doch nicht für Snape. Wir tun das für Professor Dumbledore und den Phönixorden."

Ergeben seufzend –gegen Hermines Argumente hatte er nichts vorzubringen- schlug Harry sein Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Sie waren inzwischen bei Band 6, 7 und 8 angekommen, doch sie hatten noch nicht einmal einen klitzekleinen Hinweis gefunden.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich machen, wenn wir hier nichts finden? Wir können doch nicht die gesamte Bibliothek lesen..."

„Ganz einfach, Ron, wir gehen mit System vor. Einige Bücher können wir von vorneherein ausschließen, ich denke nicht, dass wir in Büchern über Drachenpflege oder so etwas finden werden. Geschichte Hogwarts´ können wir auch ausschließen, da steht auch nichts drin... Naja, ansonsten haben wir halt eine ganze Menge zu tun."

Hermine klang nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte und Ron ließ sich auch nicht so einfach überzeugen.

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendwas tun können, um die Suche zu beschleunigen. Ansonsten sitzen wir in hundert Jahren immer noch hier!"

Rons Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt, er schien diese Vorstellung einfach nur schrecklich zu finden.

Hermine konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln, sie hatte auch keine Lust, den Rest ihrer Schulzeit mit der Suche nach etwas zu verbringen, was es vermutlich gar nicht in einem der Bücher der Bibliothek gab.

Harry sah plötzlich von seinem Buch auf, er schien eine Idee zu haben

„Hermine, weißt du zufällig, ob es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem man bestimmte Wörter in einem Buch markieren kann?"

„Du meinst so was Ähnliches wie eine Wortsuche bei einem Computer?"

„Genau so etwas. Der Zauber muss die Worte ja nicht unbedingt markieren, es würde schon reichen, wenn er Treffer anzeigen würde..."

Ron sah verwirrt von Harry zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Wovon redeten die zwei da?

„Und am besten wäre es, wenn der Zauber auch Worte mit den Buchstaben des Suchwortes anzeigen würde; also dass er auch Dunmerhaus bei dem Stichwort Dunmer´ anzeigt. Also praktisch so, als würde man an einem Computer die Wortsuche mit einem Sternchen dahinter durchführen..."

Hermine nickte langsam, Harrys Idee ließe sich wahrscheinlich mit ein bisschen Arbeit ganz leicht verwirklichen, solch einen Zauber gab es noch nicht, aber mit ein bisschen Zeit könnte sie ihn entwickeln.

Ron hatte noch immer nichts verstanden. Was bei Merlin war ein Computer? Und was war eine Wortsuche mit Sternchen?

„Ja, das könnte gehen, ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit... und eure Hilfe."

„Was könnte gehen? Könnte mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?"

Verzweiflung schwang in Rons Stimme mit. Seine Freunde hätten genauso gut Troll sprechen können, er hätte genauso viel verstanden.

„Ganz einfach, Ron: Wir verkürzen die Suchzeit von hundert Jahre auf ein paar Tage, wenn wir Erfolg haben.", erklärte Harry grimmig.

„Aha. Schön für uns."

Es hörte sich zwar nicht so an, als hätte Ron jetzt verstanden, worum es ging, aber das war Harry und Hermine jetzt auch egal. Eifrig machten die beiden sich daran, die Grundlagen des Zaubers auszutüfteln. Ab und zu mal schickten sie Ron los, damit er ein Nachschlagewerk über verschiedene Zauber und ihre Kombinationen holte, aber ansonsten arbeiten sie konzentriert weiter.

Irgendwann bekam dann auch Ron mit, was sie da taten.

_Ein etwas kürzeres Kap, aber ich hoffe, ich bekomme trotzdem ein paar Reviews... gaaaaaanz lieb schau_

_Jaja, Strafe muss sein, auch für Potter und Co. fies grins ich denk mal, die werden noch eine ganze Weile in der Bibo verbleiben müssen... die endlich los sei Das nächste Kap dreht sich dann auch wieder mehr um Severus _


	7. Allein

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Geld mach ich mit dieser Fanfic auch nicht... (könnte es aber gebrauchen...)_

_Und wer Fehler findet... Naja, ihr kennt das ja..._

_Und wieder danke für die lieben Reviews. Ihr seid echt super „knuddel"_

_Lisa: Ähm, dass mit dem Sev foltern kommt jetzt mal wieder... _

_Dax: Ähm, ja, ich hoff jetzt einfach mal, dass du irgendwann mal lesen wirst, ich frag mich nämlich wirklich, was du mit deinem Review gemeint hast. Gefreut hab ich mich, aber ich bin etwas... verwirrt._

_und ich sag schon mal im Voraus an: Ich mag Sev, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. „sich ein Versteck such, um eventuellen Racheakten aus dem Weg zu gehen" _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**6. Kapitel**

**Allein**

...und nun die letzte Zutat... mit sicheren Fingern lässt er das Messer die Affodil-Wurzel zerkleinern... der Trank wird perfekt werden, er weiß es bereits jetzt... geübt lässt er die Wurzeln in den Trank fallen, genau die benötigte Menge... nun nur noch dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren... einmal... zweimal... dreim...

Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch Severus linken Arm, ließ ihn aus seinem Traum aufschrecken. Er musste sein Handgelenk nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Mal blutrot leuchtete und im Takt seines Herzschlages pulsierte.

Lautlos schob er die Decke fort und griff nach seiner eigenen schwarzen Kleidung. So bequem und warm die beschworenen Sachen Dumbledores auch waren, er würde sich auf keinen Fall in DIESEN Farben irgendwo sehen lassen –schon gar nicht beim Dunklen Lord, der nicht gerade für seinen Sinn für Humor bekannt war.

Zum Glück waren die Sachen inzwischen getrocknet, ein schneller Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm einen wolkenlosen, blutroten Himmel. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und...

Moment, Sonnenuntergang?

„Verdammt."

Wieso hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht rechtzeitig geweckt?

Mit fliegenden Fingern zog Severus sich um, auf einem Zettel auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch hinterließ er eine gekritzelte Nachricht für den Direktor.

Die große Turmuhr verkündete mit sieben tiefen Schlägen die Uhrzeit. Die meisten Schüler würden jetzt hoffentlich in der Großen Halle beim Abendbrot sitzen

Mit einem lauten Knurren erinnerte ihn sein Magen daran, dass er eigentlich auch in der Großen Halle sein sollte.

Egal, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Musste er die Nacht halt hungrig überstehen, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...

Wenigstens hatten die Kopfschmerzen und die Schwindelgefühle nachgelassen. Dafür hatte er jedes Mal beim Schlucken das Empfinden, Drahtwolle im Hals zu haben. Kein angenehmes Gefühl, wahrscheinlich hätte er die von den Hauselfen zubereiteten Speisen sowieso nicht heruntergebracht...

Zum Glück musste er nicht auch noch auf nervige Schüler achten, er konnte sich sofort zu einem kleinen versteckten Ausgang begeben, welcher ihn auf schnellsten Weg aus dem Apparationsschirm rund um Hogwarts heraus bringen würde.

Kaum spürte er den Schirm nicht mehr, verschwand er vom Hogwarts-Gelände.

OoO

Ungeduldig lauschte Albus Dumbledore den Ausführungen des Zaubereiministers. Dieser war zufällig´ in Hogwarts vorbeigekommen, um dem Direktor persönlich seine Glückwünsche für den Gewinn des Preises als Beliebtester Zauberer des Jahres zu überbringen.

Dumbledore glaubte nicht, dass der Minister zufällig nach Hogwarts gekommen war, er glaubte viel mehr, dass er ein paar Gründe finden wollte, warum Remus Lupin auf gar keinen Fall Lehrer bleiben konnte.

Schließlich hatte der Minister ihm den größten Widerstand entgegengebracht und war sehr aufgebracht gewesen, als Dumbledore seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte und Lupin einstellte.

Normalerweise hätte der Direktor dem Minister einen Rundgang durch Hogwarts angeboten, um ihm zu beweisen, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass keiner der Schüler übermäßig Angst hatte zerfleischt zu werden.

Danach hätte er ihm vielleicht noch einen Tee in seinem Büro angeboten und ihn dann höflich hinauskomplimentiert.

Den Tee musste er schon allein wegen der einen bestimmten schlafenden Person in seinem Büro ausfallen lassen und den Rundgang verschob er auch um unbestimmte Zeit. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit, die Sonne ging bald unter und er musste Severus noch wecken.

Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit –so kam es Dumbledore zumindest vor- verabschiedete sich der Zaubereiminister und ging.

Endlich. Die große Turmuhr schlug siebenmal.

Schnell übertrug er McGonagall die Aufsicht über die Große Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Hoffentlich kam er noch rechtzeitig, er wollte sich noch Severus´ Bericht von letzter Nacht anhören und ihn dann für diese Nacht verabschieden.

Als er sein Büro endlich erreichte, sah er auf den ersten Blick, dass er allein war. Ein Zettel auf dem Tisch weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

**Der Dunkle Lord hat gerufen. Warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt? **

Die Buchstaben waren schief, sahen aus wie in großer Eile hingeschmiert. Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil zu der sonst so akkuraten und sauberen Handschrift seines Zaubertränkelehrers.

Schuldgefühle regten sich in Dumbledore. Er war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass die Nacht für Severus nicht zu schrecklich werden würde.

„Viel Glück, Severus. Komm heil zurück."

Vielleicht flogen seine geflüsterten Worte ja direkt zu Severus, zeigten ihm, dass er nicht allein war...

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Dumbledore sich in seinem großen Ohrensessel nieder und wartete.

OoO

„Ah, sieh mal einer an, der schon alles wissende Mensch lässt sich dazu herab, endlich zu erscheinen. Womit haben wir diese Ehre nur verdient? Ich hoffe, Eure Herrlichkeit haben sich angenehm amüsiert und sind jetzt ausgeruht?"

Wie lange wollte dieser... Dunmer dieses Spiel denn noch spielen? Die schleimige Stimme war nicht gerade förderlich für Severus Selbstbeherrschung, er glaubte nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass dieses Monster auch nur halb so gelassen war wie es sich anhörte.

Da zog er die Wutausbrüche des Dunklen Lords vor, da wusste er wenigstens woran er war.

„Knie nieder, du unfähiges Miststück, dein Herr und Meister möchte sich mit dir befassen."

Schnell gehorchte Severus, doch für Lamal offenbar nicht schnell genug. Mit geballter Faust schlug der Dunmer ihm in den Nacken, ließ ihn mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden auftreffen. Er schlug mit der linken Wange auf einem spitzen Stein auf, ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sein Gesicht, ähnlich der Pein, die er nach Lamals Ohrfeige empfunden hatte.

Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und er sich in die vom Dunklen Lord vorgeschriebene Position brachte: Die Knie parallel zu seinen Händen, den Kopf voll Ehrfurcht gesenkt.

„Sei gefälligst ruhig oder muss ich dir noch eine Lektion in angemessenem Respekt erteilen?"

„Lasst gut sein, Lamal. Ich möchte ihn –zunächst- noch unversehrt besitzen. Oder wollt Ihr, dass er nicht mehr genug bei Bewusstsein ist, um die Testphase seines Lähmtrankes voll auszukosten?"

Der Dunkle Lord. Auch seine Stimme klang trügerisch sanft und freundlich. Und spätestens jetzt wusste Severus, dass er wirklich in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord in diesem Tonfall sprach, sanken die Überlebenschancen des Opfers rapide gegen null.

Severus schickte ein Stoßgebet zu eventuell vorhandenen Göttern, dass er die Nacht in einem Stück überstand.

„Was denn, Severus, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Schau mich an, weißt du denn jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr, dass du deinem Lord mit Respekt zu begegnen hast? Ich dachte, du hättest deine Lektionen gelernt... Und doch beleidigst du Lamal und damit auch mich... Warum nur, Severus? ANTWORTE!"

Seine Wange brannte, das Kratzen im Hals nahm inzwischen wirklich schmerzhafte Ausmaße an und zu allem Überfluss meldete sich nun auch sein knurrender Magen, bevor er die Geräusche unterdrücken konnte.

„Oh, hast du Hunger, mein ach so treuer Severus? Dann wollen wir mal für dein leibliches Wohl sorgen, nicht wahr? Lamal, bringt mir den fertigen Lähmtrank. Ich denke, wir werden die Planung ein wenig ändern... Severus, möchtest du mir nicht etwas sagen?"

Diese verflucht sanfte Stimme.

Wieso belegte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht einfach mit dem Crucio´, um ihn zu bestrafen?

„Mein Lord, ich..."

Ein Hustenanfall zwang ihn zum Verstummen, nur mit Mühe schaffte er es sich nicht zusammenzukrümmen. Diese Genugtuung wollte er dem Dunklen Lord und seinem neuesten Vasall nicht geben. Mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung schaffte er es, aufrecht zu bleiben, bis der Hustenreiz zumindest ein wenig nachließ.

„Ja, Severus, wolltest du uns etwas mitteilen? Du weißt doch, was ich hören möchte, nicht wahr?"

Ja, natürlich wusste er es, es war eine der ersten Lektionen gewesen, die er hatte lernen müssen.

„Mein Lord, ich danke Euch für diese Lektion."

Krächzend, aber mit fester Stimme sprach Severus die ihm so verhassten Worte.

Mit leichtem Unbehagen sah Severus, wie der Dunkle Lord eine kleine Phiole mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit von Lamal entgegennahm.

„Du weißt, was das ist, nicht wahr? Lamal hat dir die Wirkungsweise erklärt, aber hat er dir auch mitgeteilt, wie der Trank auf den Wingardium Leviosa´ Zauber reagiert? Wie ich sehe, hat er dies nicht getan. Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du kannst deine Neugier kaum noch bezähmen, aber erlaube mir, dass ich zuvor noch einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für Lamal und mich ergreife. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass uns etwas passiert, nicht wahr?"

Gebannt starrte Severus auf die kleine Flasche. Die Flüssigkeit glitzerte ein wenig im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Langsam wurde aus dem Unbehagen richtige Angst. Was hatte der Dunkle Lord nur vor?

Dies war so anders als alles, was Severus bisher erlebt hatte, bisher waren die Bestrafungen mit ein paar Crucios´ erledigt gewesen. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„NICHT WAHR?"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.

„Nein, mein Lord, ich möchte nicht, dass Euch etwas geschieht."

Was sollte das? Was hatten der Dunkle Lord und dieses Ekelpaket von Dunmer nur vor?

Zufrieden nickte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er Severus die Flasche in die Hand drückte und sich ein Stück entfernte. Dann sprach er einige Zauber, die Severus gänzlich unbekannt waren. Eine Art Schutzschirm begann sich um Lamal und den Dunklen Lord aufzubauen.

Was um alles in der Welt erwartete der Dunkle Lord würde geschehen?

Panik breitete sich in Severus aus. Der Dunkle Lord war nach Dumbledore der mächtigste Magier der ganzen Welt, weshalb hatte er es nötig, sich zu schützen?

Mit zitternden Händen entkorkte Severus die Flasche auf ein Zeichen seines Gebieters und schluckte den Inhalt.

Der Lähmtrank floss angenehm kühl seine Kehle hinunter, linderte seine Halsschmerzen ein wenig.

Eine wohlige Wärme begann sich in ihm auszubreiten, verdrängte den Hunger in seinen Eingeweiden.

Samtige Dichte schien sich auf seine Gedanken zu legen, verdrängte die Angst, ließ Gleichgültigkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Sein Geist schien sich von seinem Körper zu lösen, er konnte sich selbst sehen, wie er vollkommen erstarrt auf der Lichtung stand, die Phiole noch immer in der Hand.

So wirkte der Lähmtrank also. Faszinierend.

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und Severus wusste, dass er sich jetzt eigentlich Sorgen machen und Angst haben müsste, aber wozu?

Er schwebte hier so schön, er gehörte nicht mehr zu diesem erstarrten Körper dort unten...

Er sah, wie der Wingardium Leviosa´ seinen Körper traf. Natürlich würde der Zauber keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihn haben, da dieser nur für unbelebte Gegenstände konzipiert war. Seltsam, dass der Dunkle Lord dies nicht wusste.

Andererseits, war es auch egal. Severus war alles egal, Hauptsache er konnte weiterhin friedlich schweb...

Ein leichtes Ziehen in seinen Schläfen zog ihn zurück in die Realität. Wie konnte er dies spüren, wenn sein Körper dort unten auf der Lichtung stand? Das Ziehen wurde stärker, wurde allmählich schmerzhaft.

Severus versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen, er wollte wieder das Gefühl des friedlichen Schwebens...

Ein grauenhaft stechender Schmerz gesellte sich zu dem Ziehen in seinem Kopf, verdrängte alle anderen Empfindungen. Er hob die Hände, um sich die Schläfen zu massieren, musste jedoch feststellen, dass seine Hände geradewegs durch seinen Kopf durchgingen.

Entsetzt starrte er seine Hände an. Was war das? Was hatte der Dunkle Lord getan?

Sein Körper stand noch immer auf der Lichtung, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Personen war jedoch vollständig auf ihn (nicht auf seinen Körper?) gerichtet. Sie starrten ihn an, lachten ihn aus, amüsierten sich über seine Panik, als er feststellte, dass er durch sich hindurchsehen konnte.

Die Kopfschmerzen ließen inzwischen weiße Blitze vor seinen Augen (welche Augen, er stand dort unten auf der Lichtung, verdammt noch mal!) erscheinen, rissen sein gesamtes Ich auseinander, bohrten sich bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Wahrnehmung.

Die lachenden Gestalten auf der Lichtung verschwammen, wurden schärfer, verschwammen wieder. Er versuchte sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, versuchte sein Ich an ihnen festzuketten.

Die Schmerzen strahlten über seinen gesamten Körper aus, rissen ihn Molekül für Molekül, Zelle für Zelle auseinander. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass dies alles nicht wirklich war, dass die Schmerzen nicht real waren, er stand noch immer reglos auf der Lichtung!

Ein glühendes Brennen in seinem Magen zerriss seine Konzentration, ließ ihn sich zusammenkrümmen. Magensäure kroch seine Kehle hinauf (das war UNMÖGLICH, er stand dort unten reglos auf der Lichtung!), ließ ihn würgen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen (WELCHE AUGEN?), er versuchte sie fortzuwischen, seine Hand (welche Hand?) ging durch ihn hindurch, der Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper (auf der Lichtung) aus, ließ seine Haare (schwarze Haare, vom aufkommenden Wind auf der Lichtung unberührt) verbrennen, sie wurden ihm einzeln ausgerissen (UNMÖGLICH!), schwarze Haare verteilten sich um ihn herum (NEIN!), verbrannten vor seinen Augen, der Schmerz kroch weiter (sein Körper auf der Lichtung), Tränen brannten in seinem Gesicht (seinem Herrn zugewandt, ausdruckslos), Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf, SIE sahen ihn an, lachten ihn aus, HASSTEN ihn (wer hasste ihn nicht?), Freude in IHREN Gesichtern, als er das Schluchzen nicht länger unterdrücken kann, als die Schmerzen ihn seinen Stolz (Welcher Stolz? Er war ein NICHTS!) vergessen ließen, das Gefühl der Demütigung (gut bekannt), seine Hand (welche Hand?) die über seinen haarlosen Schädel (NEIN! DAS IST NICHT REAL!) streichen will, die durch ihn hindurch geht (UNMÖGLICH!), seine Füße (stehen reglos auf der Lichtung) kribbeln, die Zehen (bewegen sich nicht) biegen sich nach oben, er kann es sehen (WIE?), hört das Knacken (mit seinen Ohren), spürt die Schmerzen (Wie?), sie sind gebrochen (stehen reglos auf der Lichtung), verbiegen sich weiter, Knochen reibt an Knochen (bewegt sich nicht), Wellen glühenden Schmerzes (Wo?), fegen seine Selbstbeherrschung

(Wessen Selbstbeherrschung?) hinweg, lassen ihn sich (steht reglos auf der Lichtung) zusammenrollen, immer und immer wieder, er kann durch sich hindurch rollen (steht reglos), hört SIE lachen (Wie?) auf der Lichtung (Wo?) neben seinem Körper (wessen Körper?), sein Selbstgefüge zersplittert, der Wahnsinn greift nach ihm, er lässt sich fallen (steht reglos), er will schreien (warum nicht?), kann nicht (warum nicht?), sein Mund ist trocken, die Tränen fließen, er spürt einen starken Zug (Womit?), er muss sich bewegen (Wie?), seine Seele (Was?) wird zurückgerufen, zurück in seinen Körper, die Schmerzen gehen, lassen ihn allein, endlich allein, allein, endlich allein...

Schluchzend brach Severus zusammen, endlich war er wieder eins, die Schmerzen verblassten, der Wahnsinn zog sich zurück. Erleichtert weinend wie ein kleines Kind rollte er sich zusammen, versuchte seine Umwelt auszublenden.

Eine sanfte Hand in seinem Nacken ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Du wirst mir immer gehorchen, nicht wahr Severus? Du möchtest nicht, dass ich dies noch einmal mit dir tue, oder? Du wirst nie wieder zu spät kommen, wenn ich dich rufe? Du warst sehr amüsant als fliegender Schemen über dir selbst, aber du möchtest diese Erfahrung doch sicher nicht wiederholen? Gehorche mir Severus, behalte immer meine Befehle in Erinnerung und ich werde dich belohnen, wenn nicht..."

Ängstlich hob Severus sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht ein Stück höher, sah dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht.

Von Schluchzen unterbrochen schwor er dem Dunklen Lord erneut Treue. Er wollte dies nie, niemals wieder erleben müssen. Er schwor den Eid von ganzen Herzen und hasste sich selbst.

Hasste sich selbst für die Worte, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten, gesprochen zu werden, hasste sich dafür, dass er Dumbledore verriet, hasste sich für alles was er war.

OoO

Zufrieden sah Voldemort auf die gebrochene Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Lamal hatte recht gehabt, die Kombination des Lähmtrankes mit dem Zauberspruch war sehr... erheiternd gewesen. Der weiße Schemen über der erstarrten Gestalt, wie er sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte, wie er hatte schreien wollen und es nicht vermocht hatte, wie die Panik allmählich dem Wahnsinn Platz machte... Wenn man die Wirkung des Trankes nur ein wenig verlängern konnte...

Er würde dieses Experiment bei Gelegenheit wiederholen müssen... Vielleicht mit einem dieser aufdringlichen Auroren?

Auf jeden Fall hatte Lamal bewiesen, dass er ihm eindeutig treu ergeben war und dass sie noch viel von ihm lernen konnten. Und wenn sie das Beste aus beiden Welten kombinierten, so wie eben, wer sollte ihm dann befehlen, sich mit einer Welt zufrieden zu geben?

Zufrieden übergab er den sich allmählich beruhigenden Severus an Lamal, bis heute nacht um Mitternacht sollte er noch mindestens einen weiteren Trank erlernen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ich hab eine kranke Fantasie „schäm" der arme Severus, was der alles ertragen muss... Aber jetzt kann es eigentlich nur besser werden... „es wirklich hoff"

_Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein paar Reviews... „gaaaaanz lieb schau" und ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung. _

_War es eigentlich einigermaßen verständlich, was da abgegangen ist? Ich fand die Vorstellung, von seinem eigenen Körper getrennt zu sein und dann auch noch irgendwas erleben zu müssen –positiv oder negativ- schon immer sehr furchteinflößend... Wenn man genau weiß, dass die schlimmen Dinge, die man erlebt aus dem eigenen Geist stammen... Naja, er wird sicherlich drüber hinwegkommen. Es wird zwar eine weile dauern, aber er wird es schaffen. „ganz doll überzeugt nick"_


	8. Unterricht

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Kennt jemand das Lied"... ohne DICH" von den Ärzten? Wenn ja, wisst ihr, was man hören muss, wenn man jemanden wie Lamal beschreiben muss. Der Kerl ist so ein Ekel... Und der soll MEINER Fantasie entsprungen sein? „schauder"_

_Natürlich hilft das Lied auch, wenn man bei Differenzen mit seiner „heißgeliebten" Englischlehrerin ruhig bleiben muss... „fies grins"_

_Taipan: Wer versteht schon Voldemorts Logik? Der Kerl ist so was von durchgeknallt(bei mir zumindest), dass die Logik bei ihm nicht so ganz greift... Sev tat mir auch richtig leid..._

_Pemaroth: Schön, dass du weiterliest. Freut mich sehr. Ich mag sev auch sehr gern (merkt man bisher ja nicht so wirklich, daher erwähne ich das jetzt einfach mal) und was das sadistisch angeht... wart mal noch ein paar kaps und sags mir dann noch mal..._

_Lisa: freut mich, dass dir das kap gefallen hat. Ich kann Lamal auch nicht leiden und daher wird ich mir noch was richtig schön fieses für ihn ausdenken... „g"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**7. Kapitel**

**Unterricht**

Erleichterung machte sich in Severus breit, als der Dunkle Lord die Lichtung endlich verließ. Er hatte es überstanden, die Bestrafung war vorbei. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder, die Tränen versiegten. Es war vorbei. Und er war am Leben.

Einzig die starken Kopfschmerzen erinnerten ihn noch an die letzten Minuten, mit aller Kraft schob er die furchteinflößenden Bilder seiner Hand in seinem Kopf beiseite, verdrängte seine Schwäche, verdrängte die Tatsache, dass er Dumbledore verraten hatte, nur damit er so etwas nie wieder erleben musste. Verdrängte die Tatsache, dass er das bisschen ihm verbliebende Stolz dem Dunklen Lord zu Füßen geworfen hatte...

„Steh auf, du winselndes Stück Dreck. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns und ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Ein harter Fußtritt erinnerte ihn an Lamals Anwesenheit, verlagerte die Schmerzen von seinem Kopf in seine Rippen, ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen.

Mühsam kämpfte Severus sich auf die Knie, versuchte genug Kraft in sich zu finden, um sich endgültig zu erheben.

Er war so müde. Ein starker Druck lastete auf seinem Kopf, bei der kleinsten Bewegung schienen die Schmerzen zu explodieren. Die Bestrafung, die schreckliche Erfahrung, sich selbst außerhalb seines Körpers zu sehen, seine lachenden Peiniger – dies war alles zuviel für ihn gewesen, er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und schlafen. Und vielleicht auch vergessen.

Auch Lamal schien zu bemerken, dass Severus abdriftete, dass er seinen Geist von seiner Umgebung abschottete und nichts mehr an sich heranließ.

„So nicht, mein junger Schüler. Du wirst mir den nötigen Respekt erweisen, ob du es möchtest oder nicht."

Ein zweiter brutaler Fußtritt brachte Severus in die Realität zurück, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Diese Genugtuung wollte er Lamal nicht bieten. Schwankend erhob Severus sich, kleine Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Verbissen kämpfte er die Kopfschmerzen nieder und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lamal.

„Du bist ja noch schwächlicher als du aussiehst. Ich hoffe, dass dein Talent für die Alchemie deine körperlichen Mängel wieder ausgleicht, sonst werde ich mir wohl einen anderen Schüler suchen müssen. Ich kann keine Schwächlinge gebrauchen."

Lamals schneidende Stimme bohrte sich in Severus´ Gedanken, stachelte seine Kopfschmerzen zu neuen Höhen an. Er hätte in diesem Moment alles getan, um Lamal zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Aber da ich zur Zeit noch mit dir vorlieb nehmen muss, werde ich den Unterricht nun fortsetzen. Da dein Lähmtrank besser war als erwartet, wirst du heute einen schwierigeren Trank brauen. Da du dir heute noch nichts zuschulden kommen ließest, erlaube ich dir, den Trank in meinem Baum zu brauen. Solltest du jedoch auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Ungehorsam zeigen, wirst du den Trank hier draußen im Wind zubereiten. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Langsam nickte Severus, er versuchte noch immer, seine Kopfschmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das Hämmern in seinen Schläfen strahlte inzwischen über seinen gesamten Schädel aus, verhinderte klare Gedanken.

Dies waren eindeutig die schlimmsten Folternachwirkungen seit langem.

Vorsichtig folgte er Lamal zu dem großen ausgehöhlten Baum, folgte ihm in die Windstille und daraus resultierende Wärme. Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor erleuchteten Fackeln den Baum, erhellten einen unaufgeräumten Tisch mit zahllosen Zutaten und Gerätschaften.

„Stelle deinen Kessel dort hinten hin, die Zutaten liegen hier auf dem Tisch. Du wirst heute einen Almsivitrank zubereiten. Dies ist ein sehr nützlicher Trank, welcher dich in Morrowind immer zum nächstgelegenen Tempel teleportiert. Natürlich ist er hier nicht wirksam, du wirst also nachher beim Testen nichts spüren, wenn du ihn korrekt gebraut hast. Allerdings sollten ein paar Modifikationen den Trank an diese Welt anpassen können, so dass es dennoch wichtig ist, dass du ihn erlernst."

Die Kopfschmerzen verdrängten Lamals Stimme, ließen sie verschwimmen und unwichtig werden. Lockende Stimmen riefen ihn, neckten ihn. Nur zu willig folgte er ihnen. Die Wärme machte ihn schläfrig, Schwärze verdrängte seine Umgebung, ließ sogar seine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden. Er ließ sich fallen...

...Frieden, Ruhe, Wärme...

...keine Schmerzen mehr, keine schlechten Erinnerungen...

...wohlige Schwärze hüllte ihn ein, gönnte seinem Geist Ruhe...

...zufrieden ließ er sich treiben...

...er war glücklich, er

Ein harter Schlag nach dem anderen landete in Severus´ Gesicht, zwang ihn nach und nach aus der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Trink das und dann zurück an deine Aufgabe. Du hast bis Mitternacht fertig zu sein, merk dir das, also untersteh dich, noch einmal ohnmächtig zu werden. Das nächste Mal werde ich dich liegen lassen und dich der Gnade deines Dunklen Lords ausliefern. Und nun steh endlich auf."

Severus´ Gesicht brannte, aber wenigstens hatten sich die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig zurückgezogen. Er hatte einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund, der Hunger meldete sich zurück und wollte gestillt werden. Er ignorierte das Grummeln im Magen so gut er konnte und erhob sich.

Nur ein schneller Griff nach Lamals Robe bewahrte ihn davor, einfach wieder umzukippen. Die Kopfschmerzen eroberten seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück, ließen seine Umwelt verschwimmen. Dieses Mal konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Was? Wie kannst du es wagen, mit deinen dreckigen Pfoten meine Robe zu beschmutzen? Lass sofort meine Robe los, du dreckiger Bastard."

Wutentbrannt schlug Lamal dem geschwächten Tränkemeister mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, lange Fingernägel schlitzten bleiche Haut auf, hinterließen lange Striemen, gefüllt mit dunklem Blut.

Sein Kopf explodierte.

Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei sank Severus auf die Knie, seine Hände umklammerten seinen Kopf, versuchten die hämmernden Schmerzen zu lindern. Wimmernd krümmte er sich zusammen, sein Kopf berührte seine Knie. Blut floss ihm über die Hände.

„Du leidest nur an den Nachwirkungen der Kombination des Lähmtrankes mit dem Schwebezauber, also steh gefälligst auf und befolge meine Anweisungen."

Lamals eiskalte Stimme drang dünn durch die Kopfschmerzen, kämpfte um Aufmerksamkeit und ging rettungslos in dem gnadenlosen Hämmern unter. Peinerfüllt kniff Severus die Augen zusammen, versuchte die Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen zu verdrängen.

Seine Finger krallten sich in seine langen Haare, er versuchte sich erfolglos wieder aufzurichten, die Schmerzen zogen ihn gnadenlos wieder herunter. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, er wollte nur noch sterben...

Und dann, von einem Moment auf den nächsten war es vorbei. Das gnadenlose Hämmern in seinem Kopf verstummte, die Lichtblitze vor seinen Augen verschwanden. Langsam nahm er die Hände von seinem Kopf und sah das Blut an ihnen. Prompt meldete sich auch der Schmerz in der Wange, doch nach dieser Tortur spürte er ihn fast nicht.

„Na also, geht doch, warum denn nicht gleich so? Und nun mach, dass du an deinen Kessel kommst."

Schwankend erhob Severus sich, ging langsam mit kleinen unsicheren Schritten zu seinem Kessel. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem kleinen Messer, bereit, den Anweisungen Lamals zu folgen.

„Sehr gut. Der Almsivitrank ist ein sehr mächtiger Trank, der sehr viel Magie benötigt. Du wirst also deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Trank richten müssen, wenn er gelingen soll. Zuerst musst du diesen Bungler´s Bane in kleine Würfel schneiden, aus denen dann ein Sud gekocht wird, der zehn Minuten lang ziehen muss. Du kannst magisch erhitztes Wasser nutzen, allerdings solltest du es nicht über den Siedepunkt erhitzen. Danach zerreibst du in diesem Mörser die Perle einer Flussmuschel und gibst drei Schuppen eines mindestens zwei Jahre alten Slaughterfisches hinzu. Die Mischung wird im Recipe drei Minuten lang erhitzt und danach in den Sud gegeben. Ich hoffe, du hast dir die Zutaten gemerkt, ich werde heute keine Fehler mehr verzeihen. Fang an."

Mit noch immer zitternden Fingern griff Severus nach dem Pilz, den Lamal ihm hinhielt. Dies musste der erwähnte Bungler´s Bane´ sein. Der Pilz hatte die Form einer breiten Mondsichel und war von rostbrauner Farbe.

Auf ein Zeichen Lamals hin entfernte Severus die Lamellen des Pilzes, welche sofort zu einem grauen Haufen flockigen Materials zusammenfielen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes reinigte er den Arbeitsplatz von diesem Material und begann den Pilz in kleine Würfel zu schneiden.

OoO

Nachdem Severus die Mischung aus Perle und Schuppen in den Pilzsud gegeben hatte, gab Lamal ihm neue Anweisungen für die nächsten Schritte. Die Zubereitung wurde immer komplizierter, je weiter der Trank voranschritt.

Mühsam verdrängte Severus eine erneute Kopfschmerzattacke und zwang sich Lamals Ausführungen zu lauschen.

Nun erklärte der Dunmer endlich auch, was ein Slaughterfisch war. Mit leiser, murmelnder Stimme berichtete er von der Riesenfischart, die in allen größeren Gewässern Morrowinds vorkam und ihr Leben lang wuchs. Sehr alte Fische konnten sogar ausgebildeten Kriegern gefährlich werden, deshalb wurden die meisten Fische schon in sehr jungen Jahren getötet. Die Schuppen erreichten ihre höchste Wirksamkeit für Tränke, wenn die Fische zwischen drei und fünf Jahre alt waren.

Als Lamal bei der Geschichte über einen sehr alten Slaughterfisch namens Blue Fin´, der in der Nähe eines kleinen Fischerdorfes nicht weit von Ald Velohti sein Unwesen trieb, angekommen war, richtete Severus seine gesamte Konzentration auf den Trank.

Er wusste nicht, wo Ald Velohti lag und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nur diesen Trank zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss bringen, danach irgendwie das Treffen um Mitternacht überstehen und dann in Hogwarts erst einen Trank gegen diese bohrenden Kopfschmerzen einnehmen und dann in sein Bett fallen.

OoO

Endlich konnte Severus die letzte Zutat zum Trank geben und sich etwas entspannen. Lamal gab einen zufrieden klingenden Grunzer ab und gab Severus einen Wink ihm zu folgen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken, dafür spürte er das Brennen der Kratzer in seiner Wange umso deutlicher. Auch gab sein Magen inzwischen immer wieder ein protestierendes Grummeln ab, provozierte Lamal zu einem ständigen amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Du hast heute gut gearbeitet. Du hast dir eine Mahlzeit verdient. Iss."

Mit diesen Worten reichte Lamal dem vollkommen überraschten Severus einen großen Brotleib und ein Stück Käse.

Misstrauisch betrachtete er den fremdartig aussehenden Käselaib, ein warnendes Funkeln in Lamals Augen bewog ihn jedoch, seinen Argwohn nicht zu zeigen. Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen schnitt er sich ein Stück Käse ab und biss kräftig in das Brot.

Beides schmeckte fremd, aber gut. Mit einem lauten Grummeln meldete sein Magen den Wunsch nach mehr und Severus beschloss dem Wunsch zu folgen. Wenn Lamal ihn vergiften und töten würde, hätte er wenigstens die Zeit als Todesser hinter sich.

Und die verfluchten Schmerzen in der Wange würden endlich verschwinden. Mit jedem Biss, den er nahm, schienen die Schmerzen zu wachsen, schienen seine Wange in flüssiges Feuer zu tauchen.

„Nun, da du schon dabei bist, mein Brot zu essen, kannst du mir ja auch ein paar Fragen beantworten, nicht wahr?"

Das amüsierte Funkeln in Lamals Augen hatte einem berechnenden Leuchten Platz gemacht. Die rotglühenden Pupillen strahlten beängstigend im flackernden Licht der Fackeln.

„Welche Bedeutung hat die Farbe Schwarz in dieser Welt?"

Überrascht starrte Severus den Dunmer an. Hatte er eben richtig gehört?

„Antworte gefälligst!"

Er hatte richtig gehört. Aber wie sollte er diese Frage beantworten?

„Nun, das ist von Kultur zu Kultur unterschiedlich. Bei den meisten Völkern ist es jedoch die Farbe der Trauer und des Todes. Auch wird sie von vielen als die Farbe der Dunkelheit angesehen. Möchtet Ihr noch mehr wissen?"

Offenbar hatte er die richtige Antwort gegeben, ein unbestreitbar zufriedener Ausdruck zog sich über das grünliche tätowierte Gesicht.

„Farbe des Todes und der Dunkelheit... Das ist interessant, ja, wirklich sehr interessant..."

Gedankenverloren sah Lamal Severus beim Essen zu.

„Was ist so interessant?"

„Auch bei uns ist Schwarz die Farbe des Todes. Nur die Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft tragen schwarz, ansonsten ist die Farbe in ganz Morrowind verpönt als die Farbe der Toten. Und bevor du jetzt fragst, ja ich bin ein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Und falls du noch mehr Fragen hast, solltest du sie jetzt stellen, da ich gerade guter Laune bin."

Ein Grinsen verzerrte Lamals Gesicht, jagte Severus Schauer über den Rücken. Seine brennende Wange erschwerte ihm die Konzentration, doch eine Frage fiel ihm auf Anhieb ein.

„Wer ist Lord Vivec?"

Spöttisch hob Lamal eine Augenbraue.

„Du erkennst die Mächtigen aller Welten auch sofort, nicht wahr? Lord Vivec ist ein Gott, der sich unter die Menschen gemischt hat und seinen Sitz in der alten und noblen Stadt Vivec am Meer hat. Seit knapp einem Jahr ist er Anführer der Dunklen Bruderschaft und unterstützt uns in unserem endlosen Kampf gegen die Morag Tong. Von Lord Vivec stammt auch der Plan, Kontakt mit eurer Welt aufzunehmen und mich hierher zu schicken. Ihr unterstützt uns, wir unterstützen euch. Ganz einfach, nicht wahr?"

„Und wer sind die Morag Tong?"

„Die Morag Tong ist eine skrupellose Assassinengilde, die für Geld alles und jeden ermordet. Die Mitglieder dieser Gilde sind der Abschaum Morrowinds und nur ihrem Anführer, einem edlen Adligen namens Eno Hlaalu treu ergeben. Wir von der Dunklen Bruderschaft kämpfen seit Jahren gegen diese Meuchelmörder und versuchen, sie endgültig aus Morrowind zu vertreiben, doch bisher konnten diese Ratten irgendwie immer überleben. Der Plan Lord Vivecs sollte uns entscheidende Vorteile in diesem schon viel zu lange dauernden Kampf liefern."

Offensichtlich verabscheute Lamal die Morag Tong von ganzem Herzen, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in puren Hass, seine Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten, die langen Fingernägel gruben sich in fleischige Handballen. Blut tropfte auf die Erde.

„Es ist bald Mitternacht, du solltest deine Todesserroben anlegen und dein Gesicht ein wenig säubern. Du blutest."

Lamals Worte erinnerten Severus erneut an die langen Kratzer im Gesicht, unglücklicherweise waren seine Heilkünste so miserabel, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm für den Fall eines Selbstheilungsversuches eine dreimal so lange Erholungszeit für die Nebenwirkungen seiner Heilkünste prophezeit hat als wenn er Wunden, Knochenbrüche und ähnliches auf natürliche Weise heilen ließe. Oder von ihr.

Aber wenigstens konnte er das Blut entfernen, Reinigungszauber beherrschte er dank seiner untalentierten Schüler im Schlaf. Im Unterricht musste er meist mindestens einmal pro Stunde einen explodierten Kessel oder eine ausgelaufene Flasche verschwinden lassen.

Eine Reihe leiser Plops´ zeigte ihm, dass die Todesser das Signal des Dunklen Lords erhalten hatten. Schnell folgte Severus Lamal auf die kleine Lichtung. Der Mond stand inzwischen wieder hoch über den Bäumen und tauchte die Lichtung in ein gespenstisch fahles Licht.

Es war Mitternacht.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Übrigens hab ich die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Pflanzen, Pilze etc. ein wenig abgeändert, weil ich 1. keine Ahnung von Alchemie in Morrowind hab, da ich mich immer auf Dieb oder Meuchelmörder spezialisiert habe und 2. man dummerweise keinen Almsivitrank in Morrowind brauen kann (d.h. es gibt keine Zutaten mit diesen Eigenschaften und von nichts kommt nichts). Aber vielleicht hat ja jemand ein paar zusätzliche Eigenschaften entdeckt... wer weiß..._

_Übrigens bedeutet alles mit Almsivi (z. B. Almsivi Intervention ist eine Zauberspruchrolle.), man wird direkt zum nächsten Tempelschrein teleportiert, Divine bedeutet, man wird direkt zum nächsten Imperialen Schrein oder zum nächstgelegenen Fort transportiert (z.B. Divine Intervention ist die Rolle dafür...)_

_Und nachdem es soviel neue Informationen in diesem Kap gab, weiß ich nicht, ob ich alles ausreichend beschrieben habe. Sollten noch Fragen offen sein, werde ich versuchen, sie im nächsten Kap zu beantworten. Aber noch ein oder zwei Kaps, dann ist Sev endlich in Morrowind und bekommt ein paar Fragen beantwortet..._

_(Stunden später: es sind noch zwei Kaps, dann ist er in Morrowind)_

_Und wenn ihr euch bis hierher durchgelesen habt, könnt ihr mir doch ein kleines Review geben, oder? „lieb schau"_

_Ich verspreche auch, dass nur noch ein relativ grausames Kap kommt und dann wird es besser „Hand zum Schwur erheb"_


	9. Mitternacht II

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Lisa: Ja die Zutaten heißen wirklich so, ich hab nur die magischen Eigenschaften geändert, da es im Spiel einfach mal keinen Almsivi-Trank gibt. Aber meiner Meinung nach hat den einfach nur noch keiner entdeckt „schulterzuck". Die Alchemie in Morrowind basiert auf der Annahme, dass zwei Trankzutaten gleiche Eigenschaften haben müssen, damit der Trank dann diese Eigenschaft bekommt. Und wenn keine Pflanze die Eigenschaft „Almsivi" besitzt, dann gibt´s halt auch keinen Trank dazu. Aber wie gesagt, wurde der meiner Meinung nach nur noch nicht gefunden..._

_Taipan: Oh, keine Angst, Lamal wird noch ein bissel gemeiner und er hat Sev bestimmt nicht aus Nächstenliebe geholfen „g" Näheres dazu in diesem Kap ;-)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**8. Kapitel**

**Mitternacht II**

Severus wartete schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit zusammen mit den anderen Todessern auf den Dunklen Lord. Der Wind pfiff über die Lichtung, machte jedem klar, dass der Winter nahte und sie hier draußen nicht willkommen waren.

Langsam kroch die Kälte durch die dicken Roben, sie ließ ihn wie schon in der Nacht zuvor immer wieder erzittern. Mit Sehnsucht dachte er an sein warmes Bett, er war todmüde und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Wieso musste der Dunkle Lord die Treffen immer um Mitternacht abhalten? Und warum draußen im Wald auf einer Lichtung?

Und der Winter würde erst noch kommen, der Frost und die Minusgrade würden die Nacht dann endlos erscheinen lassen.

Er wurde eindeutig zu alt für so was...

Langsam bewegte er seine klammen Finger, um die Durchblutung wieder ein wenig anzuregen. Er konnte es nicht wagen, sich ein wenig mit einem Wärmezauber aufzuwärmen, der Dunkle Lord konnte jederzeit erscheinen und er wollte ihm nicht den geringsten Grund für eine neuerliche Bestrafung geben. Er hatte genug für ein Nacht.

Der kalte Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren und regte seine Kopfschmerzen zu neuen Höchstleistungen an. Zusammen mit den tauben Gliedmaßen und den nach wie vor wütenden Halsschmerzen begann sich Severus allmählich sehr unwohl zu fühlen. Wenigstens war inzwischen Wochenende, er konnte nach dem Treffen also erst mal ausschlafen ohne sich um nervige Schüler kümmern zu müssen. Eine sehr aufmunternde Vorstellung...

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihe der Todesser, signalisierte die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords. Schnell lenkte Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schwarzmagier.

„Erhebt euch. Wir haben heute Nacht einiges zu feiern. Der Überfall auf die Krinas-Residenz war erfolgreich, Krinas Senior hat uns Treue geschworen, sein Sohn wird uns aus den Reihen der Auroren regelmäßig Informationen liefern. Auch die Strafaktion gegen McCoran war erfolgreich, der Verräter wurde gerichtet. Das Wichtigste jedoch ist, dass wir bald ein Mittel gegen den Apparationsschild der Auroren besitzen. Mein treuer Severus hier hat heute einen Trank von Lamal erlernt, der uns mit ein paar Modifikationen an jeden beliebigen gewünschten Punkt bringen kann.

Der Trank wird heute an Severus getestet. Hat er ihn korrekt gebraut, werden wir leider nichts zu sehen bekommen. Lamal erwähnte jedoch, dass der Trank sehr schwächlich ist und möglicherweise nicht die erwartete Wirkung haben wird. Komm her, Severus."

Severus schloss die Augen und schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet an die grausamen Götter, die sich ohne Zweifel köstlich über ihn amüsierten. Anders konnte er sich sein Pech einfach nicht erklären.

Er war so sicher gewesen, dass er den Trank richtig zubereitet hatte...

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich und begab sich zum Dunklen Lord. Dieser hielt eine kleine Phiole in der Hand, identisch mit jener, die den Lähmtrank enthalten hatte.

Seine Erinnerungen versuchten aus ihrem Gefängnis auszubrechen, doch entschlossen riegelte er die Tür zu ihnen noch sicherer ab. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was geschehen war, er wollte nicht wissen, warum seine Kopfschmerzen beim Anblick dieser kleinen Phiole förmlich explodierten, er wollte nicht wissen, warum er vor Angst kaum Luft bekam, nur weil er eine kleine Flasche ansah. Meisterhaft verdrängte er alles in sich und nahm dem Dunklen Lord das kleine Gefäß ab.

„Trink Severus. Solltest du den Trank wider Erwarten korrekt zubereitet haben, wirst du nichts spüren. Sollte Lamal aber recht behalten –und ich zweifle nicht daran-, dann wirst du möglicherweise sehr unangenehme Nebenwirkungen verspüren. Sieh dies als den Abschluss deiner Bestrafung an."

Die Erinnerungen rannten heftiger gegen ihre Gefängnistür. Sie wollten heraus, wollten ihm zuschreien, fortzulaufen, diese Tortur nicht noch einmal mitzumachen.

Wut stieg in Severus hoch. Nicht genug, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn für etwas bestrafte, was er gar nicht getan hatte –schließlich hatte er den Dunklen Lord nicht beleidigt und woher hatte er denn wissen sollen, dass Lamal so empfindlich war- nun konnten ihn noch nicht mal seine Erinnerungen in Ruhe lassen.

Gereizt legte er zwei imaginäre Eichenbohlen vor seine imaginäre Gefängnistür und schloss seine Erinnerungen noch sorgfältiger weg. Er WOLLTE nichts wissen... Unwissenheit ist ein Segen. (1)

Mit tauben Fingern öffnete Severus die Flasche. Ein würziger Geruch nach gebratenen Pilzen stieg ihm in die Nase, weckte seinen Hunger erneut. Er war so müde... Schnell schloss er diese Empfindungen genauso konsequent weg wie seine Erinnerungen.

Schwächen und Gefühle waren zu gefährlich, der Dunkle Lord behielt ihn im Auge, suchte nach Zeichen der Unentschlossenheit.

Grüßend hob er die Flasche in die Höhe, erwies dem Dunklen Lord seinen Respekt. Dann setzte er die kleine Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Hoffentlich ging es schnell vorbei.

Wie Feuer rann der Almsivitrank seine Kehle hinunter, reizte seinen schmerzenden Hals noch mehr. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, ein dünnes Seil schien sich um seinen Hals zu legen, schien sich immer weiter zuzuziehen.

Mit einem Keuchen fiel Severus auf die Knie, die Flasche entglitt seinen kraftlosen Händen und zerbrach auf dem Waldboden. Seine zitternden Finger flogen zu seinem Hals, sie suchten das Seil, welches ihm die Luft abschnitt, versuchten es zu lockern.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er Luft in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu ziehen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich panisch. Sein Atem wurde flacher, schneller. Sein Blickfeld begann zu verschwimmen, wurde kleiner. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und verdrängten die leuchtenden roten Augen des Dunklen Lords, verdrängten die roten Pupillen des grinsenden Lamals.

Röchelnd krümmte er sich zusammen, seine Finger gruben sich in seinen Hals, er versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen, aber es ging NICHT!

Die schwarzen Punkte nahmen überhand und verdrängten seine Umwelt. Das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes erfüllte seine Ohren. Schwindel überkam ihn, ließ ihn die Augen schließen.

Resigniert überließ Severus sich der Dunkelheit, wartete auf das Ende...

Ein letztes Mal atmete er schwach ein...

Atmete!

Der Druck auf seine Luftröhre war verschwunden, instinktiv atmete Severus hektisch ein und aus. Seine Lungen schmerzten, aber er atmete. Er bekam wieder Luft.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren verstummte, die Schwärze zog sich zurück. Er konnte atmen! Er würde nicht wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen zu Füßen Voldemorts ersticken.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Ich hab ja gesagt, der Trank ist zu schwach. Dies war die erste Welle der Nebenwirkungen eines Almsivitrankes ohne Energie. Du hast dich nicht wie befohlen nur auf den Trank konzentriert, sondern an tausend andere Dinge gedacht. Du bist ein Versager. Wenn du die nächsten Wellen auch überstehst, wirst du den Trank so lange brauen, bis er perfekt ist und wenn du die ganze Woche dafür benötigst!"

Lamals hasserfüllte Stimme bohrte sich in Severus´ schmerzenden Schädel, schien dort hin und her reflektiert zu werden. Vom freundlichen, leicht spöttischen Tonfall ihres Gesprächs im Baum schien nichts über geblieben zu sein.

Wenigstens konnte er jetzt wieder atmen, die nächsten Wellen konnten doch kaum so schlimm sein wie diese erste.

Wenn nur sein Hals nicht schmerzen würde, er hatte das Gefühl glühenden Stacheldraht in seiner Kehle zu haben. Langsam breitete sich das glühende Gefühl nach unten aus, gab ihm das Empfinden Kohlen verschluckt zu haben.

Die Hitze breitete sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus, erreichte seinen Kopf, ließ seine Wangen glühen. Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn, rannen sein Gesicht herab und sammelten sich an seinem Kinn.

Mit einem leisen Keuchen riss er den Kragen seines Hemdes auf und versuchte sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Schweiß tropfte von seinem Kinn, er wusste, es war November und kalter Wind pfiff über die Lichtung, aber ihm war so WARM.

Die Hitzekugel in seinem Magen breitete sich aus, verdrängte alle anderen Empfindungen, reduzierte ihn auf einen schwitzenden Glutofen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen mit der Hitze zu, sein Schädel war nahe am Explodieren.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er weitere Knöpfe seines Hemdes, setzte seine Haut dem kalten Wind aus.

Vereinzeltes Lachen kam aus den Reihen der versammelten Todesser, sie schienen sich ausgesprochen gut über Severus´ verzweifelte Bemühungen um Linderung zu amüsieren.

Das Lachen hallte in seinem Schädel wieder, trat seinen sowieso schon angeschlagenen Stolz mit Füßen. Er hasste sie, hasste sie, weil sie ihm nicht halfen, weil sie ihn an seine Schulzeit erinnerten.

Seine Schulzeit gehörte auch zu den sorgfältig verschlossenen Erinnerungen, aber ihr Lachen erinnerte ihn an die Streiche des Glorreichen Gryffindorquartetts´ und wie seine Mitschüler ihn immer auszulachen pflegten.

Die Todesser lachten jetzt ganz offen, so wie die Slytherins ihn verhöhnt hatten, als...

Nein, diese Erinnerung hatte er fortgesperrt, er hatte die Tür dorthin mit den sichersten und größten Schlössern, die er sich vorstellen konnte, abgeriegelt.

Die Hitze in seinen Eingeweiden und seinem Kopf ließ ein wenig nach, erlaubte ihm ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Offenbar hatte er die nächste Welle überstanden.

Er lag noch immer zu einer Kugel zusammengrollt auf dem Waldboden, nach dem Rückzug der Hitze spürte er die Kälte des Bodens wieder. Es war schließlich November und als ob der Wind ihn noch einmal daran erinnern wollte, pfiff er genau in Severus´ geöffneten Kragen hinein. Die Eiseskälte verdrängte auch den letzten Rest Wärme in ihm.

Schnell erhob Severus sich, das schwarze Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er strich es nicht zurück, nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich wie hinter einem Vorhang zu verstecken. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sah, wie sehr ihn das Hohngelächter mitnahm, wie sehr er es hasste, in ihrer Anwesenheit Schwäche zu zeigen.

Doch die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes schüttelten ihn gnadenlos...

Ein leichtes Unwohlsein stieg in Severus hoch.

´Bitte nicht, nicht das, dachte er verzweifelt.

Schnell steigerte sich das Unwohlsein zu echter Übelkeit, ließ ihn trocken würgen. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte Severus sich auf seinen Magen, er wollte sich nicht noch weiter erniedrigen, indem er sich genau zu Voldemorts Füßen übergab.

Magensäure kroch seine Kehle hoch, steigerte die Übelkeit noch weiter. Seine Umgebung verschwamm, es gab nur noch diesen Brechreiz.

Er sank zurück auf die Knie, presste die Hand auf den Magen. Trocken würgte er, er wollte nur noch, dass diese Übelkeit nachließ, doch es kam nichts.

Seine Haare flatterten im Wind, blieben an den langen blutigen Striemen in der Wange kleben. Er spürte nichts davon, seine Welt hatte sich auf das flaue Gefühl im Magen reduziert.

Er spürte seine Gedankenkontrolle versagen, spürte, wie die Schilde, die er um seine Geheimnisse aufgebaut hatte, unter dem Ansturm der Übelkeit zerbrachen.

Flüchtige Bilder Dumbledores schossen durch seinen Geist... Dumbledore, wie er ihn anlächelte... Dumbledore, wie er ungerührt mitansah, wie er, Severus, dem Zaubereiminister am Ende des vierten Schuljahres Potters das Dunkle Mal zeigte, ihn auf die Rückkehr Voldemorts hinwies... Dumbledore, wie er ihn fragte, ob er wieder als Spion arbeiten würde...

Keuchend sah Severus auf, sah dem Dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht. Die roten Augen hatten sich misstrauisch verengt, eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen ihnen.

Sanfte Finger schienen Severus´ Gedanken zu berühren, strichen durch seine Erinnerungen, suchten, fanden. Fanden seine guten Erinnerungen an Dumbledores Vertrauen, an sein Hochgefühl, wenn er wieder einem der Opfer Voldemorts das Leben gerettet hatte...

„Du bist ein VERRÄTER!"

Voldemorts Stimme klang entsetzt, verwundert. Offenbar hätte er Severus so etwas niemals zugetraut...

Mühsam verschloss Severus seinen Geist wieder, schloss die tastenden Finger aus seinen Gedanken aus.

„Ja. Ich habe seit Eurer Rückkehr nicht mehr an Euch geglaubt. Weshalb sollte ich an jemanden glauben, der Hilfe von einer RATTE braucht, um zurückzukehren?"

Severus legte all seinen Spott und Sarkasmus in seine kratzende Stimme. Er musste den Dunklen Lord nur genug reizen, dann würde er wenigstens schnell sterben.

„Dumbledore ist ein besserer Herr und Meister als Ihr, mein Meister."

Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Spott. Nun da sowieso alles vorbei war, konnte er auch die Übelkeit zurückdrängen.

„Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein kleiner Hochstapler mit Welteroberungsvisionen. Ihr habt nicht die geringste Chance gegen Albus Dum-"

„Sprich seinen Namen nicht aus, du mieser Verräter."

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Voldemort ihm ins Gesicht, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut und Hass.

Severus setzte zum Finalstoß an.

„Ja, Albus Dumbledore benötigte nicht die Hilfe einer Ratte, um zurückzukehren, nachdem er sich von einem einjährigen Bastard hat vernichten lassen, der noch nicht mal ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist."

Voldemort stieß einen langen hasserfüllten Schrei aus. Wie konnte dieser schleimige Bastard es wagen? Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihm derart unverschämt ins Gesicht zu grinsen?

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" „NEIN!"

Grünes Licht flammte auf, hüllte die Lichtung in eine gespenstische Helligkeit, hüllte die knieende Gestalt ein, umschloss sie sanft...

„Wie konntet Ihr nur so dämlich sein?"

Lamals Stimme.

Dumpf drang sie durch den grünen Schleier. Ein vager Schemen mit spitzen Ohren schlug nach Voldemorts Zauberstab, riss ihn herab und unterbrach den Zauber. Aber es war zu spät...

OoO

Grünes Licht löschte seine Umgebung aus, ließ ihn in wohliger Schwärze versinken.

Er war allein.

Endlich.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(1) Cyphers Kommentar zur Matrix... aus dem ersten Film der „Matrix"-Trilogie._

_Und auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, ich mag Severus Snape wirklich... _

_Und über Reviews freue ich mich immer „lieb schau" und das nächste Kap kommt auch bald..._

_Und noch ganz WICHTIG! Es ist nie so schlimm, wie´s auf den ersten Blick aussieht und bitte reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, ja?_


	10. Götterstreit

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Taipan: Okay, nur für dich heute schon das neue Kap „g" Hab ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich Sev sehr gerne mag? Ich würde ihn doch nie im Leben dauerhaft kaputt machen „Hand zum Schwur erheb" Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir..._

_Das mit dem weißen Licht ist übrigens von Falco´s „Out of the Dark" (noch so ein geniales Lied) abgeschaut... ich hab´s ein wenig umgeändert, es ist aber trotzdem nicht meins... schade eigentlich_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**9. Kapitel**

**Götterstreit**

Er schwebt in grünem Licht, fliegt auf lautlosen Schwingen, spürt die Luft unter seinem Körper dahingleiten...

Ein weißes Licht...

Das weiße Licht kommt näher, Stück für Stück, er will sich ergeben...

Plötzlich hört er Stimmen hinter sich, sie kommen aus der Dunkelheit...

Sie sprechen über ihn. Neugierig wendet er sich vom weißen Licht ab, lauscht den Stimmen...

Die Dunkelheit verschwindet, er sieht seine Umgebung.

Es ist die Lichtung.

Der Dunkle Lord und Lamal stehen wie erstarrt da, sie scheinen sich zu streiten. Aber nichts auf der Lichtung bewegt sich, kein Blatt, kein Windhauch ist zu spüren, die Todesser gleichen lebenden Statuen.

Er sieht sich um, er sucht die streitenden Stimmen.

Er kann sie nicht finden. Seine Umgebung beginnt sich zu verändern, eine zweite Landschaft scheint sich über die Lichtung zu legen. Auch sie ist unbewegt, statisch.

Es ist eine unbekannte Landschaft mit riesigen, pilzähnlichen Bäumen. Lianen wachsen an ihnen, sie berühren fast den Boden. Die Bäume stehen einzeln, dazwischen immer wieder kleine Büsche und Farngräser.

Es scheint eine Art Sumpflandschaft zu sein, er kann sie nun genauer erkennen, die Lichtung mit den Todessern, mit Voldemort und Lamal verschwindet langsam, verblasst.

Kleine Tümpel mit dunklem schlammigen Wasser befinden sich zwischen den Bäumen, leuchtende Pilze wachsen in ihrem Schlamm.

Die Lichtung ist nun ganz verschwunden, er befindet sich in dieser zweiten Landschaft. Mit dem Verschwinden der Lichtung scheint der Austausch vollzogen zu sein, die Geräusche, Gerüche, alles stürmt plötzlich auf ihn ein.

Die Luft ist warm und mit Feuchtigkeit gesättigt. Ein kleines nachtschwarzes Nagetier hüpft neugierig auf ihn zu, beobachtet ihn. Lautes Insektenbrummen dringt an sein Ohr, doch die Stimmen verdrängen es.

Er kann sie nun besser verstehen, er konzentriert sich auf sie, blendet seine Umgebung aus.

OoO

„Verdammt, Azura, das ist nicht fair. Das ist gegen die Spielregeln, also mach den Mist sofort rückgängig."

Eine laute Männerstimme, offensichtlich sehr gereizt.

„Vergiss es, Vivec. Du weißt genau, dass sein Trank perfekt gewesen war und nur weil du ihn verändert hast, ist er überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen. Sei froh, dass ich nicht verlange, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigen sollst!"

Eine wutentbrannte Frau, eiskalte Entrüstung in der ansonsten wohlklingenden Stimme.

„Ich soll WAS? Weshalb sollte ich mich bei diesem... diesem... Nichtigen entschuldigen? Es war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz!"

Wieder der Mann, diesmal ehrliche Empörung in der Stimme.

„Deshalb verlange ich ja auch keine Entschuldigung."

„Hör auf, so genervt mit mir zu reden und mach lieber deinen Regelbruch rückgängig!"

„Du hast dich über unsere Abmachung hinweggesetzt, als du diesen schleimigen Dunmer-Alchemisten in ihre Welt gebracht hast."

„Azura, ich warne dich. Auch wenn du die Göttin des Lebens bist, du kannst nicht einfach die Leichen wiederbeleben, wie es dir gefällt. Schon gar nicht diesen Miesepeter, den würde doch eh keiner vermissen. Das geht einfach nicht."

„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich das auch nicht tun müssen, dann wäre er nämlich noch am Leben. Aber was soll man schon von einem Gott des Krieges erwarten, der nicht nur ein MANN ist, sondern auch noch miserable Gedichte schreibt und sich deshalb zum Gott der Poesie erhoben hat?"

Beißender Spott troff förmlich aus der Stimme der Frau.

„AZURA!"

„Nichts Azura! Du hast gewettet, dass diese Nichtigen es nie schaffen, sich friedlich mit diesem Voldemort zu einigen und sich gegenseitig alle ausrotten, deshalb habe ich dir erlaubt, Voldemort von den Toten zurückzuholen. Dabei war nie die Re-"

„Azura, ich habe die Wette praktisch schon gewonnen. Diese seltsame Zaubererschule ist schon so gut wie am Ende und überhaupt weigern sich die meisten Nichtigen noch immer, die Anwesenheit Voldemorts zu akzeptieren. Du hast deine Wette verloren, Azura-Schatz."

„Unterbrich mich nicht und vor allem nenn mich NICHT Azura-Schatz. Dabei war nie die Rede davon gewesen, irgendwelche aggressiven Dunmer dorthin zu bringen. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir nichts dort verändern wollen. Die Wette ist somit hinfällig."

„Ist sie nicht, du hast zuerst jemanden nach Morrowind gebracht und damit selber die Regeln geändert. Pech für dich, Azura-Schatz."

„Das war damals etwas ganz anderes. Diese Person hat durch Zufall zum richtigen Zeitpunkt den Weg gefunden, ich konnte sie nicht zurückschicken. Und was ihn angeht –wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwas mit Severs... oder Severos... Sapne oder so ähnlich. Wer kann sich schon die Namen der Nichtigen merken? Die hören sich eh alle gleich an..."

„Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall lässt du ihn in Ruhe, er steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz, klar?"

„Ja."

„Also keine weiteren Einmischungen, okay?"

„Okay. Lassen wir die Nichtigen weiterhin ihre grausamen Spielchen spielen. Außerdem ist es mir ja relativ egal, dass du diesen Typen nach Morrowind gebracht hast. Dann sind meine Chancen auf den Sieg größer, schließlich gehörte er zu den wenigen, die diesem Spinner Voldemort gefährlich werden konnten. Tja, Pech für sie. Mal sehen, wie Sever...dingsbums sich in Morrowind schlägt. Könnte ganz amüsant werden. Komm meine Liebe, beobachten wir weiter die Nichtigen bei ihren nutzlosen Bemühungen."

OoO

Die zum Schluss spöttischen und amüsierten Stimmen verstummten, überließen ihn wieder seiner Umwelt. Verbitterung machte sich in ihm breit. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort, die zahllosen Opfer, seine eigenen Verletzungen und Schmerzen – dies alles sollte nur aufgrund einer dämlichen Wette sein? Aufgrund eines SPIELES zweier gelangweilter Götter?

Stumm schwor er sich, irgendwie Rache zu nehmen, diesen Göttern´ zu zeigen, was ihre „Spielchen" anrichteten.

Morrowind. Die Welt, aus der Monster wie Lamal stammten. Severus wusste nicht, ob er jetzt erleichtert sein sollte, dass er noch am Leben war oder ob er einfach eine grässliche Welt gegen die nächste getauscht hatte. Er versuchte sich zu erheben.

Doch offenbar ging es ihm noch immer nicht gut, seine Wange brannte, die Kopfschmerzen hämmerten gegen seinen schmerzenden Schädel. Seine Umwelt verblasste langsam wieder, Schwärze wogte heran.

Er wollte schlafen, wollte diese makabre Situation verdrängen. Tief in seinem Herzen schloss er den Hass und die Verbitterung ein.

Oh ja, er würde Rache nehmen. Rache für die Toten, für die seelisch Zerstörten, für die ganzen verkrachten Existenzen wie ihn.

Willig ließ er sich in die Schwärze fallen.

OoO

Neugierig beobachtete das kleine eichhörnchenähnliche Nagetier die dunkle Gestalt, die plötzlich auf seiner kleinen Lichtung aufgetaucht war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer der Zweibeiner plötzlich irgendwo erschien (sie nannten es Alisivi-Teleportion´ oder so ähnlich), aber das war bisher immer nur in der Nähe eines Zweibeinertempels geschehen...

Auch waren die Zweibeiner immer ganz schnell irgendwohin gegangen und blieben nicht einfach auf dem Boden liegen. Prüfend zog es die Luft ein. Nein, der Zweibeiner war eindeutig noch am Leben. Obwohl der intensive Geruch nach Blut von dieser Gestalt ausging, schien sie nur zu schlafen.

Aber warum schlief er hier auf dem Boden? Zweibeiner taten das nicht (zumindest tat seine Freundin und Beschützerin das nicht, aber die war ja auch ein ganz besonderes Zweibein).

Voll Neugierde lief es zu der Gestalt, stupste sie mit der Pfote an. Das Zweibein sollte besser aufwachen und woanders hingehen, seine Herrin hatte gesagt, dass böse Zweibeine in der Nähe waren.

Schon drang ihr schlechter Geruch an seine feine Nase, weckte Übelkeit in dem kleinen Nager. Diese Zweibeine stanken nach Gemeinheit und Brutalität.

Schnell gehorchte es seinem Fluchtinstinkt, kletterte geschwind auf einen der großen Pilzbäume. Aus sicherer Höhe beobachtete es, wie die gemeinen Zweibeine die dunkle Gestalt fanden. Neugierig umstellten sie diese Gestalt, traten prüfend nach ihr. Als sie sich nicht regte, beschloss ein besonders hässliches Zweibein –offensichtlich der Anführer- die Gestalt mitzunehmen.

Misstrauisch beobachtete es, wie die Zweibeine die Gestalt aufhoben und recht unsanft mitschleiften. Die anderen Zweibeine, die nicht mit dem Tragen der Gestalt beschäftigt waren, griffen an ihre zusätzlichen Zähne und Krallen (seine Herrin nannte diese Dinger immer Waffen´) und sahen sich sichernd um. Offenbar vermuteten sie noch mehr fremde Gestalten in der Nähe.

Seine Herrin musste davon erfahren. Die bösen Zweibeine würden ihr Lager finden, wenn sie die Umgebung genau durchsuchten und sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass das nicht ihrem Wunsch entsprach.

Geschwind eilte der kleine Nager von einem Baum zum nächsten, lief und flog so schnell es konnte zu dem kleinen Lager hinter einem der großen Felsen am Wegesrand.

Überrascht sah seine Herrin auf, sie hatte es offensichtlich nicht so früh zurückerwartet. So schnell es konnte, zeigte es der Herrin die bösen Zweibeine, zeigte ihr in den bunten Gedankenbildern wie die bösen Gestalten die schwarze Gestalt mitnahmen.

Der Griff seiner Herrin zu ihren eigenen Zähnen und Klauen zeigte ihm, dass es sich hatte verständlich machen können. Zufrieden setzte es sich auf ihre Schulter, bereit ihr den Weg zu zeigen. Prüfend zog es noch einmal die Luft ein, fand die Duftspur der bösen Zweibeine und gemeinsam folgten sie dieser Spur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_jaja, Morrowind ist schon eine seltsame Welt..._

_Ein ziemlich kurzes Kap, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem  Und wenn ja, ihr wisst ja, wo der Review-Knopf ist, oder? „lieb schau"_

_Und die ganzen offenen Fragen zu dem kleinen Nager und so, die werden in den nächsten Kaps beantwortet. Versprochen  und wenn ihr sonst noch Fragen habt, immer her damit._

_Ach ja, noch etwas: der Begriff „Nichtige" stammt aus der Reihe „Die vergessenen Reiche" von Margareth Weiß und Tracy Hickman (ein bisschen Schleichwerbung für all jene, die Fantasy-Stories der reinsten Art lieben „g")._

_Die Patryn und Sartan bezeichnen mit diesem Begriff alle „Mindermagischen", also Elfen, Menschen, Zwerge. Wobei bei mir dieser Begriff alle meint, die keine Götter sind, also alle 10 Rassen Morrowinds und die Menschen und anderen magischen Kreaturen aus dem HP-Universum. War das jetzt eigentlich verständlich?_

_Bevor ich es vergesse: Hat irgendjemand eine Katzen- bzw. Eidechsenphobie? Ich hoffe mal nicht, sonst muss ich meine gesamte Planung ändern... _


	11. Trauer

_Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts, alles gehört entweder Bethesda Softworks oder JKR..._

_Taipan: Okay, nur für dich heute schon das neue Kap „g" Hab ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich Sev sehr gerne mag? Im nächsten Kap geht´s dann mit Sev weiter, versprochen. „Hand zum Schwur erheb" ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht allzu böse, dass ich erst noch ein Zwischenkap geschreibselt habe, das musste meiner Meinung nach da hinein... ich würde mich wieder sehr über ein Review von dir freuen „lieb schau" _

_Kennt jemand „Weck mich auf..." von Samy Deluxe? Ich hasse ja eigentlich HipHop, aber dieses Lied ist so was von genial... Und dieser Text. Da kann ich nur sagen, wo er recht hat, hat er recht..._

_Also dieses Kap ist jetzt mal Taipan gewidmet, die immer fleißig und regelmäßig so liebe Reviews abgibt. Danke. „knuddel"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**10. Kapitel**

**Trauer**

„Ja, Albus Dumbledore benötigte nicht die Hilfe einer Ratte, um zurückzukehren, nachdem er sich von einem einjährigen Bastard hat vernichten lassen, der noch nicht mal ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist."

Er stieß einen langen hasserfüllten Schrei aus. Wie konnte dieser schleimige Bastard es wagen? Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihm derart unverschämt ins Gesicht zu grinsen?

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" „NEIN!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf, seine Narbe brannte und pochte. Er hatte wieder eine Vision gehabt, aber das was er gesehen hatte...

Es konnte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Es DURFTE nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Denn wenn er es als Wahrheit akzeptierte... Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Harry, was ist mit dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

Rons sorgenvolle Stimme drang dumpf durch den dicken Samtvorhang, der um sein großes Himmelbett gespannt war. Am liebsten hätte er aufgelacht. Ron fragte doch nicht wirklich allen Ernstes, ob alles in Ordnung war? Er hatte nur den Tod der am meisten in Hogwarts gehassten Person gesehen, weshalb sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?

Er hasste diesen Schleimbeutel, weshalb nahm sein Tod ihn dann so mit? Er hatte sich so oft gewünscht, dieses arrogante Grinsen niemals wieder sehen zu müssen, weshalb konnte er sich nun nicht freuen? WARUM?

„Harry, was ist? Hattest du wieder eine Vision? Harry! Oh mein Gott, du bist ja leichenblass!"

„Ron, sei ruhig und lass mich in Ruhe. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Ich werde jetzt Dumbledore einen Bericht geben und dann weiterschlafen. Und das solltest du auch tun."

„Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, kein Grund mich so anzufauchen. Gute Nacht."

Endlich ging Ron wieder zu Bett. Harry wusste, er hätte ihn nicht so anblaffen sollen, doch diese Vision hatte ihn zu sehr erschüttert...

Er hatte Snape immer gehasst. Nicht nur, dass er die Slytherins grundsätzlich vorzog, nicht nur, dass dieser Schleimbeutel ihm das Leben unnötig schwer machte, nein, dieser Mistkerl hatte Sirius umgebracht. Wenn dieser Trottel die Klappe gehalten hätte, wenn er Sirius nicht gereizt hätte, wenn er ihm nicht gesagt hätte, dass Sirius sich im Haus seiner Mutter nur versteckte, zu feige, hinauszugehen... Dann wäre Sirius jetzt noch am Leben.

Es war alles Snapes Schuld. Schniefelus´ Schuld.

Dennoch, das leichenblasse Gesicht, die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, die tiefen Linien, die der Schmerz in das fahle Gesicht gegraben hatte... Niemand hatte so etwas verdient, nicht einmal sein verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, vertrieb diese Gedanken in ihm. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich Mitleid mit SNAPE gehabt? Er musste unbedingt mehr schlafen, diese Müdigkeit stellte die seltsamsten Dinge mit ihm an.

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Hausschuhe und zog sich einen Mantel über. Es war immerhin November, da konnte man nicht mehr im Schlafanzug im Schloss herumgeistern.

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Karte des Herumtreibers zeigte ihm, dass der Weg zu Dumbledores Büro frei war, dennoch zog er sicherheitshalber den Tarnumhang über. Man konnte nie wissen.

Den Weg zum Büro kannte er inzwischen auswendig, er konnte seine Gedanken schweifen lassen...

Der Ausdruck der Resignation auf Snapes Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Rolle als Spion aufgeflogen war... Die Angst, als es so aussah, als würde Voldemort sich nicht reizen lassen... Der seelische Schmerz in seiner Körpersprache, als Voldemort ihn mit diesem seltsamen Trank folterte... Als alle ihn verhöhnten, sich prächtig über ihn amüsierten...

Nein, er hatte Harry einen Bastard genannt, der noch nicht mal ein reinblütiger Zauberer war. Harry hatte es gewusst, Snape war ein Rassist. Er war einfach nur ein schleimiger Bastard, der die gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte. Nichts weiter. Nur ein schleimiger Bastard...

Er hatte den Wasserspeier erreicht, nannte das neue Passwort („Honigradieschen") und schlich sich schnell die Treppe hinauf.

„Komm herein, Harry."

Harry hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, herausfinden zu wollen, wie Dumbledore es immer schaffte, zu wissen, wer vor seiner Tür stand, bevor er auch nur geklopft hatte.

Leise drückte er die Tür auf und eilte in das gemütliche Büro des Schuldirektors. Auf einen Wink Dumbledores ließ er sich in einem der großen Ohrensessel fallen, müde ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Was ist geschehen? Warum bist du so blass? Ist etwas mit Sever-"

„Er ist tot, Direktor. Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht."

„Nein..."

Die Stimme des Direktors war voll Trauer und Schmerz. Überrascht sah Harry auf.

Zusammengesunken saß Dumbledore hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

„Warum?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry dem Direktor seine vielen Lebensjahre auch ansah, er schien innerhalb weniger Sekunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert.

Offenbar hatte dieser schleimige, arrogante, ungerechte... Bastard dem Direktor wirklich etwas bedeutet.

Mit leiser Stimme berichtete Harry von seiner Vision, berichtete, wie Voldemort Snape gezwungen hatte, einen fehlerhaften Zaubertrank zu schlucken, berichtete, wie Snape unter den verschiedenen Wellen der Nebenwirkungen gelitten hatte, berichtete, wie Voldemort erkannte, dass Snape ein Spion war. Berichtete, wie Voldemort den Verräter richtete.

„Und dann bin ich aufgewacht. Aber irgendwas war seltsam... Ich konnte seine Leiche nicht sehen, er schien sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst zu haben."

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry? Es könnte wichtig sein... Vielleicht... wenn er wegappariert ist..."

Die jähe Hoffnung in Dumbledores Stimme versetzte Harry einen Stich. Sein Hass kam ihm plötzlich so kleinlich vor.

„Hör zu, Harry, ich möchte, dass ihr morgen euren Auftrag weiter ausführt. Selbst wenn Severus... tot ist, brauchen wir dennoch Informationen für den Kampf gegen diesen Fremden, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir werden gleich morgen früh beginnen."

„Er kann nicht tot sein, dafür ist er viel zu stur... Es kann einfach nicht sein..."

Die gemurmelten Worte waren voll Verzweiflung, voll Selbstanklage. Offenbar gab sich der Direktor die Schuld am Schicksal seines Tränkemeisters.

„Gute Nacht, Sir. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Dumbledore schien Harrys geflüsterte Worte nicht gehört zu haben, doch gerade als er sich erneut verabschieden wollte, sah Dumbledore auf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Doch, es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre... Wenn ich ihn nicht dorthin zurückgebracht hätte... wenn ich... dann wäre er noch am Leben..."

Geschockt sah Harry Tränen in Dumbledores Augen glitzern. Der Direktor trauerte um Snape? Welche Beziehung hatte nur zwischen den beiden bestanden?

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Nachdenklich verließ Harry das Büro und kehrte in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

OoO

„WO IST DIESER SCHLEIMIGE BASTARD HIN? WO IST ER?"

„Mein Lord, der Trank war korrekt gebraut, besaß nur zu wenig Energie, das war aber nicht anders zu erwarten, da dieser Giftmischer noch nie mit unserer Art der Alchemie zu tun gehabt hatte. Als Ihr den Todesfluch ausgesprochen habt, habt Ihr den Trank mit der notwendigen Energie ver-"

„ABER WO IST ER? DER TRANK WIRKT HIER NICHT, ALSO WO ZUM TEUFEL IST ER?"

„Mein Lord, beherrscht Euch bitte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht hatten die Götter ihre Finger im Spiel, so etwas entspricht genau ihrem Stil."

Entspannt beobachtete Lamal Voldemorts Wutausbruch. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord gewarnt, dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche unvorhersehbare Wirkungen auf den Trank haben könnten. Wahrscheinlich kroch sein Schüler gerade irgendwo in Morrowind herum... Obwohl bei der Schwäche des Trankes kroch er wahrscheinlich eher in irgendeiner Zwischenwelt herum. Es war eigentlich egal, Lamal musste sich nicht weiter mit diesem Menschen abgeben. Das Gespräch mit seinem Schüler in seinem Baum war sehr aufschlussreich, aber auch langweilig gewesen.

Der Dunmer hasste die Menschen. Es war allein ihre Schuld, dass seine Lieblingssklavin jetzt der Meinung war, die große Kriegerin spielen zu müssen... Diese verdammten Twin Lamps... Und diese verfluchte Morag Tong. Und wenn er sich nicht in seiner Welt rächen konnte, dann musste er es halt in dieser Welt tun.

Dieser arrogante Möchtegernweltherrscher wollte Lamals Unterstützung in seinem Kampf. Nun, er konnte sie haben. Und wenn die von der anderen Seite alle tot waren, dann waren die Todesser dran. Und zum Schluss... Voldemort selber. Und dann würde seine Rache vollständig sein.

Breit grinsend beobachtete Lamal, wie Voldemort in seiner rasenden Wut einen Todesser nach dem anderen tötete. Seine Rache hatte begonnen...

Und wer weiß, was die Götter damit zu tun hatten... Wahrscheinlich hatte Lady Azura ihre gutherzige Ader wieder nicht beherrschen können und seinen unfähigen Schüler wiederbelebt.

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen verweichlichten Trottel, der versuchte in solch einer harten Welt wie Morrowind zu überleben, stieg Gelächter in ihm auf.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Voldemort ließ er es hinaus...

Laut lachend stand Lamal auf der mit Todesserleichen übersäten Lichtung, beobachtete Voldemort in seinem sinnlosen Wüten...

OoO

Schlaflos wälzte Harry sich in seinem Bett herum. Dumbledores traurige Augen gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.

Was fand der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart an diesem düsteren, unfreundlichen Mann? Was hatte Dumbledore in ihm gesehen?

Er hatte versucht, wieder schlafen zu gehen, doch die Vision ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn...

Sein Lehrer –sein ehemaliger Lehrer, schließlich war er jetzt tot- hatte so... verletzlich ausgesehen. So hoffnungslos. So... allein.

Verdammt noch mal, es handelt sich hier um Snape. Dieser schleimige Mistkerl war doch nur glücklich, wenn er wehrlose Schüler quälen konnte. Nein, war glücklich gewesen...

Weshalb konnte er nicht in der Vergangenheitsform von dieser Fledermaus denken? Weshalb erwartete er ständig auf der Karte des Herumtreibers einen winzigen Schriftzug mit Severus Snape´ auf den Gängen herumwandern zu sehen, auf der Jagd nach Schülern?

Und weshalb hatte es keine Leiche gegeben?

Wo war die Leiche gewesen?

Und wenn es gar keine gegeben hatte? Wenn er irgendwie wegtransportiert worden war? Harry glaubte nicht, dass Snape nach dem Abend noch in der Lage gewesen war, selber irgendwohin zu apparieren also musste jemand anders seine Finger im Spiel haben...

Vielleicht... wenn grausame Götter sich amüsierten...

Grübelnd lag Harry auf seinem Bett und fiel irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

OoO

„Der Junge ist recht intelligent, meinst du nicht auch? Er ist dir fast auf die Schliche gekommen... Ihr solltet bei eurem „Spiel" besser aufpassen. Der Nichtige, den du nach Morrowind gebracht hast... er hat euch belauscht. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Azura. Ich glaube nicht, dass Vivec sich an die Regeln halten wird. Ihr solltet die Wette abbrechen und den Ausgangsstatus wieder herstellen..."

„Mephala, ich weiß, dass du gegen unsere Wette bist, aber Vivec musste mal einen Denkzettel verpasst bekommen. Er war allzu arrogant geworden."

„Aber müsst ihr eure Zwiste auf den Rücken der Nichtigen austragen? Die Hetzjagden gegen die Morag Tong haben schreckliche Ausmaße angenommen, wir bekommen kaum noch Aufträge. Und das alles nur, weil Vivec seine Dunkle Bruderschaft gegen meine Leute aufhetzt. Weißt du überhaupt, wie viel Tote es schon gegeben hat? Ich dachte, du bist die Göttin des Lebens und nicht die des Todes. Ich dachte, ich wäre die Göttin des Todes, ich dachte, es wäre meine Aufgabe, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Also, was verdammt noch mal soll das mit eurer Wette?"

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Aber ich kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Das geht einfach nicht. Ich kann nur versuchen, das Ganze ein wenig zu beschleunigen... vielleicht, dieser Alchemist Severnas Sanpe oder wie er hieß... vielleicht kann er uns helfen. Ich werde dies beenden, Mephala."

Die hochgewachsene Frau in dem weißen, wallenden Kleid verschwand, ließ die kleine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt allein zurück.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich beeilst, Azura. Ansonsten nehme ich das ganze selbst in die Hand und dann werden sowohl Lord Vivec als auch du erfahren, warum ich auch die Göttin der Rache bin, Freundschaft hin oder her."

Drohend verhallten die Worte der Frau, ließen ein noch unerfülltes Versprechen zurück.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Keine Angst, mehr Götter werden es nicht, die anderen, die da noch so mitmischen in Morrowind, die haben gerade Urlaub „g"_

_und na ja, wenn´s euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen hat, hinterlasst mir ein Review, okay?"Dackelblick aufsetz und gaaaaaaanz lieb schau"_

_und im nächsten Kap geht´s weiter mit Sev in Morrowind... und der kleine nachtschwarze Nager ist auch wieder dabei... „freu"_


	12. Morrowind

_Mir gehören nur die Idee, T´Jen und T´Lina. Alles anderes gehört entweder JKR oder Bethesda Softworks._

_Ach so: Tiische Ruhe! (Hören wir im Unterricht oft genug "g")_

_Übrigens hab ich dieses Kap zwischen zehn abends und ein Uhr morgens geschrieben... _

_Taipan: Ja, Dumbledore hat mir auch leid getan, deshalb fand ich die Reaktion der Gryffindors noch viel gemeiner, weil ich glaube nicht, dass Ron und so sich wirklich vorstellen können, dass irgendjemand Snape mag. Naja, Sev hat jetzt erst mal seine Ruhe vor denen, jetzt isser nämlich in Morrowind. Ob sein Leben soviel besser geworden ist, entscheide besser nicht ich „g"_

_Übrigens riesigen Dank für deine tollen Reviews immer „knuddel" _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**11. Kapitel**

**Morrowind**

„Tui szitaesch, schto on spaet ili net umer?"

"Da. On spaet. Widetche, on idiot."

Severus wurde von fremden Stimmen aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geweckt. Sie sprachen in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache, rau und hart wehten die Worte zu ihm.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, das helle Licht weckte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Kopfschmerzen. Langsam sah er sich um, er wollte wissen, was das für Leute waren.

„Widetche, on widet. Ewo glasa – oni tosche tschornuie. Moschet buitch on Tschlen na ..."

„Tiische!"

Das letzte Wort war von einem besonders großen Mann mit grauen Haaren und Bart gezischt worden, offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass sein Gefangener zuviel erfuhr. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sein Befehl nutzlos war, Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was die gemurmelten Worte bedeuteten.

Der Mann wandte sich von ihm ab, die Hand immer an der Waffe. Er ging zu ein paar ebenfalls Schwerbewaffneten und sprach mit ihnen.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Er sah ein paar Männer, welche offensichtlich dabei waren, ein Lager zu errichten. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren sie menschlich – oder zumindest sahen sie menschlich aus. In Morrowind schien immerhin eine ganze Menge möglich zu sein...

Es waren große, relativ dunkelhäutige Männer mit langen, ungepflegten Haaren und harten, wettergegerbten Gesichtern. Alles in allem sahen sie nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend aus. Ausnahmslos alle waren schwer bewaffnet, jeder schien zumindest ein Schwert bei sich zu tragen, manche hatten auch noch einen Bogen über der Schulter oder Wurfsterne im Gürtel.

Offenbar rechneten sie mit einem Angriff. Niemand schien sich für ihn zu interessieren, alle waren damit beschäftigt, große Stücke aus den seltsamen Pilzbäumen zu schlagen und sie dann zu einer Art Wall aufzuschichten.

Sie schienen dabei große Probleme zu haben, immer wieder rutschten große Stücke des schon fertigen Walles zusammen. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und verschanzten sich hinter den Bruchstücken. Nervosität lag in der Luft, immer wieder sahen die Männer zu Severus.

Dem Anführer der Gruppe –der Mann, der vorhin Ruhe befohlen hatte- schien Severus´ Anwesenheit gar nicht zu behagen, er warf ihm immer wieder finstere Blicke zu. Mit der Hand am Schwert kam der Mann auf ihn zu, sprach ihn in fragendem Tonfall an.

„Tui snaesch, schto..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen. Aber wenn Sie mir erlauben..."

„Tiische! Ja sproju, tui otweesch."

Offenbar wollte der Mann irgendeine Auskunft von ihm. Und da es nicht so aussah, als ob er innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten ein vernünftiges Englisch in sich entdecken würde...

Vorsichtig zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, er wollte nicht, dass der Mann sich bedroht fühlte.

„Translato linguarem!"

Ein hellviolettfarbenes Licht brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, formte eine kleine Wolke, schwebte auf den fremden Mann zu. Dieser zog sofort sein Schwert und begann wild auf die Wolke einzuschlagen, dabei schimpfte er ebenso wild in seiner gutturalen Sprache vor sich her. Mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort wurde die Wolke ein wenig dunkler, langsam verlor sie ihre violette Farbe.

Ungeduldig sah Severus zu, wie der Translato´-Zauber mehr und mehr die fremde Sprache analysierte und speicherte. Endlich hatte der Zauber genügend Worte erfasst und die Wolke wurde dunkelblau.

Es wurde Zeit, die Wolke zurückzuholen.

„Renaissere!"

Wie befohlen bewegte sich die Wolke zurück zu ihm, völlig unbeeindruckt von den Schwerthieben, die noch immer auf sie niederprasselten. Dummerweise folgte der Krieger der kleinen Wolke... Severus wollte nicht von einem Schwert halbiert werden, noch bevor er seinen ersten Tag in Morrowind überstanden hatte. Blieb also nur...

„Stupor!"

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte der Grauhaarige, das Schwert zu einem neuerlichen Hieb hoch erhoben. Schnell nahm Severus die blaue Wolke in sich auf, vervollständigte damit den Translato´-Zauber. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass die Gefährten des Mannes von seinem kleinen Zauber nicht sehr angetan waren, sie sahen eher so aus, als wollten sie ihn am liebsten auf dem nächsten Pilzbaum aufhängen.

„Euer Anführer ist nur versteinert, er wird sich in ein paar Augenblicken wieder bewegen können. Der vorherige Zauber war ein Übersetzungszauber, er versetzt mich in die Lage, eure Sprache zu verstehen und zu sprechen."

„Weshalb sollten wir einem... Magier glauben?"

Erleichtert vernahm Severus die Worte, er wusste zwar nicht, wie die Frage gemeint war

–er hatte doch nichts getan?- aber immerhin arbeitete der Translato´-Zauber zuverlässig. Nur hatte er jetzt das Problem, dass der Fragesteller auf einer Antwort zu bestehen schien und ihm das Schwert an den Hals hielt.

„Antworte mir! Weshalb sollten wir einem Magier glauben, der anscheinend noch nicht einmal zu den einfachsten Heilzaubern in der Lage ist? Weißt du, wie viele Mistviecher du uns anlockst mit dem ganzen Blut in deinem Gesicht?"

Die Kratzer in seiner Wange hatte Severus schon fast vergessen, prompt meldete sich der Schmerz mit altbekannter Wucht zurück. Ein paar seiner Haare waren mit dem Blut verklebt, bei jeder Kopfbewegung hatte er das Empfinden, sich selbst zu skalpieren. Kein gutes Gefühl...

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen befreite er die langen Kratzer von den Strähnen, gleichzeitig versuchte er ein wenig, das Blut zu entfernen. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht sehr erfolgreich war...

Und eine Antwort hatte er noch immer nicht...

Die Schwertspitze kam ein Stückchen näher, ritzte seinen Hals leicht. Er spürte Blut fließen, noch nicht genug, dass es schmerzte, aber doch eine deutliche Warnung.

„Aber, aber, wie behandelst du denn einen Gast? Siehst du nicht seine Kleidung, Dummkopf?"

Die Stimme des Anführers bewahrte Severus vor einer näheren Bekanntschaft mit der funkelnden Spitze, der Eigentümer war bereits bei den ersten Worten wie von der Tarantel

–oder was hier halt so rumkroch- gestochen zurückgesprungen. Der Stupor´-Zauber hatte genau im richtigen Moment die Wirkung verloren.

„Verzeiht, Velfred. Ich dachte, er hätte Euch –"

„Du solltest eines nicht vergessen, mein kleiner imperialer Freund: Söldner sind nicht zum Denken da. Und nun zurück auf deinen Posten, bevor ich dir Beine mache!"

Eilig verschwand der übereifrige Söldner, er schien froh zu sein, dass er so glimpflich davongekommen war. Der grauhaarige Mann –Velfred- reichte Severus die Hand, dankbar ließ er sich auf die Beine ziehen. Taumelnd versuchte er, nicht sofort wieder umzufallen. Weshalb mussten diese grässlichen Kopfschmerzen bei jeder etwas heftigeren Bewegung gleich explodieren?

Er schloss die Augen, atmete zwei-, dreimal tief durch, dann wagte er die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Zum Glück schien dieser Velfred keine Einwände gegen den festen Griff an seinem Arm zu haben, im Moment war dies sein einziger Halt. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und stieß die Luft zischend wieder aus.

Vorsichtig löste er seine verkrampften Finger von Velfreds Arm, mit leichtem Schuldbewusstsein sah er die roten Abdrücke, die nur langsam wieder verblassten.

„Geht es Euch nicht gut, Herr? Können wir irgendwas für Euch tun?"

Aufrichtige Sorge lag in Velfreds Stimme, Mitgefühl stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein, ich benötige nichts, ich habe die Schmerzen jetzt unter Kontrolle. Verratet mir lieber, wo zum Teufel ich hier eigentlich bin und wer Ihr seid."

Velfred schien von Severus´ schneidenden Tonfall ehrlich betroffen, aber verdammt noch mal, er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden und außerdem interessierten diese Fragen ihn wirklich. Er hatte einfach keine Lust auf verletzte Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, er wollte einfach nur eine Auskunft.

„Wie Ihr wollt. Ihr befindet Euch zur Zeit zwischen Balmora und Hla Oad, an der Bitter Coast Region. Wir werden hier für heute rasten und morgen weiterziehen zu unserem Hauptquartier in der Nähe von Gnisis. Und zur Frage wer ich bin, mein Name ist Velfred, ich bin... sagen wir mal... ein Geschäftsmann. Und nun erlaubt mir die Fragen etwas abgeändert zurückzugeben: Wer seid Ihr und wie kommt Ihr hierher?"

So wie Velfred aussah, wollte Severus gar nicht wissen, womit er handelte. Für ihn sah der Kerl einfach wie ein gewöhnlicher kleiner Gauner aus...

Mit den Ortsangaben konnte er überhaupt nichts anfangen, er wünschte sich, Azura -wer auch immer das war, vielleicht konnte er Velfred dazu später etwas ausfragen- hätte ihm mit seinem Leben auch etwas Wissen über diese Welt überlassen. Hätte er den Translato´-Zauber nicht beherrscht...

Schreckliche Vorstellung. Irgendwie sahen die Männer nicht so aus, als ob sie sich im Falle eines Verständigungsproblems die Mühe einer Suche nach einem Dolmetscher gemacht hätten – ganz abgesehen davon, dass es vermutlich keinen für Englisch gab. Mühsam versuchte Severus die aufsteigende Angst zu unterdrücken.

Diese Welt schien so vollkommen anders als die ihm bekannte, er würde hier niemals leben können. Er musste zurück in seine Welt! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort aus seiner Sicht noch lange nicht vorbei war, nein, in dieser Welt war ihm nicht mal der Sonnenschein vertraut. Viel zu hell filterte er durch das Lianengeflecht der Pilzbäume, schuf kleine, sich bewegende Lichtpunkte auf dem Boden.

Auch die Luft war anders, viel zu warm und feucht schien sie sich wie eine nasse Decke um ihn zu legen. Und der Boden...

„Hey, nicht umkippen. Ihr müsst die Fragen noch nicht beantworten, wir können auch warten, bis es Euch besser geht. Ich wollte nur schon immer mal ein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft kennen lernen, da war ich wohl etwa übereifrig."

Dunkle Bruderschaft? War das nicht die Organisation gewesen, von der Lamal berichtet hatte und in der er Mitglied war? Weshalb sollte er- ? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was ihm der Dunmer über die Bedeutung der Farbe Schwarz berichtet hatte. Wie immer war Severus in seine gewohnten schwarzen Kleider gewandet, seine schwarzen Roben sogen sich langsam mit Feuchtigkeit voll. Nun, Velfred hatte eindeutig respektvoll von der Dunklen Bruderschaft gesprochen, vielleicht war sein Modegeschmack ja mal von Vorteil...

„Verzeiht. Aber wenn Ihr – Was zum Teufel? An die Waffen, sofort. In Deckung, achtet auf den Winkel!"

Ein leises Sirren unterbrach den Krieger, einer der Männer brach röchelnd mit einem Pfeil in der Brust zusammen. Ein erneutes Sirren, ein zweiter wurde am Bein getroffen. Mit einem Schrei brach auch dieser Mann zusammen, die Pfeile schienen vergiftet zu sein, wie tot blieb der Getroffene liegen.

„Verdammt noch mal, in Deckung! Legt Euch auf den Boden, Fremder und versucht uns nicht im Weg herumzustehen!"

Panik schwang in Velfreds Stimme mit, immer mehr Pfeile schossen aus dem Hinterhalt auf die schnell schrumpfende Gruppe. Schnell ließ Severus sich fallen, ein Pfeil flog dicht über seinem Kopf und traf einen jungen Mann in einer Rüstung aus hornartigen Leder.

Geduckt robbte Severus in Deckung, er hatte zwar gehört, dass ein Schutzschild gegen Dunkle Flüche theoretisch auch gegen massive Gegenstände schützen sollte, aber er hatte keine Lust, die Theorie zu überprüfen, wenn gerade sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Blieb also nur würdevoll in ein Versteck zu kriechen...

Die Krieger hatten sich nun von ihrem Schrecken erholt, die ersten griffen nach den Bögen über ihrer Schulter und legten Pfeile auf, aber einer nach dem anderen wurde niedergeschossen. Immer wieder gellten Schreie durch die Luft, wenn wieder ein Pfeil sein Ziel gefunden hatte. Dabei fiel Severus auf, dass kaum einer der Männer tödlich getroffen wurde, die meisten Geschosse hatten Arme und Beine zum Ziel. Dennoch stand keiner der Getroffenen wieder auf, starr und steif blieben sie liegen, wie sie fielen...

Velfred wurde am Arm getroffen, er gab noch ein leises Seufzen von sich, dann fiel er um wie ein Brett. Der Pfeil steckte grotesk zitternd noch immer in seinem Arm.

Die Pfeile kamen nun aus einer anderen Richtung, offenbar hatte der Schütze den Standort gewechselt. Severus´ Deckung war hinfällig geworden, er stand nun genau im Schussfeld.

Schon ertönte ein helles Sirren in seiner Nähe, ein scharfer Schmerz brandete in seinem rechten Oberarm auf. Verwirrt starrte er auf den blutigen Striemen, der Pfeil hatte ihn nur gestriffen...

Schwindel stieg in ihm hoch, womit auch immer die Pfeile vergiftet waren, ein Streifschuss genügte vollkommen... Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er die Wunde, das Blut glänzte dunkel an seinen Fingerspitzen. Der Schwindel wurde stärker, die Welt begann sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen, die Farben verblassten...

Alles wurde dunkel, den Aufprall auf dem Boden spürte er schon gar nicht mehr...

OoO

Zufrieden sah T´Lina, wie ein Bandit nach dem anderen betäubt zu Boden fiel. Sie hasste das Töten, zum Glück waren die Betäubungspfeile ihr Geld wert gewesen. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte man sie sogar mehrmals verwenden? Allzu viel Geld hatte sie nicht mehr, hoffentlich hatten Velfred und seine Männer wenigstens ein paar Wertsachen dabei...

Schnell und gewandt verließ sie ihre Deckung, rief ihren kleinen Nager T´Jen zu sich und begab sich zu dem provisorischen Lager. Sie verfolgte diese Banditen nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile, eigentlich hatte sie das Hauptquartier dieser Mistkerle aufspüren sollen, aber T´Jens aufgeregter Bericht von einer fremden Gestalt, die von diesen Banditen entführt worden war, hatte ihre Pläne über den Haufen geworfen.

Während sie sich langsam zur Mitte des Lagers vorarbeitete, untersuchte sie die betäubten Männer akribisch, sie wendete auch die kleinste Tasche auf der Suche nach Wertsachen. Nebenbei sammelte sie auch ihre Pfeile gleich mit ein.

T´Jen ging das alles zu langsam, der kleine Nager sauste von einem Bewusstlosen zum nächsten, immer auf der Suche nach dem schwarzen Mann. Unter einem großen Pilzbaumstück fand er den Mann schließlich, auch er schlief wie alle anderen auf dem Boden. Manchmal waren diese Zweibeine schon seltsam...

Schnell huschte T´Jen zurück zu seiner Herrin, berichtete ihr von seinem Fund.

„Hast du ihn gefunden, mein Kleiner? Dann wollen wir uns ihn mal ansehen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Langsam folgte T´Lina ihrem quirligen Gefährten, wich dabei immer wieder niedergeschossenen Männern aus. Endlich hatte sie den Mann erreicht, T´Jen saß ruhig auf seiner Brust, sah sie mit seinen klugen Augen an.

T´Lina kniete nieder, mit ganzer Kraft schaffte sie es endlich, das Baumstück von der reglosen Gestalt herunterzuschieben. Das Erste, was ihr ins Auge stach, war die Kleidung des Fremden. Schwarze Kleidung. Schwarz wie die Nacht, schwarz wie die Seele des Trägers...

„Klasse, T´Jen, wir haben gerade einen von der Dunklen Bruderschaft gerettet. Los, komm wir gehen. Der kann bei Velfred und seiner Mörderbande bleiben, da ist er gut aufgehoben."

Verbittert erhob T´Lina sich wieder. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft. Es gab nur wenig, was sie mehr hasste als diese Organisation, die die Dunmer in ihrem Kampf für die Sklaverei unterstützte. Arrogante Mistkerle, alle miteinander.

T´Jen starrte sie nur weiter aus den dunklen Augen an, er schien von ihr zu erwarten, dass sie sich den Mann etwas genauer ansah.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer hockte sie sich wieder hin, streckte eine Hand aus, um dem Fremden das schwarze Haar –irgendwie war an dem Kerl alles schwarz- aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie enthüllte bleiche Haut und...

„Was zum Teufel?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein entsetztes Hauchen. Lange Kratzer –drei an der Zahl- zogen sich quer über die linke Gesichtshälfte, dunkles Blut war verkrustet und bildete eine dicke Schorfschicht. Unwillkürlich berührte sie ihre eigene linke Wange, noch immer konnte sie die dünnen Narben in ihrem Gesicht spüren. Aber sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte dem Mistkerl endgültig den Garaus gemacht!

Nein, die Kratzer mussten eine andere Ursache haben. Vielleicht hatte sich der Kerl mit irgendeinem rechtshändigen Kajiit angelegt? Ja, so musste es sein...

Sie ließ die Haare wieder zurücksinken, die Kratzer und das Blut wurden wieder von schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt.

„T´Jen, wir gehen. Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu holen."

Ihre Stimme klang unsicherer als ihr lieb war. Wenn die Erklärung nun doch nicht so einfach war...

Nein, eines hatte sie in Morrowind gelernt: Tot war tot. Einzig die Göttin des Lebens Azura konnte Leichen wiederbeleben –und Lamal war eindeutig tot gewesen- und selbst die musste sich an bestimmte Regeln halten. Die anderen Götter würden schon darauf achten...

„T´Jen, komm jetzt!"

Der kleine Nager schickte ein Gedankenbild voll Enttäuschung, aber das war T´Lina jetzt auch egal. Sie wollte nur noch fort von diesem seltsamen Mann. Sie wartete, bis T´Jen seinen Platz auf ihrer Schulter eingenommen hatte, dann wandte sie sich schnell um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz. Standhaft versuchte sie die Enttäuschung in den Bildern, mit denen T´Jen sich verständigte, zu ignorieren.

Ein leises Stöhnen zeigte ihr, dass der Schwarzgewandete langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Unwillkürlich ging sie schneller, doch T´Jen dachte gar nicht daran, sie so einfach gehen zu lassen. Schnell sprang er von ihrer Schulter und eilte zurück zu dem Fremden.

„Verdammt, T´Jen."

Sie drehte sich um und sah die schwarzen –was für eine Überraschung- Augen des Fremden auf sie gerichtet. Entsetzen zeigte sich in ihnen, Entsetzen und Verwirrung.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Wie gesagt, ich kann kein Wort Latein (ich weiß bloß von unserem Bio-Lehrer, dass –som irgendein Körper und Chromos (oder so ähnlich) Farbe heißt,(weshalb ein Chromosom ein anfärbbares Körperchen ist „hab in Bio aufgepasst") das war´s dann auch schon wieder), die Zauber habe ich mir einfach mal so ausgedacht. Wenn jemandem was Besseres einfällt (oder gar jemand Latein kann), sagt Bescheid, okay? „lieb schau"_

_Übrigens hab ich Morrowind einfach mal zum russischen Protektorat erklärt. Die sprechen da jetzt nämlich alle Russisch „g" Ja, so bescheuert sieht diese Sprache mit lateinischen Buchstaben aus... _

_Und über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen. Interessiert mich wirklich, was ihr von dem Kap haltet... „lieb schau"_

_Wenn jemand eine Übersetzung des Russischen haben möchte, schreibt mir ne Mail ;-)_


	13. Bekanntschaften

Disclaimer und den Rest wisst ihr doch inzwischen, oder? Ansonsten s. Kaps 1-11...

_Taipan: Du hast mein Russisch verstanden? „freu" dann kann ich mir ja beruhigt weiter einreden, dass ich auch ein bisschen mehr als nur über meine Musikvorlieben reden kann „g" _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**12. Kapitel**

**Bekanntschaften**

Langsam zog sich die Dunkelheit in Severus zurück, das Gift schien seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Etwas Schweres lag auf seiner Brust, erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen.

Das Erste, was er sah, war der kleine Nager, der ihn schon bei seiner Ankunft so neugierig betrachtet hatte. Auch jetzt waren die glänzenden schwarzen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung verscheuchte er das kleine Tier, mit dem Nager schwand auch der Druck von seiner Brust.

Befreit atmete Severus ein paar Mal tief ein, die frische Luft drängte seine noch immer allgegenwärtigen Kopfschmerzen in einen fernen Winkel seiner Wahrnehmung zurück.

„Verdammt, T´Jen."

Eine Frauenstimme, ganz in seiner Nähe. Schnell erhob er sich, verdrängte den aufsteigenden Schwindel. Er sah die Besitzerin der Stimme sofort, schwerbewaffnet mit Schwert und Bogen stand sie in voller Rüstung vor ihm. Aber was war dieses... Wesen?

Entsetzt atmete er ein, die Frau (?) vor ihm war auf gar keinen Fall menschlich. Sie sah eher nach einer Art... Katze aus. Sie hatte einen rostroten Pelz mit schwarzen Streifen, einen getigerten Katzenschwanz und spitze Katzenohren. Der Pelz bedeckte ihren gesamten sichtbaren Körper, nur ihr Schädel zwischen den Ohren war haarlos.

Dort hatte sie dafür Schuppen, grün und hellblau schillernd wie die Schuppen einer Eidechse.

Was für ein Wesen war das?

Entsetzt wich Severus zurück, er hatte gedacht, Lamal wäre fremdartig gewesen, aber gegen dieses Wesen sah der Dunmer ganz normal aus.

„Na, hast du endlich genug gestarrt?"

Eiskalte Verachtung schlug Severus ins Gesicht, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah die Frau ihn an. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf, er hatte sie wirklich angestarrt wie ein seltenes Insekt.

„Gut, da du ja jetzt endlich wach bist, kannst du mir ja auch gleich ein paar Fragen beantworten. Wie sah dein Auftrag von der Dunklen Bruderschaft aus? Solltest du den hochwohlgeborenen Adligen der Imperialen ein paar neue Spielzeuge und Sklaven besorgen? Antworte gefälligst!"

Vorsichtig strich Severus sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die langen Strähnen erneut in all dem Blut kleben blieben. Der kleine nachtschwarze Nager sprang auf seinen Kopf, grub seine kleinen Krallen in seine Haare.

„Ich bin kein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft, ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, was das für ein Verein ist. Warum ich hier bin, weiß ich auch nicht und ich kann dir versichern, es gibt eine ganze Menge Orte, an denen ich jetzt lieber wäre. Aber vielleicht verrätst du mir erst mal deinen Namen, bevor du hier weiter haltlose Anschuldigungen fallen lässt."

Wäre die Fremde eine seiner Schülerinnen gewesen, wäre sie jetzt mit Sicherheit in Ohnmacht gefallen. Seine Schüler wussten diesen Tonfall genau zu deuten –sie sollten jetzt genau das tun, was er von ihnen verlangte, andernfalls...-, doch die Fremde sah ihn nur aus ihren unergründlichen grünen Katzenaugen an.

Die Fremde war eindeutig keine seiner Schülerinnen, sie schickte die finsteren Blicke mit gleicher Intensität zurück. Der kleine Nager hatte es sich auf Severus´ Kopf gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete gelangweilt das Blickduell.

OoO

T´Lina kochte vor Wut. Sie dachte ja gar nicht daran, sich diesem Fremden unterzuordnen. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas ungewöhnlich aussah, aber musste er sie deshalb gleich so anstarren? Der Typ benahm sich ja fast so als hätte er noch nie eine Kajiit gesehen! Und T´Jen verriet sie auch, ihm schien es in den fettigen Strähnen dieses Kerls ausgesprochen gut zu gefallen...

„T´Jen, sieh dich in der Umgebung mal um, ob noch ein paar von diesen Mördern hier rumschleichen."

Blitzartig sprang T´Jen auf, rannte an der Schulter des Mannes hinab. T´Lina empfand fast ein wenig Mitleid, die Krallen des kleinen Nagers hatten sich in den Haaren verfangen, beim Aufspringen riss er dem Mann gleichzeitig ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen aus.

Der Mann zuckte ein wenig zusammen, verzog jedoch keine Miene. Sein Blick blieb steinern und finster. Widerwillig regte sich ein wenig Respekt in T´Lina. Nicht viele konnten beim Gefühl, skalpiert zu werden, ruhig stehen bleiben.

„Mein Name ist T´Lina. Erfahre ich deinen auch noch oder willst du mit irgendeinem Titel angesprochen werden?"

Beißender Spott schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, der Schwarzgekleidete mochte zwar nicht ganz so verweichlicht sein, wie sie zuerst dachte, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn plötzlich in ihr Herz schließen musste. Wenigstens war inzwischen das Entsetzen aus dem Gesicht des Mannes gewichen, sie hasste es, wenn man sie mit diesem Ausdruck ansah. Es erinnerte sie zu sehr an längst vergangene Zeiten, Zeiten, die sie ganz tief in sich weggeschlossen hatte...

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

Severus Snape. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name, sie hatte einen Namen dieser Art noch nie gehört...

„Verrätst du mir auch, warum du all diese Männer umgebracht hast oder sollte ich mir schon mal Sorgen machen, weil Jack the Ripper in dieser Welt weiblich ist?"

Den beißenden Spott beherrschte die schwarze Gestalt genauso gut wie sie, sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wer oder was Jack the Ripper war oder was der Kerl mit diese Welt´ meinte

–es gab doch nur Vvardenfell-, aber eine Antwort hatte er verdient.

Und sei es nur, weil er so amüsant war, bis jetzt hatte erst eine andere Person ihrem Sarkasmus und Spott standgehalten und diese Person wollte sie in nächster Zeit nicht wiedersehen. Wobei sie nächste Zeit´ mit mindestens fünf Jahren definierte...

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich dich bei irgendwelchen wichtigen Geschäften gestört habe, aber ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen. Kaum einer gibt sich freiwillig mit Velfreds Mörderbande ab. Natürlich hatte ich diese törichten Gedanken, bevor ich erfahren habe, dass ich es mit einem Dunklen Bruder zu tun habe."

Wut zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, interessiert beobachtete T´Lina das vielfältige Mienenspiel. Offenbar überlegte der Fremde, ob er ihr gleich den Hals umdrehen sollte oder ob er bis später damit warten sollte. Nun, er konnte es ja mal versuchen...

„Außerdem hab ich die Männer nicht getötet, sondern nur betäubt. Weil ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin keine Mörderin..."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Warum konnten die Männer einen nie ausreden lassen? Verächtlich stieß sie die Luft aus, ihre Schnurrbarthaare zitterten vor Empörung.

„T´Jen hat mir gezeigt, dass Velfreds Mörderbande einen bewusstlosen Reisenden mitgeschleppt hat und ich hatte dummerweise mein Helfersyndrom nicht unter Kontrolle, tut mir leid."

„T´Jen?"

„Ja, T´Jen. Der kleine schwarze Nager, der dir fast eine Glatze verpasst hätte."

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte ihren Mund, entblößte lange, gefährlich glitzernde Reißzähne.

Offenbar ein Fehler, der Mann sah sie schon wieder so entsetzt an. Hatte das denn nie ein Ende?

„Hör zu, ich bin nur halb so gefährlich, wie du glaubst, also-" „Pass auf, hinter dir!"

Plötzlich flackerte das Misstrauen in ihr wieder auf. Für wie dumm hielt dieser Kerl sie eigentlich? Dieser Trick war schon steinalt gewesen, als sie noch nicht einmal geboren war, also was versprach er sich davon?

Argwöhnisch starrte T´Lina diesen Snape an. Was tat der Kerl da? Wollte er sie mit diesem kleinen Stöckchen verprügeln?

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Ein weißer Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze des kleinen Stockes und zischte knapp an ihr vorbei. Ein grässlicher Verdacht stieg in ihr hoch. Entweder war der Typ ein wirklich miserabler Schütze oder-

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer drehte sie sich um und starrte direkt in eine zum Schlag erhobene Kampfaxt

„Na super."

Das Leben hasste sie. Entweder das oder sie hatte die größte Pechsträhne aller Zeiten. Sie tendierte zu ersterem...

OoO

Was tat diese Riesenkatze da? Erst starrte sie ihn nur dumm an, als er sie vor dem Riesenkerl mit der Kampfaxt gewarnt hatte, sodass er die ganze Sache mit einem Lähmfluch selbst in die Hand nehmen musste und dann sagte sie einfach na Super´ und drehte sich um.

Severus wusste selbst nicht so genau, weshalb er diese ihm vollkommen Unbekannte gerettet hatte –er war der festen Überzeugung, dass der Mann T´Lina (was war das überhaupt für ein Name?) nicht nur hatte betäuben wollen-, aber ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit hatte er schon erwartet.

Jetzt stand sie einfach nur da und starrte den erstarrten Mann an. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung drückte Resignation und tiefste Schicksalsergebenheit aus. Ihr Katzenschwanz hing kraftlos herab, vervollständigte das Bild tiefster Niedergeschlagenheit. Mitleid stieg in Severus hoch.

Langsam trat er ein paar Schritte vor, bis er direkt neben ihr stand, die Axt genau in Kopfhöhe. Sanft legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Haare auf ihrer Schulter waren verblüffend weich und fein...

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Natürlich war offensichtlich nichts in Ordnung, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er sonst hätte fragen sollen. Er hatte einfach nicht soviel Erfahrung mit Gesprächen dieser Art –oder um genau zu sein mit Gesprächen im Allgemeinen. Die meisten Leute gingen ihm am liebsten aus dem Weg und versuchten Gespräche mit ihm um jeden Preis zu vermeiden. Es sei denn natürlich, sie wollten sich bei ihm beschweren...

„Ja, klar. Alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur gerade festgestellt, dass ich ganz furchtbar BLÖD bin. Kaum habe ich eine Lebensschuld bei einem Magier abgetragen und gehöre endlich wieder mir selber, schon schaffe ich es, mir SCHON WIEDER von einem Magier das Leben retten zu lassen. Danke übrigens."

Wäre Bitterkeit in Geld aufzuwiegen, dann wäre er jetzt alle Geldsorgen los. Die noch vor kurzer Zeit spöttische und selbstbewusste Stimme war nun voll Selbsthass und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Severus nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jedes noch so gut gemeinte Wort würde wahrscheinlich alles noch schlimmer machen...

„Ach komm mit, wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Lager zurück, bevor diese Spinner hier noch aufwachen und du mir noch mal das Leben retten musst."

Wortlos folgte Severus der deprimierten Katzenfrau. Vielleicht würde er ja später eine Erklärung bekommen...

OoO

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie eine kleine, von Büschen umgebene Felsengruppe. Auf ein Zeichen T´Linas kroch Severus durch einen der größeren Büsche, seine Roben

inzwischen schwer vor Feuchtigkeit- verfingen sich mehrmals in den Ästen, doch jedes Mal konnte er sich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten befreien.

T´Lina hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, die grünen Augen starrten ausdruckslos an ihm vorbei. Auch jetzt sah sie ihn nicht an, ging sofort zu dem kleinen Tümpel am Rand des kleinen Lagers, gab Severus die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig umzuschauen.

Hinter den Büschen, durch die Felsen und Pflanzen ausgezeichnet getarnt, sah er ein kleines Lager mit einer ausgebrannten, von Steinen umgebenen Feuerstelle, ein verbeulter Topf hing an einer Art Haken über der ausgeglühten Asche. Mehrere abgestorbene Bäume lagen um die Feuerstelle herum, luden zum Sitzen ein. Eine Decke lag neben einem der größeren Felsen, offenbar stellte sie das Nachtlager dar. Eine große Holzkiste mit angerosteten Scharnieren stand neben der Decke, in ihr schien T´Lina ihre gesamten Habseligkeiten aufzubewahren, die sie nicht am Körper trug.

T´Lina hockte noch immer an dem kleinen Tümpel, Severus konnte nicht erkennen, was sie da tat, er vermutete, dass sie einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte. Stumm setzte er sich auf einen der abgestorbenen Bäume, beobachtete sie.

Die Hitze schien mit dem Verstreichen der Minuten immer mehr zuzunehmen, auch wurde die Luft immer feuchter –auch wenn er bis vor ein paar Minuten noch dachte, dies wäre nicht möglich. Allmählich fühle Severus sich wie in den Tropen, seine Sachen klebten auf seiner Haut, das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Und zu allem Überfluss kehrten die Kopfschmerzen zurück, gaben ihm das Gefühl, sein Schädel platze gleich.

Ein dumpfes Pochen klopfte hinter seiner Stirn, es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren, sich nicht von dem Schmerz aufsaugen zu lassen. Die Erinnerung an die Nachwirkungen des Lähmtrankes kamen zurück, ließ die Kopfschmerzen exponentiell in die Höhe schießen. Das seltsam helle Licht von Morrowinds Sonne brannte in seinen Augen, bohrte sich den Sehnerv entlang direkt in seinen Kopf. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen krümmte er sich zusammen, vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien.

Die Dunkelheit half wenig, mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Augen, blendete das Licht aus. Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an, der schlechte Geschmack in seinem Mund verstärkte sein Unwohlsein noch.

„Hey, was ist mit dir?"

T´Linas Stimme explodierte in seinem Kopf, viel zu laut wirbelte sie in seinem Schädel durcheinander. Severus konnte ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, reflexartig krümmte er sich weiter zusammen, bedeckte die Ohren mit den Händen.

Mühsam würgte er ein leises „Kopfschmerzen" heraus, bevor er seine gesamte Konzentration wieder auf die eigentlich einfache Aufgabe auf dem Baumstamm sitzen zu bleiben richten musste.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein..."

T´Linas Stimme war nur noch ein entsetztes Keuchen, dennoch war sie viel zu LAUT. Schmerzerfüllt kniff Severus die Augen noch weiter zusammen, tiefe Linien gruben sich in seine Stirn.

„Warte, ich bringe dir etwas, das dir helfen wird..."

Warum konnte sie nicht schweigen? Jedes Wort bohrte sich rotglühend direkt in Severus´ Gehirn, brannte, vernichtete. Und endlich legte sich gnädige Dunkelheit über das Hämmern in seinem Schädel, willig öffnete er sich der Ruhe und Geborgenheit.

OoO

„Verdammt! Ich habe diesen Mistkerl umgebracht, also was soll das?"

Leise vor sich hinfluchend suchte T´Lina die verschiedenen Kräuter zusammen, die sie für die schmerzstillende Salbe benötigte und schmiss sie in den Kochtopf.

Sie wusste genau, was der arme Kerl zur Zeit durchmachte, Lamal hatte seine perversen Spielchen oft genug mit ihr getrieben. Sein absoluter Favorit war dabei die Wirkung eines Schwebezaubers für Gegenstände auf den Lähmtrank gewesen. Das Perfide an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Nebenwirkungen erst nach und nach auftraten und zwar immer dann, wenn man der Meinung war, man hätte das Schlimmste schon hinter sich.

Sie wusste nicht, was es mit dem Mann genau auf sich hatte oder woher er kam (obwohl dieses kleine Stöckchen ihr sehr bekannt vorkam, erst vor kurzem hatte sie einen ähnlichen Zauberstab gesehen bei jemandem, der auch nicht von Vvardenfell stammte – zumindest behauptete er das...), aber die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht kannte sie genau. Zu oft hatte sie genau die gleichen Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht gesehen...

Zusammen mit den offensichtlichen Nebenwirkungen ließ das nur einen Schluss zu – Lamal war noch am Leben. Zwar nicht mehr in Morrowind, aber am Leben. Die logische Konsequenz war, dass Azura wieder eine ihrer abartigen Wetten mit den anderen Göttern laufen hatte und den Mistkerl wiederbelebt hatte.

Wenigstens hatte Snape inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren, zusammengesunken lag er auf dem Baumstamm. Schnell ging sie zu ihm, hob ihn an und bettete ihn auf ihrem Nachtlager. Es war zwar nur eine einfache Decke, aber allemal bequemer als der Baumstamm. Snape gab nur ein schwaches Stöhnen von sich, mit Besorgnis sah sie die Schweißperlen auf seinem Gesicht, die schmerzerfüllt zusammengekniffenen Augen, die tiefe Falte zwischen ihnen.

Obwohl er bewusstlos war, schien er noch immer starke Schmerzen zu haben, sein gesamter Körper hatte sich verkrampft. Der Lähmtrank musste wirklich außergewöhnlich stark gewesen sein, sonst wäre der arme Kerl schon längst wieder auf den Beinen. Offenbar hatte Lamal dazugelernt...

Mit einem Zipfel der Decke wischte sie ihm die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Stirnrunzelnd betastete sie seine schwarze Robe. Er war viel zu warm angezogen für dieses Klima, entschlossen zog sie ihm die Robe und das schwarze Hemd darunter aus, ließ ihm nur ein schwarzes kurzärmliges Shirt. Da, wo dieser Snape herkam, musste es wirklich sehr kalt sein, er hatte mehr Kleidung an als T´Lina in ihrem ganzen Leben besessen hatte...

Nachdenklich ging sie zum Kochtopf zurück, entfachte mit einem Feuerstein und der Klinge ihres Messers ein kleines Feuer, goss Wasser zu den Kräutern im Topf und wartete, dass die ganze Mischung zu kochen begann. Ab und zu rührte sie mit ihrem Messer die Mischung um, zerkleinerte dabei nach und nach die Kräuter, die Flüssigkeit begann sich langsam grün zu färben. Zwischendurch sah sie immer wieder zu Snape, der sich inzwischen auf ihrem Lager hin und her warf.

Der Lähmtrank musste wirklich sehr sehr stark gewesen sein...

Ein mitfühlendes Gedankenbild erreichte sie, zeigte ihr, dass T´Jen zurückgekehrt war. Offenbar hatte er in der näheren Umgebung nichts gefunden. Sie waren also vorerst sicher, sie glaubte nicht, dass Velfred Lust verspüren würde, die Umgebung zu durchsuchen. Wahrscheinlich kroch er jetzt samt seiner Bande zu seinem Hauptquartier zurück, um dort die durch die Lähmpfeile verursachten Kopfschmerzen auszukurieren...

Moment, Lähmpfeil-Kopfschmerzen?

Mit schlechtem Gewissen sah sie zu Snape. Auch ihn hatte sie niedergeschossen, auch wenn der Pfeil ihn nur gestriffen hatte, konnte es gut sein, dass die paar Tropfen Lähmtrank an der Pfeilspitze die Nebenwirkungen verschlimmert hatte... Hoffentlich überstand er das ganze unbeschadet.

T´Jen rannte zu der bleichen Gestalt, sandte dabei immer wieder beruhigende Laute und Bilder aus. Erleichtert sah T´Lina, dass T´Jens Bemühungen ihr Ziel nicht verfehlten, langsam beruhigte Snape sich, hörte auf, sich zitternd hin und her zu werfen.

Vorsichtig schob T´Jen mit seinen kleinen Pfoten ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen beiseite, zupfte sorgfältig die blutverklebten Haare aus den Kratzern in seiner Wange.

Dankbar sah T´Lina T´Jen zu, sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie gut die Fürsorge des kleinen Nagers tat. Ein Blick in den Kochtopf zeigte ihr, dass sich die Flüssigkeit inzwischen zu einer hellgrünen Pampe verdickt hatte, die man mit Mühe und Not als Salbe durchgehen lassen konnte.

Nun sie wusste selbst, das ihre magischen und insbesondere ihre Alchemie-Fertigkeiten mehr als miserabel waren. Für ihre Zwecke würde die Salbe reichen, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht den Anforderungen der Magiergilde entsprach. Hauptsache, sie half und das tat sie, wie T´Lina aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Topf vom Feuer und ging zu Snape hinüber. Mit ruhigen Fingern verteilte sie die noch heiße Salbe auf der Stirn des Mannes, massierte die zusammengezogenen Schläfen, bis sie sich langsam entspannten.

Snape war nun vollkommen entspannt, seine Bewusstlosigkeit schien einem tiefen Schlaf gewichen zu sein. T´Jen rollte sich auf der Brust des schlafenden Mannes zusammen, legte seinen buschigen Schweif über die Nase und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln erhob T´Lina sich und hängte den Topf mit der Salbe zurück über das Feuer. Vielleicht würden sie den Rest darin noch einmal gebrauchen können...

Blieb nur noch das Blut. Sie musste es irgendwie loswerden, in der Gegend wimmelte es nur so von Kagoutis, die mit ihren feinen Nasen jede noch so kleine Blutspur wittern konnten. Snape musste für sie ein wahres Leuchtfeuer sein und wahrscheinlich hatte nur ihr eigener Raubtiergeruch die Bestien bisher zurückgehalten.

Aber bestimmt würden diese recht intelligenten Tiere ihre Scheu bald überwinden und näher kommen, würden beginnen, das Lager zu umschleichen in der Hoffnung, dass sich eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff bot. T´Lina hatte keine Lust, diese gefährlichen, mit harten Hornplatten und scharfen Hauern ausgestatteten Tiere zu töten, also musste sie den Blutgeruch entweder überdecken oder vernichten, am besten beides.

Vorsichtig schnitt sie ein kleines Rechteck aus ihrer Decke, weichte es in einem der Tümpel ein (das Wasser war sauberer als es aussah, die trübe Farbe wurde durch zahllose kleine Lebewesen verursacht, die aber nicht schädlich waren, bei manchen Spezies sogar heilende Wirkung hatten, so nahmen zum Beispiel Orcs und Dunmer recht gerne ein Bad in dem Wasser) und begann vorsichtig das Blut von Snapes Wange zu wischen.

Die tiefen Schnitte sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie von allein ohne große Narben zu hinterlassen heilen würden, aber vielleicht kannte Snape als Magier ja einen Heilzauber. Ansonsten würde sie halt nähen müssen.

Die Haare waren etwas schwerer zu reinigen, die Strähnen waren dick verklebt. Mit viel Wasser war sie dann aber doch erfolgreich, nass und schwer lagen die Haare auf der Decke. Eine Erkältung würde er sich bei diesem schwülheißen Wetter schon nicht holen.

Der kleine Schnitt am Hals sah recht harmlos aus, in ein paar Tagen würde davon nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Blieb nur noch der Streifschuss am Arm. Mit dem letzten sauberen Zipfel des improvisierten Lappens entfernte sie das Blut und reinigte die kleine Wunde mit etwas Wasser.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den noch immer blutenden Riss schnitt sie einen weiteren Streifen aus der Decke und verband die Wunde sorgfältig.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit sah sie ihn sich noch einmal genau an, konnte jedoch kein Blut mehr entdecken. Sie knüllte den Fetzen Stoff zusammen und warf ihn in die Flammen, wo er sofort hell aufleuchtete und verbrannte. Rasch, aber dennoch lautlos –sie wollte die beiden Schlafenden nicht wecken- schnitt sie ein paar Stücke aus den Pilzbäumen und warf sie ebenfalls ins Feuer.

Sofort breitete sich der Geruch nach gebratenen Pilzen aus, überdeckte jede noch so schwache Blutspur.

Snape hatte sich noch immer nicht geregt, tief und fest schlief er auf ihrer Decke, sein Gesicht hatte wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen, war noch immer blass, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie vor ein paar Minuten. Er war außer Gefahr...

Nun konnte sie nur noch warten.

Leise setzte sie sich auf einen der umgestürzten Bäume und begann die Haare an ihrem Schwanz zu reinigen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Und, was haltet ihr von T´Lina und T´Jen? „ ganz lieb auf den Reviewbutton... nein nicht Button („den Typen nicht leiden kann")... auf den reviewknopf zeig" Ich freu mich schon auf eure Meinung zu den beiden. ;-)

Das nächste Kap kommt dann auch bald...

Aber wisst ihr, was echt gemein ist? Kimi hat gestern gewonnen (okay, ist nicht gemein, sondern sehr schön), aber es hätte ein Doppelsieg werden können, wenn diese Deppen nicht die Boxengasse geschlossen hätten. Ich mein, weshalb um alles in der Welt schließen die im laufenden Rennen die Boxengasse (vor allem, wenn noch jemand da drin steht)? „grummel"

Na ja, was solls...


	14. Nacht

_Alles gehört wie immer entweder JKR oder Bethesda Softworks oder mir oder... Ne, mehr Besitzer gibt's hier glaub ich nicht_

Taipan: Oh ja, Lamal wird noch so richtig leiden dürfen. Ich kann den nämlich nicht ausstehen „fies grins"

_Pemaroth: Hey, freut mich, dass du auch noch dabei bist „strahl" wenn du mir deine mail-adresse gibst, schick ich dir die Übersetzung und eine kleine Übersicht über die Götter. Mehr als Azura, Vivec und Mephala werden aber nicht auftauchen, auch wenn´s in Morrowind ein paar mehr gibt, das wird sonst viel zu kompliziert..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**13. Kapitel**

Nacht  
  
Schläfrig schlug T'Jen die Augen auf, er hatte mehrere Stunden auf der herrlich warmen, sich regelmäßig hebenden und senkenden Brust des schwarzen Zweibeins verbracht, nun wollte er sich endlich wieder bewegen.

Geschmeidig erhob er sich, streckte jeden Muskel genießerisch, spürte zufrieden die Leichtigkeit in seine Glieder zurückkehren. Der dunkle Nachthimmel war klar, unbewölkt, nur ein leichter Wind wehte, linderte die schwüle Hitze des Tages. Ein kleines Feuer flackerte, seine Herrin saß auf einem der Baumstämme, stocherte mit einem Stock in den Flammen herum. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Der Geruch von gebratenen Pilzen lag in der Luft, verdrängte alle anderen Spuren, aber das war in Ordnung. Seine Herrin würde Feinde schon rechtzeitig bemerken...

T'Jen sah wieder in den Sternenhimmel.

Jede Nacht fand er die Sterne und die beiden großen -der eine lila, der andere rot-schwarz- Wächter am Nachthimmel aufs Neue faszinierend. Wie riesige Bälle hingen die beiden Wächter am Himmel, schienen fast zur Erde fallen zu wollen. Hell strahlte ihr hellblaues, fahles Licht zur Erde, ließ die Nacht niemals in Schwärze versinken.

Auch die Sternbilder leuchteten in ihrer gewohnten Auffälligkeit, beruhigt erkannte T'Jen das Zeichen der Schlange, das Zeichen T'Linas. Es war alles wie immer und in bester Ordnung.

Zufrieden schlich der kleine Nager bis zum Kinn des schwarzen Mannes, prüfte seinen Geruch. Der Zweibeiner roch nun schon viel besser, der unterschwellige Duft nach Krankheit und Schmerzen war etwas weiter verblasst, nicht mehr lange und er würde ganz geschwunden sein. Aber offenbar hatte seine Herrin den Unbekannten noch einmal mit der guten Salbe eingerieben, das anregende Aroma der Zutaten kitzelte seine feine Nase, ließ ihn leise niesen.

"Nun, T'Jen, bist du mit meiner Heilkunst zufrieden?"

Leiser Spott schwang in den Gedanken seiner Herrin mit, schnell huschte T'Jen auf ihre Schulter, spielte mit den feinen Haaren dort. Nachts unterhielten sie sich meist in Gedankenbildern, T'Lina liebte die Stille der Dunkelheit und wollte sie nicht mit Worten durchbrechen.

Und es machte keinen Unterschied.

Im Gegensatz seiner Herrin konnte T'Jen nur Bilder senden, keine von diesen seltsamen Lauten, die sie Worte' nannte. Geschwind sandte er ihr seine Zustimmung, zeigte ihr den Topf mit der Salbe gepaart mit einem Fragezeichen. Die Bedeutung dieser seltsamen Vogelspuren namens Fragezeichen', Ausrufezeichen' und all dieser anderen Zeichen verstand nur T'Lina so richtig, aber T'Jen konnte ein paar von ihnen anwenden, wenn Bilder allein nicht mehr reichten.

"Ja, ich habe ihn noch etwas davon gegeben. Was hältst du von ihm?"

Ratlos spielte T'Jen mit den kurzen Haaren hinter T'Linas Ohren, entwirrte einen kleinen Knoten, während er über diese Frage nachdachte. T'Lina drängte ihn nicht, sie wusste, dass er eine Antwort geben würde, wenn er eine hätte. 

Zögernd sandte er ein Bild vom letzten Freund T'Linas, der ebenfalls nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge gewusst und immer ein kleines Stöckchen bei sich getragen hatte, mit dem er die seltsamsten Dinge anstellte.

"Du meinst, der da-" eine zögernde Kopfbewegung auf die schlafende Gestalt "- kommt ebenfalls von dieser Welt mit dem Krieg gegen... wie hieß er? Vanmort oder so ähnlich?

Bestätigend nickte T'Jen, sprang von ihrer Schulter und sprintete zum ordentlich zusammengelegten Umhang des Fremden. Misstrauisch steckte er seine Nase nacheinander in jede der zahllosen Taschen, bis er fand, was er suchte.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Pfote aus, berührte das schwarze Stöckchen sanft. Sofort sprühten rotglühende Funken aus der Spitze, bohrten sich in sein empfindliches Fleisch, verbrannten den schwarzen Pelz.

Mit einem leisen Quieken zog er blitzschnell die Pfote zurück, auf drei Pfoten humpelnd versuchte er wieder auf T'Linas Schulter zu klettern.

Vorsichtig streckte T'Lina ihre Hand aus, nahm ihn hoch, setzte ihn auf ihr Bein.

"Zeig mal her!"

Gehorsam streckte T'Jen die schmerzende Pfote aus, der Pelz schwelte noch immer leicht. Mit sanften Fingern entfernte T'Lina die verbrannten Haare, sprach dabei weiter mit dem kleinen Nager.

"Aber was hat er dann nur mit diesem Mistkerl Lamal zu tun? Der war der Einzige, der von den Nebenwirkungen des Lähmtrankes in Verbindung mit einem Schwebezauber wusste und wie die aussehen wissen wir ja beide."

Fragend schickte T'Jen ihr ein Bild.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht mehr, dass er ein Dunkler Bruder ist.  
Entweder ist er ein sehr, wirklich sehr guter Schauspieler oder er hat noch nie eine Kajiit gesehen. Ist dir eigentlich auch dieses seltsame Besitzzeichen auf seinem linken Arm aufgefallen? Ich kenne es nicht, aber Sirius hat mal von solch einem Zeichen erzählt. Damals, als er uns die Geschichte seiner Welt erzählt hat..."

T'Jen spürte die Trauer seiner Herrin, dieses Zweibein aus der anderen Welt hatte ihr damals wirklich sehr wehgetan und wusste es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal. Er würde dieses neue Zweibein sehr wachsam im Auge behalten...

"Meines Wissens nach treibt sich noch nicht einmal die Dunkle Bruderschaft mit Velfred herum, wobei ich natürlich die neuesten Intrigen Vivecs nicht kenne.   
Außerdem hat er einfach zu viel Ähnlichkeit im Verhalten und der Kleidung und allem mit Si- du-weißt-schon-wen-ich-meine. Ich denke mal, Snape-"

Aha, Snape hieß dieses Zweibein also. Wachsam warf er der zusammengerollten Gestalt auf der Decke seiner Herrin einen langen Blick zu.

"-sagt die Wahrheit und weiß wirklich nicht, wo er ist. Was uns -beziehungsweise mich- vor ein riesiges Problem stellt, weil ich den Kerl ja nicht einfach allein lassen kann und ich nicht weiß, ob er so anders ist als Sirius. Ich hoffe es einfach mal. Wir müssen einfach warten, ob-"

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufsehen. Das Zweibein hatte sich aufgesetzt, hatte die Decke von sich geschoben. Seine schwarzen Augen hingen konzentriert auf T'Jen, beobachteten ihre Finger, wie sie sorgfältig verbrannte Haare entfernte, Haare die von seinem Zauberstab angezündet worden waren...

Anklagend sah seine Herrin den Mann auf der Decke an, ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen.

OoO

Severus erwachte, als die Sicherung seines Zauberstabes ansprach. Er hatte sie auf den Stab gelegt, als übereifrige Hauselfen wiederholt seinen Zauberstab entwendet hatten, um ihn zu reinigen.

Flüchtig stellte er fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich verschwunden waren, dass es ihm allgemein besser ging. Als nächstes stellte er fest, dass er für seine Verhältnisse praktisch nackt war, jemand -wahrscheinlich diese Katzenfrau- hatte ihm die Roben und sein Hemd ausgezogen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm die Unterwäsche und die Hosen gelassen...

Es war inzwischen Nacht geworden, die bleierne Hitze des Tages hatte sich zu einer erträglicheren Wärme reduziert. Der leichte Geruch nach gebratenen Pilzen ließ seinen Magen grummeln, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit dem bisschen Brot und Käse von Lamal nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Zunächst musste er jedoch erst mal andere Probleme lösen, zum Beispiel die Frage, wo er war und wie er diese Riesenkatze nun davon überzeugen sollte, dass er kein Dunkler Bruder war. Schließlich war eben durch seine Schuld der kleine Nager verletzt worden...

Das eichhörnchenähnliche Wesen humpelte auf drei Pfoten zu seiner Herrin, Mitleid stieg in ihm auf, der kleine Nager hatte sich ganz offensichtlich recht schlimm verbrannt. Was musste er auch so neugierig sein?

Und nun sah T'Lina ihn auch noch so anklagend an...

"Das war ein Sicherungszauber, er soll verhindern, dass Unbefugte meinen Zauberstab anrühren. Dein kleines Haustier kann jetzt entweder warten bis die Brandwunde von allein abheilt oder du lässt mich einen kleinen Brandheilungszauber sprechen und alles ist in ein paar Minuten vergessen."

Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen?

Mit steifen Gliedern -er fand das Auf-dem-Boden-schlafen eindeutig ungewohnt- erhob er sich, fischte mit einem schnellen Griff seinen Zauberstab aus der Robentasche und ging zu dem seltsamen Pärchen am Feuer hinüber.

Der kleine Nager -seine Name war T'Jen ermahnte er sich- huschte hinter die Hand der Katzenfrau, versuchte sich zu verstecken. Offenbar stand er dem Zauberstab recht misstrauisch gegenüber. Nun, Severus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken...

Geschmeidig ging er in die Hocke, begab sich auf T'Jens Augenhöhe.

"Wenn du ihn heilen kannst, dann heile ihn. Und wenn du dann schon dabei bist, kannst du auch gleich die Kratzer in deiner Wange heilen. Sie werden sonst Narben hinterlassen."

Severus nickte kurz. Er hatte zwar nicht vor, die Kratzer zu heilen -nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Madam Pomfreys Ermahnungen-, aber für einen einfachen Brandheilungszauber reichten seine Heilkünste gerade noch so aus. Schließlich hatte er mit diesem Zauber schon öfter die Folgen explodierter Kessel beseitigen müssen...

T'Jen schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er vorhatte, misstrauisch die Nase kräuselnd kam der kleine Nager näher, ließ den Zauberstab und Severus' Hand nicht aus den Augen.

"Finite Inflamare!"

Ein leises Zischen ertönte und T'Jens Pfote sah wieder aus wie neu. Zufrieden wollte Severus sich wieder erheben, als der kleine Nager auf ihn zusprang, dem verblüfften Zaubertrankmeister einen liebevollen Stups mit der Nase auf den Mund gab und es sich anschließend in den langen Haaren seines Heilers gemütlich machte.

Überrascht schwankte Severus, nur ein schneller Griff an den Baumstamm bewahrte ihn vorm Umfallen. Breit grinsend sah T'Lina ihn an, wieder fielen ihm ihre langen Eckzähne auf. Offenbar sah sie nicht nur äußerlich wie eine Katze aus...

Genauso schnell wie es entstanden war, verschwand das Grinsen wieder und T'Lina sah ihm ernst in die Augen. 

"Bevor ich entscheide, ob ich dir vertraue oder nicht, solltest du mir erzählen, wie du hierher kommst und was es mit diesem Zauberstab auf sich hat. Und du solltest ganz von vorn anfangen..."

Mit einem Nicken setzte Severus sich auf die andere Seite des Feuers und berichtete von Lamals Ankunft, von den Lehrstunden, den Nebenwirkungen der Tränke. Seine Gefühle verschwieg er, dies ging T'Lina nichts an. Mit leiser Stimme ließ er die vergangenen Stunden -oder Tage, sein Zeitgefühl war ihm zwischenzeitlich abhanden gekommen- wiederauferstehen.

Als er von der Wette zwischen den gelangweilten Göttern berichtete, verdüsterte sich T'Linas Gesicht, grimmig starrte sie in die Flammen, ihr Schwanz zuckte hinter ihrem Rücken hin und her. 

Die Beschreibung Velfreds, der mit einem Schwert auf eine Wolke einschlug, schien sie zu amüsieren, ihr Schwanz zuckte noch immer wütend, aber wenigstens sah sie nicht mehr so grimmig aus. Für Severus hatte der reflektierte Feuerschein auf T'Linas Reißzähnen nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend ausgesehen, sie schien sehr genau zu wissen, was sie mit diesen Hauern alles anrichten konnte. Offenbar hatte sie sehr spezielle -und blutige- Fantasien, was die Götter Azura und Vivec anging...

Auch Severus hasste die beiden Götter, wenn diese arroganten Wesen nicht gewesen wären, hätte sein Leben vielleicht einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen, dann hätte er nicht in ständiger Angst vor Voldemort leben müssen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er dann jetzt eine Familie...

Er spürte, in welche Richtung diese Gedanken gingen, zwang sich, nicht mehr an ein Leben ohne Voldemort zu denken. Es war zu deprimierend.

Schweigen breitete sich nach seinen letzten Worten aus, still saßen sie da und sahen in die Flammen. Lediglich T'Jen gab seinen Platz in Severus' Haaren auf und huschte an T'Linas Seite, setzte sich auf den Baumstamm.

Endlich sah T'Lina auf, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten im Schein der Flammen, rote Flammen spiegelten sich in den Pupillen.

"Ich glaube dir. Und es tut mir leid, dass du ausgerechnet Lamals Bekanntschaft machen musstest. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich den Mistkerl endgültig und sogar für Azura nicht rückgängig zu machend erledigt hätte. Was hast du nun vor?"

Severus sah T'Jen an, beobachtete den kleinen Nager beim Reinigen seines Schweifes. Ja, was hatte er nun vor? Wie konnte er in einer Welt überleben, die ihm nicht nur vollkommen unbekannt, sondern auch noch aufgrund seiner Kleidung feindlich gesonnen war? Natürlich könnte er sich neue Sachen besorgen, aber er fühlte sich nun einmal nur in Schwarz wohl. Und wenn er nicht dank Lamal und Voldemort in dieser grässlichen Welt, in der nicht einmal das Licht richtig aussah, vom Himmel (was bei Merlin waren diese riesigen Kugeln am Himmel, die fast die gesamte Nacht einnahmen?), der Erde und allem anderen mal ganz abgesehen, gestrandet wäre...

Nur mit Mühe konnte er den aufsteigenden Hass gegen T'Lina unterdrücken. Wenn sie Lamal damals besser getötet hätte...

Nein, diese Gedanken waren unfair, sie war für seine miserable Situation noch weniger verantwortlich als er. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die fremdartige Landschaft schweifen, die Pilzbäume schirmten das helle Licht der zwei Himmelskugeln ab, einzig die kleine Lichtung, auf der sie saßen wurde vom Licht erhellt. Einige Pilze leuchteten in den Sümpfen, verstärkten das gespenstische Leuchten vom Himmel. Alles in allem war die ganze Umgebung recht düster, fast schauerlich.

Sein Blick wurde schließlich von den Schuppen zwischen T'Linas Ohren gefangengenommen, der rote Schein der Flammen spiegelte sich in ihnen. Irgendwie passten die Schuppen nicht im geringsten in das Bild der lebhaften Katze mit tigerartigem Pelz, sie schienen eher zu einer Art... Eidechse zu gehören. Vielleicht konnte er sie später danach fragen...

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich nun tun könnte, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal genau, wo ich bin. Mit den Ortsangaben hier kann ich nicht besonders viel anfangen und ob es einen Weg zurück in meine Welt gibt, weiß ich auch nicht."

Ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern. Vor seinen Schülern hätte er dies niemals zugegeben -es fiel ihm ja schon schwer, es vor sich selbst zuzugeben-, aber er fühlte sich dieser Welt allein nicht gewachsen. Morrowind war einfach so... anders. Das begann bei solch fremdartigen Tränken wie dem Almsivi-Trank und endete bei Riesenkatzen, die Reisende aus den Klauen vagabundierender Mörderbanden retten...

T'Lina nickte, sah ihn verstehend an.

"Ich habe ja sowieso noch eine Lebensschuld bei dir offen, ich könnte dich also eh nicht allein irgendwohin gehen lassen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir helfe, einen Weg in deine Welt zurückzufinden? So quasi als Einlösung der Schuld. Ich mein, wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch warten, bis ich dir einmal das Leben gerettet habe, aber ich denke, von meinem Vorschlag könntest du mehr profitieren."

Severus wusste sogar definitiv, dass er von ihrem Vorschlag mehr profitieren würde. Wenn alle -oder auch nur einige- Bewohner Morrowinds vom Kaliber Lamals und Velfreds waren, dann würde T'Lina ihm wahrscheinlich schon ziemlich bald das Leben retten müssen...

Er teilte T'Lina seine Gedanken mit, provozierte ein leichtes Lächeln und ein überzeugtes Nicken. Unwillkürlich musste er auch lächeln -wieder etwas, was seine Schüler ihm nie zutrauen würden. Offenbar hatten entweder Morrowind oder T'Lina einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn...

Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie sie sich ihre weitere Vorgehensweise vorgestellt hatte. Doch gerade, als er den Mund öffnete, um die Frage auch zu stellen, meldete sein Magen sich mit einem lauten Grummeln, signalisierte ihm, dass er mal wieder etwas essen könnte. Aus dem leichten Lächeln T'Linas wurde ein breites Grinsen, Severus dagegen verging das Lächeln, er spürte selbst, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Trotzig sah er ihr ins Gesicht, dies war nichts, wessen er sich hätte schämen müssen, schließlich hatte er lediglich das bisschen Brot und Käse bekommen -und das vor vielen, vielen Stunden- und außerdem roch es auf der Lichtung so verlockend nach gebratenen Pilzen... Die Schamesröte verschwand trotzdem nur sehr langsam.

"Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht oft Gäste. Ich glaube, ich hätte noch etwas Brot und getrocknetes Kagouti-Fleisch anzubieten. Mehr gibt's leider nicht, da mich eine gewisse Person, die ich hier jetzt nicht nennen möchte vom Jagen abgehalten hat."

Noch immer von einem Katzenohr zum nächsten grinsend holte sie aus der Kiste das versprochene Essen, reichte es Severus. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger leicht, überrascht registrierte er die Weichheit des Felles.

Allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell von ihren Fingern abgelenkt, er hatte nämlich nicht das erwartete Fleisch, sondern eine Art... Lederstreifen (?) erhalten. Verwirrt starrte er das zähe Band an. Sie erwartete doch nicht wirklich, dass man das essen konnte, oder?

"Ähm, übrigens schmeckt das Fleisch besser, wenn du es in das Brot steckst und das Ganze dann über den Flammen erwärmst. Es ist dann auch nicht mehr so zäh und schmeckt dann eigentlich ganz gut. Später können wir uns ja mit richtigen Vorräten eindecken."

Sie hatte recht -wie immer bisher-, es schmeckte in dieser Zusammenstellung nicht mehr wie Leder, sondern wie ein Wochen alter Hamburger. Severus erlaubte sich ein inneres Seufzen, sein Magen bestand auf Arbeit. Und man gewöhnte sich irgendwie an den Geschmack.

OoO

Amüsiert betrachtete T'Linas Snapes mehr als nur leicht angewiderte Miene. Obwohl er offensichtlich schon besseres gegessen hatte -sie ehrlich gesagt auch-, verzehrte er doch das gesamte Brot mit Inhalt. Er musste wirklich großen Hunger gehabt haben.

Nachdem sie ihr verspätetes Abendessen -oder verfrühtes Frühstück, das konnte man nun sehen wie man wollte- beendet hatten, sahen sie eine Weile nur still in die Flammen. Als Snape sich vorbeugte, um einen kleinen Ast weiter ins Feuer zu schieben, gaben seine langen schwarzen Haare den Blick auf sein Gesicht frei und wieder fielen ihr die tiefen Kratzer auf. Sie mussten wirklich genäht werden, wenn er nicht Zeit seines Lebens mit schluchtartigen Narben in seinem Gesicht herumlaufen wollte.

"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Wange? Wirst du die Kratzer noch heilen?"

Überrascht sah er sie an, offenbar hatte er die Wunden schon fast vergessen. Nun fand seine Hand den Weg in sein Gesicht, berührte die Kratzer kurz. Ein Schatten des vergangenen Schmerzes zuckte durch seine Augen, hinterließ eine eigenartige Leere. Schnell beugte er sich wieder vor, ließ die Haare die Kratzer wie ein Vorhang verdecken.

Hilflosigkeit und Schmerz standen in seinen Augen, erreichten jedoch nicht sein maskenhaft starres Gesicht. Mitleid stieg in T'Lina auf, Snape musste schon sehr viel erlebt haben, um diesen Ausdruck zu bekommen. Sie sprach aus Erfahrung, sie sah diesen Blick morgens oft im Wasser, wenn sie des Nachts wieder aus ihren Alpträumen aufgeschreckt war...

"Ich kann auch nähen, wenn du möchtest. Es würde nicht lange dauern, ich habe es schon öfter getan..."

Hilflos brach sie ab, konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten. Schließlich nickte Snape langsam, schob die Haare hinter die Ohren zurück.

"Morgen. Wenn es hell ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich nutze die Nacht meist zum Schlafen."

"Einverstanden."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Und wieder muss ich erwähnen, dass meine Lateinkenntnisse irgendwo zwischen Ach-die-Sprache-gibt's-wirklich! und nicht vorhanden schwanken...

Jaja, ein kleiner Mitternachtsimbiss ist doch immer gut „g" Übrigens wird die Story nach meiner jetzigen Planung zwischendurch wohl öfter mal ein wenig düster werden, die Bewohner Morrowinds können manchmal wirklich abartig sein... Nur so als Hinweis...

Übrigens freue ich mich über jedes Review „lieb schau" Und falls es eventuelle Schwarzleser gibt: Meldet euch doch mal. Ein kurzes Hallo reicht auch schon


	15. Regen

Disclaimer und so ist ja nun hinreichend bekannt, ansonsten s. alle Kaps davor...

Taipan: freut mich, dass ich die Atmosphäre erfolgreich rüberbringen konnte. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das auch in den nächsten kaps. „g"

Pemaroth: ich hoffe, meine mail hat dir wenigstens ein bissel geholfen... wenn du weitere Fragen hast, immer her damit, okay? „lieb schau"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**14. Kapitel**

**Regen**

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen schweißgebadet aus einem düsteren Alptraum, nur undeutlich konnte er sich an schwarze Schatten, sich bewegend und windend in einer noch schwärzeren Finsternis, erinnern. An mehr WOLLTE er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht erinnern...

Er fühlte sich nicht sehr ausgeschlafen, sämtliche Muskeln schienen sich durch das auf dem Boden schlafen verkrampft zu haben. Ihm tat einfach alles weh. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob er sich, wankte hinter einen Busch und kümmerte sich erst mal um seine dringendsten Bedürfnisse am Morgen. 

Sich zumindest ein wenig besser fühlend ging er anschließend leise zu einem der kleinen Tümpel am Rande der Lichtung. Mit einem Blick auf das trübe Wasser beschloss er die Morgentoilette heute ein wenig abzukürzen, er hatte nichts davon, wenn sich die Kratzer entzündeten.

Es war noch immer schwül-warm, aber es schien hier trotz der Tümpel keine Mücken zu geben. Wenigstens ein Pluspunkt für Morrowind.  
Ein Blick in den Himmel zeigte ihm graublaue Wolken, schwer und tief hingen sie drohend am Himmel, versprachen Regen und Kühle.

Aber nachdem er sich nun zumindest ein wenig wacher fühlte -er war absolut kein Frühaufsteher-, fiel ihm auch auf, dass die Lichtung abgesehen von ihm und T'Jen, der sich neben dem heruntergebrannten Feuer zusammengerollt hatte, leer war. T'Lina war verschwunden, auch ihre Waffen waren fort. Ein kleiner Zettel mit fremdartigen Buchstaben war mit einem Messer an einem Baum befestigt worden, offenbar hatte sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. 

Das Dumme war nur, er konnte sie nicht lesen. Die einzelnen Buchstaben waren verschnörkelt mit vielen Punkten, erinnerten ihn vage an japanische Schriftzeichen. Der Zauber für die Übersetzung von Schriftzeichen war zwar recht ungenau -er hatte es schon öfter erlebt, dass dieser Zauber das Kraut Wolfswurz mit Wolfspelz übersetzt hatte- aber eine vage Übersetzung würde ihm auch schon genügen.

Allerdings benötigte dieser Zauber genau wie der Translato' zumindest eine Basis, auf deren Grundlage er arbeiten konnte. Konzentriert sah sich Severus die Nachricht noch einmal an, ganz am Ende fielen ihm fünf relativ einsam stehende Zeichen auf. Wenn er davon ausging, dass T'Lina auch in ihrer Sprache mit fünf Zeichen geschrieben wurde... Nun ja, probieren konnte er es ja. Der Zauber würde mit so wenig Ausgangsmaterial sehr viel Zeit zum Übersetzen benötigen, aber er hatte ja heute sowieso noch nichts weiter vor. Und länger als die Übersetzung der Abhandlung eines thailändischen Zauberers aus dem Mittelalter über die Folgen unreifer Ginsengwurzeln in Schlaftränken konnte dies auch nicht dauern. Damals hatte er nach zwei Wochen immerhin ein paar Seiten lesen können...

Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln erinnerte er sich an Dumbledores Verwunderung, als er ihm erklärt hatte, weshalb er sich so sehr für Thailand interessiert hatte. Manchmal war Dumbledore wirklich amüsant gewesen...

Er hoffte nur, dass Potter nicht schon wieder eine seiner Visionen gehabt hatte und der liebenswürdige, wenn auch manchmal anstrengende Direktor -der so nebenbei auch der einzige Mensch war, der seine abweisende Haltung nicht nur ertrug, sondern es auch schaffte, hinter die Fassade zu sehen- ihn für tot hielt. Dumbledore würde sich garantiert Vorwürfe machen und sich an allem die Schuld geben, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen war, wieder für den Phönixorden zu spionieren. Severus musste zurück in seine eigene Welt...

Der Zauber arbeitete zufriedenstellend, die einzelnen Buchstaben wirbelten durcheinander, ordneten sich neu an und stoben wieder auseinander. Die Übersetzung würde wirklich eine ganze Weile dauern...

T'Jen starrte die ganze Zeit wie hypnotisiert auf den Zettel, ließ die Buchstaben nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwie war der Kleine niedlich... Oha, diese Welt hatte wirklich keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Hatte er soeben wirklich gedacht, T'Jen wäre NIEDLICH! Irgendwie schaffte er es hier beim besten Willen nicht, seine Maske aus Sarkasmus, Zynismus und ein wenig Gemeinheit aufrechtzuerhalten. Wenigstens konnten seine Schüler ihn nicht so sehen...

Auch wenn Dumbledore immer das Gegenteil behauptete, er war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Schüler streng behandelt werden mussten. Wie sollten sie als Erwachsene in der großen, weiten Welt überleben, wenn sie als Kinder nur nachgiebig und sanft behandelt worden waren? Wie sollten diese Kinder im Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben, wenn sie von allen nur mit Liebe und Güte während der Schulzeit behandelt werden? Er wusste, dass die Schüler ihn entweder respektierten (die Slytherins) oder aber hassten (alle anderen Häuser), aber damit konnte er leben, es gab Schlimmeres.

Zum Beispiel Voldemort samt Anhängern. Das Dunkle Mal leuchtete noch immer an seinem Arm, erinnerte ihn in aller Deutlichkeit an seine Fehler. Was würde geschehen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ein neues Treffen einberufen würde? Würde er den Ruf auch hier in Morrowind spüren und was würde geschehen, wenn er ihm nicht nachkommen konnte?

Schnell verdrängte Severus diese Gedanken, damit würde er sich auseinandersetzen, wenn es soweit war. Er konnte seinen Aufenthalt in Morrowind ja als eine Art Ferien von allem ansehen...

Ein Regentropfen, dem sehr schnell sehr viele weitere folgten, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die graublauen Wolken waren inzwischen fast schwarz geworden, tief hingen sie am Himmel, schienen fast den Boden zu berühren.

Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihm, dass T'Lina den Lagerplatz ausgezeichnet gewählt hatte, die großen Pilzbäume hielten den senkrecht fallenden Regen wie überdimensionale Regenschirme ab. T'Jen hatte sich bereits auf einen Ast begeben, beobachtete mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen Severus.

Der Regen fiel immer dichter, kalter Wind kam auf, trieb die Regenschauer in die seltsamsten Richtungen. Schnell griff Severus nach seiner Kleidung, klemmte sie sich zusammen mit T'Linas Decke unter den Arm, mit der freien Hand riss er den Zettel mit den noch immer wirbelnden Buchstaben vom Messer. Dann eilte er unter den Baum, auf dem auch schon T'Jen saß, zog sich sein Hemd und seine Robe wieder an, zog den breiten Kragen als eine Art Kapuze über den Kopf. Mit einem gemurmelten Impervius' versiegelte er den Stoff gegen das Wasser, ließ die Tropfen einfach an seinem Umhang abperlen.

Mit um die Knie geschlungenen Armen setzte er sich auf die Decke, genoss die Wärme der Roben, die den größten Teil des kalten Windes abhielten. Stumm sah er in den Regen hinaus, betrachtete die fast waagerechten Schauer. Der Himmel lag wie eine schwarze Bleiplatte über ihm, nur ab und zu zuckten grellweiße Blitze durch den Sturm.

Die Stürme waren eindeutig heftiger als in England.

Nach einiger Zeit sprang T'Jen vom Baum, kroch zitternd zu Severus unter den Umhang. Der kleine Nager war von den hin und her irrlichternden Böen bis auf die Haut durchnässt, die ehemals buschigen Haare an seinem Schweif hingen tropfend herab.

Gemeinsam warteten sie auf das Ende des Regens...

OoO

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit -so kam es den beiden durchnässten Gestalten wenigstens vor- ließ der Regen endlich nach, nur noch vereinzelt kamen kürzere Schauer herunter. Die dichte Wolkendecke riss auf, offenbarte einen leuchtend blauen Himmel. Es wurde langsam wieder heller, die Sonne schaffte es endlich, sich gegen die Wolken durchzusetzen. Während der stärksten Phasen des Sturmes war es dunkler als in der Nacht gewesen, T'Jen hatte diese Dunkelheit offenbar sehr beängstigend gefunden, er war nicht einen Schritt von Severus' Seite gewichen. Nun schoss der kleine Nager auf die Lichtung, schüttelte sich kräftig das Wasser aus dem Pelz. Hinterher sah er zwar nicht mehr wie ein nasser Pudel -beziehungsweise eben nasses Eichhörnchen- aus, aber dafür wie ein riesiges Wollknäuel. Mit aufgeplustertem Fell rannte T'Jen auf der Lichtung herum, freute sich, dass die Sonne herauskam.

Der Impervius'-Zauber war irgendwann nicht mehr mit den Wassermassen fertiggeworden, sodass Severus sich nicht sehr viel wohler fühlte als T'Jen. Er konnte das Wasser leider nicht einfach von sich schütteln, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als seine nassen Kleider über die Büsche und Felsen zum Trocknen auszubreiten. Mit freiem Oberkörper -die ebenfalls nassen Hosen behielt er erst mal an, er wusste nicht, wann T'Lina zurückkehren würde- wrang er das Wasser aus seinen Haaren, er fand das ständige Tropfen höchst unangenehm. 

Wenigstens wusste er jetzt wieder, warum er Wasser hasste, die feuchten Hosen fühlten sich klamm auf seiner Haut an, zogen die Körperwärme aus ihm heraus. Severus konnte die drohende Lungenentzündung jetzt schon anklopfen hören.

Er hoffte, dass T'Lina es ihm nicht übel nehmen würde, aber vielleicht hatte sie in ihrer Kiste ja trockene Kleidung. Er hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Lust, hier nackt herumzulaufen.

Die Truhe hatte zwar ein recht massiv aussehendes Schloss, war jedoch nicht verriegelt. Langsam stemmte er den schweren Deckel hoch, ein schneller Blick ins Innere zeigte ihm, dass der Inhalt trocken geblieben war.

Unter ein paar sehr gefährlich schimmernden Dolchen fand er eine Hose aus einer Art Wildleder, die hellbraune Farbe wurde durch ein perlmuttfarbenes Schimmern noch verstärkt. Fasziniert versuchte Severus die Ursache für dieses Schimmern zu entdecken, doch jedes Mal, wenn er den changierenden Stoff näher betrachtete, schien das Funkeln zu verblassen. Er konnte dieses Perlmuttartige nur sehen, wenn er sich entweder nicht darauf konzentrierte oder aber nur aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Interessant...

Ein leichter Wind fegte noch immer über die Lichtung, verbiss sich in seiner nassen Kleidung. Entschlossen schob er die Dolche beiseite, zog die Hose aus der Kiste. Sie hatte genau die richtige Länge und würde ihm sicher passen -zumindest solange, bis seine eigene wieder trocken war.

Schnell zog er sich um, die Hose passte sogar hervorragend, wie für ihn gemacht. Seine eigene hängte er zu seinen anderen Sachen.

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung der Truhe schloss er den Deckel wieder, außer ein paar eng beschriebenen Zetteln -die er selbst dann nicht gelesen hätte, wenn er es vermocht hätte, schließlich gab es da noch so etwas wie Privatsphäre-, einem Tintenfass samt Federkiel und einem kleinen Säckchen mit Metallstücken -wahrscheinlich die hiesige Währung- war die Truhe leer gewesen.

"Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du diese Hose anziehen könntest. Die Magie darin ist manchmal etwas... sagen wir mal eigenwillig. Sieht aber echt nicht übel aus..."

Erschrocken wirbelte Severus herum, er hatte T'Lina nicht kommen gehört. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, auf der Schulter ein erlegtes Tier, den Bogen in der Hand stand sie am Rande der Lichtung und amüsierte sich prächtig über ihn.

"Wo warst du eigentlich?" 

Ein abrupter Themenwechsel schien ihm angesichts des belustigten Funkelns in T'Linas Augen mehr als angebracht. Außerdem interessierte ihn diese Frage wirklich, der Zettel war noch immer nicht übersetzt und T'Lina sah im Gegensatz zu ihm und T'Jen nicht so aus, als hätte sie sich stundenlang in einem der Tümpel aufgehalten.

"Ursprünglich war ich auf der Jagd, da ich getrocknetes Kagouti-Fleisch nicht besonders gern mag und ich glaube, dass auch du schon Besseres gegessen hast. Das hatte ich dir aber geschrieben. Als es dann zu regnen anfing, wollte ich den Sturm unter einigen Büschen abwarten und habe dabei eine alte Schmugglerhöhle entdeckt. Ich kann dir dann jetzt also frisches Kagouti-Fleisch mit Sujamma anbieten."

Sie reichte ihm eine dickbauchige Tonflasche, deponierte drei weitere Flaschen in ihrer Kiste. Vorsichtig öffnete Severus den Stopfen der Flasche, fächelte sich mit der flachen Hand den Geruch zu. Alkohol. Der strenge Geruch vergorenen Zuckers biss ihm in die Nase, dieses Sujamma schien wenigstens 40 Volumenprozente zu haben. Sehr starkes Zeug also.

"Außerdem habe ich Pflanzenfasern zum Nähen organisiert, wir müssen uns nämlich jetzt um deine Wange kümmern. Mit dem Sujamma kann ich die Wunde dann auch gleich desinfizieren und in ein paar Wochen wird davon nichts mehr zu sehen sein, außer ein paar dünnen Narben vielleicht."

Leicht unbehaglich sah Severus, wie T'Lina das erlegte Wesen auf einen der Felsen legte. Er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, der tote Kagouti besaß nur zwei Beine mit sehr langen gebogenen Klauen an einem massigen, überaus kräftigen Körper, auf dem ein großer dreieckiger Schädel mit Knochenplatte zum Schutz des Nackens und zwei riesigen, säbelzahntigerähnlichen Hauern saß. Der ganze Kagouti war von dreieckigen Schuppen mit Widerhaken -ähnlich der Raspelhaut von Haien und Rochen, nur sehr viel größer und gefährlicher aussehend- bedeckt. Lediglich das Gesicht war frei von Widerhaken, dort hatten die Schuppen mehr Ähnlichkeit mit denen T'Linas.

Alles in allem wollte Severus keinem Kagouti unbewaffnet gegenüberstehen.

T'Lina war offenbar derselben Meinung, sie hatte nicht nur ihren Bogen dabeigehabt, sondern auch noch ein Messer und eine Art Kurzschwert. Nach und nach verschwanden die Waffen in der Truhe, der Bogen wurde entspannt und auf die Kiste gelegt. Mit einer dünnen Nadel in der einen und ein paar Fäden in der anderen Hand drehte sie sich schließlich wieder zu Severus um.

Er atmete tief durch, stellte sich innerlich auf das nun Folgende ein, setzte sich auf einen der Bäume. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Knie ihn tragen würden, wenn die Nadel sich unter seiner Haut bewegte, den Faden durch sein Fleisch zog... 

Wenn er wieder in seiner Welt war, würde er als Allererstes ein wenig Unterricht bei Madam Pomfrey in Sachen Heilsprüche nehmen...

OoO

Tief atmete T'Lina durch, das Ganze würde nicht sehr angenehm werden. Die Wunden waren dick mit Blut verkrustet, vor dem Nähen würde sie das Blut entfernen müssen. Sie tränkte einen weiteren Fetzen ihrer Decke -die inzwischen reichlich zerfranst aussah, der Regen hatte ihr ebenfalls nicht gerade gut getan- mit Sujamma und begann vorsichtig, den Schorf zu lösen.

Nur Snapes mühsam gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihr die Schmerzen, die er haben musste. Sie versuchte so sanft wie möglich zu arbeiten, dennoch konnte Snape mehrmals ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

Sie hatte ihre eigenen Kratzer immer entweder mit Heiltränken sofort geheilt oder sie sofort vernäht, sodass sie noch nie bereits verschorfte Wunden erneut hatte öffnen müssen. Leider hatte sie keine Heiltränke für ihren Auftrag mitgenommen, es war ihr nicht nötig erschienen. Nun bedauerte sie ihren Leichtsinn, sie hätte ihm das Ganze hier ersparen können. Und ihr selbst ebenfalls.

Endlich begann wieder Blut zu fließen, zeigte ihr, dass sie endlich nähen konnte. Snape war ein wenig bleicher geworden als er so schon war, schien sich aber noch ganz gut zu halten. Bewunderung stieg in ihr hoch, er musste wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Selbstbeherrschung haben. Aber sonst hätte die magische Hose ihm wohl auch nicht erlaubt, sie überzuziehen... Schnell richtete sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf Snape, um die magische Bekleidung ihres Patienten konnte sie sich später noch kümmern. 

T'Lina gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hasste es, Wunden nähen zu müssen. Sie hatte es zwar schon öfter getan, aber sie fand den Anblick der knöchernen Nadel in blutunterlaufenem Fleisch einfach nur widerlich. Snape schien ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen, er hatte zu Beginn schnell zwei, drei Schlucke des hochprozentigen Sujammas genommen und dann die Augen geschlossen.

Die ersten Stiche waren problemlos verlaufen, sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken und eine gerade Naht zu ziehen. Snape hatte sich nicht bewegt, hatte regungslos dem widerlichen Geräusch der sich bewegenden Pflanzenfaser unter seiner Haut gelauscht, hatte regungslos die kleinen Blutstropfen seine Wange hinunterlaufen lassen. Seine Finger versuchten sich in das Holz des Baumes zu graben, seine Knöchel waren ganz weiß. Dennoch bewegte er sich nicht, saß starr wie ein Stein, erleichterte ihr die Arbeit so weit wie möglich.

Doch nun hingen Snapes Haare immer wieder in die blutenden Wunden, behinderten ihre Arbeit. Sie konnte nicht gleichzeitig die Nadel halten, die Wunden zusammendrücken und Snapes Haare aus seinem Gesicht ziehen. Sie sandte einen gedanklichen Hilferuf an T'Jen, erleichtert vernahm sie seine beruhigenden Bilder. Dafür würde sie Lamal noch einmal umbringen und wenn er dann schon wieder aufstand, dann halt solange, bis er liegen blieb...

T'Jen sprang auf Snapes Schulter, mit seinen kleinen Zähnen hielt er ein kurzes Stück einer Liane. Snape war nur kurz zusammengezuckt, als er plötzlich das Gewicht des Nagers auf seiner Schulter verspürte, schien aber Vertrauen zu ihr zu haben und öffnete seine Augen noch immer nicht. Offenbar wusste er, dass es noch nicht vorbei war...

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen griff T'Lina nach der Liane, sofort klafften die Kratzer wieder auseinander. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen griff Snape an seine Wange, drückte die Wundränder wieder zusammen. Schnell band T'Lina ihm die Haare zusammen, zog die Strähnen aus dem Blut, zwang sie in einen Zopf.

Die Übelkeit verstärkte sich, sie sollte ihre Aufgabe besser schnell beenden...

Vorsichtig nahm ihre Linke den Platz von Snapes Hand ein, griff an seine klebrige Haut. Der starke Kupfergeruch seines Blutes biss in ihre Nase, stellte ihre Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, entschlossen der Übelkeit nicht nachzugeben, nähte sie weiter, versuchte das Blut in ihrem Pelz zu ignorieren. Sehr erfolgreich war sie nicht. Ohne T'Jens beruhigende Hilfe hätte sie sich schon längst hinter irgendeinem Busch zusammengerollt und sich die Seele aus dem Leib gewürgt.

Mühsam verdrängte sie die aufsteigende Magensäure, zwang sie dorthin zurück wo sie hingehörte.

Endlich konnte sie den letzten Stich setzen, ein letztes Mal fuhr die Nadel unter die blauschwarze Haut, zog die Ränder zusammen. Endlich konnte sie den Knoten setzen, den Faden abtrennen.

Die Welt begann sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen, ihre Selbstbeherrschung versagte, nun, da alles überstanden war. Ihr Magen kroch schon wieder ihre Kehle hinauf. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen fiel von ihrer Hand, fiel auf den Baumstamm, spritzte in alle Richtungen. Das war endgültig zuviel für sie, die Übelkeit überspülte ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung.

Nur undeutlich spürte sie, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen, noch undeutlicher spürte sie schlanke Arme, die sie auffingen, die sie davor bewahrten, auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen.

Dann spürte sie nichts mehr...

OoO

Severus war mehr als nur erleichtert, als T'Lina den Faden endlich abtrennte. Die ganze Prozedur war zwar nicht unbedingt schmerzhaft gewesen -zumindest nicht nach seinen Maßstäben-, aber das Gefühl der Pflanzenfaser, die durch seine Haut gezogen wurde, war mehr als nur unangenehm gewesen. Offenbar ging es ihr genauso, ihr Atem war immer hektischer geworden bis sie beinahe hyperventilierte, mehrmals schluckte sie schwer. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen gehalten, hatte sich von der Schwärze beruhigen lassen, sodass er ihr nicht ins Gesicht hatte sehen können. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass der Katzenfrau übel war, dass sie sich genauso -wenn nicht noch schlimmer- unwohl fühlte wie er.

Er öffnete die Augen, sah direkt in ihr verzerrtes Gesicht, die Augen hatte sie weit aufgerissen. Sie schwankte, kleine Blutstropfen flogen von ihrer Hand. Panisch folgte ihr Blick ihnen, ein trockenes Würgen stieg ihre Kehle hoch.

Sie schwankte stärker, schien sich nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten zu können. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich, ihre Knie gaben nach.

Er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bewahrte sie davor, auf dem Baumstamm aufzuschlagen. Voll Mitleid hielt er sie fest, hielt sie aufrecht. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Nähen zuviel für sie gewesen war. Offenbar war sie doch nicht die harte Kriegerin, die zu sein sie vorgab...

Sanft legte er T'Lina auf den Boden, legte ihr die inzwischen nur noch feuchte Decke unter den Nacken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Und bitte sagt mir wieder, wie ihr's fandet, ja? „lieb schau" der erste Absatz ist übrigens sehr stark inspiriert von der Hexer-Saga von Wolfgang Hohlbein... Ich bin gerade fleißig dabei, den dritten Band zu lesen, das hat wohl etwas abgefärbt „g"_

Übrigens hab ich mich beim Wetter vom Blick aus meinem Fenster inspirieren lassen... Sehr faszinierend, irgendwie sehen die Wolken ein wenig... gelb aus. Sieht so aus, als ob mal wieder der Acker unterwegs wäre. Wenigstens weiß ich angesichts der Sandhäufchen auf meinem Fenster jetzt wieder, warum ich Fensterputzen als überaus überflüssig erachte. den sich anbahnenden Sandsturm überaus faszinierend find

Ich hoffe, die Szene mit dem Nähen war nicht allzu schlimm... Aber irgendwann mussten sie es ja mal machen... und bitte dreht mir aus meinen nichtvorhandenen medizinischen Kenntnissen keinen Strick „lieb schau" 


	16. Pläne

_Alles und jeder gehört noch immer JKR..._

_**WICHTIG:** Ich habe jetzt den sechsten Band gelesen, und ich muss gestehen, ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich werde jetzt aus Rücksicht auf die, die das Buch noch nicht gelesen habe, nichts verraten. Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass ich in meiner Geschichte dieses Buch einfach ignorieren werde und ich mich nur auf die Bücher bis zum fünften Band beziehen werde. Es tut mir leid, ich fand den sechsten Band auch richtig gut, dennoch kann ich noch nicht glauben, was da alles geschehen ist (besonders die Tatsache, wer der Mörder ist). Ich werde jetzt einfach auf den siebten Band warten und hoffen, dass es für alles eine harmlose Erklärung gibt. Ansonsten mag ich den Mörder noch immer und gewisse tote Personen leben bei mir alle noch. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel, in ein paar Tagen kann ich vielleicht akzeptieren, was ich gelesen habe, glauben werde ich es erst, wenn der siebte Band draußen ist und es wirklich keine Entschuldigung gibt. So, das ist jetzt alles, was ich zu dem Thema zu sagen habe, ich hoffe, ihr könnt die folgenden Kaps dennoch genießen. _

_Viele Grüße_

_Abhaya_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**15. Kapitel**

**Pläne**

Vorsichtig wusch Severus T´Lina das Blut von den Fingern, reinigte den Pelz, bis er wieder sauber und weich war. T´Jen saß neben ihm, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen.

Sanft legte er ihr die Hand auf die Stirn, die Schuppen fühlten sich kühl und rau auf seiner Haut an. Wirklich ein krasser Gegensatz zum warmen, flauschigen Pelz...

Beim näheren Hinschauen fielen ihm lange, vom Fell fast verdeckte Schlitze an den Seiten ihres Halses auf. Neugierig schob er die Haare beiseite, enthüllte muskulöse Fleischlappen. Die Schlitze sahen fast wie... Kiemen aus... Sehr seltsam.

Er zog die Hand wieder zurück, sie würde es ihm wahrscheinlich schon erklären, wenn es wichtig war. Vielleicht waren diese Schlitze ja ganz normal für ihre Rasse (denn dass sie ein Mensch war, wagte er dann doch zu bezweifeln...)

Er wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als plötzlich das Bild einer riesigen, auf zwei Beinen laufenden Eidechse vor seinem Auge erschien. Die Echse ähnelte einem kleinen Dinosaurier, sie hatte ein winziges Horn auf der Nase, ähnlich dem Eizahn von Vögeln und Reptilien. Außerdem hatte das Bild große, fledermausflügelartige Ohren mit schillernden Schuppen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass die Echse in eine Rüstung, ähnlich der T´Linas, gekleidet war und in den klauenbewehrten Händen einen Bogen hielt.

Misstrauisch runzelte Severus die Stirn, das Bild stammte keinesfalls von ihm, er hatte solch ein Wesen noch nie im Leben gesehen. Schnell errichtete er Barrieren in seinen Gedanken, schuf Schwärze in seinem Geist, sperrte die fremden Eindrücke aus. Sofort spürte er den Druck auf seinen Geist, spürte, wie etwas Fremdes sich Zutritt zu ihm verschaffen wollte. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, sperrte die fremden Gedanken nun jedoch nicht mehr komplett aus, erlaubte ihnen beschränkten Zugang zu den oberen Schichten seiner Gedanken. Sofort wurde seine vermeintliche Schwäche genutzt, das Bild der nun in Wasser tauchenden, durch Schlitze am Hals atmenden Echse erschien erneut.

Sorgfältig überprüfte Severus die Barrieren zu den tieferen Schichten seines Geistes, er konnte sich nun keine Fehler erlauben. Die Echse schwamm noch immer durch imaginäres Wasser, tummelte sich fröhlich in seinen Gedanken. Der Kontakt bestand also noch immer.

Vorsichtig begann Severus den Gegenangriff, er verfolgte die dünne Spur des Eindringlings, versuchte den Urheber dieser Bilder zu finden. Dabei überzeugte er sich immer wieder davon, dass seine Verteidigung standhielt, er hatte schon von mehr als einem talentierten Okklumens gehört, der im Eifer des Gefechts die Kontrolle verlor und von den fremden Eindrücken überrollt worden war.

Dieser Zweig der Zauberei war mehr als nur verachtet, die meisten Zauberer wussten nichts von den vielfältigen Möglichkeiten der Okklumentik. Und noch weniger beherrschten diese alte und überaus nützliche Kunst. Hätte Potter seine Arroganz im Zaum gehalten, dann hätte er ihn nicht nur gelehrt, wie er sich gegen Voldemorts Angriffe wehren konnte, er hätte ihn auch gelehrt, wie er den Spieß hätte umdrehen und dem Dunklen Lord ein paar schlaflose Nächte verpassen können.

Er fühlte Wut und Hass gegen Potter in sich aufsteigen, schnell verschloss er sich gegen jede Emotion. Er konnte jetzt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen. Konzentriert verfolgte er die dünne Spur weiter, sie führte direkt zu... T´Jen?

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, der dünne Bilderstrom stammte eindeutig von dem kleinen Nager. Aber wie konnte das sein? T´Jen sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die Stirn angestrengt in Falten gelegt. Das Echsenwesen in seinen Gedanken wurde durch die Gestalt des kleinen Nagers ersetzt, eine dünne leuchtende Linie wuchs aus seinem Kopf, verband sich mit der dunklen Gestalt neben dem Bild T´Jens.

Hastig zog Severus sich zurück, entsetzt starrte er T´Jen an. Was WAR dieses Wesen?

„T´Jen, ist alles in Ordnung? Die Bilder sind ehrlich gesagt mehr als verwirrend..."

Severus wirbelte herum, T´Linas Stimme hatte zwar noch leicht krächzend geklungen, aber eindeutig wieder munter. Die Katzenfrau hatte sich auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, sah T´Jen konzentriert an. Schließlich erschien ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, belustigt sah sie Severus an. Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Was verdammt noch mal war hier los?

Ein Teil seines Unmutes schien sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, fluchtartig verkroch T´Jen sich hinter T´Linas Schulter, sah nur mit der Nasenspitze hervor, zu neugierig um ganz zu verschwinden.

„T´Jen verständigt sich mit Gedankenbildern, frag mich aber bloß nicht, wie er das macht. Er kann es halt. Übrigens hat er sich beschwert, dass du ihn ausgesperrt hast. Und er fragte, was du getan hast, er konnte dich nirgendwo in der Gedankenwelt entdecken. Du hast ihn ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich verwirrt."

„Du meinst, er wollte mit mir... reden?"

Morrowind war wirklich mehr als nur seltsam... Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Das kleine Wesen war doch nur ein EICHHÖRNCHEN!

„Ja, er meinte, er wollte dir einen Argonier zeigen... Hast du eine recht große Eidechse mit großen Ohren und Horn auf der Nase gesehen?"

Er nickte, fragte sich gleichzeitig, was bei Merlin ein Argonier war. Etwas zu essen, ein wildes Tier oder eine Rasse Morrowinds? Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein...

„Hast du sonst noch etwas gesehen?"

Unbehagen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, offenbar fürchtete sie, er hätte etwas gesehen, was er nicht hätte sehen sollen. Flüchtig fragte er sich, was das hätte sein sollen...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wunderte sich erneut über das ungewohnte Gefühl der noch immer im Nacken zusammengebundenen Haare. Er fand es eindeutig ungewohnt, dass er nicht mehr aus dem Schatten seiner Haare heraus seine Umgebung beobachten konnte, selber ungesehen...

Aber darüber konnte er sich später noch immer Gedanken machen, jetzt musste er erst mal diese neue Erkenntnis verarbeiten.

„Soll das etwa heißen, T´Jen kann Gedanken lesen?"

Er fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr angenehm, er hatte es schon bei Voldemort gehasst, wenn fremde Finger in seinen Gedanken herumwühlten. Damals hatte er es nicht verhindern können, der Dunkle Lord wäre sonst misstrauisch geworden, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er T´Jen nicht aussperren konnte...

Belustigt lachte T´Lina auf.

„Nein, kann er nicht. Du musst deine Gedanken schon speziell an ihn senden, damit er dich versteht. Alles andere ist zu anstrengend für ihn, das schafft er nicht. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Ich soll dir aber sagen, dass er ziemlich unglücklich darüber ist, dass du ihn aussperrst und dir seine Bilder nicht einmal ansiehst."

Überrascht merkte Severus, dass er die Barrieren noch immer aufrechterhielt. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt...

Zögernd öffnete er sich ein wenig, langsam fluteten die Bilder zurück. Er sah T´Jen mit einer Art Nuss in den Pfoten, die Nuss wurde ihm entgegengestreckt. Severus interpretierte die Botschaft als ein Friedensangebot, angestrengt versuchte er ebenfalls ein Bild zu senden, wie er die Nuss annahm.

„Du musst deine Gedanken auf T´Jen konzentrieren, im Gegensatz zu ihm kannst du auch Worte senden, er wird dich verstehen."

T´Lina hatte sich von ihrem Lager erhoben, sich einmal kräftig geschüttelt (ihr Fell stand danach in alle Richtungen ab und legte sich nur langsam wieder) und war zum Tümpel gewankt, wo sie sich jetzt ganze Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht schmiss. Offenbar ging es ihr wieder besser, aufgrund des Pelzes konnte er ihre Gesichtsfarbe nicht sehen, aber er vermutete mal, dass sie inzwischen wieder ein wenig Farbe annahm...

Er richtete seinen Blick erneut auf T´Jen, versuchte dieses Mal die Worte „Ich nehme das Friedensangebot an" zu senden. Offenbar war er damit erfolgreicher als mit dem Bild, T´Jen flitzte auf ihn zu und gab ihm erneut einen Stups mit der Nase auf die Wange. Dann schoss er zurück zu T´Lina und tollte auf ihrer Schulter herum. Ganz offensichtlich war der Kleine wieder glücklich.

Der Anblick des so lebendig herumspringenden Nagers erfüllte Severus mit Freude, lächelnd setzte er sich an das heruntergebrannte Lagerfeuer. So schlimm war Morrowind gar nicht mal...

T´Lina folgte ihm, ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Ein paar kleine Wassertropfen zitterten an ihren Schnurrbarthaaren, trotzten der Schwerkraft gerade lange genug, um das Sonnenlicht einzufangen und viele kleine Regenbogen aufblitzen zu lassen. Die Luft war noch immer kühl und klar vom vergangenen Regen, die Sonne brach sich in vielen weiteren Regentropfen an den Büschen und den Bäumen.

T´Lina lächelte ebenfalls, lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

Es war einfach ein perfekter Moment...

OoO

Es war einfach ein perfekter Moment...

Zufrieden spürte T´Lina Snapes Körperwärme neben sich, hörte T´Jen im Gras herumspringen. Es war ihr zwar noch immer peinlich, dass sie einfach umgekippt war, aber wenigstens hatte Snape nichts davon erwähnt. Das mochte zwar auch mit T´Jens Kontaktversuch und den vielen neuen Informationen für ihn zusammenhängen, trotzdem empfand sie Respekt für ihn. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie alte Fehler nicht wiederholte...

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob diese Erkenntnis von ihr stammte oder von T´Jens warnenden Bildern inspiriert wurde, aber letztendlich war es auch egal. Sie hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einem Fremden grundlos ihr Vertrauen zu schenken.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer erhob sie sich, zerstörte die Magie dieses Augenblicks. Ein wenig tat es ihr leid, aber wenn sie das tote Kagouti noch lange in der Sonne liegen ließen, würden sie bald mit Aasfressern herumschlagen müssen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass das Fleisch dann ungenießbar und das Kagouti somit umsonst gestorben wäre. Wie alle Kajiit empfand sie tiefen Respekt für alles Lebende, sie tötete nur, wenn es nicht anders ging. Sie hatte also gute Gründe, Snape demonstrativ den Rücken zu kehren –zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Die zweifelnde Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf verblasste, sie konnte Snape nun wieder als Fremden aus der anderen Welt –aus der Welt, von der Mistkerle wie Sirius stammten- sehen, als jemanden bei dem sie zwar eine Lebensschuld hatte, den sie aber noch lange nicht mögen musste. Dies machte alles sehr viel einfacher, die seltsamen Gefühle in ihr konnte sie verdrängen...

Sie ging zu ihrer Truhe, holte eines ihrer Jagdmesser heraus. Snape war ihr gefolgt, er bekam das zweite Messer. Mit dem Messer in der Hand, nur mit den magischen Hosen aus

Alit-Leder bekleidet und die schwarzen Haare in einen Zopf gebunden sah er, abgesehen von der bleichen Haut, wie jeder andere junge Mensch, den sie kannte, aus... Er sah Sirius recht ähnlich... Einzig das schwarze Zeichen auf seinem Unterarm unterschied Snape von IHM... Nur mit Mühe konnte sie das Zittern ihrer Hände unterdrücken, konnte kaum verhindern, dass man ihr die Unsicherheit anmerkte. Schnell konzentrierte sie sich auf den Kadaver.

Endlich konnte sie etwas tun, womit sie sich auskannte, musste ihre Gedanken nicht mehr um fremde Besucher, Verletzungen und andere Dinge kreiseln lassen. Snapes ratloser Blick zeigte ihr, dass die Nahrungsbeschaffung in seiner Welt wohl ein wenig anders ablief. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein amüsiertes Grinsen, es wäre nicht fair gewesen darüber zu lachen. Schließlich konnte er nichts dafür...

Vorsichtig zeigte sie ihm, wo und wie tief er schneiden musste, damit sie die Panzerplatten abheben und das Fleisch herausschneiden konnte. Er stellte sich gar nicht mal so dumm an...

Offenbar verfügte Snape über eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe, eine Eigenschaft, die ihr vollkommen abging. Aber schließlich war sie kein Magier, sondern Diebin, da waren andere Fertigkeiten wichtiger. Und die beherrschte sie sicher besser als ihr Gast...

Snapes konzentrierte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Wie sehen eigentlich deine weiteren Pläne aus?"

„Um dich in deine Welt zurückzuschicken, müssen wir nach Vivec und dort mit Lady Mephala reden. Sie ist zwar nicht direkt für Leben, Tod und Leben nach dem Tod zuständig, aber ich denke mal nicht, dass es sehr klug wäre, wenn wir uns da an Lord Vivec oder Lady Azura wenden würden, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns helfen wird, aber etwas Besseres fällt mir leider nicht ein. Außerdem muss ich mir sowieso mal wieder neue Aufträge besorgen, mir geht allmählich das Geld aus..."

Außerdem musste sie noch die erfolgreiche Ausführung einiger Aufträge vermelden, aber soweit sie von Sirius wusste, waren in seiner Welt Meuchelmörder nicht gern gesehen und sie wollte nicht, dass sich die Ereignisse wie bei Sirius wiederholten. Also schwieg sie... Es ging ihn nichts an, sagte sie sich. Das war kein Vertrauensbruch, schließlich wusste sie auch nichts über ihn. Und sollten sie unterwegs von der Dunklen Bruderschaft angegriffen werden, nur weil sie Mitglied der Morag Tong war... Nun, darum würde sie sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war...

Snape schien keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben –wie auch-, er konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf sein Aufgabe.

„Wie weit ist es bis... Vivec?"

Leichtes Unbehagen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, offenbar hatte er keine sehr hohe Meinung vom Gott des Krieges und der Poesie (was ihrer Meinung nach eine schwachsinnige Kombination war), nachdem die große Tempelstadt am Meer benannt war.

„Zeig ich dir nachher, lass uns erst dieses Kagouti fertig machen."

Schweigend arbeiteten sie nebeneinander, Snape tat ohne Zögern, was immer sie ihm sagte. Schon bald türmten sich Knochenplatten, Gerippe und unverwertbare Kleinteile auf einem Stapel und essbares Fleisch auf einem weiteren. Die Knochenplatten reinigte T´Lina von Fleischresten und legte sie in die Sonne zum Trocknen. Die Platten würde sie für gutes Geld an einen Rüstungsmacher verkaufen, Plattenrüstungen waren leicht, billig und überall gutverkäuflich.

Das Fleisch rollte sie mit Snapes Hilfe in die Blätter der großen Farnbüsche ein, auf diese Weise hielt sich das Fleisch mehrere Tage auch ohne Weiterverarbeitung.

T´Jen war zu Beginn ihrer Arbeit verschwunden, er verabscheute den Fleischgeruch, konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so etwas sehen, geschweige denn ESSEN konnte...

Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatten, beseitigte T´Lina die Überreste -indem sie sie in einen der Tümpel warf, so wurden keine Aasfresser angelockt- und forderte Snape auf, sich zu setzen. Sie selber ging zu ihrer Truhe –ein altes, billiges Ding mit viel zu wenig Stauraum-, holte ihre Karten heraus. Nach einigem Suchen –sie konnte ja wirklich mal wieder aufräumen- fand sie die aktuelle und offizielle Landkarte der Imperialen von ganz Morrowind. Die Karte war zwar etwas ungenau –die Imperialen weigerten sich standhaft, auch nur eine der alten Daedric- und Zwergenruinen einzutragen-, aber mit ihren eigenen Notizen war sie ganz brauchbar.

Sorgfältig breitete sie das Pergament auf dem Boden aus, glättete vorsichtig die Seitenränder. Snape kann neugierig näher, kniete sich neben sie. Er sah mit zusammengebundenen Haaren, vernähter Wange und nur mit der Hose bekleidet richtig abenteuerlich aus. Gleichzeitig strahlte er aber auch eine Aura der Sicherheit aus, die Gewissheit, dass er sich selbst und im Notfall auch sie vor fast allem würde beschützen können. Sie konnte sich dieses Gefühl absolut nicht erklären –schließlich kannte sie Morrowind und hatte daher Heimvorteil-, aber es war unleugbar da. Gleichzeitig stammte er aber aus der gleichen Welt wie Sirius... Verwirrend.

Bewusst schob sie ihre widerstreitenden Gefühle beiseite, ignorierte seine charismatische Präsens so gut es ging...

OoO

Verwirrt starrte Severus auf die mit handschriftlichen Notizen bekritzelte Karte. Er konnte T´Linas Hinweise nicht lesen, die fremdartigen Buchstaben ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn. Schlagartig fiel ihm der kleine Zettel T´Linas ein, der noch immer in der Tasche seiner Hose steckte. Später musste er unbedingt nachsehen, wie weit der Zauber inzwischen gekommen war.

„Siehst du, wir sind hier."

Ein fellbedeckter Finger zeigte auf eine Stelle zwischen zwei kleinen Punkten.

„Hier –" der Finger wanderte zum rechten Punkt „- befindet sich Balmora. Dort -" dieses Mal war der linke Punkt dran „- liegt Hla Oad. Am günstigsten wäre es, wenn wir erst nach Hla Oad wandern, das wäre ungefähr noch ein Tagesmarsch. Dann kann ich da gleich noch ein paar offene Aufträge ausführen und ein bisschen Geld verdienen.

Nach zwei oder drei Tagen -je nachdem, wann Baleni Salavel wieder ankommt- können wir dann mit dem Schiff Salavels erst nach Ebonheart- "der Finger fuhr die westliche Küste bis zu einer Art Halbinsel im Südwesten entlang „- und dann nach Vivec- "der Finger rutschte zwei Zentimeter auf der Karte nach rechts „- segeln.

In einer Woche wären wir dann also in Vivec und könnten mit Lady Mephala sprechen. Und je nachdem, welche Aufträge sie vorher noch erfüllt haben möchte, bist du in ein oder zwei Wochen wieder in deiner Welt. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass es keinen Rückweg gibt, dann kannst du dich in Vivec schon mal nach einer für dich geeigneten Gilde umschauen, der du beitreten willst."

Erstarrt sah Severus auf die Karte. Morrowind war... groß. Wenn er die Strecke bis Hla Oad mit ungefähr fünfzehn Kilometern rechnete –wahrscheinlich waren es sehr viel mehr-, dann hatte die Insel –wohl eher der Kontinent- eine Ausdehnung von mehreren zehntausend Quadratkilometern...

Der Weg bis nach Vivec mochte ungefähr zweihundert Kilometer betragen, in seiner Welt ein Flug von höchstens zwei Stunden –selbst mit dem ältesten verfügbaren Besenmodell. Hier würden sie ein Woche unterwegs sein. Offensichtlich war Morrowind lange nicht so weit entwickelt wie die Welt der Zauberer und Muggel...

Und was meinte T´Lina von wegen kein Rückweg´? Er konnte hier nicht bleiben, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich hier nie zurechtfinden konnte –oder wollte, dass Ergebnis wäre das Gleiche-, er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Voldemort und diversen Göttern offen.

Streng ermahnte er sich zur Ruhe, er hätte nichts gewonnen, wenn er jetzt in Panik ausbrach. Mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme fragte er T´Lina über die verschiedenen Gilden aus, er würde jedes bisschen Wissen brauchen, wenn er eines Tages hier allein überleben musste. Äußerlich gelassen lauschte er T´Linas Vortrag über die Magier-, Krieger- und Diebesgilde, verfolgte ihre Ausführungen über die verschiedenen Vor- und Nachteile, speicherte die Informationen in seinem Unterbewusstsein, später würde er sie problemlos Wort für Wort wiederholen können.

Nachdem auch die letzte seiner Fragen beantwortet worden war, warf T´Lina einen sorgenvollen Blick zum sich erneut zuziehenden Himmel. Die Temperatur hatte noch nicht wieder den Stand des Vortages erreicht, sank jedoch schon wieder. Kühle Luft strich über seine bloße Haut, ließ ihn frösteln. Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm schien ihn anzulachen, schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

T´Linas Augen waren seinem Blick gefolgt, hingen an den schwarzen Linien. Ihre Ohren hatten sich neugierig aufgestellt, dennoch stellte sie keine Fragen. Ihr Blick war schon unangenehm genug, tief in ihm flüsterte eine hämische Stimme, dass auch sie die Dunkelheit, die Schwäche in ihm sehen konnte, dass dieses eine Zeichen ihr alles über ihn sagte, was sie wissen musste... Wütend brachte er die Stimme zum Verstummen, übertönte sie mit seinen Gedanken. Und dennoch, diese grünen Augen... Was, wenn T´Jen doch Gedanken lesen konnte, was, wenn sie jetzt wusste, dass sie einen Mörder vor anderen Mördern gerettet hatte... Welch bittere Ironie...

„Dann sollten wir wohl besser aufbrechen..."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen erhob er sich, unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Mit schnellen, dennoch gewohnt eleganten Schritten ging er zu den Felsen, sammelte seine zum Teil noch immer feuchte Kleidung ein. T´Lina rollte ihre Karte wieder zusammen, verstaute sie wieder in der Truhe.

Vorsichtig löste Severus das Lederband in seinen Haaren, gab ihnen die Freiheit zurück. Sofort fühlte er sich besser, fühlte sich nicht mehr so beobachtet.

Seine Roben und Hosen waren noch immer zu nass zum Anziehen, doch zumindest konnte er jetzt wieder sein schwarzes Hemd überstreifen und sich wieder ein wenig in das lang gepflegte Auftreten als gefürchteter Tränkemeister hineindenken. Außerdem wurde das Dunkle Mal sehr effektiv von den langen Ärmeln aus dem Blickfeld T´Linas geschafft. Mit dem Mal verschwand auch die leise Stimme in ihm –zumindest für´s erste-, wie sagte man so schön, aus dem Augen aus dem Sinn...

Elegant ließ er die Haare aus den Augen schwingen, beobachtete T´Lina bei den Reisevorbereitungen. Er selber holte aus seiner Hosentasche den kleinen Zettel, er sah auf den ersten Blick, die Buchstaben waren noch immer nicht zum Stillstand gekommen. Gleichgültig steckte er den Zettel zurück in die Tasche, der Zauber benötigte halt noch ein wenig Zeit...

Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem Kennenlernen, dass Severus genug Zeit hatte, T´Lina zu beobachten. Seine Augen folgten ihren geschmeidigen, katzenhaften Bewegungen, sie bewegte sich mit einer gleitenden Eleganz, die sie fast über den Boden schweben ließ. Das Spiel ihrer Muskeln erinnerte ihn an Balletttänzer, dünn, aber ungemein kräftig spielten sie unter ihrer fellbedeckten Haut. Die dünne Lederrüstung betonte ihre durchtrainierten Konturen noch, das flachsfarbene Hemd darunter lag eng an. Alles in allem sah sie wirklich gut aus –für eine Riesenkatze...

Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich schon wieder anstarrte, schnell wandte er den Blick ab. T´Jen saß ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt, beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Vorsichtshalber überprüfte Severus seine mentalen Schilde. Sie waren nicht vollkommen aufgebaut, T´Jen wollte also nicht mit ihm reden. Auch gut.

Wieder wandte er sich T´Lina zu. Sie hatte eine Schriftrolle aus der Truhe genommen, hielt sie in beiden Händen, las die Schriftzeichen darauf aufmerksam. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf die Truhe und sprach den Blick noch immer auf das Pergament gerichtet einige fremdartig klingende, gutturale Worte. Kaum schwieg sie wieder, begann die Kiste zu schrumpfen, blitzschnell war sie nur noch so groß wie eine Männerfaust. Die Schriftzeichen auf der Rolle verblassten, ließen blütenweißes Papier zurück.

„Das war ein Zauberschriftrolle, die Kiste ist zu groß und unhandlich als dass ich sie so tragen könnte. Deshalb habe ich diesen Zauber auf der Rolle gesprochen und sie geschrumpft. In Hla Oad werde ich die Kiste dann mit einem weiteren Schriftzauber vergrößern."

Sie steckte die kleine Kiste in einen Beutel an ihrer Rüstung, deckte die Feuerstelle sorgfältig mit Sand zu, schulterte ihre Waffen und sah ihn auffordernd an. Severus griff nach seiner Kleidung, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Sachen auf Puppengröße schrumpfen. T´Linas Augen wurden groß, erstaunt sah sie auf die winzigen Kleidungsstücke.

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich deine Kiste in Hla Oad auch wieder vergrößern, dann musst du nicht diese Zauberkarte nutzen."

Sie nickte nur stumm. Leicht amüsiert sah er ihre Blicke zwischen seinem Zauberstab und der Kleidung hin- und herflackern. Schließlich riss sie sich los, er verstaute seinen Besitz in seinen Taschen und gemeinsam verließen sie die Lichtung in Richtung Hla Oad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Okay, dies war ein Kap, welches ich schon vor dem Lesen beendet hatte, ich hoffe, ich schaffe es weiterzuschreiben. Ich wird mir jedenfalls Mühe geben... Wie gesagt, ich ignoriere den sechsten Band (ich bin ja der festen Überzeugung, er hat das nur wegen dem „Unbreakable Vow" getan...) Naja, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall über ein Review sehr freuen (auch von eventuellen Schwarzlesern ;-) ) Ansonsten würde ich gerne mal die Meinung derer hören, die das Buch auch schon gelesen haben... Meldet euch doch einfach mal._

P.S Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, dass ich einfach mal beschlossen habe, dass die Kisten mit dem Schrumpfen auch leichter werden. Denn soviel Fantasie ich auch habe, ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie 1. eine max. 70 kg schwere Kajiit 500 kg tragen will (der max. zu erreichende Lastwert) und 2. wie sie eine komplette Vulkanglasrüstung (Harnisch, Armschienen 2x, Beinschienen 2x, Helm, Boots, Schulterschützer 2x) eine komplette Ebenerzrüstung (s. Glasrüstung), ein paar Dutzend Tränke, eine ganze Menge Schwerter aller Größen, zwei Bögen, eine Armbrust, mehrere Hundert Bolzen und Pfeile, nicht zu vergessen an die hundert Schlüssel aller Größen...

(und was mein Charakter bei Morrowind noch so mit sich herumschleppt) tragen soll. Deshalb kommt bei mir alles in die Kiste und wird geschrumpft.


	17. Hla Oad

_Disclaimer etc. wisst ihr doch, gebt´s zu... „g"_

_Isaldaria: Hey, danke für dein Review. Freut mich, dass es mir gelungen ist, dass ganze etwas anschaulich zu gestalten „strahl"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**16. Kapitel**

**Hla Oad**

Mehrere Stunden später erreichten sie die zwei Dutzend schäbigen, auf Pfählen stehenden Fischerhütten. Ein grob gewebtes Tuch von schmutzigbrauner Farbe wehte leicht in der salzgeschwängerten Luft des Meeres. Die Ortsflagge wies alle Wanderer darauf hin, dass sie das Fischerdorf Hla Oad, unter dem Schutz des Handelshauses Hlaalu stehend, erreicht hatten.

Erschöpft sah Severus sich um, die Hütten drückten tiefste Armut und Rückständigkeit aus. Vor einigen Hütten standen große Holzfässer, ein penetranter Fischgeruch wehte aus ihnen herüber. Im Wasser dümpelten mehrere winzige Boote, ein kleines Segelschiff ankerte an einem klapperigen Holzsteg. Unterwegs waren die riesigen Pilzbäume schlanken, blattlosen Baumriesen gewichen, Lianen hingen auch hier zu Boden, fielen an manchen Stellen ins Wasser. Zahllose Pilze wuchsen an diesen Bäumen, vermutlich ersetzten sie die fehlenden Blätter, versorgten an ihrer Stelle die Bäume mit Nährstoffen.

T´Lina war stehen geblieben, der weite Weg schien sie nicht übermäßig angestrengt zu haben. Aber vermutlich war sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, solche Strecken gewohnt. Ein zynisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, er wusste schon, warum er zurück nach Hause wollte. Dort gab es für so etwas Besen.

Und außerdem gab es dort keine vorwitzigen Eichhörnchen, die ständig eine Antwort verlangten. Er hatte irgendwann sein Schilde wieder aufgebaut, er glaubte T´Lina nicht so recht, wenn sie sagte, dass T´Jen keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Und so sehr der fast magische Moment auf der Lichtung ihn auch berührt hatte, er vertraute auch T´Lina nicht. Schließlich kannte er sie erst seit -wie lange war er jetzt eigentlich schon hier?- ein paar Tagen und wusste so gut wie nichts über sie. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, WAS sie war...

Ein lauter Ruf ließ ihn aufsehen, T´Lina stand neben einem, in eine lange braune Robe –ähnlich der mittelalterlicher Mönche- gekleideten Menschen, winkte ihn heran.

„Das hier ist Relien Rierne –" ein grüßendes Nicken des Fremden, knapp erwiderte Severus es- „er ist ein Mönch in Diensten Maras, wir können in seiner Hütte übernachten und von ihm Vorräte kaufen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns zunächst ein wenig ausruhen und wir frühestens morgen nach Vivec aufbrechen. Heute wird Baleni Salavel nicht mehr in See stechen, dazu ist es schon zu spät."

„Willkommen in Hla Oad. Es ist zwar nur ein kleiner Fischerort, aber wir alle freuen uns, Euch zu Diensten zu sein. Solltet Ihr irgendwelche Probleme haben, wendet Euch entweder direkt an mich oder an die beiden Hlaalu-Wachen. Wir werden dann alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, Euch zu helfen. Möge Mara Euch segnen."

Der Mönch verbeugte sich leicht, händigte sowohl ihm als auch T´Lina einen kleinen Schlüssel aus und ging fort.

„Möge Mara uns segnen...?"

Leiser Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, er hatte Religion und Götterglaube noch nie sehr ernst nehmen können... Andererseits hatte er bereits schmerzlich erfahren müssen, dass es zumindest zwei Götter wirklich gab... Entschlossen verdrängte er diese Gedanken, er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Angeblich ist Mara eine Untergebene Azuras, eine niedere Göttin der Heilung. Es hat sie noch niemand gesehen, aber das hindert diese verrückten Imperialen nicht daran, sich ihrem Kult anzuschließen. Und warum soll man ihre Lehre der Nächstenliebe und Hilfe nicht ausnutzen?"

Auch sie konnte die Religion nicht so ganz ernst nehmen, ein breites Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen.

„Na los, lass uns unser neues Heim beziehen."

Mühsam versuchte Severus seine gewohnt grimmige Miene aufrechtzuerhalten, konnte jedoch ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen nicht verhindern.

Was soll´s.

Imaginär die Schulter zuckend folgte er T´Lina zu einer kleinen Hütte am Rande des Dorfes, die recht massive Tür wurde von T´Lina mit dem kleinen Schlüssel geöffnet und gemeinsam betraten sie die Holzhütte.

Ein helles Feuer brannte in einem kleinen Steinkreis, flackernd erhellten die Flammen den kleinen Raum. Zwei Matratzen lagen neben dem Feuer, eine Hängematte war im hinteren Teil des Raumes gespannt. Drei Fässer standen neben mehreren Leinensäcken, enthielten vermutlich Lebensmittel. Die linke Seite des Raumes wurde von einem wuchtigen Holztisch eingenommen, mehrere Teller standen sauber gestapelt auf seiner Oberfläche, ein dickes Buch mit wertvoll aussehendem Einband lag daneben. Eine Angel lehnte an der Wand, die gefangenen Fische trockneten an der Wand hinter dem Feuer, ein starker Fischgeruch erfüllte die Hütte.

T´Lina legte ihre Waffen ab, griff nach ihrer geschrumpften Truhe, stellte sie auf den Boden und sah ihn auffordernd an. Ein wütendes Funkeln unterdrückend –schließlich hatte er ihr das Angebot gemacht- griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, ein flüchtiger Schlenker und die Truhe stand in Originalgröße vor ihm. Allmählich wurde es wirklich eng in dem Raum, die Truhe nahm ziemlich viel Platz weg. T´Jen sprang von seinem Stammplatz auf T´Linas Schulter und sah sich neugierig in der Hütte um.

Seine eigenen, ebenfalls wieder vergrößerten Sachen legte er ordentlich neben dem Feuer zusammen, ganz trocken war der schwere, schwarze Stoff noch immer nicht.

T´Lina hatte währenddessen die Tonnen geöffnet, untersuchte jede von ihnen sorgfältig. Schließlich drehte sie sich mit einem Topf und mehreren Pflanzen in der Hand zu ihm um.

„Ich werde mir eine Gemüsesuppe kochen. Möchtest du auch etwas?"

Er nickte, ihre letzte Mahlzeit lag nun schon einige Zeit zurück und Gemüsesuppe hörte sich nicht allzu übel an. T´Lina hing den Topf über das Feuer, schnappte sich einen Eimer und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der kleinen Hütte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Wasser holen, vermutlich würde die Suppe durch das Salzwasser sehr... würzig werden. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kam, das Wasser aus einem der Tümpel zu holen. Mit dieser Dreckbrühe konnte man sich seiner Meinung nach nicht einmal die Hände waschen, geschweige denn, dass man es trinken konnte...

Vielleicht konnte er sie ja davon überzeugen, dass sie das Wasser vor dem in die Suppe gießen wenigstens abkochte. Sicherlich würde das ihre Überlebenschancen rapide erhöhen...

Was für eine rückständige Welt!

Freudlos die Lippen kräuselnd warf er einen kurzen Blick auf T´Linas Nachricht. Die Buchstaben hatten sich endlich beruhigt, offenbar war der Zauber vollendet. Allerdings war der Zauber noch immer so ungenau, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Laut den kleinen, schiefen Worten war T´Lina zum Jagen ihrer Großmutter gegangen und würde vor drei Tagen wieder kommen...

Nun ja, auch nicht schlimmer als Wolfspelz´ für Wolfswurz...

Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er T´Lina später noch nach der korrekten Übersetzung fragen musste. Vielleicht konnte er den Zauber etwas optimieren, wenn er ihm eine breitere Arbeitsbasis gab. Obwohl die Vorstellung eines Kagoutis, wie es T´Lina freudestrahlend mit den Worten „Freut mich, dich zu sehen, geliebte Enkelin" empfing, schon amüsant war. „Großmutter, warum hast du so große Zähne" (1) bekam da eine ganz neue Bedeutung...

Er wusste nicht, wann T´Lina zurückkehren würde (er hoffte noch immer, dass es hier in der Nähe einen einigermaßen sauberen Fluss gab), er konnte die Zeit also auch sinnvoll nutzen. Neugierig hob er das Buch auf, verblüffend schwer lag es in seinen Händen. Der Einband war aus einer Art Leder gefertigt, jedoch war das Leder sehr viel dicker als alles was er kannte.

Die akkuraten Zeichnungen exotischer Pflanzen und Früchte erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit, die einzelnen Bestandteile waren ausführlich mit für ihn unlesbaren Buchstaben beschriftet. Schlagartig vergaß er seine Erschöpfung, dieses Werk hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit seinen Zaubertrankbüchern, daran änderten auch die fremdartigen Lettern nichts. Und ein wenig Zeit sowie der Übersetzungszauber sollten dieses Problem lösen können.

Die Buchstaben wirbelten erneut durcheinander, aber anders als bei dem kleinen Zettel konnte er hier bereits nach wenigen Sekunden erste Erfolge sehen. Dieses Mal würde die Übersetzung nur wenige Minuten dauern und keine Stunden.

Entspannt setzte Severus sich an den Tisch, das Buch aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Nach einiger Zeit begann er fasziniert zu lesen.

OoO

Gelangweilt sah T´Jen auf den großen, gebeugt dasitzenden Mann. Snape las nun schon seit Stunden in dem uninteressanten Alchemiebuch, immer wieder murmelte er dabei die einzelnen Eigenschaften der Pflanzen vor sich hin, er schien sie auswendig zu lernen. T´Jen fand diese Handlungsweise absolut unverständlich, für ihn war das einzig Interessante an Kräutern und Pflanzen, ob man sie essen konnte und wie sie schmeckten.

Er hatte die Zweibeiner noch nie verstanden... Sirius hatte so etwas nie getan, mit ihm war es immer lustig gewesen. Irgendwie konnte T´Jen noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, dass Sirius getan haben sollte, was T´Lina ihm unterstellte.

Aber ihm war so langweilig, T´Lina würde auch erst in einiger Zeit zurückkommen, sie musste erst zu dem kleinen Bach im Gebirge, ein recht weiter Weg. Noch einmal warf er Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu, der große Zweibeiner hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Vielleicht war es ja draußen interessanter...

Er hatte nicht vor, Hla Oad zu verlassen, die Fleischfresser der Bitter Coast Region verschmähten auch kleine Nager nicht. Aber vielleicht würden die Hlaalu-Wachen mit ihm reden...

Fröhlich schickte er Snape ein Bild, zeigte dem Mann, wie er die Hütte verließ und draußen herumlief. Ein leises, unwilliges Brummen ertönte, seine Nachricht war also angekommen. Snape mochte ihn nicht besonders, sein Körpergeruch drückte absolute Ablehnung aus. Dies war nicht immer so gewesen, T´Jen war sogar der Meinung, dass Snape ihn mal sehr gern gehabt hatte, doch das war gewesen, bevor er ihn über die Argonier hatte aufklären wollen. Dabei hatte er Snape doch nur zeigen wollen, was es mit den Kiemenschlitzen bei T´Lina auf sich hatte, er hatte nie beabsichtigt, dem Mann in irgendeiner Form wehzutun. Und doch musste er es getan haben, auf dem Weg nach Hla Oad hatte Snape seine seltsamen Mauern wieder errichtet, hatte ihm einfach nicht mehr zugehört. Er verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht... Traurigkeit stieg in ihm hoch, T´Lina hatte ihn sofort gern gehabt. Aber T´Lina war ja auch etwas Besonderes...

Durch ein kleines Astloch entwischte er nach draußen, die kühle Abendluft kitzelte seine Nase, zahllose Geräusche stürmten auf ihn ein. Er schüttelte sich einmal kräftig durch, der Pelz kam luftig leicht wieder zum Liegen. Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl.

Schnell rannte er um die Hütte, rannte auf die beiden Hlaalu-Wachen zu. Ihr stechender Schweißgeruch drang trotz der Entfernung bis zu ihm durch, offenbar trugen sie ihre Rüstungen schon recht lange. Der Geruch wurde immer intensiver, biss seine empfindliche Nase. Ekel stieg in ihm hoch, er hatte gewusst, dass nicht alle Zweibeine so reinlich wie er oder T´Lina waren, aber das war wirklich zuviel. Spontan änderte er die Richtung, sprang in Richtung Meer davon. Die zwei Zweibeine sollten sich erst mal waschen, bevor er mit ihnen reden würde...

Die kühle Meeresluft roch beruhigend neutral, lediglich eine leichte Salznote hing im Wind. Doch da war noch etwas... Etwas... Vertrautes, gut Bekanntes. Diese ungewöhnliche Mischung aus Hund und Zweibein... Dieses immer etwas streng, aber niemals schlecht Riechende... Er war hier... Sirius war hier irgendwo... Er musste ihn nur finden...

Voll Vorfreude verfolgte T´Jen die schwache Spur, erreichte Okurs Haus, der schwache Duft Sirius´ wurde fast vom animalischen Argoniergeruch Okurs überdeckt. Sirius war dort drinnen, fröhlich schickte T´Jen ein Begrüßungsbild. Die Antwort kam sofort, voll Verwunderung und Schrecken. Natürlich, er musste ja glauben, dass T´Lina ebenfalls vor der Tür stand und vermutlich konnte er sich noch immer recht gut an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnern. Sie hatte damit geendet, dass T´Lina ihre langen Raubkatzenkrallen in seinem Arm versenkt hatte und ihn zum Gehen aufgefordert hatte...

Eilig sandte T´Jen ein beruhigendes Bild, zeigte Sirius, dass er allein war. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, eine starke Brise frischen Sirius-Duftes wehte ihm entgegen. Geschwind sprang T´Jen durch die Tür, sprang auf die Schulter der großen, durchtrainierten Gestalt.

„Hallo, T´Jen. Schön dich wiederzusehen."

Die Stimme klang noch immer so freundlich wie damals...

OoO

Severus fand die Pflanzenwelt Morrowinds überaus faszinierend, fast jedes Gewächs besaß hier wenigstens eine magische Eigenschaft, die meisten wirkten in Kombinationen immer wieder auf verschiedene Art und Weise. Dagegen waren die Wirkungen der Kräuter „seiner" Welt richtig übersichtlich und einfach.

Er war so vertieft in sein Buch, dass erst der verlockende Duft kochender Gemüsesuppe ihn aufsehen ließ. T´Lina hockte neben dem Feuer, rührte in dem kleinen Topf herum. Sie gab Severus einen kleinen Wink, sofort stand er auf und reichte ihr die Teller. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig er inzwischen war...

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich mit gefüllten Tellern an den Tisch, sorgfältig schob Severus das Buch beiseite.

Die Suppe schmeckte überraschend gut, der scharfe Geschmack des Fleisches harmonierte sehr gut mit dem würzigen Aroma des Gemüses. Auf diese Art zubereitet schmeckte Kagouti-Fleisch eindeutig besser als getrocknet...

Während des Essens fragte Severus T´Lina immer wieder über verschiedene Pflanzen aus, er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Übersetzungszauber korrekt gearbeitet hatte. Er konnte es sich zum Beispiel nur sehr schwer vorstellen, dass die Schuppen der Slaughterfische jemanden über Wasser gehen lassen konnten... (Dann würde Jesus ja auch aus Morrowind stammen...)

Enttäuscht vernahm er T´Linas Geständnis, dass sie von Alchemie nur wusste, dass es Leute gab, die diese Kunst beherrschten. Sie selber hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von dieser Form der Magie... Sie war sowieso überaus magieunbegabt, dass einzige, was sie zustande brachte, waren Schriftrollenzauber und nicht einmal da konnte sie alle anwenden...

Ein weiblicher Longbottom. Genau das hatte ihm zu seinem Pech noch gefehlt, nicht nur, dass er hier erst mal fest hing... Wenigstens sah sie ihr Unvermögen ein und versuchte sich nicht an Dingen, die sie nicht beherrschte. Er wusste nicht, ob er das überstanden hätte...

Würde er sich halt allein informieren müssen. Mit beherrschter Stimme fragte er T´Lina nach weiteren Informationsquellen. Die Antwort gefiel ihm nicht besonders, wahrscheinlich würde er bis Vivec warten müssen, da Buchhändler recht selten waren und wahrscheinlich wären gute Bücher so teuer, dass sie sich diese nicht leisten könnte.

Mit aller Mühe hielt er einen bissigen Kommentar zurück, löffelte schweigend seine Suppe. T´Lina sah ihn immer wieder ratlos an, offenbar wusste sie nicht, was sie von seinem plötzlich so abweisenden Verhalten denken sollte. Nun, ihr Problem. Sie hatte ihm schließlich wieder deutlich aufgezeigt, wie rückständig und archaisch diese Welt war. Bei Merlin, diese Ignoranten lebten ja noch wie Muggel im Mittelalter! Bildung war unnötig, das einzig Wichtige waren starke Waffen... Barbaren.

Ein zaghaftes Räuspern ließ ihn aufsehen.

„Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber..."

T´Lina atmete tief durch, ruhig sah er sie an, wartete auf ihre Frage.

„Woher hast du die Kratzer in deinem Gesicht? Es ist wichtig..."

Diese Frage hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet, er hatte die vernähten Schlitze schon fast wieder vergessen. Unbehaglich erinnerte er sich an die dunkle Nacht, an die Lichtung, an...

„Lamal. Er hieß Lamal und stammte von Morrowind. Warum -"

„Nicht so wichtig. Es... interessierte mich halt."

Abrupt wandte sie sich ab, doch Severus hatte die Gefühle in ihrem Gesicht schon gesehen. Angst, Entsetzen und Hass. Insbesondere Hass, kalte, verachtene Abscheu.

Ihre leicht zitternden Schultern sagten ihm, dass er besser nicht nachfragen sollte. Doch er würde den Zwischenfall nicht vergessen...

Ein lauter Schrei von draußen riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Grübeleien. Irgendjemand rief laut nach Wasser, starker Rauchgeruch zog plötzlich durch die Ritzen der Wände. Sofort sprang T´Lina auf, Severus folgte ihr nur unwesentlich später. Schnell klemmte er sich das Buch unter den Arm, vergewisserte sich, dass sein Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche steckte und rannte mit langen Schritten hinter T´Lina aus der Tür.

Der beißende Rauch trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, leuchtender Flammenschein erhellte den inzwischen schon recht dunklen Himmel. Die Hütte neben ihnen brannte lichterloh, schier überwältigende Hitze drang zu ihnen herüber, obwohl sie mehrere Meter vom Brandherd entfernt standen. Die Einwohner Hla Oads bildeten eine Eimerkette zum Meer, doch sogar Severus konnte sehen, dass die Hütte nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie konnten nur noch verhindern, dass das Feuer auf andere Häuser übergriff und nicht einmal dies schien sicher.

Dunkle Rauchschwaden quollen aus den Ritzen in den Wänden, der gesamte Raum musste sich in eine riesige Räucherkammer verwandelt haben.

Plötzlich sah Severus einen sich bewegenden Schatten vor der hellen Kulisse der Flammen, eine schlanke Gestalt krümmte sich zusammen, versuchte den Weg aus dieser Hölle auf Erden zu finden.

Eine zweite Gestalt mit seltsamen Proportionen tauchte neben dem ersten Schatten auf, half ihm wieder auf die Beine, gemeinsam taumelten sie von den Flammen weg.

Auch andere hatten inzwischen bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Haus war, sofort verdoppelten die Männer ihre Löschbemühungen.

Sie würden es nicht schaffen!

Die Hitze war überwältigend, die beiden wären verbrannt, bevor auch nur ein Bruchteil der Flammen gelöscht wäre. Entschlossen zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab, ein einfacher Flammengefrierzauber würde ihnen etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen, würde den zwei Personen vielleicht die Flucht ermöglichen.

Die Flammenzungen leckten noch immer hoch zum Himmel, doch sie waren nicht mehr gefährlich, hatten ihre beißende Gewalt verloren. Lediglich die Rauchschwaden hatten durch den Zauber ihre Gefährlichkeit nicht verloren, noch immer konnten die Eingeschlossenen an Rauchvergiftung sterben, Severus wagte es zu bezweifeln, dass die nötige medizinische Hilfe zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Schnell drückte er der entsetzt auf das Inferno starrenden T´Lina das Buch in die Hand, hielt den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, atmete tief durch und... trat geradewegs durch die Flammen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er T´Linas angsterfüllten Aufschrei, Stimmengewirr hinter seinem Rücken. Vermutlich hinderte die Löschmannschaft T´Lina daran ihm zu folgen, sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass die Flammen nicht mehr brannten, dafür umso stärker juckten und kitzelten...

Der Rauch brannte, kratzte in seinen Lungen, erschwerte ihm das Atmen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit.

Mühsam den Hustenreiz unterdrückend, die Augen schützend zusammengekniffen wankte er weiter in das Flammeninferno, Funken und brennendes Holz regneten auf ihn hinab.

Er konnte kaum noch atmen, die Luft selbst schien zu kochen, nicht einmal der Flammengefrierzauber wurde vollkommen mit den höllischen Temperaturen hier drin fertig. Hustend sah er sich nach den beiden Gestalten um, ein dunkler Schatten vor leuchtend gelben Hintergrund führte ihn zu ihnen. Die Hitze nahm immer weiter zu das war kein normal brennendes Holz, solche Temperaturen waren ohne Hilfsmittel nicht möglich´ der Gedanke schoss flüchtig durch seinen Kopf.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter, die rußverschmierte, keuchende Gestalt griff nach seinem Arm, zog sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Schwer stützte der hustende Mann sich auf Severus, immer wieder flackerte sein Blick panisch über die Flammen. Sein bloßen Arme waren übersät von Brandblasen, blutende Kratzer zogen sich über sein Gesicht, die langen Haare hatten begonnen zu schwelen. Der Mann musste so schnell wie möglich aus der brennenden Hütte heraus, entschlossen wiederholte Severus den Flammengefrierzauber.

Die Proteste des Mannes ignorierend zerrte er die Gestalt durch die Flammen, schob sie durch die Tür in die kühle Nacht hinaus, wo sie schon von T´Lina und anderen hilfreichen Fischern erwartet wurden. Der Gerettete war hustend und um Atem ringend zusammen gebrochen, krümmte sich keuchend auf dem Boden. Er sah Severus direkt in die Augen und irgendwas im Gesicht der Gestalt kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, den Mann zu kennen...

„Verdammt... Okur... sie ist... noch immer... Flammen..."

Die Worte waren kaum zu verstehen gegen das Prasseln der Flammen, aber es war trotzdem klar, was er damit sagen wollte: Es war noch jemand in der Hölle, in die die Hütte sich verwandelt hatte.

Mit einem entsetzten Knurren fuhr Severus herum, stürmte mit langen Schritten durch die Flammenwand, versuchte diese Okur´ zu entdecken. In der hinteren Ecke, von Feuerzungen umgeben entdeckte er schließlich eine zusammengerollte, offensichtlich bewusstlose Gestalt.

So schnell er es wagen konnte –inzwischen regneten immer mehr brennende Deckenstücke auf ihn nieder-, ging er zu dem schwarzen Schatten, kniete neben der, klugerweise in eine Decke gewickelten, Gestalt nieder. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme, für ihre geringe Größe war diese Person verblüffend schwer.

Schnell verließ er mit Okur die Hütte, hinter ihm stürzten Balken und Bretter zu Boden, die ganze Hütte verlor den Kampf gegen die Flammen, mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte alles in sich zusammen. Die Flammen hatten trotz der verzweifelten Bemühungen der Fischer auf die Nachbarhütten übergegriffen, flüchtig dachte Severus an T´Linas und seinen Besitz, der nun ebenfalls ein Opfer des Feuers werden würde.

Hilfreiche Hände nahmen ihm die eingewickelte Gestalt ab, erleichtert ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, rang nach Atem. Seine Lungen kratzten, ein dumpfer Druck lastete auf seiner Brust. Jemand reichte ihm eine Holzkelle mit Wasser, gierig trank er das erfrischende Nass, spürte die kühlenden Tropfen den Hustenreiz lindern. Ein Tropfen fiel auf seine Hand, überrascht hob er den Kopf zum Himmel. Dunkle, schwere Wolken hingen tief vom Himmel herab. Sekunden später begann es wie aus Eimern zu schütten, Wassermassen stürzten vom Himmel, ertränkten die Flammen, ließen rauchgeschwärzte Ruinen zurück. Genauso schnell wie der Regen begonnen hatte, endete er auch wieder. Es schien fast so, als hätte das Wetter auf die Gebete der um ihr Dorf fürchtenden Fischer reagiert... (2) Zur Rettung ihrer Habseligkeiten kam der Regen zu spät, aber immerhin bestand nun nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass das gesamte Dorf abbrannte.

Dank des Flammengefrierzaubers hatte er keine Brandverletzungen erlitten, jedoch hatte sich der Ruß mit dem Schweiß zu einer klebrigen Schicht vermischt, seine Haut juckte und brannte.

Eine ebenfalls rußverschmierte Gestalt baute sich vor ihm auf, erschöpft hob Severus den Kopf, sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Snape!"

Diese arrogante Stimme hätte er überall wiedererkannt.

„Black!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(1) Rotkäppchen, Grimms Märchen, aber das wisst ihr doch sicher auch..._

_(2) Das ist übrigens wirklich so da. Innerhalb von Sekunden zieht sich der Himmel zu, dann regnet es ein paar Minuten wirklich so, dass man fast nichts mehr sieht und innerhalb von Sekunden klart der Himmel wieder auf..._

_Pemaroth (falls du noch mitlesen solltest): Jetzt ist auch klar, warum die ganze Story auf das Suchwort Sirius B. reagiert, nicht wahr? „g"_

_Also, ich würd mich über eure Meinung zu dem Kap riesig freuen „lieb schau"_


	18. Angriffe

_Disclaimer wie immer..._

_Ich hab jetzt übrigens endlich einen neuen Lüfter... hach, wie ist die Ruhe herrlich, da geht das Schreiben doch gleich doppelt so schnell g_

_Tut mir leid, dass ich für das Update so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich war eine Woche in Frankreich und hatte keinen Compi dabei... dafür gibt´s jetzt aber was neues, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ;-)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**17. Kapitel**

Angriffe 

Verwirrt starrte T´Lina die beiden Männer an, sie verstand nicht ganz, warum die beiden sich gegenseitig hasserfüllt anfunkelten, obwohl zumindest Sirius lieber seine Brandwunden behandeln lassen sollte. Sie hatte Sirius noch immer nicht vergeben, aber sie wusste, wie schmerzhaft unbehandelte Brandverletzungen werden konnten (1) und nicht einmal er verdiente so etwas. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Blasen sehr unschöne Narben hinterlassen würden, wenn sie nicht bald gekühlt wurden.

Zaghaft versuchte sie die beiden Streithähne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber außer einem unwilligen Knurren von Snape erzielte sie keine Reaktion. Stattdessen begannen die beiden nun, sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen (was bei Mephala sollte ein Snivellus´ sein?), während Sirius immer wütender aussah, schien Snape immer ruhiger zu werden, was Sirius noch mehr auf de Palme zu bringen schien. Nun ja, verstehe einer die Menschen... Sollten sie doch zusehen, wo sie Hilfe herbekamen...

Verärgert wandte T´Lina sich ab, ließ die Streitenden mit schnellen Schritten hinter sich. Sirius hatte inzwischen so laut angefangen zu brüllen, dass man ihn vermutlich in Balmora noch hören konnte und die Stadt lag immerhin eineinhalb Tagesreisen entfernt! Er war also noch immer so reizbar und kindisch wie früher... Wahrscheinlich hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape ihm das Leben gerettet hatte –auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was Snape genau getan hatte- und machte ihm nun irgendwelche Vorwürfe. Trottel.

Wütend vor sich hinfauchend stapfte sie ans Meer, ließ sich schwer auf einen Felsen fallen. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein –wenn sie ehrlich war, sie versuchte es mit aller Macht zu verdrängen-, aber sie hatte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht, erst um Snape, als er einfach so in die Flammen marschiert war und als sie Sirius erkannt hatte, auch um ihn. So sehr sie in der letzten Zeit auch versucht hatte, in Snape nur den unbekannten Fremden zu sehen, den sie irgendwo aufgegabelt hatte und den sie nie wieder sehen würde, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann war ihr auch Sirius nicht gleichgültig –so sehr sie sich das in der letzten Zeit auch eingeredet hatte. Wenn den beiden heute etwas passiert wäre...

Warum musste das Leben nur so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte es nicht so eindeutig in Gut und Böse definiert sein wie damals, als Lamal noch seinen grausamen Studien nachgegangen war? Nicht, dass sie den Nekromanten vermisste...

Verzweifelt vergrub sie den Kopf in den Händen, die Schuppen lagen kühl in ihren Handflächen. Diese verfluchten Schuppen... Ihr Leben könnte so viel leichter sein, wenn sie nicht wären...

Dieses äußere Zeichen ihres Argoniererbes machte sie zusammen mit den Kiemen und ihrer Immunität gegen Gift und Krankheiten in der gesamten Welt zu etwas Besonderem, Einzigartigem, verwehrte ihr aber gleichzeitig den Zugang zu anderen. Die Kajiit akzeptierten sie nicht als eine der Ihrigen, die Argonier erkannten sie nicht einmal als lebendes Wesen an. Und alles nur, weil Sirius nicht hatte schweigen können...

Dank ihm wussten alle, dass sie nur lebte, weil Lamal mit Hilfe der Nekromantie am Leben erhalten hatte. Alle wussten, dass Mischlinge zwischen verschiedenen Rassen nicht überlebensfähig waren (schon gar nicht Mischlinge zwischen eierlegenden, echsenartigen Argoniern und säugerartigen Kajiit), doch Lamal hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Ihm war es als einzigem Magier gelungen, lebensfähige Mischlinge mit den besten Eigenschaften der beiden Eltern zu züchten. Dann hatte er mit den Experimenten begonnen, die sie als einzige Überlebende der Versuche zurückgelassen hatte. Und dafür hatte sie ihn umgebracht – oder hatte zumindest geglaubt, ihn zu den Göttern geschickt zu haben.

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch, Snapes Antwort auf ihre Frage nach dem Verursacher seiner Kratzer hatte etwas in ihr zerbrochen, schlagartig waren die lange verdrängten Gefühle wieder in ihr hochgestiegen, die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. In der kleinen Hütte schien es schlagartig kälter geworden zu sein, sie hatte plötzlich wieder Lamals hämisches Lachen gehört.

Nicht einmal seinen Tod hatte sie richtig machen können...

Resigniert schloss sie die Augen, genoss die Schwärze. Leichte Schritte hinter ihr ließen sie aufblicken, langsam drehte sie sich um, erwartete Sirius oder Snape zu sehen.

Es war Okur. Die schlanke Argonierfrau sah sie an, ihre hellgrün schillernden Arme und Beine waren mit nässenden Brandblasen übersät. Eines ihrer segelartigen, durch dünne Knochen verstärkten Ohren war angebrannt, ausgefranst hing die Spitze herunter. Ihr peitschenartiger Schwanz war ebenfalls angesengt, die dunkelblauen Schuppen waren zum Teil schwarz gebrannt.

„Du bist die Mischlingskatze, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Stimme klang melodisch, ein leichtes Zischen gab ihrer Aussprache einen exotischen Ausdruck. Die Worte jedoch ließen T´Lina zusammenzucken, bis Hla Oad war ihre Geschichte nun also schon vorgedrungen. Gleich würden wieder die allgemeinen Anschuldigungen kommen, von wegen sie beleidige die Götter und am Schluss die Frage, warum sie sich noch immer nicht in ihr Schwert gestürzt habe. Und dieses Mal würde sie diesen Teil der Unterhaltung allein durchstehen müssen, diese Mal war kein Sirius da, der für sie eintrat. Aber das hatte sie ja so gewollt...

Misstrauisch nickte sie, machte sich bereit, aufzuspringen und zu fliehen, falls Okur vorhatte, sie anzugreifen.

„Wie lautet dein richtiger Name?"

Sie hatte sich verhört. Sie MUSSTE sich verhört haben, denn das konnte Okur auf keinen Fall gefragt haben, dies hatte sie außer Sirius noch niemand gefragt.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin, du musst natürlich nicht antworten... Es hat mich nur interessiert..."

Verlegen sah Okur sie an, nervös peitschte ihr Schwanz hin und her, sie fühlte sich unter T´Linas verwirrtem Blick sichtlich unwohl.

„Also, ich geh dann mal wieder, ich wollte dich nicht stören..."

„Warte... Bitte."

T´Lina gab Okur einen Wink, forderte sie auf, sich ihr gegenüber hinzusetzen. Sie war noch immer verwirrt, doch die Argonierfrau schien ihre Frage ernst zu meinen. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch Okur schien aufrichtig an ihr interessiert zu sein. Eine ganz neue, aber gar nicht mal schlechte Erfahrung...

„Mein Name lautet eigentlich Tries-da-Kaalianirr, eine Mischung aus Argonisch und einem der zahlreichen Kajiitdialekte. Zumindest hat man mir das gesagt... Die Kurzform lautet T´Lina..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Kaalianirr bedeutet, aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir die Bedeutung der argonischen Hälfte erklären..."

T´Linas Herz klopfte schneller, sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was ihr Name bedeutete, was ihre Eltern ihr mitgegeben haben. Unwillkürlich beugte sie sich gespannt vor, nickte.

„Tries-Da war der Name der Heldin einer alten Legende. Der Name selbst bedeutet soviel wie die-mit-dem-Schatten-kämpft... Tries-Da war laut der Legende eine Kämpferin gegen die Dunmer, lautlos und ungesehen wie die Schatten kämpfte sie gegen die Sklaverei und die Dunmer. Sie befreite unzählige Argonier aus der Gefangenschaft, brachte sie zurück in die Heimat in die schwarzen Sümpfe. Sie war immer auf der Suche nach ihrem versklavten Clan, sie hoffte so sehr, endlich ihre Familie zu finden. Doch mit jedem befreiten Argonier wurde ihre Hoffnung geringer, ihr Herz verzweifelte ein bisschen mehr. Und doch gab sie nie auf. Denn selbst in der schwärzesten Nacht, wenn der Morgen endlos weit entfernt schien, waren da noch immer die Schatten, ihre Freunde. Und so wurde sie zur Legende als jene-die-mit-den-Schatten-kämpft, als jene-die-niemals-allein-war."

Mit feuchten Augen sah T´Lina aufs Meer, ihr Blick ging in die Ferne, zurück in eine lang vergangene Zeit...

Tries-Da ist ein guter Name, T´Lina, erweise dich ihm würdig. Du bist zu etwas ganz Großem bestimmt. Vergiss niemals die argonische Hälfte in dir, nur vereint sind deine zwei Seiten stark, allein gehen sie unter.´

Das sanfte Schnurren ihres Vaters, ihre einzige bewusste Erinnerung an ihn... Sie hatte versucht, ihre zwei Hälften als eins zu akzeptieren, aber es war so schwer...

Sie sah weiter aufs Meer, wollte nicht, dass Okur ihre Gefühle sah. Überrascht spürte sie plötzlich einen schuppigen, verblüffend warmen Arm um ihre Schultern, sanft zog Okur sie in ihre Arme. Auch ihre Mutter hatte sie oft so umarmt... Ihre Mutter...

Schluchzend schmiegte T´Lina sich an Okurs warme Brust, ließ sich halten wie ein kleines Kind.

OoO

Eisig funkelte Severus Black an. Wie konnte dieser dreckige Köter es nur wagen, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen? Wie nur konnte er es wagen, ihn erneut mit dem verhassten Spitznamen aus der ebenso verhassten Schulzeit zu belegen? Wie KONNTE er nur?

„Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Black, ich habe soeben sowohl dir als auch dieser seltsamen Riesenechse das Leben gerettet."

„Diese seltsame Riesenechse´ ist zufällig eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, aber da kannst du ja nicht mitreden oder gibt es inzwischen jemanden, der es länger als zwei Stunden mit dir aushält, Snivellus?"

Dieser arrogante Mistkerl! Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und seine Wangen färbte; ohne es zu wissen, schaffte Black es immer wieder seinen wunden Punkt zu finden. Mühsam beherrschte er sich, zwang sich, die Finger vom Zauberstab zu lassen. Ein Zaubererduell war das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, angesichts der umstehenden Fischer, die ihren Streit auffällig unauffällig verfolgten.

„Sag bloß, du bist immer noch das alte Ekel, Snivellus. Kein Grund rot zu werden, brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich mag dich auch nicht."

Der konnte was erleben, dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen würde er dem dreckigen Straßenköter schon vom Gesicht wischen, so wahr er Severus Snape hieß!

Für die Antwort kramte er seinen besten höhnischen Tonfall hervor, den er seit seiner Schulzeit immer weiter perfektioniert hatte.

„Das erleichtert mich jetzt wirklich, Blacky-Hund. Wer will schon mit jemandem befreundet sein, der sich erst von seiner Cousine mit einem harmlosen Zauber ermorden lässt, dann in einer fremden Welt landet und noch nicht einmal VERSUCHT, zurückzukehren. Natürlich bin ich auch froh, dass ich unseren lieben, ach so edelmütigen, ständig Wutausbrüche aus Trauer um seinen geliebten Paten habenden Mr. Potter allzu bald nicht wieder sehen muss, aber du als sein Pate... Tsts, Sirius, ein bisschen mehr Gryffindor-Edelmut hätte ich dir schon zugetraut..."

Zufrieden verfolgte Severus Blacks Mimik, alles Blut war aus dem Gesicht des Animagus gewichen, leichenblass stand er vor ihm, versuchte eine Antwort zu finden.

„Du... arroganter Mistkerl, lass gefälligst Harry da raus..."

So interessant das entsetzte Flüstern Blacks auch war, es wurde Zeit, ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

„Mr. Potter ist seit deinem Tod... ach nein du lebst ja noch... zu schade aber auch... vollkommen am Verzweifeln, er führt sich glatt so auf, als würde er dich vermissen, Black. Natürlich kann ich ihm nicht nur aufgrund einiger herausgedrückter Tränen Punkte geben, daher fürchte ich, dass unser allseits geschätzter Mr. Potter dank dir seinen Abschluss nicht schaffen wird – zumindest bei mir nicht. Zu schade, dass er den Rest seines Lebens Schuldgefühle haben wird, da er sich für deinen Tod verantwortlich fühlt. Zu schade, dass er niemals erfahren wird, was wirklich geschehen ist."

Mehr als zufrieden beobachtete er Blacks schockierte Mundbewegungen, irgendwie hatte er etwas von einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen, er klappte den Mund auf und zu und auf...

Ein hämisches Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen, das geschah Black ganz recht, schließlich hatte er ihn als erster vollkommen grundlos beschimpft. Das leichte Schuldgefühl ganz tief in ihm drin konnte er mühelos verdrängen...

Schließlich wirbelte der Animagus herum, ging mit schnellen Schritten fort, begann zu rennen. Offenbar hatte Severus es endlich mal geschafft, den arroganten Gryffindor zu verletzen, ihm zu zeigen, wie mies man sich fühlen konnte durch die Worte anderer. Nun wusste endlich auch er, wie Severus sich während ihrer Schulzeit oftmals gefühlt hatte, wenn die drei heiligen Gryffindor ihn wieder zu ihrem bevorzugten Opfer auserkoren hatten...

Zufrieden ging er zu der kleinen, bis auf die blanke Erde niedergebrannte Hütte, das Hochgefühl seines Sieges ließ ihn sogar fast seine –mal wieder- klatschnassen Sachen vergessen. Fast.

So gelegen der Regen auch gekommen war, er hasste das Gefühl nasser Kleidung auf seiner Haut. Seiner Meinung nach war ihm das in letzter ein bisschen zu häufig passiert. Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet WASSER sein? Wenigstens hatte der Regen die Ruß- und Schweißschicht auf seiner Haut fortgespült, wohl fühlte er sich dennoch noch lange nicht. Missmutig zupfte er an seinem tropfenden Hemd herum, angesichts der vielen Leute um ihn herum konnte er es noch nicht einmal ausziehen und in der Sonne trocknen lassen. Wenigstens würde er sich angesichts der steigenden Temperaturen keine Lungenentzündung holen. Offenbar gab es hier nur die Wahl zwischen Wüstenhitze und Wolkenbrüche... Er hasste Morrowind immer mehr, angesichts der vielen unangenehmen Seiten –einen gewissen Animagus zählte er ebenfalls dazu- fiel es ihm mehr als nur schwer, die wenigen positiven Aspekte zu sehen.

Und seine Haare tropften IMMER noch, die kalten Wassertropfen an seinem Hals trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben. Schlechtgelaunt zog er T´Linas Lederband aus seiner Tasche, band sich einen Zopf. Wenigstens tropfte das Wasser nun nur noch in seinen Nacken und lief den Rücken hinunter, wo er es angesichts des trocknenden Hemdes eh nicht spürte.

Und wo war eigentlich T´Lina? Er hatte sie zu Beginn seines... Gesprächs –angesichts der Erinnerung fühlte er sich doch gleich nur noch halb so unwohl- noch kurz gesehen, dann war sie fortgelaufen... Nun, sie würde schon wieder kommen.

Vorsichtig stieg er über die ausgebrannten Holztrümmer, sorgfältig achtete er auf eventuelle rutschende Trümmer, er hatte keine Lust unter ihnen begraben zu werden. Mühsam kämpfte er sich bis zu der Stelle vor, an der er T´Linas Truhe vermutete, mit einem Levitationszauber ließ er die schwarzen Balken ein Stück hochschweben. Seine eigenen zum Trocknen aufgehängten Sachen waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verbrannt, aber vielleicht konnte er einiges aus der Truhe retten. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen, sonst hätte er jetzt ein wirklich großes Problem gehabt...

Die Truhe war ebenfalls nicht von den Flammen verschont geblieben, ein Teil des Deckels war eingestürzt, schwarze Holzkohle verteilte sich auf dem Inhalt. T´Linas Waffen waren ebenfalls nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, ausgeglüht und matt lagen die Messer in der Asche, vom Bogen war nur noch der metallische Handschutz vorhanden. Das Innere der Truhe sah nicht viel besser aus, nichts war unbeschädigt geblieben. Die Sujammaflaschen waren geborsten, der Alkohol entweder verdampft oder im Erdboden versickert. Die Zettel und Landkarten waren ein Opfer der Flammen geworden, genau wie das Tintenfass und die Dolche. Das Säckchen mit den Metallstücken war ebenfalls verbrannt, doch wenigstens konnte er das Geld einsammeln. Sie waren also nicht vollkommen mittellos. Dennoch sah ihre Lage alles andere als rosig aus, er hielt Morrowind nicht gerade für eine Welt in der es angebracht war, unbewaffnet auf die Straße zu gehen.

Ein leises Knarren ließ ihn aufblicken, beunruhigt sah er auf die schwebenden Balken. Asche rieselte zu Boden, tiefe Risse hatten sich gebildet, einer der Balken bog sich leicht in der Mitte durch. Es war wohl besser, wenn er so schnell wie möglich verschwand...

Kaum hatte er die Grenze des schwarzen Vierecks, das einmal die Hütte gewesen war, verlassen, gab der Levitationszauber nach und die Balken stürzten zusammen, hohe Aschefontänen spritzten auf, legten sich nur langsam wieder.

Das Krachen hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Fischer erregt, überrascht sahen sie ihn an, doch schon bald wandten sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu. T´Lina war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht, er sah sich kurz um, konnte sie aber nicht finden.

Ob er sie suchen sollte?

Nein, sie würde schon allein klarkommen, wahrscheinlich würde sie bald wiederkommen... Wo auch immer sie zur Zeit war...

Inzwischen war die Sonne wieder herausgekommen, er genoss die Wärme nach all der Feuchtigkeit und Kühle. Hoffentlich regnete es in nächster Zeit nicht...

Ein vorsichtiges Anklopfen in seinem Kopf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Suchend sah er sich nach dem kleinen, aufdringlichen Nager um, auf einem niedrigen Ast entdeckte er ihn schließlich. T´Jen sah ihn aus seinen kleinen, schwarzen Augen an, sein Schweif wippte aufgeregt auf und nieder.

Sorgfältig öffnete Severus einen Teil seines Geistes, erlaubte T´Jen mit ihm zu reden. Das bunte Bild eines hohen, blattlosen Baumes erreichte ihn, im Hintergrund konnte er die Brandstellen erkennen. Der Baum befand sich ganz offensichtlich irgendwo in der Nähe, aber warum schickte T´Jen dieses Bild?

Verwirrt und neugierig sandte Severus die Frage nach dem Sinn des Handelns T´Jens. Prompt erreichte ihn ein neues Bild, es war noch immer der Baum, jedoch dieses Mal aus der Nahansicht. Auf der hellen Borke war ein Zettel mit Buchstaben befestigt, ein schwarzer Dolch war tief in das Holz getrieben worden. Eine Nachricht!

Schnell befahl Severus T´Jen, ihn zu dem Ort zu führen, der kleine Nager schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, gewandt sprang er vom Ast und lief vor ihm her.

Der Zettel war mit den unbekannten Buchstaben beschrieben, die er schon von T´Lina kannte. Elegant schwang er den Zauberstab, schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war die Übersetzung vollendet.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein..."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein entsetztes Hauchen, so grausam konnte das Schicksal einfach nicht sein.

Wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass seine Augen ihm keinen Streich gespielt hatten, las er sich den Text erneut durch.

**AN: Severus Snape** **08. 05. 2005**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape, **

**Wir bedauern sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass im Verlauf des Krieges zwischen dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und Albus Dumbledore der letztgenannte sowie vier Lehrer und drei Schüler ihr Leben verloren haben. Wir müssen Sie bitten, sich in spätestens drei Tagen im Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei in London zu melden, damit wir Ihre Aussagen zu den Vorfällen aufnehmen können. Sollten Sie nicht erscheinen und keinen driftigen Grund vorlegen können, werden wir Sie steckbrieflich suchen und mit Aurorgewalt vorladen.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister**

WIR hoffen, du freust dich, dass WIR so nett waren und die Nachricht überbracht haben.

_**Übrigens solltest du dich nicht mehr mit diesem Mischlingstier und ihrem Freund Black herumtreiben. Dies könnte deiner Gesundheit nicht förderlich sein... Außerdem hast du Besseres verdient. WIR hoffen, das Feuer hat dieser Argonierin deutlich gemacht, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht ist. WIR können solche Tiere in Morrowind einfach nicht dulden. **_

_**WIR haben erfahren, dass du in deiner Welt ebenfalls für den Erhalt der Rassenreinheit gekämpft hast, WIR bieten dir hiermit die Freundschaft der DUNKLEN BRUDERSCHAFT an. Nutze diese Freundschaft weise...**_

_**Ach, bevor WIR es vergessen: Lamal lässt dich grüßen. Er meinte, er würde dich gerne wiedersehen... zwecks Testperson, falls du verstehst, was WIR meinen...**_

_**Du solltest dir deine Freunde wirklich besser aussuchen. **_

_**LORD VIVEC,**_

_**Gott des Krieges und der Poesie **_

_**Verfasser der 200 Lehren des Vivec**_

_**Rechtmäßiger Herrscher über Morrowind und Vivec**_

_**Anführer und Gönner der Dunklen Bruderschaft**_

_**Anführer des Tribunals und der niederen Götter**_

_**PREISET LORD VIVEC! **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) ja, das weiß ich. Und dabei hab ich mir nur am heißen Herd ein bissel den Arm verbrannt, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Sirius sich jetzt fühlen muss „Mitleid hab" Aber solange er sich noch mit Sev streiten kann, ist es noch nicht allzu schlimm...

_Ich hoffe, ihr fandet das mit T´Lina nicht zu kitschig... Aber Lamal ist nun mal ein absolutes Ekel... Ein Genie zwar, aber ein Ekel. Und ich mag den Mistkerl noch immer nicht. Und Vivec mag ich auch nicht._ _Leider kann ich zumindest Vivec nicht sterben lassen, als Gott ist er so ziemlich unsterblich... „grummel"_

_Und sagt mir bitte, bitte, wie ihr´s fandet, ja? „lieb schau" _


	19. Entscheidungen

_Was soll ich zum Dislcaimer schon groß sagen? Nichts gehört mir..._

_Okay, und hier gibt´s das nächste Kap... Irgendwie find ich diese Hitcounter echt cool, sonst wäre ich wohl leicht deprimiert. Also möchte ich einfach mal den 13 Leuten (oder der einen Person, die so fleißig war, das Kap 13 mal zu öffnen „g") danken, die ins letzte Kap reingeschaut haben, in der Hoffnung, dass es auch gelesen wurde ;-) Ich würd mich ja sehr freuen, wenn ihr wenigstens ein kleines Lebenszeichen abgeben würdet (meinetwegen auch Kritik...) _

_Also dann, viel Spaß mit diesem Kap..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**18. Kapitel**

**Entscheidungen**

Kochend vor Wut stapfte Sirius durch das Dorf, wie nur konnte dieser arrogante Mistkerl es wagen?

Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, einen Weg zurück in seine Welt zu finden, war dann aber auf unüberwindbare Schwierigkeiten gestoßen. Um in Morrowind überleben zu können, brauchte man nämlich entweder sehr gute Schwertkenntnisse oder viel Geld. Das einzige, was er nach seinem Sturz durch dieses seltsame Schleierding im Ministerium besessen hatte, war ein zerbrochener Zauberstab und starke Schmerzen in der Brust dank Bellas Fluch. Zum Glück hatte er kurze Zeit später T´Lina getroffen, sonst wäre seine erste Begegnung mit einigen herumziehenden Dunmer auch gleichzeitig seine letzte gewesen. Von ihr hatte er die ersten Grundlagen der Schwertkunst gelernt, mit seinem offenbar angeborenen Talent hatte er leicht ein bisschen Geld verdienen können, indem er einfache Aufträge der Fighter-Gilde (1) ausgeführt hatte. Nach und nach hatte er seine Fertigkeiten in der Kampfeskunst immer weiter perfektioniert, heute zählte er zu den besten Kriegern der Fighter-Gilde.

Er hatte es einfach nicht nötig, sich von diesem dahergelaufenen Todesser Vorwürfe machen zu lassen, sich von ihm beleidigen zu lassen!

Wütend trat er gegen einen Stein, der scharfe Schmerz, der sofort seinen Fuß durchzuckte, überzeugte ihn nachhaltig von der Dämlichkeit seiner Aktion. Und besser fühlte er sich noch immer nicht...

Warum hatte Snape auch persönlich werden müssen, indem er Harry erwähnte? Sirius hatte es mit Mühe und Not geschafft, die normale Welt und all seine Freunde aus seinem bewussten Denken zu verbannen, sich nicht von ihnen ablenken zu lassen. Ablenkung konnte in Morrowind tödlich enden...

Er hatte das Dorf inzwischen verlassen, schon bald verdeckten kahle Bäume die schäbigen Hütten. Hla Oad war noch nie besonders bedeutend gewesen, doch in letzter Zeit war es mit dem kleinen Fischerdorf steil bergab gegangen. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft missbilligte die Toleranz der Fischer Ausländern wie Okur gegenüber, das Feuer war genau ihre Art, den einfachen Leuten ihre Meinung kundzutun. Nicht zu vergessen, dass jene, die so dumm waren Handel mit Hla Oad zu treiben, schon sehr bald mysteriöse Unfälle hatten, die sie nur sehr selten unbeschadet überstanden und sie nachhaltig davon überzeugten, dass es besser war, sich der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu beugen.

Nur so wenige wagten es, sich der Bruderschaft zu widersetzen... Sirius konnte die Bevölkerung Morrowinds verstehen, wer legte sich schon wissentlich mit einem mächtigen Gott an, wenn er Familie und Besitz zu verteidigen hatte? Und mächtig war Vivec, das musste sogar Sirius zugeben...

Ein tiefes Knurren stieg in seiner Kehle hoch, erneuter Hass auf Snivellus loderte in ihm auf. Er hatte hier genug Probleme, da brauchte er nicht auch noch diesen ewig mies gelaunten Tränkepanscher. Der arrogante Mistkerl konnte ihm ja so was von gestohlen bleiben...

Leichter Wind vom Meer fuhr ihm durch die langen Haare, der Salzgeruch brannte in seiner Nase. Er wollte laufen, er musste sich unbedingt abreagieren...

OoO

Der schwarze Hund gab noch ein grollendes Knurren in Richtung Hla Oad ab, dann wandte er sich den Bergen zu und lief...

OoO

Zufrieden sah Lord Vivec auf die schwarze Gestalt nieder. Der kniende Dunmer hatte sein Gesicht demütig zu Boden gesenkt, ganz so wie es sich gehörte. Das Volk war wirklich lernfähig, noch vor ein paar Monaten hatten sie diesem dämlichen, ach-so-edlen-wiederauferstanden Nerevarine (2) gehuldigt, doch inzwischen war der arrogante Nichtskönner fast in Vergessenheit geraten.

Sehr zufriedenstellend.

Milde lächelnd bedeutete er dem Assassinen sich zu erheben, solch kleine Gesten wurden gleich als riesige Gnade gewertet und seine Beliebtheit bei diesen einfältigen Dunmer würde weiter steigen.

Sehr gut.

Auch Lamal hatte seine Erwartungen übertroffen, indem er diesen wie-war-doch-gleich-der-Name? beseitigt hatte, hatte er erstens den einzigen Unsicherheitsfaktor in dieser verrückten Welt der Magier und Muggel eleminiert und zweitens hatte er seinem Lord eine Entschuldigung gegeben, falls sein Plan wider Erwarten doch versagen sollte. Dann konnte er Azura immer noch beschuldigen, die Regeln gebrochen zu haben...

Er war halt ein Genie...

Doch nun musste er weiter dafür sorgen, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft Verwirrung und Angst säte. Denn wenn die Verzweiflung des Volkes groß genug war, würde es auch ihn als Retter anerkennen, dann würden ganz Morrowind und später auch Vvardenfell ihm zu Füßen liegen. Die Tatsache, dass er die Dunkle Bruderschaft erst groß rausgebrachte hatte, würde da ganz schnell in Vergessenheit geraten. Und gegen die anderen Götter konnte er sich mit der Unterstützung des Volkes leicht behaupten...

Und bald würden nur noch SEINE Tempel das Land verzieren, bald würden diese Schandflecken von Kult- und Opferaltären für Azura und Mephala endgültig verschwunden sein.

Und dann konnte er sich der Welt hinter diesem Schleier zuwenden...

Weshalb sollte er sich mit einer Welt zufrieden geben, wenn er zwei (oder vielleicht auch mehr, wer wusste schon, wie viele Tore zwischen verschiedenen Welten es wirklich gab, vielleicht waren es Hunderte oder Tausende) haben konnte?

Ja, in der Tat, er war wirklich ein Genie...

Erneut richtete er den Blick seiner kalten Augen auf den Dunmer –den Namen wusste er nicht, diese Nichtigen hörten sich eh alle gleich an, weshalb sollte er sich die Mühe machen und sich Unterschiede merken? Immerhin war er ein GOTT!

„Du wirst dieses Mischlingstier weiterhin verfolgen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du es nicht aus den Augen lässt. Der Alchemist hat sich noch nicht für eine Seite entschieden, du wirst ihn nicht behelligen. Sollte er jedoch beginnen, dieses Tier zu mögen, wirst du ihn daran erinnern, dass diese Viecher nichts anderes als Zufälle einer launischen Natur sind. Sie dürfen dich nicht bemerken, kümmere dich also irgendwie um den Nager, er kann Gedanken lesen und senden. Der Hund wird eliminiert. Geh nun."

Laut hallte seine Stimme durch den Tempel, der Assassine lauschte jedoch ohne auch nur eine Regung. Gut, er durfte für diese Aufgabe wirklich nur die Besten nutzen. Und der schlanke Mann vor ihm zählte eindeutig zu dieser kleinen Gruppe...

Elegant verneigte die Gestalt sich, mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit verließ sie das Heiligtum, begab sich zu den Magiern, welche ihn mittels Teleportzauber (3) an seinen Bestimmungsort bringen würden.

Ja, er war wirklich perfekt für seine Pläne...

OoO

Wie erstarrt sah Severus auf das so harmlos aussehende Stück Pergament, die Buchstaben schienen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Nicht Albus.

Nicht in Hogwarts.

Das würde der Dunkle Lord niemals wagen...

Albus und sieben weitere Opfer...

„Nein..."

Erschüttert ließ er sich an der harten Rinde des Baumes hinabgleiten, lehnte den Kopf an das raue Holz. Das konnte einfach nicht sein...

Wenn er da gewesen wäre, wenn er Albus hätte beschützen können...

Dann wäre all dies niemals geschehen... Es war alles seine Schuld. Wieder einmal.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen, mit Albus war auch seine letzte Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben gestorben. Nur Albus hätte ihn vor den Auroren und dem Zauberministerium retten können, nur er hätte seine Unschuld beweisen können. Nur er hätte die Zaubererwelt retten können.

Doch nun war alles zu spät...

Abwesend registrierte er die bedauernden Bilder T´Jens, er war dem kleinen Nager sehr dankbar, dass er ihn nicht allein ließ.

Erneut las er sich die kurze Nachricht durch, die Worte lachten ihn höhnisch an, zeigten ihm deutlich seine Machtlosigkeit...

Nicht einmal hier war er sicher vor seiner Todesservergangenheit, soweit er es inzwischen mitbekommen hatte, war die Dunkle Bruderschaft nichts weiter als Morrowinds Todesser. Und Vivec war auch nicht viel besser als der Dunkle Lord... Sie waren genauso engstirnig wie die Schwarzmagier in seiner Heimat, auch sie lehnten alles Fremde ab, ohne es wirklich zu kennen. Erhalt der Rassenreinheit´... was für ein Schwachsinn, fast so sinnentleert wie die Einteilung der Magierwelt in Rein- und Schlammblute...

Und ausgerechnet diese Leute sahen ihn als einen Sympathisanten an!

Er sollte sich von T´Lina fernhalten... Dies würde er bestimmt nicht tun, auf Black konnte er problemlos verzichten, aber irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass die Kriegerin ihre Lebensschuld einfach vergaß. Sie schien sehr viel von Ehre (besonders ihrer eigenen) zu halten und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sie auch nicht grausamen Leuten wie der Dunklen Bruderschaft ausliefern... Es genügte, dass Lamal ihn gefoltert hatte, wahrscheinlich waren die anderen Mitglieder der Bruderschaft nicht sehr viel freundlicher... Nein, dies würde er ihr nicht antun.

„Spinner... grausame Spinner ohne Gewissen..."

Entschlossen erhob er sich, er musste mit T´Lina reden. Er musste ihr mitteilen, wie er sich entschieden hatte.

OoO

Die getarnte Gestalt auf dem Baum sog scharf die Luft ein. Nur die Befehle seines Meisters hielten den Assassinen zurück, ansonsten hätte er diesen N´Wah (4) langsam und qualvoll sterben lassen... Niemand beleidigte ungestraft die Dunkle Bruderschaft!

Wie es aussah, benötigte dieser Katzenliebhaber ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, was seine Loyalitäten anging...

Er wartete, bis die schlanke Gestalt des Mannes außer Sichtweite war, dann sprang er geschmeidig und ohne einen Laut zu verursachen aus der Astgabel und bereitete sich vor...

OoO

Severus fand T´Lina am Meer, angeregt unterhielt sie sich mit der geretteten Echsenfrau –Okur?-, sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah er sie vollkommen entspannt, ihr gestreifter Tigerschwanz hing leicht ins Wasser, kleine Fische umschwammen die schwebenden Haare, bissen sich immer wieder daran fest, nur um sofort wieder loszulassen.

Fasziniert sah Severus den kleinen Fischen zu, ihre Schuppen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht silbern, immer wieder flammten kleine Lichtblitze auf.

Wieso nur konnte die Welt nicht immer so friedlich sein, warum nur hasste ihn das Schicksal so sehr?

Warum nur war er eine Gefahr für jeden, der sich mit ihm einließ, der ihn kennen lernen wollte? Warum war er nicht fähig, jene zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig waren?

T´Lina und Okur drehten sich zu ihm um, anscheinend hatte er ein Geräusch verursacht. Die Fröhlichkeit auf ihren Gesichtern schwand, sobald sie ihn sahen, machte Sorge und Erschrecken Platz.

„Was ist geschehen? Du bist ja ganz bleich..."

Ja, was war nur geschehen?

Wortlos hielt Severus T´Lina den Zettel hin, besorgt sah sie ihn an, begann zu lesen. Schockiert sah sie schließlich auf, ihre Ohren hatten sich fassungslos zurückgelegt.

„Die... Dunkle Bruderschaft... bei Mephala, nein... nicht schon wieder..."

Es fiel Severus schwer die Worte zu verstehen, sie waren kaum mehr als ein tonloses Wispern, voll Entsetzen und schlechten Erinnerungen. Nein, er konnte sie nicht allein lassen, so gern er sich das auch weiterhin eingeredet hätte.

Okur sah ihn fragend an, mit einem Nicken erlaubte er ihr ebenfalls, den Zettel zu lesen. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, heftig schlug ihr beschuppter Reptilienschwanz hin und her. Ihre klauenartigen Finger bogen sich auf und zu, als könne sie sich nur schwer beherrschen, jemandem die Kehle aufzureißen.

T´Lina sah blicklos in die Ferne, sie schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Wahrscheinlich in ihrer Vergangenheit, über die Severus noch immer nichts wusste, wie ihm plötzlich klar wurde. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, tonlose Worte schwebten zwischen ihnen, zeigten deutlich ihre Verzweiflung.

Sie tat ihm leid, sie schien wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft gemacht zu haben, auch in ihm stieg immer wieder die Erinnerung an Lamal hoch, noch immer brannte die Demütigung, dem Dunklen Lord Treue geschworen zu haben, nur damit die Folter enden möge. Zum Glück wusste er genau, wie er mit solch unerwünschten Erinnerungen umgehen musste, entschlossen schob er sie in die gleiche Schublade wie seine speziellen Aufträge als Todesser und verstärkte das Schloss davor mit einem kräftigen Eichenbalken.

Zumindest äußerlich unbewegt nahm er den Zettel wieder an sich, strich ihn sorgfältig glatt, faltete ihn ebenso sorgfältig und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche. Von dem inneren Aufruhr drang nichts an sein Gesicht, steinern und beherrscht sah er ebenfalls aufs Meer.

Okur umarmte T´Lina sanft, zeigte ihr ihr Mitgefühl. Flüchtig wünschte Severus sich, ebenso handeln zu können...

Er sollte sich wirklich besser unter Kontrolle halten, solche Empfindungen waren vollkommen untypisch für ihn, dachte er mit zynisch gekräuselten Lippen.

Schon besser.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er zurück in seine Welt kam, erstens müsste er dann diesen Bettvorleger nicht mehr ertragen und zweitens hatte er jetzt noch mehr Dinge mit dem Dunklen Lord zu klären...

OoO

T´Jen war zufrieden. Er hatte dieses böse Wesen gesehen, das den Zettel, welcher Snape so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, an den Baum heftete. Der Geruch dieses schwarzgekleideten Zweibeiners war voll von bösen, grausamen Aromen, Gnadenlosigkeit und Brutalität entströmten jedem Zentimeter der hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt.

Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Snape diesen Menschen mögen würde, er wusste, normale Zweibeine konnten überhaupt nichts riechen, während T´Lina wenigstens ein wenig mit der Nase sehen konnte. Freudig hatte T´Jen Snapes Abscheu und Widerwillen bemerkt, der Mann würde sich dem bösen Mann niemals anschließen.

Snape war ein guter Freund T´Linas. Zusammen mit Sirius würde er seine Herrin vor allem beschützen können.

Glücklich hockte er auf einem kleinen Ast, abwesend knabberte er an einem fast ausgereiften Hypha Facia. Der hellbraune Pilz wuchs hier überall an den Bäumen, das weiche Fleisch schmeckte angenehm bitter, während die harte, lederartige Oberfläche eher süßlich war. Eine sehr schmackhafte Kombination, die er sehr gerne genoss.

Er war einfach nur glücklich, Sirius war wieder da, T´Lina hatte zwei Freunde, die sie vor allen Bedrohungen beschützen würden und außerdem hatte es endlich aufgehört zu regnen. Besser konnte sein Leben einfach nicht mehr werden...

Langsam sog er die noch regenfrische Luft ein, kühl und voller lebendiger Gerüche erfüllte sie seine Nase. Doch was war dieser dunkle Geruch nach Blut und Tod?

Verwirrt sah er sich um, versuchte die Quelle dieses Geruchs zu ergründen. Der Gestank wurde immer stärker, Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Dieser Geruch KONNTE gar nichts Gutes bedeuten! Angsterfüllt ließ er von dem Pilz ab, so schnell er konnte, rannte er den Baum hinauf.

Zumindest versuchte er es.

Er war noch nicht allzu weit gekommen, als eine plötzliche Schwere seine Glieder erfasste, stocksteif hing er an der Rinde, seine Krallen hatten sich im weichen Holz des Stammes verhakt, sogar er erkannte einen einfachen Lähmzauber, wenn er das Opfer war. Ein schwarzer Schatten verdeckte die Sonne, drohend ragte er hinter ihm auf.

T´Jens Herz raste, panisch kämpfte er gegen die Lähmung an, vergebens. Sein Fluchtinstinkt überdeckte alles, voller Angst schloss er die Augen, er hoffte nur noch, dass, wenn er die Bedrohung nicht sah, sie ihn ebenfalls nicht wahrnahm...

Nach Mensch und Blut stinkende Finger gruben sich in seinen weichen, nachtschwarzen Pelz, suchten die Hautfalte im Nacken, griffen brutal zu. Schmerzerfüllt quiekte er auf, als die Hand ihn ruckartig anhob, seine Krallen aus dem Holz gezerrt wurden, sich Muskeln und Bänder dehnten. Verzweifelt zappelte er in dem harten Griff, er wollte sich befreien, wollte einfach nur fort. Die Hand schüttelte ihn hin und her, bunte Sterne tanzten in seinem Kopf, ihm war so schlecht, sein ganzer kleiner Körper schmerzte. Er war gefangen. Unwillkürlich flogen hilflose Gedankenbilder in alle Richtungen, doch er vernahm keine Antwort. Er war auf sich allein gestellt... Die Panik legte sich allmählich, machte hoffnungsloser Schicksalsergebenheit Platz. Mutlos ließ er sich hängen, sein gesamter Körper erschlaffte, doch die grausame Hand hörte nicht auf, ihn zu schütteln, ihn hin und her zu reißen. Irgendwann kam gnädige Dunkelheit auf ihn zu, erleichtert ergab er sich ihr...

Kalt sah die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt auf den schlaffen Nagerkörper herab, unbeteiligt überzeugte sie sich davon, dass das Tier wirklich bewusstlos war. Grob griff eine behandschuhte Hand nach einem kleinen Leinenbeutel, warf den Nager herzlos hinein. Das Überleben dieses Tieres war nicht wichtig, sein Verschwinden würde dem Katzenmischlingstier eindrucksvoll zeigen, dass Morrowind den Dunmer gehörte, dass Wesen wie sie nicht erwünscht waren.

Der Beutel wurde sorgfältig zugeknotet, der kleine Körper T´Jens beulte den Stoff kaum sichtbar aus. Lässig warf der Assassine den Beutel über die Schulter, in leichtem, kräftesparendem Trab entfernte er sich vom Schauplatz des Verbrechens, lautlos verkroch er sich zwischen den Bäumen um Hla Oad. Er würde erst wieder auftauchen, wenn es Zeit für die nächste Lektion dieses Tieres war –oder wenn der Alchemist ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit benötigte, wem er dienen sollte.

Lediglich ein kleiner weißer Zettel, mit einem Messer in das Holz des Baumes getrieben, erinnerte an den Zwischenfall...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(_1) wie gesagt, ich habe Morrowind jetzt auch auf deutsch, aber ich finde die engl. Namen einfach besser._

_(2) das ist eigentlich nur für die, die das Spiel kennen, aber falls ihr mehr wissen möchtet, müsst ihr nur Bescheid sagen... Dann könnte ich die Erklärung garantiert noch irgendwo einfügen, aber eigentlich ist es nicht allzu wichtig. Vivec mag Nerevarine halt nicht... wie gesagt, da richte ich mich mal ganz nach euch..._

_(3)Bestimmte Leute in der Magiergilde können jeden für ein bissel Geld in andere Magiergildenhallen bringen. Vivec hat das Ganze ein wenig verbessert und die können überall hinteleportieren._

_(4)Allgemeine Beleidigung durch Dunmer und anderes Gesocks, keine Ahnung was es heißt, aber es ist irgendwie lustig, wenn man als Level20- Kriegerin in schwerer Rüstung und mit vergifteten Breitschwert von einem kleinen Möchte-gern-Krieger in leichter Chitinrüstung mit den Worten „Ihr werdet sterben, N´Wah" begrüßt wird g_

_Tut mir leid wegen T´Jen... „schon mal vor euch in Deckung geh" ich mach´s wieder gut, versprochen. Und ich mag ihn wirklich „Mitleid mit dem Kleinen hab" Bitte nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel, ich hab euch gewarnt, dass einige Bewohner Morrowinds einfach nur abartig sind... Also noch einmal, tut mir leid..._

_Bitte schreibt mir trotzdem eure Meinung zu dem Kap „lieb schau"_


	20. Die Suche

_Nichts gehört mir..._

_Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass die Hitcounter klasse sind? Und dass ich trotzdem leicht deprimiert bin, weil die Story anscheinend zwar zum Anklicken einlädt, aber keiner sich die Mühe macht, das Kap zu lesen und ein Review zu schreiben? Naja, ich danke dann jetzt einfach mal wieder den Leuten, die das Kap zumindest geöffnet haben. Ich unterstell euch jetzt einfach mal, dass ihr es auch lest ;-)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**19. Kapitel**

**Die Suche**

Keuchend lag der schwarze Hund am Wegesrand, versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Wut in Sirius war nun vollkommen verflogen, die aufkommende Erschöpfung hatte jedes Gefühl in ihm verdrängt, sogar das bisher allgegenwärtige Stechen der Brandblasen. Er hatte sein Ziel also zu seiner absoluten Zufriedenheit erreicht. Er fühlte eine wohlige Schwere in seinen Glieder aufsteigen, behaglich knurrend rollte er sich zusammen, ließ sich langsam in den Schlaf treiben...

Etwas zog sich um seinen Hals, zog sich zusammen, würgte ihn. Sein Kopf wurde hin und her gerissen, bunte Sterne tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, ihm wurde übel...

Mit einem lauten Keuchen verwandelte Sirius sich zurück, panisch sah er sich nach dem Angreifer um.

Seine Umgebung war leer, lediglich in weiter Ferne schwebte ein Cliffracer über den Bergen, ließ seinen stachelbewehrten Schwanz hin und her schlagen, die mächtigen, fledermausartigen Flügel hoben und senkten sich elegant.

Er war allein... Doch woher kam dann diese Panikattacke, woher diese Todesangst in ihm?

Schlagartig wurde es ihm klar...

„Oh Gott! TJEN!"

Dem kleinen Nager war etwas passiert, T´Jen schickte seine Gedankenbilder niemals ohne Grund los. Er musste ihn finden.

Schnell verwandelte er sich wieder in seine Animagusform, als Hund hatte er die größten Chancen ihn zu finden, er musste nur dem Geruch T´Jens folgen, er würde ihn unweigerlich zu dem kleinen Nager führen.

In rasendem Lauf rannte er nach Hla Oad, in dem kleinen Fischerdorf würde er T´Jens Fährte finden.

Hoffte er zumindest.

OoO

Vorsichtig steckte Severus die Botschaft der Dunklen Bruderschaft in seine Tasche, vielleicht würden sie den Zettel noch gebrauchen können. Man konnte nie wissen.

T´Lina hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, gemeinsam mit Okur wollten sie nun die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen. Es gefiel ihm nicht besonders, dass die Echsenfrau ebenfalls in alles eingeweiht werden sollte, er konnte ein leichtes Misstrauen ihr gegenüber nicht unterdrücken. Immerhin war sie mit Black befreundet...

Schwärze griff nach ihm, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, übermäßige Panik stieg in ihm hoch, ließ ihn keuchen.

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die fremden Eindrücke auch wieder, leicht schwankend hielt er sich an einer hölzernen Hauswand fest. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu T´Lina um, die Katzenfrau starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ferne.

„T´Jen..."

So leise sie auch flüsterte, Severus verstand sie genau. Natürlich, das war nur logisch, lediglich der kleine Nager war in der Lage, so schnell und gründlich seine mentalen Mauern zu umgehen. Offenbar war ihm etwas passiert...

„Komm mit, wir müssen ihn finden..."

Sie warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu und rannte zum Dorfrand. Severus folgte ihr und wollte sie gerade fragen, wie bitte schön sie den kleinen Nager finden sollten, als ein schwarzes Fellbüschel um die Ecke geschossen kam und auf seiner Brust landete. Mit einem erstickten Schrei fiel er nach hinten, schmerzhaft schlug er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Schwer lag etwas auf seiner Brust, quetschte ihm den Atem ab. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, er konnte die Bewusstlosigkeit hämisch lachend kommen hören. Die Schwärze kam immer näher geschlichen, doch bevor sie ihn endgültig erreichte, verschwand der Druck auf seiner Brust und er konnte wieder atmen.

Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, viel zu hell stach die glühende Sonne Morrowinds –mal wieder- in seine Augen, sein Schädel gab dröhnend seine Enttäuschung über die geflohene Bewusstlosigkeit bekannt. Wunderbar.

„Verdammt, Snivellus, jetzt hab dich nicht so, wir müssen T´Jen finden!"

Das war zuviel. Blacks Stimme trieb die Kopfschmerzen erst richtig zu neuen Höchstleistungen an, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Was tat der Köter eigentlich hier? Der sollte doch schon sonst wo sein und sich über den bösen, bösen Slytherin ausheulen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn zu ärgern... Wenigstens ließ der Sarkasmus die Kopfschmerzen verblassen, inzwischen konnte er seine Umwelt auch wieder ohne die dekorativen schwarzen Flecke sehen.

„Sehr schön erkannt, Flohfänger, hast heute also noch keine Mäuse gefressen?"

„Was meinst du denn DAMIT?"

Hach, an dieses misstrauische Knurren konnte er sich ohne Schwierigkeiten gewöhnen...

„Dass du endlich mal dein eigenes Gehirn einsetzen konntest, da du ausnahmsweise mal mehr Hirnmasse im Kopf als im Magen hast, was nach dem... ähm... sagen wir mal für dich... GENUSS einer Maus nicht mehr der Fall wäre. Nicht zu vergessen, das..."

„Jetzt hört endlich auf zu streiten, verdammt noch mal. T´Jen ist in Gefahr und ihr streitet euch schlimmer als ein Telvanni und ein Hlaalu.(1)"

T´Lina klang, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe, erstickt fauchend starrte sie die beiden Männer an. Schuldbewusst sah der Köter zu Boden, wie Severus mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Und du, es ist mir egal, wenn du Sirius nicht leiden kannst, stell deinen Streit mit ihm gefälligst zurück, bis wir T´Jen gefunden haben und mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass du anders als Sirius bist, aber du bist genauso hitzköpfig und nachtragend wie er."

Überrascht stellte Severus fest, dass er sich wirklich unbehaglich fühlte unter T´Linas anklagenden Blick, er fand das Gefühl ausgerechnet mit BLACK auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden, irgendwie belastend. Nun ja, aufgeschoben war ja noch lange nicht aufgehoben...

Zufrieden nickend wandte die Katzenfrau sich an Sirius.

„Kannst du T´Jens Spur folgen?"

Der Flohfänger nickte, sah Severus einmal trotzig an und verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Bettvorleger. Er ließ seine schwarze, leicht glänzende Nase über den Boden schweben, schwanzwedelnd lief der kräftige Hund kreuz und quer durch das Dorf.

Bei den heruntergebrannten Ruinen von Okurs Haus verharrte er kurz, drehte sich zweimal im Kreis und stieß ein heiseres Bellen aus. T´Lina lief sofort zu ihm, ließ sich die Richtung zeigen und trabte los.

Auch Severus lief los, überholte den schwarzen Hund mit langen Schritten.

„Gut gemacht, Flohfänger, dafür bekommst du nachher auch ein Leckerli."

Angesichts dieser neuerlichen Kriegserklärung gab der schwarze Hund ein tiefes, fast gefährlich klingendes Knurren ab, hasserfüllt zeigte er ihm die weißen Zähne. Severus lächelte ihn bloß beißend an und folgte T´Lina.

Noch immer knurrend lief der Hund an Severus vorbei und schloss zu T´Lina auf.

Black war ja so berechenbar...

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie den Baum, an dem Severus auch schon die erste Nachricht gefunden hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein starkes Dejá vu zu erleben, wieder war ein Zettel mit einem schwarzen Dolch am Holz des Baumes befestigt worden. Wieder lachten schwarze Schriftzeichen ihn höhnisch an, verachteten ihn für seine Unwissenheit.

Auch T´Lina hatte den Zettel entdeckt, mit einem ängstlichen Fauchen riss sie das vergilbte Pergament ab, las es. Sirius hatte sich zurückverwandelt, las über ihrer Schulter mit. Sein Gesicht wurde mit jedem Wort blasser, seine Augen schienen mit jedem Buchstaben größer zu werden. Auch T´Lina sah sehr entsetzt aus, sie schloss die Augen, lehnte sich an Sirius, der prompt seine Arme um sie schlang und sie festhielt.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein... nicht T´Jen... WARUM?"

Bestürzt klammerte T´Lina sich an Black, offenbar hatte sie soeben etwas sehr Unangenehmes erfahren.

Der Zettel fiel zu Boden, blieb unbeachtet liegen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer bückte Severus sich, er konnte –offenbar im Gegensatz zu diesem besseren Hund von Baskerville- die fremdartigen Buchstaben noch immer nicht lesen. Wenigstens bekam er inzwischen Übung in der Anwendung des Übersetzungszaubers...

Wie schon die Male zuvor wirbelten die Zeichen durcheinander, nur um kurze Zeit später in neuer Ordnung und Form zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Stirnrunzelnd las er sich die Nachricht durch...

**PREISET DIE DUNKLE BRUDERSCHAFT!**

**Die Regeln sind klar, die Anforderungen einfach. **

**Ist auch dir schon aufgefallen, dass diese Eidechsen - Tiere aus den Sümpfen der Schwarzmarsch und diese Fellknäuel aus Elsweyr sich in Morrowind breit machen, dass sie ehrlich und hart arbeitenden Dunmer die Arbeit und nebenbei auch gleich die Waren stehlen? **

**Ist auch dir aufgefallen, dass diese diebischen Tiere immer Katastrophen und Krankheiten im Gepäck haben?**

**Ist auch dir aufgefallen, dass ihre lautlose Invasion bereits kurz vor dem Abschluss steht und dass die Regierung nichts gegen sie unternimmt, sie im Gegenteil als „Händler" in unser Land zu locken versucht?**

**Ist auch dir aufgefallen, dass die einzige Existenzberechtigung dieser Katzen und Eidechsen im Dienen liegt? **

**Ist auch dir aufgefallen, dass nur versklavte Fremde gute Fremde sind?**

**Dann schließe dich der Dunklen Bruderschaft an, hier wirst du noch wahre Freunde finden. Hier kannst du noch frei sein, hier wird dir niemand vorschreiben, wie du deine Sklaven zu behandeln hast. **

**In jeder größeren Stadt kannst du die Mitgliedschaft beantragen, frage einfach nach dem örtlichen Großmeister!**

_Verschwinde dahin, wo du hergekommen bist, du Mistvieh. Mach das gefälligst auch dem Schuppenvieh klar, die Dunkle Bruderschaft wiederholt ihre Botschaften nicht. Die Sklavenjäger sind bereits auf dem Weg. Der Tränkepanscher sollte sich noch einmal sehr genau überlegen, wo seine Loyalitäten liegen, er sollte wissen, dass Vivecs Schutz und Gnade unendlich ist. Er sollte aber auch wissen, dass SEIN göttlicher Zorn ebenso schrecklich ist._

_**Das widernatürliche Pelztier wird Lord Vivec geopfert, auf dass dieses Tier wenigstens einen Nutzen habe und uns Segen bringe.**_

**_PREISET LORD VIVEC! _**(2)

Auch Severus fühlte, wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Wahrscheinlich sah er genauso blass wie Bla... Sirius aus. Wenn sie das hier überstehen wollten, mussten sie zusammenhalten –zumindest in solch schweren Momenten. Sirius und T´Lina trösteten sich gegenseitig, er hielt die schlanke Frau noch immer fest in seinen Armen, den Kopf hatte er zwischen ihren Ohren vergraben.

Neid stieg in Severus hoch, er wünschte sich, dass auch ihm jemand helfen würde, diese Last zu tragen. Immerhin trug er indirekt ebenfalls die Schuld an T´Jens Schicksal, immerhin wollte Vivec ihn unbedingt auf seine Seite ziehen. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn er seine Überzeugungen fortwerfen würde, damit wenigstens T´Lina ein friedliches Leben führen konnte...

Nein, das konnte er nicht, seine Überzeugungen waren das Einzige, was er niemals willentlich verraten hatte, sie waren das Einzige, was wirklich und eindeutig ihm gehörte. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er einen Gott wie Vivec nicht wie Voldemort würde täuschen können...

Erneut las er sich die handschriftlichen Worte unter dem gedruckten Schwachsinn durch, irgendwas stimmte dort nicht ganz. Er kam bloß nicht darauf...

Wieder und wieder las er sich die letzten Worte durch, beim dritten Mal machte es endlich klick´.

T´Jen war noch am Leben! Dort stand, dass er geopfert WERDEN würde, wahrscheinlich war er irgendwohin gebracht worden, wo die Zeremonie dann stattfinden würde.

Vielleicht –nein, auf jeden Fall- würden sie ihn noch retten können –wenn sie schnell waren. Wenn sie ihn fanden, wenn er nicht von zu viel Dunklen Brüdern umgeben war, wenn er noch am Leben war, wenn sie ihn nicht zu schwer verletzt hatten...

So viele Wenn...

Nein, sie mussten es schaffen, Severus gestand es sich überhaupt nicht gerne ein, aber er mochte den kleinen Nager irgendwie. Zumindest hatte er ihn in Ruhe gelassen, wenn Severus nicht nach Reden war und das war mehr, als er von den meisten Menschen behaupten konnte...

Seit er in Morrowind angekommen war, hatte sich sein Leben kontinuierlich zum Schlechteren gewandt, es wurde Zeit, dass er dies änderte. Vielleicht konnte er einen der Dunklen Brüder ein wenig über Vivec und einen Rückweg ausfragen... Immerhin hatte er sich in seiner Zeit als Todesser einige Methoden aneignen dürfen, um schweigsame Menschen zum Reden zu bringen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie begannen zu handeln und nicht immer nur zu reagieren.

Und dann wäre seine Zeit der Rache endlich gekommen, Rache für Albus und die sieben anderen Toten, Rache für T´Lina, die offenbar sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit Lamal gemacht hatte und Rache für sich, für seine Qualen durch Lamal, dafür, dass alle in seiner Welt ihn nun für tot halten mussten. Rache dafür, dass er sich schon wieder mit Black herumärgern musste.

Entschlossen ging er zu T´Lina und Sirius, berichtete ihnen von seinen Überlegungen. Sofort hellten ihre Gesichter sich wieder auf, seine Worte schienen ihnen neue Hoffnung zu geben.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Weg finden, wie sie T´Jen finden sollten. Und zwar SCHNELL...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(_1) Fürstenhäuser Morrowinds, Beziehungen zwischen den drei (Redoran, Hlaalu und Telvanni) sind ähnlich gut wie die zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Wobei es auch öfter Hauskriege mit ner ganzen Menge Toten gibt... Ja, ist Morrowind nicht herrlich pazifistisch? „im Sarkasmus fast ertrink"_

_(2) Ich hab mich bei der Doktrin der Dunklen Bruderschaft an den paar Informationen aus dem Spiel orientiert, die Hauptgedanken stammen jedoch (natürlich leicht abgeändert) aus den Propagandasprüchen der Nazis. Ich möchte mich ausdrücklich davon distanzieren, ich halte Fremdenhass und dieses Überlegenheitsgehabe, nur weil man zufällig dem herrschenden Volk angehört, für das Dämlichste, das die Menschheit (oder meinetwegen auch die Deutschen) jemals entwickelt hat (bzw. haben). Für mich stehen sowohl die Todesser als auch die Dunkle Bruderschaft auf so ziemlich einer Stufe mit den vernagelten „Ariern". Leider (oder zum Glück, sonst müsste ich mir Sorgen über meinen Charakter machen) bin ich absolut nicht in der Lage so grausam zu schreiben wie diese Leute gehandelt haben, ich wollte das hier nur loswerden, damit ihr mich nicht missversteht. Wie gesagt, ich finde Leute, die solch eine Meinung von anderen haben und die nur auf die Nationalität achten, einfach nur grässlich._

_Tut mir leid, dass es so grausam geworden ist, aber zumindest die Fremdenfeindlichkeit ist in dem Spiel zum Teil genauso. Aber wie schon oben geschrieben, ich distanzier mich davon. _

_Und bitte schreibt mir doch, was ihr hiervon haltet „lieb schau" ich hab euch ja gewarnt, dass es ab und zu mal ein wenig (oder auch etwas mehr) düster werden kann, ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter._

_Wie gesagt, ich freue mich über jedes Review... Und bitte macht euch die Mühe, zumindest zu diesem Kap würde mich eure Meinung wirklich brennend interessieren... _

_Viele Grüße_

_Abhaya_


	21. Yasamsi

Disclaimer ist immer noch der gleiche wie in den Kaps davor... (wird sich auch in den nächsten 20 Kaps nicht ändern... schade eigentlich...)

_Oha, schon das 20. Kapitel... wenn man bedenkt, dass die Story mal so auf 10-15 Kaps ausgelegt war... Ich glaub, ich sollte mir niemals vornehmen, eine Story anzufangen, bei der 50 Kaps GEPLANT sind.. „g"_

_Isaldaria: Oh, um T´Jen musst du dir die wenigstens Sorgen machen „g" Den mag ich so sehr, dem wird nichts passieren ;-) Aber es gibt ja noch gewisse durchgeknallte Wesen, die dringend ein paar Lektionen in Sachen Demut benötigen „fies grins"_

_Rie: Das ist dein erstes Crossover? Freut mich, dass ich dir dieses Genre nicht vermiest habe ;-) Und danke für dein liebes Review, hab mich riesig gefreut „strahl"_

_Lisa: Hey, freut mich, dass du wieder Zeit zum Lesen findest :-) Mal sehen, wann du hier ankommst. Auf jeden Fall schon mal ein riesiges Dankeschön für die vielen lieben Reviews „knuddel"_

_Naja, ich hoffe einfach mal, euch gefällt das Jubiläumskap..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**20. Kapitel**

Yasamsi 

Sirius hing mit der Nase dicht über dem Boden, akribisch versuchte er eine Spur T´Jens zu finden, doch der kleine Nager schien sich buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Sie konnten nicht einmal dem Eigengeruch seines Entführers folgen, Vivec hatte der Dunklen Bruderschaft einen Trank gegeben, der sie vollkommen neutral werden ließ.

Severus musste bei der Erinnerung an T´Linas Erklärung für die fehlenden Spur noch immer grinsen, ein Großteil davon war nicht jugendfrei gewesen, den anderen Teil merkte er sich für die dummen Gryffindors. Die Katzenfrau hatte einen wirklich bemerkenswerten Wortschatz...

Der schwarze Hund war inzwischen auch wieder zum Menschen geworden, wie vorrausgesehen hatte er keine Spur finden können. Mit hängenden Schultern setzte der Animagus sich an den Baumstamm, trübsinnig sah er in die Luft. T´Lina setzte sich ein Stück weit entfernt auf einen Felsen, den Zettel hatte sie noch immer in der Hand, frustriert las sie den letzten Satz erneut durch, zum Glück für sie wirkte der Translato´-Zauber nur auf die Person, die ihn aussprach.

Severus wusste nicht, was er angesichts dieser zwei Häufchen Elend tun sollte, Black war ihm eigentlich egal, der würde mit allem auch allein fertig werden, nur bei T´Lina wusste er nicht recht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn –falls- T´Jen nicht überleben sollte. Und er hasste Unwissenheit...

Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte er sich an einen Baum, das Leben in Morrowind war wirklich mehr als kompliziert. Er sehnte sich zurück zu seinen schimmernden Zaubertränken, zum brodelnden Blubbern kochender Flüssigkeiten. Er war inzwischen soweit, dass er sich sogar seine dummen Schüler zurückwünschte, sogar Longbottom wäre besser als Black und Vivec... und diese verfluchte Engstirnigkeit allem Fremden gegenüber.

Er fühlte sich in der hellen Hose mehr als nur unwohl, dummerweise würde er sich nun damit begnügen müssen, seine eigene Kleidung war zusammen mit T´Linas Besitz verbrannt. Und noch etwas, wofür er diese Dunkle Bruderschaft verabscheute...

Wenigstens hatte dieses seltsame perlmuttene Schimmern inzwischen ein wenig nachgelassen.

„Verdammt, bin ich dämlich! Ich weiß, wo T´Jen ist!"

T´Linas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien, verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Man braucht einen Kultaltar, um Vivec etwas zu opfern. Der einzige Altar in der Nähe befindet sich in Yasamsi (1), etwa zwei Kilometer südlich von hier. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn dort finden werden... Er MUSS einfach dort sein."

„Na, dann nichts wie los..."

Der Köter... Sirius hatte es erfasst. Erstaunlich schnell für einen Gryffindor...

OoO

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später –so kam es Severus vor- erreichten sie einen kleinen, von Büschen gesäumten Tümpel. Heftige Stiche zuckten durch seine Brust, vollkommen außer Atem bewahrte ihn nur sein Stolz davor, einfach an Ort und Stelle zusammenzubrechen. Er war eindeutig nicht mehr in Form... Dass T´Lina und der Köter noch nicht einmal schneller atmeten, hob seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade.

„Yasamsi befindet sich dort- ", eine krallenbewehrte, fellbedeckte Hand zeigte zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer „- eine starke Holztür verschließt den Eingang, soweit ich weiß. Danach kommt ein langer Gang, welcher schließlich in eine große Höhle mündet, von der mehrere Abzweigungen abgehen. Der Altar befindet sich im linken Gang in einer Höhle, zwei Felssäulen tarnen den Eingang."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

Ja natürlich, die verfluchte gryffindorische Neugier. Verächtlich sah Severus den Animagus an, Black hatte überhaupt kein Gefühl für Prioritäten. Eben typisch Gryffindor.

„Dies war mal eine Schmugglerhöhle, unter anderem wurde sie von Sklavenhändlern genutzt. Ich... ich musste hier vor langer Zeit einen Auftrag der Twin Lamps (2) ausführen, die haben hier sogar mit Kajiit-KINDERN gehandelt... nun ja, das ist lange her..."

Obwohl Severus nicht genau wusste, was Kajiit sein sollten –er vermutete so was Ähnliches wie Okur, also nur entfernt menschenähnlich- so sah er doch, dass T´Lina dieses Thema recht nahe ging. ER würde sie jetzt nicht mit weiteren Fragen (was sind Twin Lamps´?) quälen, doch wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei war, würde er T´Lina ein wenig ausfragen – und wehe, wenn sie ihm keine guten Antworten bieten konnte!

„Die Tür wird wahrscheinlich verschlossen sein, doch das ist kein Problem, ich bekomme sie schon auf. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Wie wollen wir uns gegen eventuelle Dunkle Brüder zur Wehr setzen? Meine Waffen sind alle verbrannt, genau wie deine, Sirius. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber ich bin im waffenlosen Nahkampf nicht besonders gut und Magie beherrsche ich schon gar nicht..."

„Mit eurer Magie kannst du mich jagen, mit der beschäftige ich mich bestimmt nicht!"

„Musst du ja auch nicht, dann verrate mir aber bitte mal, wie wir an Waffen kommen sollen! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, Sirius, aber ich weigere mich einfach, unbewaffnet in ein mir unbekanntes Gebiet vorzudringen!"

„Und wenn ihr beide euch noch etwas lauter streitet, brauchen wir uns um eventuelle Gegner und Überraschungseffekt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, weil letzteres dann verschwunden und ersteres aufgetaucht ist!"

Severus war es ja gewohnt, dass gewisse Leute –vor allem Gryffindors- ganz ausgezeichnet im Schmieden von Plänen und miserabel beim Ausführen derselben waren, aber diese beiden waren ja nun wirklich...

„Ich beherrsche einige dunkle Flüche- ", Black gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich, welches Severus zu ignorieren beschloss „- damit kann ich uns zumindest für einige Zeit Angreifer vom Leib halten. Anschließend könnt ihr meinetwegen die Waffen des Feindes nutzen, nur vielleicht sollten wir das Pläneschmieden auf später verschieben, bevor es für T´Jen zu spät ist."

Betroffen sahen Sirius und T´Lina sich an, sie verschwendeten wirklich wertvolle Zeit. Demonstrativ zog Severus seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, genoss kurz den neidvollen Blick Blacks und sah T´Lina auffordernd an. Schnell und lautlos begann diese sich durch die Büsche durchzuarbeiten, umrundete dabei den See. Severus und der Animagus folgten ihr nicht annähernd so leise, dennoch erreichten sie unbemerkt eine stabile Holztür mit in den Rand geritzten Schriftzeichen. Die Tür war durch ein starkes Schloss gesichert, ein schimmerndes Glänzen wies auf Magie hin.

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür reagierte nicht, lediglich das magische Glühen verstärkte sich ein wenig. T´Lina sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Das ist ein Schloss kombiniert mit einer Falle. Wenn du den Schlüssel hast, wird die Tür geöffnet und die Falle abgeschaltet. Benutzt du einen Öffnungszauber, egal welcher Art, führst du der Falle weitere Energie zu und die Tür wird noch stärker gesichert. Wenn du aber eine Sonde- ", eine Art Dietrich mit übertrieben gebogener Spitze wurde hochgehalten „- und einen Dietrich- ", ein langer Stab mit geriffelter Spitze gesellte sich zu der Sonde „- besitzt, ist das Ganze wirklich einfach. Natürlich solltest du dein Handwerkszeug grundsätzlich nah am Körper dabeihaben- ", die Sonde wurde in das Schloss gesteckt, einige Male hin und her gedreht, ein metallisches Knacken ertönte und das Schimmern der Falle erlosch „- und einige Grundkenntnisse im Schlösserknacken- " ein paar Dreher mit dem Dietrich, das Schloss klappte auf, gab den Blick auf eine Türklinke frei „- sind auch nicht zu verachten."

T´Lina klang unbestreitbar zufrieden, Black sah sie leicht überrascht an und auch Severus hätte T´Lina nicht wirklich für eine Einbrecherkönigin gehalten. Der einzige Kommentar der Katzenfrau bestand in einem breiten Grinsen, zielstrebig drückte sie die Klinke nieder. Severus schüttelte seine Verwunderung gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, um zu verhindern, dass sie die Tür einfach aufriss.

Hatte sie denn gar keine Ahnung von Taktik und überlegtem Vorgehen?

T´Lina sah ihn verwundert und leicht ärgerlich an, mit einem wütenden Knurren erklärte Severus ihr, dass sich vielleicht Gegner hinter der Tür befanden und dass er keine Flüche abfeuern konnte, solange sie im Weg stand.

„Wenigstens werden deine Todesserverbrechen nun einen kleinen Sinn bekommen..."

Der Köter war ja auch noch hier... Der hatte doch nicht die geringste Ahnung!

„Halt die Klappe, Black."

Wütend schob Severus sich an T´Lina vorbei, gab ihr ungehalten einen Wink, dass sie gefälligst hinter ihm bleiben sollte. Er hatte keine Lust, sich auch noch um sie kümmern zu müssen...

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt, flackerndes Fackellicht erhellte den dahinterliegenden Gang notdürftig.

Es schien sich niemand in der Nähe zu befinden...

Lautlos schob Severus sich in den Gang, schlich sich den gebogenen Weg weiter. T´Lina folgte ihm genauso geräuschlos, nur Black stampfte hallend über den Felsen, bis er endlich auf die Idee kam, sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln. Müßig fragte Severus sich, womit er diesen Trottel verdient hatte...

Wenigstens schienen sie unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, unbehelligt passierten sie die ersten Biegungen des Ganges. Laut hallende Stiefelschritte warnten ihn vor, dass sie die nächsten Biegungen nicht mehr allein sein würden. Severus gab T´Lina und dem schwarzen Hund ein Zeichen zurück zu bleiben, langsam schlich er weiter.

Eine berechnende Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, er würde dem Feind keine Gelegenheit geben, sie anzugreifen. Black hatte recht, irgendeinen Nutzen musste sein Todesserdasein ja haben...

Lautlos bog er um die Ecke, unvermittelt sah er sich einem mit einer Chitinpanzerrüstung bekleideten jungen Mann gegenüber, welcher ihn eindeutig zu Tode erschrocken ansah. Trotz seiner Überraschung reagierte er erstaunlich, er zog seine Kampfaxt so schnell, dass Severus diese Bewegung nur als einen verschwommenen Schemen wahrnahm. Wirklich erstaunlich. Nur leider vollkommen sinnlos. Elegant schwenkte Severus seinen Zauberstab, jagte dem Krieger erst eine Ganz-Körper-Klammer und dann einen Silencio´ an den Hals. Er würde nur töten, wenn es absolut unvermeidbar war und wenn T´Lina mit ihrer Wegbeschreibung recht hatte, würde ihn hier niemand finden. Nach ein paar Stunden würde die Klammer dann nachlassen, in ein paar Tagen würde der junge Mann auch wieder reden können.

Wahrscheinlich war sein Handeln nicht besonders klug, da die Dunkle Bruderschaft seine hohe Moral wahrscheinlich eh nicht zu schätzen wissen würde, aber er musste sein Gewissen nicht noch mehr belasten, als er es bereits getan hatte.

Den verwunderten, leicht misstrauischen Blick Blacks ignorierte er, sollte der Köter doch selber herausfinden, warum er so handelte.

T´Lina nahm die Kampfaxt an sich und durchsuchte den Dunklen Bruder kurz, aber gründlich. Sie fand zwei Dietriche, einen Heiltrank und ein sehr teuer aussehendes Amulett mit einem großen grünen Stein in der Mitte. Alle Gegenstände verschwanden blitzschnell in ihren Taschen.

Bis zur Gabelung des Ganges begegnete ihnen niemand, doch plötzlich wurden sie aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen angegriffen. Während Severus noch versuchte, einen großen Dunmer in einer dunkelgrünen Robe zu erledigen –seine Flüche schienen einfach an der Robe abzuprallen- kämpfte T´Lina mit einem gedrungenen, gemein aussehenden Menschen mit weißen Haaren und einem seltsamen blau-roten Tattoomuster im Gesicht. Sie schien mit der Axt nicht besonders gut umgehen zu können, sie wurde vom Langschwert des Kriegers immer weiter zurückgedrängt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah Severus einen riesigen Feuerball auf sich zufliegen, schnell sprang er zur Seite, dennoch spürte er die Hitze auf seiner Haut. Der Feuerball zerplatzte an einem herunterhängenden Felsen, grelles Licht und glühende Hitze breiteten sich in dem Gang aus. Und schon kam der nächste Zauber auf ihn zugeflogen, dieses Mal war ein Ausweichen unmöglich, wollte er nicht direkt durch die Felswand oder mitten in T´Linas Axt springen.

Verzweifelt jagte er einen Flammengefrierzauber in die Glut, der genauso wenig Wirkung zeigte wie die nachfolgenden Kühl- und Erstarrungszauber. Wenigstens musste er Black nicht mehr ertragen... Außerdem, eigentlich war er ja schon tot...

Er spürte den Feuerball auftreffen, eine grausame Kraft stieß ihn nach hinten, schmetterte ihn an die Wand. Die Luft wich aus seinen Lungen, scharfe Stiche zuckten durch seinen Schädel und seine Brust, er spürte Rippen unter dem Druck nachgeben, unnatürlich laut hallte das Knacken in seinem Kopf nach. Die Feuerkugel explodierte lautlos, gleißendes Licht, geblendet schloss Severus die Augen, helle Funken tanzten in seinem Kopf, bedrohlich rot leuchtete die Glut durch seine geschlossenen Lider.

Dann kam die Hitze, wie ein Faustschlag traf sie seinen malträtierten Körper, in Sekundenschnelle trocknete seine Haut aus, spannte sich schmerzhaft über Knochen, seine Lippen platzten auf, Blut floss, verdampfte sofort wieder. Er spürte seine Augenbrauen brennen, seine Haare begannen zu glühen.

Er wollte schreien, die Schmerzen loswerden, doch die Luft um ihn herum glühte, brannte sich ihren Weg in seine Lungen, nur um mitsamt dem kostbaren Sauerstoff wieder ausgestoßen zu werden. Schwärze griff nach seinen Gedanken, er sehnte sie herbei, wartete nur noch auf gnädige Dunkelheit.

Doch sie kam nicht, stattdessen weiter das Gefühl bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen...

Und dann war es vorbei, die Hitze war wie weggeblasen, schmerzhaft biss die kühle Höhlenluft in seine gereizte Haut, linderte die Schmerzen nicht, wandelte sie nur um. Stöhnend brach er auf dem harten Felsboden zusammen, messerscharfe Stiche zuckten durch seine gebrochenen Rippen, mühsam zwang er sich stur zu atmen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, das Erste, was er sah, war... lila.

Ein helles Zartlila mit weißen Sternchen...

Er war tot. Er sah mit Sicherheit keine lila Fläche mit Sternen um ihn herum...

Das Lila blieb.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen. War er eben nicht tot, er hatte starke Schmerzen am gesamten Körper und er sah weiße Sterne. Super.

„Snape, alles in Ordnung?"

Er war eindeutig nicht tot, es sei denn die Ewigkeit hatte für ihn die dämlichen Kommentare Blacks reserviert. Das wäre in der Tat die Hölle...

„Natürlich ist mit mir alles in Ordnung, Black. Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

War dieses Krächzen eben wirklich SEINE Stimme gewesen? Seine Stimme, die im Normalfall sämtlichen Schülern Alpträume bereiten konnte? Er hörte sich an wie zweihundert!

Wenigstens war das seltsame Lila inzwischen ein wenig verblasst, nur die Sterne kreisten noch immer um ihn. Aber im Ignorieren unangenehmer Dinge war er ja inzwischen Meister, also warum sollten diese Sterne ihn stören? Mühsam verzog er die Mundwinkel zu einem seiner vertrauten, allgemein gefürchteten Lächeln, sofort fühle er sich ein wenig besser.

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich noch immer an, als würden ganz viele fleißige Kobolde mit Zangen an seinen Wangen sitzen und kräftig ziehen, aber immerhin konnte er wieder einigermaßen atmen ohne gleich innerlich geräuchert zu werden. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen, hilfreiche Hände kamen hinzu, hielten ihn von hinten fest, damit er nicht einfach wieder umkippte.

Dummerweise hatten die Hände keine Ahnung von seinen Knochen...

Glühender Schmerz brannte in seinen Eingeweiden, er glaubte die Knochen knirschen zu hören, wie sie aneinander rieben, sie gegenseitig pulverisierten. Er hatte wirklich eine verflucht lebhafte Phantasie (3)... Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaffte er es immerhin, die Sterne zu ignorieren, die Protestwellen seiner Rippen als Hirngespinste abzutun und sich dann auch noch hinzustellen, ohne gleich wieder umzukippen. Er war ja so stolz auf sich...

Schwankend stützte Severus sich an der Wand ab, sah sich um. Der Magier in der grünen Robe lag verkrümmt auf dem Boden, eine große Blutlache hatte sich unter ihm ausgebreitet. Angesichts des Blutes in Blacks Gesicht glaubte Severus zu wissen, dass das Letzte, was dieser Mann gesehen hatte, ein großer schwarzer Hund gewesen war... Nun ja, so wirklich bemitleiden konnte er den Magier nicht, immerhin hatte dieser versucht, ihn zu grillen, was ja auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art gewesen war. Der Mensch mit dem Langschwert lag mit zertrümmerten Schädel ebenfalls am Boden, er weigerte sich einfach, die blutige Masse näher zu betrachten. Er wollte sein Essen schließlich dort behalten, wo es hingehörte, auch wenn er als Todesser schon schlimmere Dinge gesehen hatte, ließ ihn der Tod noch immer nicht ganz kalt. Vor allem nicht, wenn es sein drohender eigener war...

„Wow, ich wusste ja gar nicht, was diese Hose alles kann..."

Ach ja, T´Lina war ja auch noch hier... Eigentlich sollten sie ja weitergehen, bevor die nächsten Leute hier auftauchten, andererseits war er wahrscheinlich noch nicht wieder in der Lage, einfach so loszuspazieren. Zweimal fast geröstet zu werden an einem Tag, so was steckte nicht einmal er einfach so weg...

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, das Offensichtliche war ja, dass sie ein Schild mit mindestens Stufe fünf ausbildet, soll heißen, jemand kann mit einer Axt auf dich einschlagen und er wird wenigstens fünf Schläge benötigen, um den Schild auch nur zu beschädigen, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr. Außerdem hatten entweder ein Feuerschild oder eine wirklich starke Feuerimmunität auf dich gewirkt, wahrscheinlich sogar beides, sonst wärst du jetzt nämlich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, so wie dieser Kalkfelsen dort oben an der Decke."

Schaudernd sah Severus nach oben, nur noch ein verbrannter schwarzer Fleck erinnerte an den Felsen, der bereits den ersten Feuerball aufgehalten hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Wirkung diese Höllenglut auf lebendes Fleisch haben würde...

„Sogar wir haben diese Hitze noch gespürt und wir standen mehrere Meter weit weg, normalerweise ist die Wirkung dieses Zaubers sehr begrenzt. Der Magier muss wirklich außergewöhnlich mächtig gewesen sein..."

„Hat ihm aber auch nicht allzu viel genutzt. Hey Snape, kannst du inzwischen wieder laufen oder soll ich dich stützen?"

„Ich hab gesagt, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Das Knurren seiner Stimme konnte sich jederzeit mit Blacks Hundeform messen, auch wenn er jetzt auch noch Halsschmerzen haben würde.

„Es geht mir gut."

Zwar unterstützte die Tatsache, dass er kaum geradeaus gehen konnte, seine Aussage nicht im geringsten, aber er würde sich niemals eine Blöße vor BLACK geben!

Einen Arm an seinen Bauch gepresst, damit seine Rippen wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so laut schrieen, in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab, wankte er von der Wand fort, machte er sich auf die Gänge weiter zu erkunden.

Ein kurzer Ruf T´Linas ließ ihn warten, er sehnte sich danach, sich wieder an eine Wand lehnen zu können, aber dies würde er niemals vor Black tun.

Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren.

Steif blieb er stehen, bemüht sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch er wusste selber, dass sein Atem mehr als nur unregelmäßig war und dass seine Haltung auch nicht gerade als lässig und entspannt gelten konnte.

T´Lina drückte ihm wortlos die erbeutete Flasche in die Hand, gab ihm einen Wink sie auszutrinken. Er hoffte für sie, dass sie wusste was sie ihm da gab...

Kaum hatte er die kleine Flasche geleert, spürte er ein wohliges Schaudern durch seinen Körper gehen, die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen verschwanden zwar nicht ganz, verblassten aber immerhin ein wenig. Seine Haut spannte nicht mehr ganz so sehr, er konnte sogar seine Lippen wieder bewegen ohne dass sie gleich aufplatzten.

Offensichtlich ein Heiltrank, lange nicht so effektiv wie seine selbstgebrauten, aber für den Augenblick hinreichend. T´Lina nahm von ihm die leere Flasche entgegen, verstaute sie wieder in einer ihrer Taschen. Dann schnappte sie sich das Langschwert, übergab die schwere Kampfaxt an Black und schlich dann den Gang entlang, aus dem der Magier sie angegriffen hatte.

Vorsichtig, um auf all dem Blut nicht auszurutschen folgte Severus ihr, hinter ihm der Animagus.

Er hoffte sehr, dass keine weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen auf sie warteten...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(1) Eigentlich nur eine harmlose Schmugglerhöhle für Anfänger zum Fertigkeiten verbessern. Dummerweise gibt´s in der Nähe von Hla Oad nichts weiter, daher muss jetzt Yasamsi mal dafür herhalten... _

_(2) nur zur Erinnerung: das waren die, über die Lamal sich so gerne beschwert hat ;-)_

_(3) ich schreibe Phantasie grundsätzlich mit ph, auch wenn´s gegen die neue Rechtschreibung ist. Da könnte ich ja sonst gleich Coladu schreiben! _

Also, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich T´Jen eigentlich schon in diesem Kap befreien wollte, bin ich doch wirklich weit gekommen, nicht wahr? Immerhin sind sie schon in der Höhle drin „g"

_Übrigens ist es wirklich sehr schockierend, wenn man als kleiner Level2-Dieb in eine Höhle schleicht und von hinten einen Feuerball in den Rücken bekommt. Ich konnte dann nur noch zusehen, wie meine Lebensanzeige schrumpfte... und schrumpfte... und ich tot war. Und ich hatte den Mistkerl noch nicht einmal gesehen! „grummel" nun ja, zum Glück ist das jetzt vorbei, jetzt gibt's Feuerbälle zurück „g"_

_Na ja, ich würde mich wie immer sehr über Reviews freuen, im nächsten Kap wird T´Jen dann auch ganz sicher befreit. Versprochen (ansonsten im übernächsten Kap). ;-)_


	22. es gibt normale

_Alles gehört JKR oder Bethesda Softworks „schnief"_

_Rie: danke, dass du so fleißig Reviews schreibst „knuddel" der Hitcounter ist echt kein Ersatz für ein paar liebe Worte „ganz großen Zaunpfahl zufällig in Richtung eventuelle Schwarzleser schwenk"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**21. Kapitel**

**Es gibt normale...**

Flüchtig durchsuchte T´Lina die Leiche des Magiers, achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht das Blut zu berühren, was angesichts dieser Menge recht schwierig war. Der plötzliche Überraschungsangriff steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen, hätte Snape die magische Hose nicht angehabt, wäre er jetzt tot.

Und sie und Sirius wahrscheinlich auch...

Sie war von dem Schwertkrieger schon überfordert gewesen, gegen einen Magier würde sie freiwillig niemals antreten. Man lebte viel länger, wenn man Zauberern einfach nur aus dem Weg ging. 

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie die offensichtlich magische Robe des Zauberers an sich nehmen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Man konnte nie wissen, welch widerwärtige Sicherungen diese Leute einbauten - nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch an Snapes Sicherung seines Zauberstabes. Damals war mit T´Jen und ihrem Leben noch alles in Ordnung gewesen...

Mit einem leisen Seufzer erhob sie sich, über ihr Leben konnte sie auch später noch in Ruhe nachdenken... wenn T´Jen wieder frei war.

Leise schlich sie den Gang weiter, das Langschwert fest umklammert. Eigentlich bevorzugte sie Kurz- und Fernwaffen, aber zur Not würde die wuchtige Klinge auch genügen. Es war ein gut gefertigtes Schwert, mit aus Silber gefertigtem Griff und Handschutz. Auch die Klinge war dünn mit Silber überzogen worden - es war zwar nicht genug Edelmetall, um die Klinge wertvoll zu machen, aber immerhin würde man damit ausgezeichnet Geister und Vampire töten können. Sie rechnete zwar nicht damit, hier von einem Vampir angegriffen zu werden -diese waren eher in den Aschenländern der Dunmer rund um den Roten Berg zu finden-, doch Geister gab es überall in Morrowind und die wenigsten waren friedlich.

Unbehelligt erreichten sie die geheime Stelle, die zur Kulthöhle führte. Die zwei Felsen waren recht dunkel, fast unsichtbar im Schatten. Im flackernden Licht der Fackeln sahen sie fast lebendig aus...

Die Wand sah massiv aus, bestand in Wirklichkeit jedoch nur aus einer Illusion, durch die man unbeschadet hindurchgehen konnte. Ein alter Dwemer, ein Fürst aus dem ausgestorbenen Geschlecht der Zwerge, hatte den Zauber zu Beginn des Ersten Zeitalters gesprochen - vor mehreren tausend Jahren. Sie hatte die Höhle damals nur durch Zufalle gefunden, sie war einem Axthieb ausgewichen und direkt durch die Illusion gefallen. Noch immer erfüllte der Spruch seinen Zweck, hielt Uneingeweihte vom dahinterliegenden Raum fern, nur der Zweck jener Höhle hatte sich mehrmals im Laufe der Zeit geändert. Heute war es eine Kulthöhle des blutrünstigen Gottes Vivec...

Sirius und Snape hatten den Gang weitererkundet, es schien sich niemand mehr in der Nähe aufzuhalten. Leise, sogar für ihre Katzenohren fast lautlos, kamen sie zurück.

Gemeinsam traten sie durch die Illusion...

OoO

"Was verdammt noch mal sollte das? Du kannst nicht einfach die Regeln ändern, wann immer es dir passt!"

"Aber, aber Azura-Schatz, wer wird sich denn aufregen? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn sich meine Leute bedroht fühlen... Sie haben halt gewissen Prioritäten, da kann ich nicht einfach intervenieren, zumal du mir sowieso immer vorwirfst, dass ich mich zuviel einmische."

Hasserfüllt funkelte Lady Azura Lord Vivec an, im Stillen wünschte sie ihm sämtliche Nachteile der Sterblichkeit an den Hals. So ein paar Falten -oder auch ein paar mehr- würden diesem arroganten, selbstgerechten Ekel sicher gut stehen...

Spöttisch die Arme verschränkt schwebte er vor ihr in der Luft, zeigte deutlich, dass er ein Gott war. Von wegen er könnte nicht intervenieren... Dunkle Brüder handelten niemals aus eigenem Antrieb, sie bekamen ihre Befehle grundsätzlich von Vorgesetzten. Und diese führten nur Anweisungen Vivecs aus...

Sie wusste sicher, dass der Befehl den Nager zu entführen von Vivec kam, sie wusste nur nicht, welche Ziele Vivec verfolgte... Es konnte nicht mehr nur um ihre Wette zu gehen, er schien Größeres im Sinn zu haben. Nur was plante dieser durchgeknallte Möchtegern-Kriegsgott?

Sie würde ihn im Auge behalten müssen...

"Möchtest du dich noch über andere Dinge beschweren oder kann ich jetzt zu meinen Aufgaben zurückkehren?"

"Ich warne dich nur noch ein letztes Mal: Hör auf dich einzumischen. Lass die Nichtigen in Ruhe und vor allem halt deine stupiden Anhänger zurück. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass der Fremde und seine Freunde unter meinem Schutz stehen und diesen Nager zähle ich auch dazu, hast du mich verstanden?"

"Natürlich, o große Azura, verzeiht mir meine Unwissenheit, ich werde Euren Wünschen natürlich sofort nachkommen."

Spöttisch lachend verschwand Lord Vivec, ließ Azura kochend vor Wut zurück.

"Na warte, du Mistkerl, das letzte Wort ist zwischen uns noch nicht gefallen."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer bereitete sie sich darauf vor, in der reellen Welt zu erscheinen. So sehr sie die Einmischungen auch verabscheute, in diesem Falle war es einfach unumgänglich. Der Fremde war wichtig, er musste überleben. Dummerweise standen seine Chancen dafür angesichts der wartenden Bedrohung in der Altarhöhle mehr als nur miserabel und soviel Talent im Kampf sie seinen Begleitern auch zugestand, nicht einmal sie konnten eine ausgewachsene Winged Twilight (1) ohne Vorbereitung erledigen.

Nun ja, ein wenig göttliche Unterstützung dann und wann würde zumindest ihren Ruf ein wenig aufpolieren...

Wo war sie da nur hineingeraten?

OoO

Severus war überrascht über die Ausmaße der Höhle, schier endlos lag sie vor ihnen. Die hintere Höhlenwand verschwamm zwischen Milliarden kleiner Wassertropfen, ein riesiger Wasserfall nahm die fast die gesamte Wand ein, ohrenbetäubend laut stürzten die Wassermassen in einen kleinen See.

Große Stoffbahnen teilten die Höhle in mehrere kleine Räume auf, unzählige Kisten standen auf dem harten Felsboden. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Wunderwerk der Natur von Menschen zu derart grausamen Zwecken missbraucht wurde...

Die vielen Trennwände machten es unmöglich, den Raum vollständig zu überschauen, unbehaglich erinnerte Severus sich an die ausführlichen Taktiklektionen bei den Todessern. Diese Höhle könnte mit nur zwei Magiern gegen eine ganze Armee verteidigt werden...

Vorsichtig schlich er weiter, jederzeit auf einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt gefasst. Er kam nur langsam vorwärts, vergewisserte sich jedes Mal, dass sich niemand in den langen Stoffbahnen versteckte, dass die Höhle wirklich so ausgestorben war wie sie wirkte.

Sie hatten den Wasserfall fast erreicht, kleine Tropfen gischten immer wieder in ihre Richtung, schon bald waren sie durchnässt bis auf die Haut. Es waren zwar kleine Tropfen, aber es waren VIELE!

OoO

Sorgfältig überprüfte die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt die Fesselzauber, vergewisserte sich, dass die magischen Ketten fest mit der Wand verbunden waren. Erst als alles seiner vollen Zufriedenheit entsprach, hob er den Lähmzauber über die große Winged Twilight auf.

Sofort erfüllte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischend die Höhle, die riesigen Fledermausflügel schlugen erregt auf und ab. Winged Twilights waren die gefährlichsten Wesen in der Bitter Coast Region, wie alle Daedroth waren sie immun gegen normale Waffen, nur Silber konnte sie belästigen und nur Magie sie verletzen. Normalerweise trieben sie sich nur in alten Daedraschreinen herum, doch diese hier war so unvorsichtig gewesen, sich tagsüber aus ihrem Versteck zu wagen.

Der schlanke, schuppenbedeckte Frauenkörper mit den riesigen Schwingen anstelle von Armen und den langen scharfen Krallen an den Flügelspitzen sowie den Füßen waren oftmals das letzte, was übermütige Abenteurer zu Gesicht bekamen. Zu allem Überfluss waren diese Wesen auch noch SCHNELL...

Elegant wich er einem wütenden Flügelschlag aus, reizte die Daedroth zu immer größerer Wut, rot und hasserfüllt leuchteten die Augen im Halbdunkel des Fackellichts. 

Immer wieder rannte das Wesen gegen die Ketten an, widersetzte sich der Gefangenschaft. Kleine Risse bildeten sich im Fels, Staub rieselte die Wand hinab.

Es wurde Zeit, dass die Daedroth allein gelassen wurde, auf dass sie ihren Hunger an lohnender Beute stille.

Zufrieden verschwand die schwarze Gestalt, kehrte zu Lord Vivec zurück. Es wurde Zeit für neue Anweisungen.

Ein lautes, wutentbranntes Zischen sowie das metallische Klirren überlasteter Ketten folgten ihm...

OoO

Nur noch eine Stoffbahn trennte Severus von der Höhlenwand, offensichtlich befand sich jemand -oder etwas- dahinter. Immer wieder beulte der Stoff sich aus, schlug Wellen. Misstrauisch, alle Sinne auf das Äußerste gespannt, schlich er weiter.

Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, ein seltsamer Geruch wehte hinter der Trennwand hervor, biss in seine Nase. Etwas Wildes, fast Raubtierartiges. Instinktiv packte er seinen Zauberstab fester, bereitete die ersten Zauber vor.

Ein schrilles Kreischen hallte zwischen den Wänden wieder, das Knistern lederner Flügel übertönte sogar den Wasserfall. Ein grauer Schemen flog durch die Trennwand, riss sie in Fetzen, zerstörte alles, was ihm in den Weg kam.

Fauchend kam der Schemen zum Stehen, starrte die kleine Gruppe hasserfüllt an. Überrascht starrte Severus zurück. Vor ihm stand eine schuppenbedeckte Frau mit Adlerklauen und Fledermausflügeln und stach ihre roten Augen gnadenlos in seine...

Ein verblüfftes Keuchen hinter ihm zeigte ihm, dass auch T´Lina und Sirius nicht mit solch einem Wesen gerechnet hätten.

"O mein Gott, ist das ein Winged Twilight?"

"Wir sind tot. War nett, euch gekannt zu haben."

Blacks Optimismus war mal wieder überwältigend... Andererseits sahen die funkelnden Krallen wirklich nicht gerade ermutigend aus...

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, niemand bewegte sich, reglos sahen die ungleichen Gegner sich in die Augen.

Geistlose Bosheit schlug ihm entgegen, schwarze Schwaden unbegründeten Hasses gegen alles Menschliche. Und er reagierte auf soviel Verderbtheit, schleichend kroch die Angst aus den tiefen Gefilden seines Geistes, in die er sie normalerweise verbannte. Mühsam versuchte er die Panik zurückzudrängen, sie dorthin zurückzuscheuchen, wo sie hergekommen war.

Erfolglos.

So wie Dementoren jegliche Hoffnung aus einem Menschen heraussaugten, so schien dieses Wesen jede Spur von Intelligenz und Kampfeswillen bereits im Keim zu ersticken. ER fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange, wissend, was geschehen würde, jedoch absolut unfähig sich zu retten.

Langsam hob das Monster eine Klaue, streckte die Krallen aus, sprang.

Und die Hölle brach los.

Die violette Wand war erneut um ihn herum erschienen, wuchtig knallte der graue Schemen dagegen, stieß ihn kraftvoll zurück. Hart schlug Severus auf dem Boden auf, stechende Kopfschmerzen zuckten durch seinen Schädel. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er erneut ein lautes Kreischen, schrill und hoch hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Black in seiner Animagusform von einem Lederflügel getroffen wurde und gegen die Höhlenwand prallte. Reglos blieb der schwarze Hund liegen. T´Lina schaffte es knapp, einem Klauenhieb auszuweichen, nur um von der schieren Masse der Twilight zu Boden geworfen zu werden. 

Triumphierend zischend hob das Wesen eine Schwinge, bedrohlich glänzten die Dornen an den hautbespannten Knochenenden im Fackellicht.

Es würde sie töten...

Schmerzgepeinigt hob Severus seinen Zauberstab, murmelte den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche. Grünes Licht brach aus der Spitze seines Stabes, bohrte sich unterhalb des Flügels in den Brustkorb der Frauengestalt. Ein hohes Kreischen wurde ihm entgegengeschleudert, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das Wesen eigentlich tot sein müsste, flog es auf ihn zu, landete hart auf seinem Brustkorb. Ächzend sackte er zusammen, die Krallen bohrten sich durch das Hemd in seine Haut.

Er konnte nicht atmen, zu den weißen Sternen des Schutzschirmes gesellten sich nun viele schwarze des Sauerstoffmangels. Schwach hob er den Zauberstab, jagte dem Monster erneut einen Todesfluch entgegen. Die einzige Wirkung bestand in einem kleinen Hopser der Twilight, mit einer anschließenden schweren Landung. Protestierend konnte er seine Rippen knirschen hören, Schmerzwellen jagten durch seinen Körper, erschwerten ihm das Denken.

Wenigstens hatte T´Lina nun die Chance zu fliehen...

OoO

Entsetzt sah T´Lina die Landung des Daedroth auf Snape, das Wesen hatte die Schwingen bereits zum finalen Schlag ausgebreitet. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte, diese Kreaturen waren sehr viel schwerer als sie aussahen. Langsam zwang sie sich auf die Füße, fest umklammerte sie das Heft ihres erbeuteten Schwertes. Es war nur Silber, aber vielleicht konnte Snape irgendwas gegen dieses Monster tun, wenn er nur die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, ihn einfach so sterben zu lassen.

Mit aller Kraft schmetterte sie die Klinge auf den Knochen, der die erhobene Schwinge mit dem Körper verband. Ein brechendes Knirschen ertönte, schlaff stürzte der Flügel herab, seines Haltes beraubt. Doch sofort begannen die Knochensplitter sich wieder zusammenzufügen, schon nach kurzer Zeit war von der Verletzung nichts mehr zu sehen, nur eine kleine Schwellung erinnerte an ihren Treffer.

Dafür war die Twilight nun wirklich WÜTEND. Unglaublich schnell bohrte sie ihre Krallen weiter in Snapes Körper, Blut floss, schon bald glänzten die Krallen rot. Mit ihrer unversehrten Schwinge schlug sie nach Snape, rissen lange Kratzer quer über sein Gesicht. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte durch die Höhle, stöhnend jagte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen in den Körper seiner Peinigerin.

Erneut hob T´Lina das Schwert, vielleicht konnte sie die Daedroth von Snape abbringen, wenn sie nur lange genug auf sie einschlug. Zum zweiten Mal wurde der Flügel zerschmettert und wieder ließ das Wesen ihre Wut an Snape aus. Frustriert fauchend schlug T´Lina mit ausgefahrenen Krallen zu, sie machte sich zwar keinerlei Hoffnung, das Wesen verletzen zu können, aber es zu ärgern würde ihr auch schon genügen...

Snape schien inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben -vielleicht war er auch schon tot-, still, blutüberströmt lag er da, die Krallen der Twilight noch immer in seiner Brust verbohrt. Dies war also das Ende.

Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihr aus, mutlos hob sie das Schwert, bereit sich den unvermeidlichen Folgen der Aufmerksamkeit einer Twilight zu stellen. Das Monster hatte inzwischen von Snape abgelassen, Blut tropfte von ihren Krallen und den Schwingen, als sie sich T´Lina zuwandte. 

Ein triumphierendes Kreischen ausstoßend sprang die Daedroth, siegessicher die Krallen ausgestreckt.

Sie kam nie wieder unten an.

Ein weißer Blitz leuchtete auf, traf die Twilight genau ins Herz. Grell irrlichterte der Blitz um die Frauengestalt, brannte, zerstörte. Bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlt landete das Wesen vor T´Linas Füßen, der übelkeitserregende Geruch verbrannten Fleisches stieg auf.

Schockiert ließ T´Lina das Schwert fallen, starrte offenen Mundes die Magierin auf dem kleinen Felsen vor ihr an. Sie schien ziemlich jung zu sein, trug ein weißes Kleid und noch immer zischten kleine Blitze zwischen ihren Fingern umher.

Azura. LADY AZURA.

"Ihr habt euch wirklich wacker geschlagen. Ich werde euch vier jetzt erst mal nach Balmora zu einem Heiler bringen, deine Fragen werde ich später beantworten."

Benommen nickte T´Lina. Wer war sie schon, dass sie die Entscheidungen AZURAS in Frage stellte?

Die Umgebung verschwamm...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Keine Angst, ich habe T´Jen nicht vergessen... und ja ich weiß, ich habe schon wieder ein (ehemals) lebendes Wesen gegrillt. Ich werde mich bessern, versprochen._

(1) Übersetzung ist Flederschatten, aber das hört sich ja wohl so was von grässlich an. Außerdem sind die alles Mögliche, aber bestimmt keine Schatten.


	23. und komplizierte Probleme

_Alles und jeder gehört wie immer JKR... (auch wenn sie einige Leute offenbar nicht mehr haben möchte...)_

_und wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an Rie, dass du immer so fleißig reviewst „knuddel" Ich find das wirklich so was von lieb „strahl"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**22. Kapitel**

...und komplizierte Probleme 

Ein leichter Wind wies Severus den Weg aus der Dunkelheit, zog ihn in eine Welt voll grausamer Helligkeit und gnadenlos wühlendem Schmerz in der Brust. Der Tag fing ja wirklich gut an...

Das leichte Kitzeln von Schnurrhaaren an seiner Wange hob seine Laune ein wenig. Vorsichtig hob er die Augenlider...

Nachdem die weißen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwunden waren (warum nur war die Sonne Morrowinds so verdammt GRELL?), konnte er T´Jen als schwarzen Schatten vor seiner Nase herumspringen sehen.

„Hallo, T´Jen.", murmelte er leise. Offenbar war ihre Rettungsmission erfolgreich gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an allzu viele Details erinnern konnte. War aber wahrscheinlich angesichts des dicken Verbandes um seine Brust und den nach wie vor stechenden Schmerzen auch besser so...

Ein weiterer Schatten schob sich in sein Blickfeld, nach einigen Sekunden wurde aus dem verschwommenen Schemen das Gesicht eines Dunmers mit den typischen roten Augen.

Lamal.

Erschrocken keuchte Severus auf, schlagartig schossen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht in der normalen Welt auf ihn zu.

...der Lähmtrank...

...der Schwebezauber...

...und die Kombination aus beiden...

...die Demütigung, der Schmerz...

...er hatte so sehr gehofft, nie wieder diese Qualen ertragen zu müssen...

...und nun hatte Lamal ihn doch gefunden, nun würde er ihn weiter foltern, ihn...

„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch, Herr?"

Nur undeutlich drang die Stimme zu ihm durch, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren schien alle anderen Geräusche zu überlagern. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, hektisch kroch er an den äußersten Rand des Bettes, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Lamal ihn erneut für seine abartigen Spiele benutzte...

„Herr, beruhigt Euch doch, Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Ihr seid in Balmora, im Gildenhaus der Morag Tong. Ihr seid außer Gefahr."

Nein, dies war nicht Lamals Stimme, dies war nicht die kalte, grausame Schleimstimme des neuesten Todessermitgliedes. Dies war eine tiefe Stimme, beruhigend, verständnisvoll. Langsam bekam er sich unter Kontrolle, nur das rasche Pochen seines Herzens erinnerte noch an den Ausbruch.

Sein Mangel an Selbstkontrolle war ihm peinlich, er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Der Dunmer sah Lamal nicht mal annähernd ähnlich, die Haut war dunkler, fast olivgrün, während Lamal nur einen leichten Grünstich gehabt hatte. Außerdem besaß Lamal keine schwarzen Tätowierungen – zwei senkrechte Streifen vom unteren Augenlid an den Mundwinkeln vorbei bis zum Kinn. Der Unbekannte hatte außerdem schwarze, kurze Haare, welche in ihrer gesamten Struktur sehr stark an Potter erinnerten.

Allerdings schien der Dunmer im Gegensatz zu Wer-braucht-schon-die-Zaubertränke-einer-schleimigen-alten-Kröte´-Potter sich mit Zaubertränken auszukennen, über einer Art Lagerfeuer (seiner Meinung nach purer Leichtsinn in einem Holzhaus, aber offensichtlich sah der Dunmer das anders) hing eine Glasphiole mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit und köchelte vor sich hin. Ab und zu stiegen zartrosafarbene Rauchwolken auf, welche sich schnell wieder auflösten. Ein leichter Zimtgeruch erfüllte das kleine Zimmer.

„Wer seid Ihr?", krächzte er.

„Mein Name ist Shannat Pansamsi, ich stamme aus dem Aschenland in der Nähe des Urshilaku-Camps. Ich bin der Heiler der Morag Tong-Gilde in Balmora unter Leitung von Nightblade Ethasi Rilvayn.

T´Lina brachte Euch vor drei Tagen hierher, sie meinte, Ihr wäret von einer Winged Twilight angegriffen worden.", schloss der Heiler unüberhörbar neugierig.

Severus´ letzte bewusste Erinnerung an den Kampf in Yasamsi beinhaltete einen grauen Schemen, der ohrenbetäubend schrie und einen furchtbaren Aufprall, als das Monster auf ihm landete und ihm die Krallen in die Brust grub. Danach nur noch Schwärze... Und wieder etwas, an das er sich niemals wieder erinnern wollte... Allmählich litt die Schublade für unerwünschte Erinnerungen wirklich unter Platzmangel...

„Ich kann mich leider an kaum etwas erinnern, vielleicht solltet Ihr T´Lina befragen."

Vielleicht WOLLTE er sich ja auch nicht erinnern...

Ein helles Fiepen an seinem Ohr lenkte ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab, erleichtert sah er T´Jen an. Der kleine Nager saß auf seiner Schulter, welche so dick mit Verbandsmaterial eingepackt war, dass er das Gewicht T´Jens nicht spüren konnte.

„Euch wurden sechs Rippen und das Schulterblatt gebrochen. Außerdem hat der Daedra Euch tiefe Wunden zwischen der fünften und siebten Rippe zugefügt. Die Wunden habe ich zusammen mit dem Riss in Eurer Wange heilen können, ich musste Euch jedoch einen Blutersatztrank einflößen, weshalb Eure Knochenbrüche frühestens in einem Tag geheilt werden können, da die kombinierte Wirkung mit einem Knochenheiltrank tödlich sein kann."

Nun, damit war erklärt, warum er sich wie eine Mumie fühlte...

„Solange müsst Ihr Euch ruhig verhalten, wenn Ihr Euch bewegt, reiben die Knochen aufeinander, was Euch zum Einen unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten, zum anderen aber auch die Heilung schwieriger machen wird. Ich verordne Euch bis morgen Abend absolute Bettruhe."

Ein mitfühlendes Gedankenbild T´Jens erreichte ihn. Wenigstens ein intelligentes Wesen, welches fähig war, Mitgefühl zu empfinden...

Ein Klopfen an der schweren Holztür lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit fort von seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Herein.", knurrte der Heiler. Offenbar hatte auch er T´Jens Bild empfangen und empfand es als weniger nett als Severus.

T´Lina und Sirius betraten den Raum nacheinander, vorsichtig schloss der Animagus die Tür und blieb mit verschränkten Armen an den Rahmen gelehnt stehen, während T´Lina besorgt an Severus´ Seite eilte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

„Wie soll es ihm schon gehen? Da er schon wieder den alten schleimigen Gesichtsausdruck auf Lager hat, würde ich sagen, er ist in Ordnung. Außerdem hast du mich nicht gefragt, wie es mir geht..."

Noch bevor Sirius seine Beschwerde beendet hatte, war T´Lina herumgewirbelt und starrte ihn wütend an. Ihr getigerter Katzenschwanz schlug erregt hin und her, es war offensichtlich, dass hier ein bereits ausführlich diskutierter Streit fortgeführt wurde.

„Ich habe dich nie gebeten, mir zu folgen.", antwortete T´Lina mit kalter Stimme. „Ich habe dir damals schon gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen und meinetwegen eine glorreiche Karriere bei den Telvanni beginnen sollst."

Sirius wurde blass, er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch T´Lina redete sofort weiter.

„Ich habe dich auch nie gebeten, mir ständig hinterherzulaufen wie ein räudiger Köter auf Betteltour um ein wenig Nahrung."

Severus begann so etwas wie Mitleid mit Sirius zu empfinden, er war zwar der gleichen Meinung wie T´Lina, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Bemerkung ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte. Sirius sah die Katzenfrau nur aus traurigen Hundeaugen an, als er die Tür öffnete und aus dem Zimmer trat.

„Also, wie wär´s wenn du zu deinen netten Freunden von der Camonna Tong zurückkehrst, sie haben dich bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig vermisst, meinst du nicht auch?"

T´Linas frostige Worte trafen nur noch auf den Rücken des Animagus, sodass Severus seine Reaktion nicht sehen konnte. Jedoch sagte das schockierte Zusammenzucken mehr als tausend Worte, auch die Tatsache, dass Sirius´ Gang sämtliche Kraft und Eleganz verloren hatte und er nun kraft- und hoffnungslos den Gang hinter der nach wie vor geöffneten Tür entlangschlurfte, zeigte, dass T´Lina ihm soeben den Todesstoß versetzt hatte.

T´Jen starrte T´Lina an, sein schwarzer, buschiger Schweif bildete eine fragende Spirale. Der Schatten eines ausgesprochen vorwurfsvollen Gedankenbildes –offensichtlich an T´Lina gerichtet- erreichte Severus, beantwortet von einem ebenso wütenden Kommentar T´Linas. T´Jen zuckte erschrocken zusammen und raste wie von der Tarantel (bzw. der Entsprechung Morrowinds) gestochen hinter Sirius her.

Der Heiler –Shannat irgendwas- goss einen Krug voll Wasser auf das Feuer, ging lautlosen Schrittes zur Tür, warf T´Lina einen tadelnden Blick zu und folgte Sirius. T´Lina zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als der Mann die Tür lauter als notwendig schloss, um seinen Protest kundzutun. Erst als sie mit Severus allein im Zimmer war, brach ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und sie begann zu weinen.

Sofort bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu Severus, dennoch hatte er die Tränen in ihren grünen Katzenaugen bereits gesehen. Severus seufzte leise, er hatte das schwache Gefühl, dass er nicht auf dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge war. In Hla Oad und später in Yasamsi schienen sie und Sirius zwar nicht unbedingt beste Freunde gewesen zu sein (zumindest während der Zeit in Yasamsi, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte..), dennoch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass die beiden einander respektierten.

„T´Lina?", bat er mit leiser Stimme um eine Erklärung für ihr grausames Verhalten.

Sie antwortete nicht, zeigte ihm noch immer lediglich den Rücken. Kein Laut erfüllte das kleine Krankenzimmer, doch T´Linas zuckende Schultern zeigten, dass sie sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte. Severus fühlte sich überfordert mit der Situation, er konnte zwar einem wütenden Dunklen Lord mit wenig mehr als ein bisschen Resignation gegenübertreten, doch er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er angesichts einer vollkommen aufgelösten Kajiit tun sollte.

Zumal der Grund für ihren Zustand eigentlich nichts getan hatte (zumindest soweit man einem BLACK Unschuld zugestehen konnte) und eigentlich hätte er triumphieren sollen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sirius (wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, von diesem aufgeblasenen Idioten als Sirius zu denken?) ENDLICH erfuhr, wie es sich anfühlte, unfair und grausam behandelt zu werden... so verletzt zu werden, wie er ihn immer verletzt hatte... Und dennoch...

„T´Lina, bitte komm her. Bitte sag mir, was geschehen ist."

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung folgte T´Lina seiner Bitte und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand, sorgfältig darauf achtend, ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. Nun, ihr Bemühen war zwar ehrenwert, jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Schon die winzige Bewegung der Matratze unter ihm, verursacht durch T´Linas Hinsetzen, ließ die Schmerzen in seiner Brust zu ungeahnten Höhen auflodern. Der Heiler hätte ihm keine Bettruhe verordnen müssen, wie es aussah, würde er sich bis morgen sowieso nicht weiter als ungefähr zwei Millimeter bewegen können. Den Schrei in seiner Kehle mühsam in ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen umwandelnd, versuchte er die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass T´Linas Gesicht noch immer tränenüberströmt war.

Es gelang ihm ungefähr genauso gut, wie T´Linas Versuch, ihm nicht weh zu tun.

Womit nur hatte er all dies verdient?

„Tut mir leid... Nachdem du von der Winged Twilight angegriffen worden bist, erschien Lady Azura und tötete die Daedra. Dann brachte sie uns vier zum Morag Tong-Gildenhaus nach Balmora. Eigentlich wollte sie uns noch etwas sagen, doch kaum hier angekommen, verschwand sie mit dem Hinweis, dass sie morgen wiederkehren und unsere Fragen beantworten würde. Naja, mehr ist bisher nicht geschehen, Shannat stellte nur fest, dass Sirius keine bleibenden Schäden behalten würde und dass du erst morgen geheilt werden könntest. Ich hab mir ziemlich Sorgen um dich gemacht..."

Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie nur, sah Severus dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Das schmeichelt mir jetzt sehr, erklärt aber nicht, warum du Sirius als den Trottel behandelst, der er ja auch ist. Bitte sag mir die gesamte Wahrheit."

„Sirius ist... ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll...", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?"

„Gute Idee."

Immerhin hatte Severus es geschafft, zumindest die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Er war ja so stolz auf sich...

„Ich traf Sirius vor etwa zwei Jahren hier in Balmora. Ich war damals gerade von der Diebesgilde aufgenommen worden und hatte den Auftrag, Nalcarya White-Heaven, der örtlichen Alchemistin drei Diamanten zu stehlen. Nun, jeder in der Diebesgilde weiß, dass dies ein Auftrag für Anfänger ist, da Nalcarya NIE ihre Fluchttür im Dach abschließt und auch keine Wachen im Obergeschoss postiert, wo sich das Lager und ganz gewiss eine Menge Diamanten befanden. Also genau das Richtige für mich..."

Ihr Blick reichte in weite Ferne, als sie in Gedanken in die damalige Zeit zurückreiste.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus.

„Nun, es geschah genau das, was nicht hätte geschehen sollen. Eigentlich hätte ich schon misstrauisch werden sollen, als die Dachluke mit einem einfachen, regelrecht einladenden Schloss gesichert war. Ich brauchte genau zwei Sekunden, um den Mechanismus außer Kraft zu setzen und mich durch die Luke ins Innere des Hauses fallen zu lassen – dummerweise begrüßte mich nicht etwa ein Lager, das nur darauf wartete, geleert zu werden, sondern eine Schwertspitze, welche sich ziemlich bedrohlich meinem Hals näherte."

„Lass mich raten: Sirius."

„Wer sonst. Ich war noch viel zu verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass irgendetwas ganz gewaltig schief gelaufen sein musste, als dass ich auch nur auf die Idee gekommen wäre zu fliehen. Jedoch zeigte Sirius mich nicht bei den Imperialen Wächtern an, was unweigerlich das abrupte Ende meiner Karriere als Dieb bedeutet hätte, sondern gab mir nur den Hinweis, dass nächste Mal das Schloss leiser zu knacken, damit er wenigstens die Chance bekam, mich zu übersehen. Dann schickte er mich weg."

Ihre linke Hand spielte abwesend mit einem goldenen Ring mit einem eingefassten roten Stein an ihrem rechten Ringfinger herum, drehte ihn hin und her. Verwundert fragte Severus sich, wie T´Lina an solch teurer aussehenden Ring gekommen war, wenn sie, wie sie selbst gesagt hatte, kaum Geld besaß... Er würde sie später danach fragen müssen.

„Zwei Tage später traf ich ihn im Southwall Cornerclub wieder, er hatte sich dort ein Zimmer genommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, dass Southwall nicht nur eine Taverne war, sondern auch das Hauptquartier der Diebesgilde unter Sugarlips-Habasi war. Sie war die einzige Kajiit, die ich je getroffen habe, die mich als vollwertig behandelte und es noch immer tut."

Aha, somit war T´Lina also eine Mischung aus Argonier und Kajiit... Faszinierend, Severus fragte sich, wie es wohl dazu gekommen war... Wie es sich anhörte, verehrte T´Lina diese Sugarlips´ förmlich. Aber wenn sie wirklich die einzige war, die sie als vollwertig akzeptierte... T´Lina hatte sicher ein ähnlich schweres Leben wie Hagrid in der Zaubererwelt.

Dumbledore war auch so ziemlich der einzige, der ihn von Anfang an ohne Vorbehalte anerkannt hatte. Die beiden würden sich bestimmt sehr gut verstehen.

„Ich hatte Sirius Rat beherzigt und ein paar Stunden später meinen Auftrag lautlos ausgeführt. Dieses Mal ohne entdeckt zu werden... Ich hatte also die drei Diamanten und übergab sie Sugarlips. Ich bekam sofort den nächsten Auftrag, ich sollte ihr den Schlüssel von Nerano Manor bringen. Ich sollte dazu in die Ratstaverne gehen und einen seiner Angestellten bestechen. Nun, die Ratstaverne würde jedoch erst in einigen Stunden öffnen, sodass ich erst noch etwas essen wollte. Ich hatte mich mangels großer Barschaft schon auf ein kärgliches Mahl eingerichtet, als Sirius mich einlud. Er meinte, Nalcarya hätte den Verlust der Diamanten überhaupt nicht bemerkt und ihn fürstlich für den „Schutz" ihres Lagers bezahlt. Im Laufe des Abends kamen wir ins Gespräch und ich erfuhr von ihm alles über eure Welt und seinen... nun ja, nennen wir es mal „Tod".

Ich wollte ihm zuerst nicht glauben, doch als er mir ein paar Zauber aus eurer Welt zeigte, die es hier in dieser Form nicht gab, hatte ich keine andere Wahl mehr. Er bat mich um Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem Weg zurück in seine eigene Welt, er meinte, er würde mir dann dafür alles hinterlassen, was er bisher an Gold und Ausrüstung angesammelt hatte. Nun, da er aufsteigendes Mitglied der Kriegergilde war, war er nicht eben arm und so willigte ich ein, zumal ich ihn wirklich ausgesprochen nett fand."

Dieser letzte Kommentar war für Severus ein Fall von ausgeprägter Geschmacksverirrung, doch hatte jeder so seine kleinen Fehler. Immerhin mochte Dumbledore Potter, was für Severus genauso unverständlich wie nervig war. Schließlich musste er immer diesen Möchtegern-Helden in seinen Kursen ertragen. Unterdessen erzählte T´Lina weiter.

„Wir blieben noch etwa ein halbes Jahr in Balmora, erledigten verschiedene Aufträge, sammelten Geld, um uns anschließend vollkommen auf die Suche konzentrieren zu können. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe diese Zeit genossen, wir kamen uns näher, sowohl in unseren Kampfstilen, welche inzwischen perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren als auch... nun ja, privat."

Verlegen sah T´Lina zu Boden, Severus war nun bereit, ihr absolute Geschmacksverirrung zu bescheinigen. Ihr Geständnis machte ihr Verhalten für ihn jedoch nur noch unlogischer und so wartete er auf die Fortsetzung ihres Monologes.

„Wir hatten bald einen ziemlich großen Reichtum angehäuft und wollten bald aufbrechen. Ich wollte jedoch erst noch einen mir erteilten Auftrag ausführen, er willigte ein, auch noch einen kurzen Auftrag der Kriegergilde anzunehmen, welcher ihn nach Hla Oad führen würde. Wir wollten uns dann ein paar Tage später erneut treffen und uns auf den Weg nach Vivec machen, wo wir uns Hilfe von Lord Vivec erhofften. Einen Tag später brach Sirius nach Hla Oad auf. Unterwegs traf er auf einige Banditen, welche er bis in die Nähe von Hla Oad verfolgte. Sie hatten einen kleinen Nager in einem Sack verschnürt bei sich. Er befreite ihn und der Kleine beschloss ihm zu folgen. Schon bald merkte er, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Nager war, er warnte ihn häufig vor wilden Tieren, sodass er nicht gezwungen war zu töten, sondern sie einfach umgehen konnte. Sirius gab dem Kleinen schon bald den Namen T´Jen, was laut ihm in irgendeiner eurer Sprachen (1) „Schatten" bedeutet. Und wirklich war er immer wie ein Schatten um ihn herum..."

T´Lina schwieg, offenbar unwillig weiterzusprechen. Severus wartete einige Sekunden, doch T´Lina schien wirklich nichts weiter sagen zu wollen.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin etwas verwirrt. Warum hasst du Sirius jetzt so sehr, wenn du offensichtlich glücklich mit ihm warst? Ich kann den Köter auch nicht besonders gut leiden, aber ich muss bedauerlicherweise zugeben, dass er hier seine besseren Seiten unter Beweis gestellt hatte."

T´Lina seufzte tief, erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. Mitfühlend berührte Severus sie am Arm, die Schmerzen in seiner Brust mühsam zum Teufel wünschend. T´Lina legte ihre Hand auf die seine, offenbar schöpfte sie allein aus der Tatsache, dass er da war, Trost.

Ein wirklich neues Gefühl für den Tränkemeister.

Aber ein ebenso gutes.

Erneut seufzte T´Lina, zwinkerte die Tränen fort. Mit leiser Stimme sprach sie weiter.

„Es gibt in Hla Oad in einem der Häuser, um genau zu sein in Fatleg´s Dropoff, eine Schmugglerhöhle. Ra´Zhid, ein ausgesprochen skrupelloser Kajiit, leitet dieses... ich nenne es mal „Unternehmen". Er sprach Sirius eines Abends an, ob er nicht Lust hätte, einen leichten, ungefährlichen Auftrag auszuführen. Er würde ihn dafür ausgezeichnet bezahlen und da er der Meinung war, dass wir für unsere Suche soviel Geld wie nur möglich benötigen würden, willigte er ein. Ra´Zhid übergab ihm daraufhin den Auftrag, eine Kajiit namens Rabinna nach Balmora zu Vorar Helas zu eskortieren. Er sollte sie beschützen, da die Werte einer Kajiit angeblich im Inneren liegen. Dieser Trottel hätte spätestens da misstrauisch werden müssen, dass irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Aber nein, dieser Vollidiot bringt sie zu Vorar Helas und merkt erst dort, dass Rabinna als lebendes Behältnis für Mondzucker, einer der gefährlichsten und nebenbei auch wertvollsten Drogen missbraucht worden ist."

Erneut stoppte T´Lina, atmete tief durch.

„Deshalb auch der Hinweis, die Werte liegen im Inneren.", vermutete Severus.

„Ja. Rabinna war ein Sklavin, als Person war sie diesen Monstern vollkommen gleichgültig, es ging ihnen immer nur um den Mondzucker in ihrem Magen. Sirius hätte das wissen müssen, er war lange genug in Morrowind, um zu wissen, dass die wenigsten Kajiit hier frei sind. Ich bin der Meinung, Rabinnas Schicksal war ihm vollkommen egal, auch wenn er vollkommen überrascht tat, als Helas das Messer zückte und Rabinna kaltblütig ermordete. Sirius brachte dann Helas um –natürlich nur um Rache zu nehmen-", sagte sie so ironisch, dass Severus sich von all der Ironie fast erschlagen fühlte, „ dann nahm er den Mondzucker und verhökerte ihn."

So wenig Severus den Animagus auch leiden konnte, er war nicht der Meinung, dass Sirius ein eiskalter Drogenhändler war. Auf eine entsprechende Frage hin, ob sie denn genau wüsste, dass er den Mondzucker verkauft hatte, sah T´Lina ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wer es sonst getan haben könnte, niemand sonst war auch nur in die Nähe Rabinnas gekommen. Jedenfalls behauptete Sirius in der folgenden Zeit immer wieder, er hätte von nichts gewusst, er hätte Rabinna niemals etwas angetan. Ich jedoch hatte die Nase voll von ihm, ich weigerte mich, auch nur noch ein Wort mit dem Mörder meiner besten Freundin zu wechseln und kündigte unsere Beziehung auf – sowohl die persönliche als auch die geschäftliche.

Ich wollte ihn niemals wieder sehen, packte meine Sachen und verschwand über Nacht. Ich wanderte ziellos im Norden Morrowinds herum, immer auf der Flucht vor den Erinnerungen und immer in Geldnot. Eines Tages erschien T´Jen plötzlich bei mir, er versuchte mich umzustimmen, immer wieder erklärte er mir, dass Sirius wirklich unschuldig war. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, drohte ihm schließlich, ihn zu seinen Göttern zu schicken, wenn er mich nicht endlich mit Sirius in Ruhe ließe. Daraufhin erwähnte T´Jen Sirius nicht ein weiteres Mal, blieb jedoch während der gesamten Zeit bei mir. Ich erledigte zahlreiche Aufträge für die Diebesgilde, für die Twin Lamps und für die Morag Tong und tat mein Bestes, Sirius zu vergessen. Und na ja, anderthalb Jahre nach meinem Bruch mit Sirius treffe ich dich und alle Erinnerungen kommen zurück.

Ich habe ihm noch immer nicht verziehen, doch ich kann auch nicht außer Acht lassen, dass er sofort bereit war, T´Jen zu retten. Der Kleine ist mir wirklich wichtig, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun sollte..."

Erneut brach T´Lina ab, sah zu Boden, ihre Hand klammerte sich noch immer mit festen Griff an die des Tränkemeisters.

„Und nun weißt du nicht, was du in Hinsicht auf Sirius unternehmen sollst?", vermutete Severus.

T´Lina nickte vage.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein ausgesprochen kompliziertes Problem.", fasste Severus die Lage zusammen.

Erneut ein leichtes Nicken von T´Lina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_So, ich hoffe, ihr findet das Ganze nicht zu kitschig, ich fand den Auftrag mit Rabinna schon immer ausgesprochen gemein. Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung zu dem Kap freuen (zumal ich den Großteil des Kapitels unmittelbar nach Fertiglesen des 6. Bandes geschrieben habe, also so etwa zwischen 12.30 und 2.30 Uhr in der Nacht „g")_

_(1) tatsächlich ist es russisch (ja, wer hätte das gedacht? „g")_


	24. Und die Probleme nehmen kein Ende

_Disclaimer: Nix meins... (obwohl, wenn Sirius eigentlich tot ist, heißt das, er gehört jetzt mir?)_

_Isaldaria: wow, dann kannst du ja wahrscheinlich richtig gut russisch... „staun" hab ich den Namen eigentlich richtig umschrieben? (so einigermaßen wenigstens?) ich mag Russisch, auch wenn´s eine ausgesprochen komplizierte Sprache ist und ich meine Abi auf jeden Fall in Englisch schreiben werde..._

_Rie: Ähm, ja das Problem wird gelöst... nur die zwanzigtausend in der Warteschlange wollen auch noch Aufmerksamkeit haben „g" Riesigen Dank, dass du immer so fleißif reviewst „knuddel" _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**23. Kapitel**

**Die Probleme nehmen kein Ende**

Abwesend starrte Sirius in das halbgefüllte Glas Sujamma, welches seit etwa zehn Minuten unberührt vor ihm stand. Den drei anderen, bereits leeren Gläsern vor ihm hatte er schon lange keinen Blick mehr geschenkt...

Wieder und wieder hallten T´Linas Worte in seinem Kopf wider, erzeugten Echos ihrer selbst, sich gegenseitig überlagernd, verstärkend.

_"...räudiger Köter..."_

_"...nie gebeten, mir zu folgen..."_

_"...Köter auf Betteltour..."_

Das Schlimmste war: Sie hatte recht mit jedem ihrer Worte. Sie hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ihre Wege sich zumindest nach ihrem Willen niemals wieder kreuzen würden.

Sie hatte ihm auch ziemlich deutlich gemacht, welche Meinung sie von ihm hatte...

_"...KÖTER..."_

"Mein Gott, soll sie doch.", sagte er laut zu niemand Bestimmtem in dem kleinen Lokal namens Eight Plates´.

_"...räudig...wie dämlich kannst du denn sein?"_

"Soll sie sich doch mit Snivellus zusammentun, der hat doch die gleiche Meinung wie sie.", erzählte er seinem verschwommenen Bild in dem angelaufenen Spiegel hinter der Bar.

Schwankend prostete er sich selbst zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des hochprozentigen Gebräus. Der Alkohol brannte auf seinem Weg die Speiseröhre hinunter, keuchend versuchte Sirius das Feuer in seiner Kehle mit einem weiteren Schluck zu löschen.

Schon viel besser...

_"...räudiger MÖRDER..."_

"Ach bei Merlin, lass mich doch in Ruhe.", nuschelte er, bevor sein Kopf auf die Theke sank und lautes Schnarchen den kleinen Schankraum ausfüllte.

OoO

Flink huschte das kleine Wesen schattengleich durch die Gassen, bemüht die schwache Spur in seiner Nase nicht zu verlieren. Zahllose Gerüche strömten aus dem Gildenhaus der Hlaalu, als es auf einen verkrüppelten Baum vor dem Eingang kletterte, in dem Bemühen, einem hochgewachsenen schwarzhäutigen Zweibeiner mit rotem Hemd aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Man kann einem Hlaalu nur soweit trauen, wie man ihn werfen kann´, war die erste Lektion seiner Herrin für ihn und Sirius gewesen.

Das Zweibein wanderte gemächlich über den weiträumigen Vorplatz des großen Hlaalu-Hauses, zerstörte dabei die ohnehin schon schwache Spur großflächig. Endlich verließ das Zweibein den Platz, schnell huschte der schwarze Schatten den Baum hinunter und machte sich erneut auf die Suche, die Nase immer dicht auf den Boden gepresst.

OoO

Severus fühlte sich miserabel, nicht nur, dass er bei jedem Atemzug das Gefühl hatte, mit kleinen Schaschlikspießen malträtiert zu werden, nein, er hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er T´Lina helfen könnte. 

Zusammengesunken saß T´Lina auf der Bettkante, sah abwesend aus dem Fenster. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Sirius noch immer liebte, nur leider wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen.

Und Severus hatte eigentlich auch nicht die geringste Lust, Amor für seinen verhasstesten Feind zu spielen, auch wenn dieser sich bis jetzt auf relativ harmlose Beleidigungen beschränkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wartete Black nur darauf, das zu vollenden, was er damals in der Heulenden Hütte begonnen hatte...

Andererseits konnte er T´Lina auch nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend hier sitzen lassen, allein und ohne ihre Hilfe würde er niemals einen Rückweg finden, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es einfach nicht ertragen konnte, eine unglückliche Frau zu sehen...

"Ach verdammt.", murmelte er leise.

T´Lina sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich werde mit Sirius reden. Ich werde mich vom Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Geschichte überzeugen und dann kannst du ihn immer noch in den Wind schießen. Bis dahin solltest du ihn aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt noch mehr demütigen, nicht dass sich unser lieber Schosshund noch etwas antut.", den spöttischen Unterton bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können, wenn er jetzt schon Liebesengel spielen sollte, wollte er wenigstens seinen Spaß dabei haben.

"Bei Mephala, meinst du wirklich, er könnte-", fragte T´Lina unüberhörbar erschüttert.

"Ach, der doch nicht, erstens ist er dazu viel zu feige, zweitens hängt er an seinem Leben und drittens weiß er, dass er mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er endlich verschwinden würde. Also drei sehr gute Gründe für ihn am Leben zu bleiben."

T´Lina sah ihn ausgesprochen zweifelnd an, widersprach jedoch nicht.

"Wenn du unseren Lieblingsstreuner in mein Zimmer schaffen könntest, werde ich ihn jetzt gleich fragen, ansonsten musst du leider aushalten, bis ich mich wieder weiter als ein paar Millimeter bewegen kann."

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien in T´Linas Gesicht, recht kläglich zwar, aber immerhin ein Lächeln. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich, inzwischen hatte Severus sich an die ständigen Schmerzen gewöhnt, sodass ihm das kurze Schwanken fast nichts mehr ausmachte.

Wobei die Betonung auf fast´ lag...

"Ich werde dann mal Ethasi nach einem kleinen Vorschuss fragen, sonst müssen wir uns in Zukunft während unserer Reise von Kagouti-Fleisch ernähren." Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, angesichts des angewiderten Ausdruckes auf dem seinigen. Er fand es ja schön, dass sie das Ganze amüsant fand, aber er fand Kagouti-Fleisch einfach nur widerlich.

"Was ist eigentlich aus euren angehäuften Reichtümern geworden?"

"Rate mal, warum Sirius so sauer auf die Dunkle Bruderschaft ist. Ich mein abgesehen davon, dass diese Spinner jeden Nicht-Dunmer angreifen...", antwortete T´Lina.

"Sie sind nicht nur Mörder, sondern auch Diebe?"

"Soweit ich gehört habe, haben die sich mit unserem Gold ein paar neue Waffen geleistet. Diese alten Zwergenwaffen, die es nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt gibt... Nun ja, jedenfalls müssen wir mit unserer Barschaft leider ganz von vorn anfangen..."

War ja klar gewesen, alles andere wäre ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen.

"Versuch doch noch ein wenig zu schlafen, dann geht die Zeit bis morgen Abend schneller herum.", meinte T´Lina, kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss.

"Du hörst dich an wie Direktor Dumbledore.", murrte Severus, nur leider hörte T´Lina dies nicht mehr durch die geschlossene Tür.

"Unverschämtes Mädel... Ich bin der gefürchtete Severus Snape, wie nur kann sie es wagen mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln?", grummelte er vor sich hin, im erfolglosen Versuch, die Langeweile gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen.

"Ach was soll´s.", murmelte er.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen, Sekunden später war er bereits eingeschlafen.

OoO

Geduckt schlich die schwarze Gestalt den schmalen Steinbogen entlang, der das schäbige Lokal "Eight Plates" mit den Trainingsgruben der freischaffenden Krieger verband. Es wurde Zeit, Lord Vivecs Auftrag zu vollführen und den Hundemenschen zu eliminieren.

Lautlos knackte er das Schloss des Hinterausganges, schob sich elegant durch die schmale Öffnung, bevor er die Tür wieder ins Schloss schob und verriegelte. Die ganze Aktion hatte genau drei Sekunden in Anspruch genommen, er war sich sicher, dass niemand seinen kleinen Einbruch bemerkt hatte - und selbst wenn, niemand wagte es, die Dunkle Bruderschaft anzuzeigen.

Er hatte gesehen, wie das Ziel sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde in dieses Lokal begeben hatte, offenbar mit dem festen Vorsatz sich zu betrinken. Nun, dies machte seinen Auftrag nur noch leichter.

Er kannte die Wirtin, eine gutaussehende Dunmer namens Dulnea Ralaal, welche als einzigen Fehler in seinen Augen hatte, dass sie auch diese verfluchten Outlander bediente, recht gut.  
Er wusste, sie würde sein betrunkenes Opfer nicht auf die Straße setzen, wenn es genug hatte, wie viele andere Wirte es tun würden, sondern es in einem Zimmer seinen Rausch ausschlafen lassen.

Er musste nur warten.

Schon konnte er ihre Stimme hören, wie sie den Menschen fragte, ob er nicht lieber nach Hause gehen wollte, gefolgt von einer lautstarken, vom Alkohol benebelten Stimme, welche bemüht schien, halb Balmora zu beweisen, wie gut es ihrem Besitzer ging. 

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, er wusste, bald konnte er sich auf den Weg zu den Zimmern hinunter machen, konnte Lord Vivecs Glorie auch bis in dieses kleine Lokal tragen. 

Er hörte Stühlerücken, dann mehrere dumpfe Geräusche, als der Betrunkene sich schwankend einen Weg durch das Labyrinth mehrerer kleiner Tische suchte und dabei immer wieder gegen einen Stuhl oder ein Tischbein stieß. 

Gut, sein Ziel konnte nicht einmal mehr geradeaus gehen, die ganze Angelegenheit würde also nur eine Sache von Sekunden sein.

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis er Dulnea wieder mit den Krügen klappern hörte, dann schlich er die schmale Treppe hinunter und begab sich leise durch den Schankraum zu der Treppe, welche zu den Zimmern führte.

Dulnea sah ihn tadelnd und ein wenig wütend an, doch sie hatte gelernt, keine Fragen zu stellen oder Protest zu äußern, wenn es um die Bruderschaft ging. 

Lautlos zog er seinen Dolch...

OoO

Wie ein gefangener Panther wanderte Sirius in dem kleinen Zimmer umher, schwankend Halt suchend an Stuhllehnen und Türrahmen.

"Wie nur kann dische Perschon es nur wagen?", nuschelte er. "Esch geht mir gut."

Dank des Alkohols war T´Linas Stimme zu einem wortlosen Wispern geworden, welches er problemlos ignorieren konnte. Er hätte gern weitergetrunken, um sie ganz zum Verstummen zu bringen, doch dann war diese aufdringliche Wirtin gekommen und hatte ihn in dieses Zimmer geschleift, mit dem Hinweis, er solle sich mal gründlischt... ähm, gründlichst ausschlafen.

"Unverschä...", ein schneller Griff an die Tischkante vor ihm bewahrte ihn vor dem Umkippen, abwesend lächelnd nuschelte er weiter vor sich hin. "Uh, ich muss... muss ganz vorsichtig sein..."

Schwer ließ er sich auf das schmale Bett fallen, seine Augen gegen das grelle Licht der Lampe abschirmend. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, dass sich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und ein schwarzer Schatten sich in das Licht schob.

Verwirrt starrte Sirius die Gestalt an, seine Gedanken rasten in dem schwerfälligen Versuch eine Beziehung zwischen der schwarzen Kleidung, dem funkelnden Dolch und seiner Person herzustellen.

"Was...", begann er, bevor das Messer sich senkte und er gerade soweit noch ausweichen konnte, dass anstelle seiner Brust sein Arm getroffen wurde. Verwirrt starrte er auf den sich ausbreitenden Blutfleck, nur schwach filterten die Schmerzen durch den Alkoholdunst.

Schwerfällig schlug Sirius nach der Gestalt, fiel fast vom Bett, als der Schatten einfach einen Schritt zur Seite trat und der Schlag ins Leere ging.

Und erneut hob sich das Messer... 

OoO

T´Jen hatte die Spur bis in diese übelriechende Taverne verfolgt, durch ein Mauseloch konnte er in das Innere des Gebäudes gelangen. Dort wurde die Spur schon bald vom Geruch des Zweibeins überlagert, welches ihn gefangengenommen hatte. Zum Glück war diese geruchlose Frau im weißen Kleid erschienen und hatte ihn zu T´Lina zurückgebracht...

Misstrauen machte sich in T´Jen breit, was plante dieses dunkle Zweibein mit Sirius?

Elegant und ungesehen folgte er der Gestalt in ein kleines Zimmer, wo die Gestalt dann plötzlich Sirius angriff.

Ängstlich duckte T´Jen sich in den Schatten, bemüht keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er konnte das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen Sirius hören, als er verletzt wurde, konnte seine Verwirrung spüren.

Und er konnte den Hass des schwarzen Zweibeins spüren, schlangengleich fraß er sich in seine Gedanken.

Er konnte Sirius nicht allein lassen!

Lautlos kroch er aus seinem Versteck hervor, sprang auf den Stuhl, von dort aus in den Nacken des bösen Mannes.

Und dann biss er zu, grub seine scharfen Nagerzähne in das nachgiebige Fleisch, ignorierte den Ekel, als Blut floss. Er legte seine gesamte Kraft in seine Zähne, hielt sich weiter fest, als eine in einem schwarzen Handschuh steckende Hand ihn brutal am Nacken packte und herumriss.

Er fühlte sich als ob er auseinandergerissen werden würde, dennoch zwang er sich noch fester zuzubeißen. Verzweifelt sandte er Sirius Bilder von Flucht, doch er schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Sirius Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos, überzogen von einem milchigen Schleier und anstatt die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen, stand er nur da und starrte den blutüberströmten Dunmer an.

Die Hand ließ ihn endlich los, erleichtert sackte T´Jen zusammen, doch schon kurz darauf kam sie wieder und packte ihn fest am Kiefer, zwang seine Zähne auseinander. Verzweifelt wand T´Jen sich hin und her, versuchte die Hand zu beißen, auf keinen Fall wollte er noch einmal in einen kleinen Sack gesperrt werden.

Irgendwie schaffte er es in die Nähe der Finger zu kommen, die schwarze Gestalt versuchte ihn festzuhalten, war jedoch zu langsam. Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch das kleine Zimmer, als T´Jen einen Finger zwischen seine Zähne bekam und endlich frei zu Boden fiel, wo er sich sofort wütend zischend in einer Ecke vergrub.

Sirius schien jetzt endlich seinen Verstand wiedergefunden zu haben, er nutzte die Gelegenheit den Dunmer zu entwaffnen und mit seinem eigenen Dolch zu bedrohen.

Ihr geheimnisvoller Angreifer starrte Sirius hasserfüllt an, presste wutentbrannt "Wir sehen uns wieder" hervor und stürmte aus dem Raum, seine verletzte Hand krampfhaft umklammernd.

Misstrauisch schnupperte T´Jen, doch offenbar war die Gestalt wirklich geflüchtet. Schnell huschte er von seiner Ecke auf den Tisch, Sirius dabei aufmerksam im Auge behaltend.

OoO

Schockiert starrte Sirius auf das blutige Messer in seiner Hand. T´Jens Erscheinen hatte ihn schlagartig wieder nüchtern werden lassen, dennoch war er unfähig gewesen, die panischen Gedankenbilder in seinem Kopf zu interpretieren. Zumal er nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht hatte, T´Jen allein zu lassen. T´Lina hätte ihn für solch ein Verhalten mit Freuden ein zweites Mal umgebracht, wenn der Dunmer erfolgreich gewesen wäre und dem Kleinen etwas passiert wäre.

Schwer ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, langsam rutschte das Messer aus seinen kraftlosen Fingern.

Was, bei Merlin tat die Dunkle Bruderschaft hier in Balmora? Der Ort hatte sich bisher recht fremdenfreundlich verhalten, hier waren allenfalls Spuren des in Vivec überall spürbaren Hasses zu finden...

Sein Arm pochte, Blut floss ihm noch immer über die Finger. Offenbar war der Schnitt ziemlich tief...

Eins stand fest, hier konnte er nicht bleiben, noch einmal würde der Dunmer sich nicht von T´Jen überraschen lassen.

"Danke, T´Jen. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt tot.", sagte er zu dem kleinen Nager, zusammen mit einem Bild voller Dankbarkeit.

T´Jen zeigte ihm nur ein Bild T´Linas als Antwort.

Wieder spürte Sirius ein Stich in seiner Brust beim Gedanken an sie, doch sie hatte ihm eindeutig verboten, sich ihr erneut zu nähern. Er würde ihren Wünschen nachkommen...

Doch T´Jen gab nicht auf, dieses mal schickte er ein Bild des Dunmers, welcher hinter T´Lina herjagte.

"Du meinst, sie könnte in Gefahr sein?", fragte er schockiert.

Er war wartete gar nicht erst auf die Zustimmung, sondern schnappte sich den Dolch und stürmte aus dem Raum, eine unregelmäßige Spur kleiner Blutstropfen hinterlassend.

T´Jen folgte ihm langsamer.

OoO

Keuchend riss Sirius die Tür des Gildenhauses auf, halb erwartete er den Dunmer über T´Linas Leiche gebeugt zu sehen.

Doch die einzige Person in der kleinen Empfangshalle war eine kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau in dunkler Kleidung, welche ihn interessiert ansah.

"Ah, Sirius, ich habe dich schon erwartet."

Ihre Stimme klang überraschend tief und befehlsgewohnt.

"Lady... Lady Mephala.", stotterte Sirius bloß, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zu verdrängen versuchte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ich hab Sev dieses Mal in Ruhe gelassen, so gut ging es ihm schon lange nicht mehr „g" Übrigens tut der Biss eines Nagetieres außerordentlich weh, das ist, als wenn man sich richtig tief mit einem stumpfen Messer schneidet..._  
_So, ich hoffe, das Kap hat Euch wenigstens ein bissel gefallen, wenn dem so ist... na ja, ihr wisst ja, wo der Review-Knopf ist, nicht wahr? „lieb schau" _


	25. Die Vergangenheit

Schade, dass ihr euch nicht traut zu reviewen... hör ich mich so grausam an? Ich kann euch versichern, ich beiße nicht und ich bin auch nur in meinen Stories so brutal „ganz lieb schau" also würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet...

**Und ich muss noch sagen, dass das Kap recht brutal geworden ist. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt ;-)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**24. Kapitel**

**Die Vergangenheit**

Mephala war nervös. Dies war ein höchst ungewohntes Gefühl für eine Göttin des Todes, gab es doch im Normalfall nichts, was sie nicht meistern konnte.

Wie gesagt, im Normalfall.

Doch die Normalität hatte sich schon längst aus der Wirklichkeit verabschiedet und freudestrahlend dem Wahnsinn Platz gemacht. Anders konnte sie sich die aktuellen Zustände in Morrowind einfach nicht erklären. Wenn sie es nicht besser wissen würde, würde sie sagen, dass Sheogorath, der Gott des Wahnsinns, sein Amt schließlich doch an den Gott des Krieges abgetreten hatte und nun einen schönen Lebensabend im Götterhimmel verbrachte.

Doch da sie erst gestern mit ihm gesprochen hatte und er einen recht munteren Eindruck gemacht hatte, vermutete sie doch eher, dass die gesamte, verdammt vertrackte Situation allein auf Vivecs Mist gewachsen war.

Nun, sie hatte Azura oft genug gewarnt, dass man diesem arroganten Schnösel auf keinen Fall trauen konnte.

Sie hatte recht gehabt.

Wie immer.

Und wie immer hatte Azura es abgelehnt, ihrem Rat zu folgen. Nun musste sie die Konsequenzen tragen...

Mit einem leisen Seufzer richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann vor ihr, der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Übungsobjekt der Metzgergilde besaß. Nun, wer hatte jemals behauptet, dass die Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft so etwas wie TALENT auch nur in Ansätzen besaßen?

Krampfhaft hielt er seinen verletzten Arm umklammert, mit geschlossenen Augen schwankte er leicht hin und her, offenbar in dem angestrengten Bemühen, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und einfach auf den Boden zu fallen.

Nun im Verarzten von Wunden hatte sie ja als Schutzgöttin der Assassinengilde Erfahrung. Und eine Menge Übung hatte sie dank Vivecs Ausbildung der Dunklen Brüder - meist anhand gefesselter Morag Tong-Assassinen, welche diese "Ausbildung" leider nur in den seltensten Fällen überlebten- in letzter Zeit auch bekommen...

Geschmeidig trat sie auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zu, zwang die verkrampften, blutverschmierten Finger auseinander, legte die Schnittwunde frei.

Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, gefolgt von gemurmeltem Protest und einem ihr wohlbekannten Namen.

"T´Lina."

Oh ja, sie kannte dieses faszinierende Mischwesen sehr gut, sie selbst hatte vor mehreren Jahren Großmeister Hlaalu, dem ehrenwerten Führer der Morag Tong-Gilde, die Empfehlung gegeben, die junge, von Rachsucht erfüllte Frau in die Gilde aufzunehmen und auszubilden. Sie hatte diese Entscheidung bis heute nicht bereut...

Während ihre kurzen, kräftigen Finger die Wundränder zusammendrückten und der gemurmelte Heilspruch seine Arbeit tat, flogen ihre Gedanken zurück zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem ihr diese ungewöhnliche Frau zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war...

_Vor zwei Jahren, 243 Tagen_

Hasserfüllt starrten das ausgezehrte Katzenwesen mit der schimmernden Sklavenfessel am Handgelenk und der Dunmer sich an, nicht wissend, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Wie alle Nichtigen waren auch sie nicht in der Lage Mephala wahrzunehmen, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Normalerweise war es ihr vollkommen egal, wenn ein Sklave sich gegen seinen Besitzer auflehnte und getötet wurde -auch wenn sie persönlich das Prinzip der Sklaverei als absolut widernatürlich ansah-, es geschah einfach viel zu oft, als dass sie sich noch darüber aufregen, geschweige denn Anteil nehmen konnte.

Und doch... Etwas war anders...

Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war, es war etwas Unbestimmtes, nicht Greifbares.

Vielleicht war es die Stärke des Hasses, der in der Luft lag, vielleicht das Flackern der Flammen im Wiederschein der grünen Schuppen auf dem Kopf der Kajiit. Neugierig beugte Mephala sich vor, schwebte näher. Diese Kombination war ihr in ihrem bereits Ewigkeiten währenden Leben noch nicht untergekommen. Argonier und Kajiit.

Nicht einmal das vor Äonen untergegangene Zwergenvolk hatte eine Verschmelzung zwischen zwei vollkommen unterschiedlichen GATTUNGEN zustande gebracht, nicht einmal sie hatten die Kluft zwischen Reptilien und Säugern überwinden können. Nun, diesem Dunmer war das Unmögliche gelungen, vor ihr stand die perfekte Verschmelzung mit den besten Eigenschaften beider Völker.

Blieb nur die Frage, wie lange sie dort noch stehen würde...

Der Dunmer hob langsam eine Hand, schlug dem Mischwesen dann mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht, lange Striemen, gefüllt mit dunklem Blut hinterlassend. 

Der unterernährte Körper der Sklavin fiel zu Boden, schlug hart auf dem felsigen Untergrund auf, wo sie zusammengekrümmt liegen blieb.

"Wie nur konntest du kleine N´Wah es wagen? Meinst du nicht auch, dass die Experimente noch lange nicht vor ihrem Abschluss standen? Meinst du nicht auch, dass deine dreckigen kleinen Bastardfreunde meine Gastfreundschaft gern noch ein wenig länger genossen hätten? Kannst du mir mal verraten, wo ich jetzt neues Kajiit- und Argoniermaterial herbekommen soll? Antworte gefälligst.", zischte der Dunmer sein halb bewusstloses Opfer an.

Mitleidig sah Mephala auf die zitternde Gestalt, es sah nicht so aus, als würde die Kleine das Ganze unbeschadet überstehen.

"Du abartiges Monster weißt doch noch nicht einmal, wie man Gastfreundschaft buchstabiert geschweige denn gewährt."

Mephala war über die, zwar geflüsterte, aber dennoch trotzige Antwort genauso überrascht wie der Dunmer, welcher ganz offensichtlich zu jenen unterbeschäftigten Nekromanten gehörte, die zum Zeitvertreib am liebsten intelligente Lebewesen auseinander nahmen, um sie anschließend entweder wieder zu beleben oder aber einfach zu vergessen. (1)

Verblüfft starrte der Dunmer seine Gefangene an, doch die Verblüffung macht nur allzu schnell wieder der Wut Platz. Hasserfüllt zischend packte er seinen Besitz am Nackenpelz, schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand, nur um sie erneut hochzureißen und kräftig durchzuschütteln. 

Das Mischlingswesen konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken -sogar Mephala hatte das dumpfe Knacken gebrochener Rippen hören können-, als Lamal seine Faust genüsslich in ihren Magen krachen ließ. Die grüngeschlitzten Augen verengten sich voller Pein, als Lamal sie erneut schüttelte.

"Na los, töte mich. Dann habe ich endlich endgültig gewonnen, dann kannst du mir nichts mehr tun, dann bin ich außerhalb deiner Reichweite. Na los, gib deinen animalischen Instinkten nach."

Woher nur nahm dieses Wesen die Kraft, den Dunmer mit spöttischer Stimme zu reizen, um endlich den Frieden des Todes erfahren zu dürfen?

"Oh nein, das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun, meine liebste T´Lina. Es gibt noch so vieles, was ich über dich erfahren möchte und du möchtest mich doch bestimmt nicht enttäuschen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Wie ein Leuchtfeuer konnte Mephala den Hass angesichts dieser selbstsicheren, seidenweichen Stimme in der jungen Frau aufflackern sehen.

T´Lina... ein ungewöhnlicher Name, um es mal so auszudrücken. Genauso ungewöhnlich wie seine Trägerin.

Der Dunmer hatte sich selbstbewusst umgedreht, drehte T´Lina den Rücken zu. Offenbar war er der festen Überzeugung, dass sie es niemals wagen würde, ihm etwas anzutun.

Nun, dies sollte der letzte Irrtum in seinem bewussten Leben sein...

"Nie wieder... Niemals wieder wirst du irgendjemandem wehtun, du Sadist.", fauchte T´Lina  
leise.

Mephala konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen angesichts des unbestreitbar dämlichen Gesichtsausdrucks des Dunmers nicht unterdrücken. Offenbar konnte dieser Nekromant es absolut nicht fassen, dass sein Opfer erstens noch in der Lage gewesen war, sich zu bewegen (um ehrlich zu sein, Mephala konnte es auch noch nicht richtig glauben) und dass sie es zweitens gewagt hatte, ihm einfach ihre scharfen Raubtierkrallen in den Hals zu jagen und nun genüsslich die Schlagadern zu zerfetzen.

Blut schoss in einer riesigen Fontäne aus seiner zerfetzten Kehle, besudelte die Wände und T´Lina. Ein dumpfes Röcheln drang aus dem Etwas, das einmal die Luftröhre des Dunmer gewesen sein musste. Blut floss dem grünhäutigen Wesen in die Lunge, ließ ihn langsam an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken, die Augen in Panik weit aufgerissen. 

Nun, er hatte es verdient. Als Göttin der Rache konnte sie nun wahrlich kein Mitleid mit einem Sadisten wie ihm empfinden, auch wenn sie den Weg, wie er gerichtet worden war, schon speziell fand.

T´Lina starrte einfach nur auf ihre blutverschmierten Krallen und Arme, anscheinend konnte sie ihre Tat selbst noch gar nicht richtig fassen.

"O mein Gott."

Nicht gerade die Worte, die Mephala von einem Wesen erwartet hätte, welches sich gerade aus eigener Kraft aus der Sklaverei befreit hatte, aber schließlich reagierte jeder anders auf solche Umstände.

"Was habe ich getan? Wie nur konnte ich ihn ermorden?", wimmerte T´Lina.

Nun verstand Mephala gar nichts mehr. Anstatt froh zu sein, die Welt von einem herzlosen Monster befreit zu haben, machte sie sich Vorwürfe!

Verstehe einer die Nichtigen...

Das Mischlingswesen war zu Boden gesunken, den Blick noch immer starr auf die blutigen Krallen gerichtet, das gerinnende Blut in ihrem Pelz vollkommen ignorierend. Tränen strömten aus ihren leuchtend grünen Augen, pure Verzweiflung zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, richtete die scharfen Klauen auf ihren Hals.

Sie würde doch nicht wirklich...

"Tu es nicht. Der Kerl hat es verdient.", raunte Mephala in ein pelzbesetztes, spitzes Ohr.

T´Lina zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah sich panisch um.

"Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme.

"Sieh her.", murmelte Mephala mit mystischer Stimme und wurde langsam auch für die Augen der Nichtigen sichtbar. Für die junge Frau musste es so aussehen, als würde sie direkt aus der Wand heraustreten, ein Effekt, der die Nichtigen immer wieder von ihrer Allmacht überzeugte.

"Wer... wer seid Ihr?", fragte die Nichtige mit zittriger Stimme, noch immer flossen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

"Mein Name ist Lady Mephala, ich bin die Göttin der Rachsucht und des Todes. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du hast ihn nicht ermordet. Ein Mord geschieht aus niederen Beweggründen wie Neid, Eifersucht oder Begehren und immer aus einem Hinterhalt heraus. Mord ist das Mittel der Dunklen Bruderschaft, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Was du getan hast, war eine ehrenhafte Hinrichtung im Kampf eins gegen eins. Du hast sowohl deine Ehre als auch die dieses Dunmers..."

"Lamal. Er hieß Lamal.", unterbrach T´Lina sie leise, noch immer weinend.

"... als auch Lamals Ehre bewahrt. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du bist frei. Genieße das Leben, Mädchen. Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan."

Langsam ging Mephala neben der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt in die Hocke, legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. Ja, diese Nichtige war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Trotz der Misshandlungen durch Lamal -die zahllosen Narben auf ihrem ausgemergelten Körper erzählten eine recht grausame und vor allem lange Geschichte- hatte sie dem Hass nicht nachgegeben, hatte dem Dunmer eine Warnung vor seinem Tod zukommen lassen -zwar eine recht kurzfristige, aber Lamal hatte immer die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu verteidigen.

"Ich habe meinen Eltern und Mitgefangenen versprochen, niemals so zu werden wie er-", eine schwache Geste in Richtung der Leiche "- ich wollte niemals morden.", murmelte T´Lina, verzweifelt sah sie Mephala an.

Mephala seufzte. Die junge Frau war wirklich ein schwerer Fall.

"Niemand möchte morden. Und wie ich dir schon sagte, du bist unschuldig. Hörst du? Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe, am allerwenigsten ich. Wärest du eine Mörderin, würde ich einen Morag Tong-Assassinen auf dich ansetzen anstatt mit dir zu plaudern. Aber nun komm, es ist besser, wenn wir diese verfluchte Höhle verlassen."

Vorsichtig zog sie die ehemalige Sklavin hoch, stützte sie, als sie vor Schwäche taumelte. Auf ihrem Weg zum Ausgang der Höhle trafen sie auf weitere, kleinere Grotten, einige leer, doch die meisten voller Knochen.

Ekel stieg in Mephala hoch, dieser durchgeknallte Nekromant musste bereits seit vielen Jahre hier experimentieren. In einer winzigen Höhle entdeckten sie schließlich die Leichen von drei Kajiit und zwei Argoniern, die schimmernden Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken wiesen sie ebenfalls als Sklaven aus. Sie konnten erst seit kurzer Zeit tot sein, die Totenstarre hatte noch nicht eingesetzt, die Körper schienen sogar noch warm zu sein.

Mephala bemerkte, wie T´Lina zwanghaft an den Leichen vorbeisah und führte die junge Kajiit-Argonierin schnell zum Ausgang und in die frische Abendluft der Sheogorath Region im Norden Morrowinds.

"Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin? Niemand wird eine entflohene Sklavin aufnehmen...", fragte T´Lina mit bitterer Stimme.

"Ich werde dich nach Vivec zu Großmeister Hlaalu bringen. Dort kannst du dich erst einmal erholen und in Ruhe entscheiden, ob du deine vielfältigen Talente in den Dienst der Morag Tong stellen oder ob du dich lieber einer der anderen Gilden anschließen möchtest. Es ist deine Entscheidung und du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Du bist frei. Die Personen, die von deiner Sklavenvergangenheit wissen, sind entweder tot oder können wirklich ausgezeichnet schweigen."

_Wieder in der Gegenwart_

T´Lina hatte genau zwei Wochen benötigt, um sich der Morag Tong anzuschließen. In den nächsten Monaten hatte sie einen kometenhaften Aufstieg in den Rängen der Gilde, bereits heute war sie eine White Thrall, ein Rang, den zu erreichen die meisten im Durchschnitt zehn Jahre benötigten. Und niemals vergaß sie ihren Opfern eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen, ihnen die Chance zu geben, der Exekution zu entgehen.

Wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Frau... mit ebenso außergewöhnlichen Freunden.

Die Wunde des Kriegers war inzwischen spurlos verheilt, der junge Mann hatte sogar wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Der kleine Nager, der mit dem Mann in das Gildenhaus gestürmt war, schickte ihr ein dankbares Gedankenbild und sprang eilig die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Nun, mittlerweile hatte sie sich an die Bilder des Nagers gewöhnt, es kam öfter vor, dass Tiere aus welchen Gründen auch immer Intelligenz besaßen und sich in irgendeiner Weise mit ihrer Umwelt verständigen konnten. Also nichts wirklich außergewöhnliches - auch wenn der Nager das erste Wesen war, dass sich auf diese Weise verständigte.

Offenbar hatten mit T´Lina und T´Jen zwei besondere Wesen zusammengefunden, komplettiert wurde das Trio durch einen Menschen, der noch dazu nicht einmal von Vvardenfell stammte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die drei zusammen ganz Morrowind verändern könnten - wenn sie zusammenhielten.

Auch der junge Magier, der schwerverletzt oben in dem kleinen Raum lag, hatte erstaunliches Potential. Vielleicht konnten die vier es wirklich schaffen, die Fehler der Götter zu berichtigen...

Geräusche auf der Treppe rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken, T´Jen und T´Lina kamen durch den Raum auf sie zugerannt.

"Lady Mephala... Schön, Euch wiederzusehen!", hallte eine freudestrahlende Stimme durch den großen Raum, kurz bevor T´Lina sie stürmisch umarmte.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, White Thrall T´Lina.", lächelte Mephala. "Leider gibt es unerfreuliche Nachrichten über Lord Vivec, die auch deinen verletzten Freund angehen. Eigentlich wollte Lady Azura euch persönlich informieren, doch sie ist leider verhindert. Es ist besser, wenn wir nach oben gehen, Ethasi wird bald von ihrem Auftrag zurückkehren und diesen Raum benötigen."

T´Lina nickte und wandte sich zur Treppe, die ganze Zeit über vermied sie den Blick des jungen Kriegers, welcher ihr deprimiert folgte. Mephala seufzte lautlos, der junge Mann musste demnach Sirius Black sein. Azura hatte ihr von diversen Differenzen zwischen Sirius und T´Lina berichtet, doch nun aus nächster Nähe würde Mephala diese "Differenzen" eher als Kleinkrieg einstufen. Das konnte ja heiter werden...

Dabei war es so wichtig, dass die vier -Sirius, T´Lina, T´Jen und ein ihr noch unbekannter Magier namens Severus Snape- zusammenhielten.

OoO

Severus langweilte sich. Er starrte nun schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit auf die nackten Wände des kleinen Raumes, die einzige Abwechslung bestand aus ein paar Tragbalken aus dunklem Holz. Inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das Holzmuster aus dem Gedächtnis nachzeichnen könnte, so lange hatte er bereits auf die gleiche Stelle gestarrt.

Er hatte zwar versucht zu schlafen, war jedoch schon nach recht kurzer Zeit wieder erwacht. Er konnte einfach nicht auf dem Rücken schlafen. (1)

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu seinem Gespräch mit T´Lina und die Aufgabe, die er unvorsichtigerweise übernommen hatte. Wie stellte T´Lina sich das eigentlich vor?

Sollte er etwa einfach so zu Sirius gehen und ihn fragen: "Du sag mal, hast du zufällig so vor ca. anderthalb Jahren eine junge Kajiit gekillt, damit du die Drogen in ihrem Magen verticken kannst?"

Reizende Vorstellung...

Aber irgendwas konnte an T´Linas Geschichte nicht stimmen... Nur was?

Sorgfältig wiederholte er das Gespräch in Gedanken...

_"Ich traf Sirius vor zwei Jahren hier in Balmora..."_

Vor zwei Jahren...

Das konnte gar nicht sein, es waren erst etwas mehr als vier Monate seit Sirius´ Sturz durch den Vorhang vergangen, also wie konnte er bereits seit zwei Jahren in Morrowind sein?

Das war nur möglich, wenn die Zeit in Morrowind sehr viel schneller verging als in der realen Welt...

Das Knarren der Treppenstufen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, mehrere Personen waren auf dem Weg zu ihm. Vielleicht war es ja der Heiler, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sofort geheilt werden konnte...

Er war fast enttäuscht als lediglich T´Lina, Sirius, T´Jen und eine recht kleine, schwarzhaarige Frau den Raum betraten. Nun ja, wenigstens versprachen sie ein wenig Abwechslung.

Sirius blieb wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür stehen, ein durchdringender Ethanolgeruch und ein leichtes Schwanken verrieten Severus, dass der Animagus seine Probleme im Alkohol hatte ertränken wollen.

Sehr erfolgreich war er ja nicht gewesen... Typisch Gryffindor.´, dachte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches von Sirius mit einem wütenden Stirnrunzeln beantwortet wurde

T´Lina setzte sich erneut auf die Bettkante -dieses Mal allerdings ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen-, während T´Jen es sich auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich machte.

Die fremde Frau blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

"Mein Name ist Lady Mephala, ich bin die Göttin des Todes und des Rachsucht. Eigentlich wollte Lady Azura euch heute einen weiteren Besuch abstatten, allerdings wird sie in nächster Zeit wohl niemandem mehr erscheinen. Lord Vivec hat endlich seine wahren Pläne offenbart und sie in der Zwischenebene der Götter festgesetzt. Sie kann also nur in ihrem Schrein an der Azura´s Coast im Westen Morrowinds erscheinen, an keinem anderen Ort, solange Lord Vivec es ihr nicht erlaubt. Damit haben wir alle ein großen Problem, da Lord Vivec euch bisher nur verschont hat, weil ihr unter Azuras Schutz standet. Ihr seid aber auch die einzigen, die Vivec jetzt noch aufhalten können. Wir Götter können nichts mehr tun, ohne dass er es sofort bemerken würde.

Weitere Personen in die wahre Lage einzuweihen, würde nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Da zumindest Snape über die Wette zwischen Azura und Vivec Bescheid wissen dürfte, haben wir beschlossen, euch den Auftrag zu erteilen, Lord Vivec zu stürzen. Dazu müsst ihr von Lord Vivec unbemerkt in die Hafenstadt Vivec gelangen und mit jemanden sprechen, der wohl bewandert in der Welt der Geister ist, am besten einem argonischen Verzauberer. Vivec hat das System der Magier im Blick, was bedeutet, dass euch das schnelle Reisen der Magiergilde verwehrt ist. Ihr müsst euch entweder ein Boot mieten oder aber die Siltstrider nutzen.

Allerdings meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass diese possierlichen Reittiere eine gewissen Abneigung gegen dich, T´Lina, besaßen?"

"Gewisse Abneigung ist gut. Die Mistviecher hassen mich und ich kann sie auch nicht ausstehen. Allerdings würde zu Fuß gehen zu lange dauern, daher würde ich die Boote vorziehen.", murmelte T´Lina.

"Das Boot geht nicht, es ist die Zeit der Herbstwinde, da umfährt kein Schiff die Klippen im Südwesten nahe Ebonheart und Vivec. Bleibt leider nur der Siltstrider.", warf Sirius von der Tür her in unhörbar mitleidlosem Tonfall ein.

"Ich wüsste zwar nicht, wer dich um deine Meinung gebeten hat-" Severus unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen, T´Lina machte ihm seine Aufgabe auch wirklich ausgesprochen leicht mit ihrem ständigen Groll. Konnte sie ihre Unsicherheit nicht irgendwie anders verbergen?  
"-aber du hast recht."

Mephala ergriff erneut das Wort.

"Vor allem müsst ihr aber immer auf Angriffe der Dunklen Bruderschaft gefasst sein, ich bin mir sicher, dass Vivec allen eine Beschreibung von euch gegeben hat. Am Allerwichtigsten ist aber, dass ihr keiner Information vertraut, die ihr von der Dunklen Bruderschaft oder von Lord Vivec erhalten habt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alles tun werden, um euch von eurer Aufgabe abzulenken und -"

"Entschuldigung", unterbrach Severus die Göttin mit schockierter Stimme "soll das heißen, dass Albus und die anderen noch am Leben sind?"Ich weiß nicht, wer Albus ist, aber wenn du die Information über seinen Tod von der Dunklen Bruderschaft erhalten hast, dürfte er noch am Leben sein. Zwar ist eigentlich Lord Boethia der Gott der Täuschung und der Lüge, dennoch hat auch Lord Vivec die Vorzüge dieser Handlungen für sich entdeckt.", antwortete Mephala.

"Moment mal, was soll das heißen, Albus ist tot?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

"Wie ich gerade erklärt habe, ist er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht tot.", warf Mephala ungehalten ein.

Sirius ignorierte sie.  
Severus auch.

"Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine Nachricht von Lord Vivec bekommen, dass Albus und sieben weitere Personen im Kampf gegen Voldemort getötet worden sind und ich mich im Ministerium für ein Verhör zu melden habe. Offenbar weiß Vivec über mich besser Bescheid als die meisten in Hogwarts.", erklärte Severus mit bitterer Stimme.

"Kann er Albus irgendetwas antun?", fragte Sirius, an Mephala gewandt.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vivec will die Herrschaft über Vvardenfell und eure Welt und dafür ist er bereit über Leichen zu gehen. Nichts ist mehr unmöglich, alles hat sich geändert.", antwortete die Todesgöttin.

"Dann sollten wir gleich morgen nach Severus´ Heilung nach Vivec aufbrechen.", meinte T´Lina mit einem Blick auf die Verbände, unübersehbaren Abscheu angesichts einer Reise mit einem Siltstrider im Gesicht.

Flüchtig fragte Severus sich, welche Art Wesen solch eine Abneigung in ihr wecken konnte. Nun, morgen würde er es erfahren. Natürlich nur, wenn er sich bis dahin wieder bewegen konnte und T´Lina und Sirius sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten. Angesichts der finsteren Blicke, die zwischen den beiden hin und her flogen, fühlte er sich fast in seiner Ehre als ewig mürrischer Zaubertränkemeister gekränkt, immerhin war er zur Zeit der Friedfertigste unter den Anwesenden. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass niemand in Hogwarts jemals etwas davon erfahren würde... 

Aber eine Frage war für ihn noch immer ungeklärt.

"Wie teuer ist eigentlich eine Reise nach Vivec?"

T´Lina stöhnte entnervt auf.

"Mist, daran habe ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit das Reisen mit diesen Mistviechern vermeiden können, aber ich denke mal nicht, dass die Preise in der Zwischenzeit gesunken sind..."

Natürlich hatte Sirius auch etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen, ungeachtet der neuerlichen finsteren Blicke T´Linas. Typisch Gryffindors, wissen nie, wann es besser war zu schweigen.

"Es ist ausgesprochen teuer, zumal wir zu dritt sind. Unter 100 Draken (2) läuft da gar nichts. Zur Zeit gibt es aber auch keinerlei neue Aufträge der Kriegergilde, also müssen wir irgendwie anders zu Geld kommen."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer gesagt hat, dass du mitkommen sollst, außerdem -"

Severus reichte es.

"Könntet ihr zwei Turteltauben euren Disput bitte auf dem Flur austragen, damit Lady Mephala und ich uns eine Lösung einfallen lassen können?", knurrte er im besten Longbottom-hat-einen-Kessel-in-die-Luft-gejagt-und-Potter-sieht-aus-wie-sein-Vater´-Tonfall. Woraufhin auch prompt Ruhe herrschte.

Und alle ihn verblüfft anstarrten.

Nun ja, man konnte ja nicht alles haben...

Mephala lächelte.

"Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Geld dürfte euch keine Sorgen machen, ich habe noch einen kleinen Auftrag für T´Lina, der bis morgen erledigt sein dürfte. Wenn du mir bitte in den Versammlungsraum folgen würdest, White Thrall..."

Mephala und T´Lina verließen den Raum, ließen Severus und Sirius allein zurück.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ich habe heute beim Schreiben ausnahmsweise meine einmal-quer-durch-musik-playlist gehört (von den Toten Hosen über die Ärzte zu Toto nach HIM hin zu Greenday und Farin Urlaub. Um nur ein paar Mitwirkende zu nennen. Nicht zu vergessen natürlich Linkin Park und ein bissel Musicalmusik) anstelle meiner normalen Düster-Playlist (Within Temptation, HIM und Nightwish). Ich kann also rein gar nichts dafür, dass das Ganze so seltsam geworden ist „unschuldig grins" das nächste Kap kommt dann in frühesten zwei Wochen, aber dafür ist das hier ja ein bissel länger geworden „lieb schau" und schreibt mir bitte, was ihr von diesem haltet „Dackelblick alá T´Jen aufsetz"_

_(1) Kann ich auch nicht_

_(2) Währung Morrowinds_


	26. Der letzte Abend

_Disclaimer: Ich war´s nicht. _

_So, erst mal wieder ein riesiges Dnakeschön an **Rie** für ihre lieben Reviews immer „knuddel" und auch an **Lisa**, auch wenn sie etwas langsamer ist. Ihr beide animiert wirklich zum Weiterhochladen ;-)_

_Weiß eigentlich jemand, warum diese Seite ihren eigenen Namen nicht akzeptiert und außerdemdie Hitsliste zurückgesetzt hat?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**25. Kapitel**

**Der letzte Abend**

Mürrisch starrte Severus den Animagus an, schickte ihm ein paar seiner gefürchtesten Blicke gepaart mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Immerhin befand sich Sirius noch immer bei ihm im Zimmer, obwohl die -er nannte es jetzt einfach mal Besprechung- (Anweisungen erhalten-Sitzung würde es besser treffen, schließlich war er nicht einmal zu seiner Meinung befragt worden) vorbei war. Und wie es aussah, würde der junge Mann in den nächsten Minuten keine Anstalten machen, ihn allein zu lassen...

Severus konnte direkt spüren, wie seine Stimmung sich dem absoluten Nullpunkt näherte.

" Kann ich dir helfen?"

Eigentlich hätte das Zimmer sich angesichts seines frostigen Tonfalls sofort in eine Eiswüste verwandeln müssen, doch Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um, starrte weiterhin die Tür an, durch die T´Lina und Mephala soeben verschwunden waren.

"Sie wird auch dann nicht zurückkommen, wenn du den Türrahmen zu Staub starrst. Also wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich nun allein lassen und deinen mit Sicherheit vielfältigen Aufgaben-" schon der Tonfall machte eine mehr als deutliche Aufforderung aus den Worten, zusammen mit seinem besten Schüler-Schreck-Blick hätte Sirius jetzt eigentlich aus dem Raum stürmen müssen "-nachgehen könntest."

Erstaunlicherweise machte er noch immer keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen...

Typisch Gryffindor, keinen Instinkt für Situationen, in denen man besser den Rückzug antreten sollte.

Und noch immer keine Regung...

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Severus ein wütendes Zischen, er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl als dem verlausten Flohköter in Sachen Beziehungen ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen, erstens hatte er es T´Lina versprochen -und er hielt seine Versprechen IMMER- und zweitens sah es nicht so aus, als würde er Sirius anders aus seinem Raum entfernen können.

Er kannte zwar ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche, welche den Rausschmiss übernehmen könnten, nur müsste er dazu seine Hände bewegen und dazu fühlte er sich nun wirklich nicht in der Lage.

Also doch Seelenklempner spielen...

"Könntest du bitte von deinem Selbstmitleidpodest herunterkommen und mir sagen, was dein Problem ist?"

"Halt die Klappe, Snivellus.", murmelte Sirius, niedergeschlagen starrte er weiter auf den Türrahmen.

Nun, nicht ganz die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte, aber immerhin...

"Würdest du dich bitte wenigstens umdrehen, wenn ich schon mit dir spreche? Der Türrahmen antwortet dir bestimmt nicht."

"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen.", entgegnete Sirius nun schon eindeutig lebhafter.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich lieber tun würde. Im Normalfall habe ich Besseres zu tun, als bei einem liebeskranken Köter Amor zu spielen, nur weil eben jener Köter so dämlich war sich ausgerechnet in eine Katze zu verlieben und wie für Gryffindors typisch bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit alles möglichst gründlich zu vermasseln."

Das wütende Herumwirbeln des Animagus zeigte ihm, dass sein beißender Tonfall genau das Richtige gewesen war, um Sirius aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.

Die folgende Ohrfeige war allerdings nicht geplant gewesen... "Hüte deine Zunge, dreckiger Slytherin. Glaub mir, ich hab bei der Kriegergilde einige Behandlungsmöglichkeiten für kleine arrogante Snivellys kennengelernt...", zischte Sirius mit hasserfüllten Augen, die Hand noch immer zum Schlag erhoben.

"Ich bin beeindruckt, Black, du scheinst seit deinem Tod dazugelernt zu haben, früher hattest du immer Verstärkung benötigt..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen, so dass Blacks Handfläche auf das Kissen anstelle in sein Gesicht klatschte.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln schlich sich ungeachtet seiner noch immer schmerzenden Wange in sein Gesicht, trieb die Zornesröte Blacks noch intensiver auf dessen Gesicht. Von seiner Betrunkenheit war nichts mehr zu bemerken, zornfunkelnd starrte er Severus an.

"Beeindruckend, wirklich beeindruckend. Wenn du noch ein bisschen übst, bekomme ich direkt Angst vor dir.", spöttelte Severus weiter. Allmählich fing die Sache an, ihm Spaß zu machen.

"Möchtest du mich noch ein wenig zusammenschlagen oder könntest du freundlicherweise die Güte besitzen, mich über dein Problem aufzuklären?"

Ungerührt sah er Sirius in die Augen, wartete, dass der Animagus sich wieder beruhigen würde. Dessen Hand öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals krampfhaft, fast als wolle sie ihn noch einmal schlagen.

Nun ja, sollte er doch, Severus hatte beim Dunklen Lord schon Schlimmeres erlebt...

"Tu doch nicht so, als ob du nicht genau wüsstest, was Sache ist... Schließlich versäumt T´Lina es niemals alle Leute in meiner und ihrer Umgebung darauf hinzuweisen.", murmelte Sirius verbittert.

Severus seufzte. Das war ja wieder so typisch Gryffindor, Hauptsache, sie konnten sich im Selbstmitleid suhlen...

"Falls du die Sache mit Rabinna meinst, ja, ich weiß Bescheid. Bist du eigentlich jemals auf die Idee gekommen, zu ihr hinzugehen und die ganze Affäre aufzuklären?"

Sirius wandte nur den Blick ab, eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte zog sich über seine Wangen.

"Zum Glück kenn ich dich, sonst wäre ich jetzt glatt schockiert von deinem feigen Verhalten."

Sogar Severus, der sich nicht mal im Vollrausch den Status eines Frauenheldes zuschreiben lassen würde -nicht einmal von ihm selbst-, wusste, dass man Missverständnisse am besten sofort und mit allen Beteiligten klärte.

"Meinst du etwa, T´Lina kann Gedanken lesen? Das Mädel hat gesehen, wie du offenbar aus Geldgier ihre beste Freundin ermordet hast und du versuchst nicht einmal die Situation zu erklären. Wie hättest du wohl an ihrer Stelle reagiert?"

Hoffentlich war die Sitzung bald vorbei, Severus glaubte nicht, dass er den schockierten Dackelblick seines Gegenüber noch lange ertragen würde. Inzwischen würde er diesem Selbsthilfe-Gespräch sogar eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors vorziehen, denen durfte er wenigstens sagen, welche Meinung er von ihnen hatte.

Aber wahrscheinlich würde Sirius wirklich noch aus dem Fenster springen, wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass er ihn für einen selbstverliebten, egoistischen, nicht-auf-die-Gefühle-anderer-eingehenden Trottel hielt...

"Was weißt du denn schon, Snivelly?", knurrte Sirius nun wieder eindeutig niedergeschlagen.

Severus funkelte ihn an, allmählich hatte er wirklich die Nase voll von dem ganzen Rumgejammere.

"Zunächst einmal bin ich für dich immer noch Professor Snape oder wenn das zu kompliziert für deinen begrenzten Intellekt ist meinetwegen auch Severus - und zwar nur diese beiden Formen, keine Abkürzungen, Verniedlichungen, Beleidigungen."

Allmählich hatte er seinen gewohnten Unterrichtstonfall wieder im Griff -was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich der Animagus schlimmer als der grässlichste Anfall von Pubertät (besser bekannt als der sechste Jahrgang aus dem Gryffindorhaus) in Hogwarts benahm, auch nicht allzu schwer gewesen war-, genüsslich brannte er Sirius etwas dämlich anzusehenden Gesichtsausdruck in sein Gedächtnis ein. Diesen Moment wollte er niemals wieder vergessen...

"Ist... gut, Sni... ähm Severus.", stotterte Sirius.

Severus nickte.

"Nachdem wir nun das auch endlich geklärt hätten, kannst du mir ja vielleicht mal berichten, was an jenem Tag geschehen ist."

Und Sirius begann zu erzählen...

OoO

Konzentriert lauschte T´Lina den Worten ihrer Göttin, sorgfältig speicherte sie jedes noch so winzige Detail in ihrem Gedächtnis ab. Das Opfer hieß Balyn Omavel und lebte hier in Balmora am anderen Ende der Stadt. Sie hatte den schmierigen Dunmer mit den flammend roten Haaren noch nie leiden können... Er sollte unehrenhaft hingerichtet werden, da er trotz mehrfacher Warnungen immer wieder auf eigene Faust und ohne Auftrag gemeuchelt hatte und somit zum Mörder geworden war.

Daher durfte er auch nicht wie für einen Auftrag üblich mit der Klinge oder dem Pfeil gerichtet werden, nein, er sollte den Tod eines Verräters erleiden und durch vergiftete Bittergreen Petals sterben. Die Pflanzen erhielt sie von Lady Mephala, sie musste nur dafür sorgen, dass das Gift unbemerkt seinen Weg in den Körper Omavels fand.

Nun das sollte kein Problem sein, soweit sie wusste, verfügte auch Omavels Haus, wie so viele in Balmora, über eine Dachluke und mit ein bisschen Geschick und Akrobatik könnte sie von Dach zu Dach springen, unbemerkt ins Haus eindringen und die Petals in Omavels Kochtopf werfen. Eigentlich ein viel zu einfacher Auftrag für eine Assassine ihres Ranges und doch konnte sie die 1000 Draken Belohnung gut gebrauchen. (1)

Lady Mephala schwieg, sie hatte den Auftrag klargelegt, T´Lina hatte ihn angenommen, es gab nichts weiter zu besprechen, die Bezahlung würde Ethasi regeln. Außerdem musste Lady Mephala bald fort, Vivec würde misstrauisch werden, würde sie noch länger bleiben. Und Vivecs Argwohn war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie zur Zeit gebrauchen konnte... Die Nichtigen würden in nächster Zeit auch ohne sie zurechtkommen... Sie wünschte T´Lina viel Erfolg und kehrte in die Zwischenwelt zurück.

Sorgfältig überprüfte T´Lina ihre Dietrich- und Probensammlung, sie hatte keine Lust aufgrund einer verschlossenen Tür umzukehren. Sie fand keine Mängel, unauffällig verließ sie das Morag Tong-Gildenhaus, überquerte den Odai-Fluss, welcher mitten durch Balmora floss und suchte auf der anderen Seite der Stadt nach einem günstigen Ort, um über die Dächer Omavels Haus zu erreichen. Balyn selbst befand sich mit ein paar Dunmer im angeregten Gespräch vor seiner Haustür, offenbar ahnte er nichts und würde in nächster Zeit nicht heimkommen.

Nun, das vereinfachte vieles...

Lautlos schlich sie zwei Häuser weiter die Treppe zu einem hochgelegenen Vorratsraum hinauf und schwang sich auf das niedrige Dach.

Die leichten Schuldgefühle Sirius gegenüber konnte sie verdrängen wie vor jedem Auftrag. Er hatte sie verraten, warum sollte sie ihm Treue zeigen?

Die Hinrichtung konnte beginnen...

OoO

Frustriert warf Harry den umfangreichen Folianten auf den Tisch und rieb sich genervt mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel. Er fühlte sich angespannt und gereizt, auch Hermine und Ron ging es nicht besser. Sie hatten den Wortsuchzauber mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung durch Professor Flitwick schlussendlich entwickeln können und mehrere Stichproben mit verschiedenen Begriffen hatten auch seine Funktionstüchtigkeit bewiesen und doch fanden sie einfach NICHTS.

Nichts zu Dunmer´.  
Nichts zu Lamal´.  
Und erst recht nichts zu Almsivi-Trank´.

Es war einfach nur deprimierend, sie hatten die gesamten letzten Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und wirklich jedes einzelne Buch durchforstet. Gefunden hatten sie nicht einmal den Hauch eines Hinweises.

Und doch wollten sie nicht zu Dumbledore zurückkehren und ihm sagen, dass sie versagt hatten. Der Direktor hatte zwischenzeitlich bei ihnen vorbeigeschaut, er sah müde und alt aus. Er machte sich ganz offensichtlich noch immer Vorwürfe wegen Snapes Tod. Am liebsten hätte Harry Snape noch einmal umgebracht für die Qualen, die Dumbledore seinetwegen durchstand.

Denn irgendwas tief in Harry glaubte auf keinen Fall, dass die alte Kröte tot sein sollte, er war der festen Überzeugung, dass der schmierige Tränkepanscher mit seiner Vorliebe für stinkende Suppen noch lebte und sich irgendwo aufs Beste amüsierte.

Sie mussten nur herausfinden, wo er war.  
Vielleicht fanden sie in den Muggelmedien etwas...

OoO

Am liebsten hätte Severus den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, wenn nicht bereits der Gedanke daran geschmerzt hätte (und er sich hätte bewegen können, natürlich). Der Köter war ja noch dämlicher als er gedacht hatte.

Nicht nur, dass ihm wirklich nicht eine Sekunde lang der Gedanke gekommen war, mit dem Auftrag könne etwas nicht stimmen, nein er war auch sofort nach Vorar Helas´ Tod vor den alarmierten Hlaalu-Wachen (was auch immer Hlaalu-Wachen waren, er vermutete eine Art Auror) geflüchtet.

Kein Wunder, dass T´Lina ihm seine Geschichte nicht geglaubt hatte...

"Und du fragst dich wirklich, warum T´Lina dir nicht geglaubt hat? Das zeugt wahrlich von ausgesprochener Einfallslosigkeit, selbst nach Gryffindormaßstäben... Du wirst bei der nächsten günstigen Gelegenheit zu ihr hingehen und die ganze Angelegenheit aufklären. Und dann wirst du endlich deine Die-Welt-ist-so-gemein-und-sie-liebt-mich-einfach-nicht-Haltung´ aufgeben und dich wie ein Mann verhalten, wenn du schon zu feige für einen Gryffindor bist. Und keine Widerrede!", setzte Severus hinzu, als Sirius ihn unterbrechen wollte.

"Du wirst ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren, egal wie sie ausfällt, andernfalls muss ich dich bedauerlicherweise in die nächste Woche hexen."

Dabei gab es eigentlich nichts, was er lieber tun würde... Nichts außer einer mehr oder weniger endgültigen Auseinandersetzung mit diversen Göttern (oder besser gesagt: Mit EINEM ganz bestimmten Gott) und grausamen Dunmer, welche am liebsten in ihrer Freizeit für durchgeknallte Möchtegernwelteroberer Tränkemeister folterten...

Offenbar spiegelte sich ein nicht geringer Teil seiner Gedanken in seinem Gesicht wider, leicht erschrocken nickte Sirius und verließ den Raum schnellen Schrittes.

Na also, das war ja besser gelaufen als erwartet. Sollte er sich jemals als Tränkemeister und Lehrer zur Ruhe setzen (oder Longbottom seinen Klassenraum in die Luft gejagt haben, was eher eintreffen dürfte), dann wusste er ja jetzt, was er stattdessen tun könnte...

Ein paar Gryffindors mit Liebeskummer würde es schließlich immer geben...

Mit diesem eigentlich recht beruhigenden Gedanken ließ er sich wieder in den Schlaf treiben, er wollte die Zeit bis zu seiner endgültigen Heilung möglichst schnell herumbringen.

OoO

Guten Mutes ging Sirius die Holztreppe hinunter in den großen Versammlungsraum, am liebsten hätte er ein fröhliches Lied vor sich hin gepfiffen. Nachdem er sich einmal selbst davon überzeugt hatte, Snive... ähm Severus länger als drei Minuten zuzuhören anstatt ihm gleich an die Kehle zu gehen, kam ihm auch die Vorstellung einem seiner Ratschläge zu folgen nicht mehr ganz so abwegig vor wie zuvor.

Nun ja, schlechter konnte seine Beziehung zu T´Lina nicht mehr werden... Vielleicht konnte er ja jetzt all seine Fehler in Ordnung bringen und alles konnte wieder so werden wie vor dem unangenehmen Zwischenfall mit Rabinna...

"Hey, T´Lina, hast du mal kurz..."

"Nein, hat sie nicht.", erklang die rüde Antwort einer erschöpften Stimme.

Sofort sank Sirius Laune um ungefähr hundert Prozent. Ethasi Rilvayn war so ungefähr die letzte Person, der er im Moment begegnen wollte, er konnte die weißhaarige Dunmer mit den typischen roten Augen schon nicht leiden, wenn sie gute Laune und er zu viel getrunken hatte. (zur Zeit traf keine der genannten Bedingungen zu) Im Normalfall hassten sie sich, die Leiterin des örtlichen Morag Tong-Gildenhauses war in seinen Augen einfach nur eine Mörderin, genau wie all die anderen Morag Tong-Angehörigen. Blutverschmiert saß sie an einem der kleinen Tische, einen blutigen, leicht grünschimmernden Glasdolch in ihrer linken Hand, in der anderen einen Lappen, mit dem sie die schmale tödliche Klinge säuberte. Offenbar war sie gerade von einem ihrer Meuchelaufträge zurückgekehrt... Und anscheinend hatte das bedauernswerte Opfer sich heftig gewehrt, mehrere dünne Schnitte in Ethasis Armen wiesen auf jemanden hin, der sich zu wehren gewusst hatte.

Auf ihre Art war die Morag Tong seiner Meinung nach genauso schlimm wie die Dunkle Bruderschaft, während die einen wahllos mordeten, töteten die anderen auf Bestellung im Namen ihrer Göttin Lady Mephala.

Er wusste es zu schätzen, dass Lady Mephala seinen Kampf gegen die Dunkle Bruderschaft und Vivec unterstützte, aber mögen musste er sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Zwar hatte T´Lina vor langer Zeit ebenfalls zu dieser Mörderbande namens Morag Tong gehört, doch sie hatte ihnen ihm zu liebe abgeschworen.

"Oh Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören.", knurrte er in einem Tonfall, der seine Worte ins absolute Gegenteil verkehrte. "Ich hätte nur gedacht, Ihr wäret noch auf einem ehrenvollen Auftrag-" beißender Spott war zwar eher Severus´ Metier, aber auch er war in diesem Gebiet einigermaßen erfahren. Spätestens seitdem er Ethasi Rilvayn kannte. "-sonst hätte ich es doch niemals gewagt, mich Euch zu nähern, Mylady."

"Beantworte mir nur eine Frage, mein ach so ehrenwerter Krieger- ", dummerweise stand sie ihm im Spott niemals etwas nach, sodass Sirius´ Hochgefühl nicht allzu lange anhielt, "- was willst du denn noch von T´Lina? Meinst du, du kannst ihr noch mehr wehtun?"

Heiße Wut stieg in Sirius hoch, gepaart mit Scham. Sie hatte zwar recht, aber warum bei Merlin musste sie immer wieder darauf herumreiten? Es ging sie überhaupt nichts an, sie hatte keinerlei Verantwortung mehr für T´Lina.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, _liebste_ Mörderin. Ich will nur wissen, wo-"

"Du hast den Unterschied noch immer nicht verstanden, nicht wahr?", wurde er von Ethasi mit trauriger Stimme unterbrochen. "Ich meine zwischen uns und der Dunklen Bruderschaft?"

Inzwischen war Sirius wirklich wütend. Was bildete sich diese Dunmer eigentlich ein? Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln?

"Es ist mir egal, für mich seid ihr nichts weiter als dreckige Mörder, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht!", zischte er hasserfüllt. Sie hatten seinen Mentor in der Kriegergilde, Sjoring Hard-Heart, vor ein knapp einem Jahr aufgrund einiger haltloser GERÜCHTE hingerichtet. Als ob sich Sjoring jemals mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft eingelassen hätte, dazu war er viel zu ehrenvoll gewesen. (2)

"T´Lina ist hier in Balmora im Auftrag Lady Mephalas unterwegs, es geht um eine besondere Exekution.", unterbrach ihn Ethasi erneut.

Sirius wurde bleich, er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er MUSSTE sich einfach verhört haben, das konnte absolut nicht sein, sie hatte ihm versprochen nicht erneut zur Mörderin zu werden, sie hatte ihm versprochen, sie nur auf die Diebesgilde zu beschränken, im Normalfall zahlten die so gut, dass sie keinen weiteren Gilden beitreten müsste.

"Warum sagst du das? Sie hat mir versprochen, auszutreten...", murmelte er schockiert. "Warum?"

Schwer ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren.

"Weil du versprochen hattest, ihr niemals wehzutun..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(1) Normalerweise gibt´s für den Auftrag den Ring des Kajiit, aber der würde das ganze Abenteuer für die drei ein bissel zu einfach machen (einfach ständig unsichtbar und an allem vorbei), daher gibt´s bei mir nur ein bissel Geld (und zwar den normalen Hinrichtungstarif)_

_(2) stimmt, tatsächlich ist es die Camonna Tong, die so ziemlich fremdenfeindlichste Vereinigung Morrowinds (noch schlimmer als die Dunkle Bruderschaft, aber die CT nehm ich jetzt nicht noch mit hinein). Die akzeptieren nur Dunmer aus Morrowind, nicht mal Dunmer aus anderen Teilen Vvardenfells! Den hab ich ehrlich gesagt richtig gern gekillt als ich den Auftrag von Percius Mercius bekommen habe_

_Falls ihr euch wundert, dass Potter & Co. immer noch an der Suche festhängen: In Hogwarts ist lange nicht so viel Zeit vergangen wie in Morrowind (einige Stunden anstelle von mehreren Tagen)._

_Der letzte Teil mit Sirius ist übrigens unter dem Einfluss von stundenlangem Hören von "System of a down" entstanden... und zu wenig Schlaf... und Probleme mit dem Internet... und und und... Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem, wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet „lieb schau"_


	27. Versöhnung

_mir gehört noch immer nichts..._

_So, an dieser Stelle möchte ich jetzt einfach mal **Rie **dafür danken, dass sie immer so fleißig liest und reviewt... ich find das einfach nur so was von lieb „Mercipackung überreich" vielleicht haben ja einige der Schwarzleser auch mal Lust sich zu melden? „lieb schau"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**26. Kapitel**

**Versöhnung**

Mit verschränkten Armen wartete Sirius auf der Treppe zum Lager des kleinen Wohnhauses. Er hatte gesehen, wie T´Lina sich über die Treppe auf das Dach geschwungen hatte, irgendwann musste sie ja zurückkehren. Den Namen des Opfers hatte er von Ethasi nicht erfahren können, aber immerhin hatte die Dunmer ihm den Auftraggeber verraten: Lady Mephala höchstpersönlich.

Nun, das garantierte immerhin, dass der Auftrag wirklich gerechtfertigt war, mit normalen Hinrichtungen gab Mephala sich gar nicht erst ab. Und doch konnte er T´Lina nicht verstehen. Weshalb war sie erneut der Morag Tong beigetreten?

Obwohl es bereits später Abend war, brannte die helle Sonne Morrowinds heiß in sein Gesicht, ließ kleine Schweißperlen seinen Nacken hinabrinnen. Das Blau des Himmels war zu einem stumpfen Gelbgrau verblasst, undeutlich konnte er die bunten Formen der beiden Wächter im Abendhimmel ausmachen.

Auch damals, als er T´Lina das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte dieses für den Herbst viel zu heiße Wetter geherrscht, hatte seinen Auftrag für die Kriegergilde zu einem Albtraum werden lassen. Stundenlang hatte er auf dem Dach des Lagers Wache halten müssen, bis Nalcarya ihm endlich erlaubt hatte, sich in das Innere des Gebäudes zu begeben.

T´Lina war damals so wunderschön gewesen, hell hatten die grünen, angesichts der Schwertklinge leicht verschreckten Augen sich in seine gebohrt, hatten es ihm unmöglich gemacht, sie zu verraten.

Und dann hatte er sie wiedergetroffen... Und die schönste Zeit seines Lebens fand ihren Anfang.

Damals war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, wenn es nach ihm ging, würde es auch alles wieder so werden. Ethasi wusste es vermutlich nicht, doch sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Antwort auf seine Frage nach dem Warum?´ zutiefst getroffen. Einfach weil sie recht hatte...

Er hatte T´Lina tatsächlich versprochen, ihr niemals weh zu tun und doch hatte er nicht einmal ein Jahr benötigt um sie tiefer zu verletzen als jede andere Person, die ihr jemals begegnet war - Lamal eingeschlossen.

Er war damals jung und viel zu überzeugt von sich gewesen, strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein, immer der Meinung, alles richtig zu machen. Heute wusste er, dass er einfach nur ein absoluter Vollidiot gewesen war. Um genau zu sein, ein feiger Vollidiot.

Und er war im Begriff, sich erneut absolut zum Idioten zu machen. Welches Recht hatte er, ihr Vorwürfe wegen der Morag Tong zu machen? Weshalb sollte sie ihre Versprechen halten, wenn er die seinen so leichtfertig brach?

Wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stellte Sirius seine eigenen Wünsche hinter die eines anderen, suchte die Schuld bei sich selbst. Entweder Morrowind, T´Lina oder Severus hatten einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn, wahrscheinlich alle drei...

Er seufzte leise, der Gedanke an seine Dämlichkeit brachte auch die Erinnerungen an T´Lina zurück, er wusste genau, wie weich das Fell auf ihren Armen war, konnte das Spiel ihrer Ohren vor seinen Augen sehen. Konnte ihren unverwechselbaren, leicht animalischen Geruch spüren...

Nur dass der Geruch Realität war. Genau wie die Dolchspitze an seinem Hals.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, versuchte den kalten Stahl zu ignorieren. Sehr erfolgreich war er nicht...

"Ähm, hallo T´Lina.", brachte er heiser hervor.

"Hallo Sirius. Was willst du hier?", fragte sie mit kalter Stimme.

Unwillkürlich zuckte er angesichts dieser Kälte zusammen, einst hatte sie ihn vollkommen anders angesprochen. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass diese Zeiten nur eine Unterbrechung und nicht ihr Ende gefunden hatten.

"Ich... Du... ähm, ich wollte mit dir reden.", stammelte er schließlich.

"Tust du doch. Sonst noch Wünsche?"

Ihr Tonfall hatte sich nicht um den Bruchteil eines Kelvins erwärmt.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du recht hattest... und dass ich mich damals wie ein absoluter Idiot benommen habe, aber ich habe wirklich nichts gewusst... und... ich liebe dich, T´Lina."

Warum bei Merlin konnte er gerade jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte finden, wo er doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen war? Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt wie der Trottel anhören, der er in ihren Augen ja auch war?

WARUM?

"Aha. Sonst noch etwas?"

Wenigstens war die Dolchspitze von seinem Hals verschwunden, mit einem leichten Klirren war die grün-silberne Glaswaffe in ihren Gürtel zurückgerutscht.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt... Und vielleicht kannst du mir ja eines Tages verzeihen, vielleicht wenn du Severus nach Hause gebracht hast und nicht mehr weißt, was du tun sollst..."

Er lächelte unsicher, vielleicht war es wirklich am besten, wenn er sie in Zukunft in Ruhe ließ, ihr nicht zu nahe kam. Er hatte ihr bisher nur Unglück gebracht...

"Naja, ich geh dann mal... Vielleicht versuche ich mein Glück mal an der Ostküste dieses wunderschönen Kontinents... Nur bitte vergiss mich nicht, T´Lina. Und es tut mir leid."

Flehend sah er sie an, er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie auch in Zukunft nur mit Hass an ihn denken konnte. Wieso fiel ihm erst jetzt, da er sie so offensichtlich verloren hatte, auf, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie wenig vollständig er sich ohne sie fühlte?

Er war halt doch der Idiot, für den ihn Severus bereits während seiner Schulzeit gehalten hatte...

Mit hängenden Schultern drehte er sich um, schlich eine Stufe nach der anderen hinunter.

"Sirius!"

Sirius blieb stehen, diesen freundlichen Ton hatte er von T´Lina schon lange nicht mehr vernommen - zumindest nicht in Verbindung mit seiner Person. Fragend sah er sie an, alles war seiner Meinung nach gesagt worden.

OoO

Warum hatte sie das eben gesagt? Sirius hatte eindeutig zugegeben, ein Trottel zu sein, warum konnte sie ihn nicht endlich gehen lassen wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte? Warum hatte sie ihn zurückgerufen?

Jetzt sah sie wieder diese wunderschönen Augen auf sie gerichtet, fragend, voller Schmerz. Verdammt.

"Ich wollte nur wissen... was tut dir leid?"

Sie war ja so stolz auf sich, dass ihr eine vernünftige Frage eingefallen war und sie nicht so rumgestottert hatte wie Sirius zuvor. Aber irgendwie war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig niedlich gewesen, so hilflos und verwirrt.

Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen, diese Frage hatte er offenbar nicht erwartet. Nun, dann würde wenigstens die Antwort darauf garantiert ehrlich ausfallen, sie hatte schon vor zwei Jahren bemerkt, dass Sirius ohne Vorbereitung nicht besonders gut lügen konnte.

"Einfach alles... Rabinnas Tod, meine Vorwürfe an dich wegen der Morag Tong, ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Es ist dein Leben... Und dass ich immer dir die Schuld an unserem Bruch zugeschoben habe, dass ich mich geweigert habe... Ach ist ja auch egal, ist eh zu spät... für alles...", antwortete Sirius immer leiser werdend.

T´Lina konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Sirius war vollkommen anders als der junge ungestüme Bursche, den sie vor zwei Jahren in einem Lager kennengelernt hatte. Ob das wohl Severus´ Einfluss war? Vielleicht sollten sie dann doch noch eine Weile zusammenreisen, die Veränderung gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut... Er war nicht mehr so selbstherrlich und arrogant, er suchte Fehler inzwischen nicht nur bei anderen. Und wie sie Severus gesagt hatte, liebte sie ihn wirklich noch immer. Und es tat gut zu hören, dass es ihm genauso erging...

Sie atmete tief durch. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

"Freut mich, dass du das eingesehen hast. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns begleiten würdest, einen starken Krieger werden wir auf jeden Fall benötigen. Und wie du weißt, ist es mit meinen Schwertkünsten nicht sehr weit her und wie ich Severus einschätze, mit den seinen auch nicht..."

Unsicher sah sie ihn an, was, wenn er ablehnen würde? Natürlich entsprach es der Wahrheit, dass sie seine Kriegskünste benötigen würden, Morrowind war um diese Jahreszeit noch gefährlicher als sonst, aber viel wichtiger war für sie, dass sie ihn wirklich niemals wiedersehen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt gehen ließ.

Ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich in Sirius´ Gesicht aus, wischte all ihre Ängste mit einem Schlag fort.

"Gern."

Und auch auf ihrem Gesicht konnte sie ein breites Lächeln spüren...

OoO

Misstrauisch sah Ajira sich um, niemand durfte sie auf ihrem Weg zur Morag Tong-Gildenhalle entdecken. Sie war eine Schülerin der Magiergilde und hatte sich auf Alchemie spezialisiert. Nur leider stand Ranis Athrys, die Anführerin der Magiergilde in Balmora, der Alchemie mehr als nur skeptisch gegenüber und weigerte sich, Ajira auch nur das kleinste bisschen zu unterstützen. Sie musste ihre Abschlussuntersuchungen, um endlich eine voll akzeptierte Alchemistin zu werden, allein auswerten, für eine Magierin ihres Ranges eine eigentlich unmögliche Aufgabe...

Nun hatte sie gerüchteweise (1) erfahren, dass ein begnadeter Alchemist sich bei der Morag Tong aufhielt. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja überzeugen, ihr ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen... Und dann würde sie Galbedir, diese arrogante Ziege und ebenfalls Anwärterin auf den begehrten Alchemistentitel, den jedes Jahr nur ein Anwärter pro Gildenhaus erhielt, endlich auf den ihr zustehenden Platz verweisen und beweisen, dass sie, Ajira, die Bessere war...

Sorgfältig versteckte sie die abgegriffene Ausgabe von "Pflanzen und Kräuter Morrowinds" und ihre eigenen Aufzeichnungen unter ihrer Robe und machte sich auf den Weg, sich sorgfältig im Schatten haltend, nicht mal ihre Schwanzspitze sollte sie verraten können...

OoO

Missmutig starrte Severus an die Decke, allmählich hatte er von seiner hilflosen Lage wirklich die Nase voll. Er fragte sich, wie bei Merlin er es noch einen ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer mit den ewig gleichen Wänden aushalten sollte. Er war schon öfter verletzt oder krank gewesen, sodass er das Bett hatte hüten müssen, doch in Hogwarts hatte er sich wenigstens immer noch mit den Gemälden unterhalten oder ein Buch über Zaubertränke lesen können.

Nun, Gemälde hatte er in ganz Morrowind - beziehungsweise dem bisschen von Morrowind, das er bereits bewusst zu Gesicht bekommen hatte- noch nicht gesehen und das Buch über die Kräuter und Alchemie Morrowinds, welches er in Hla Oad fand, hatte den Ort nicht verlassen. In all der folgenden Aufregung hatte er es vollkommen vergessen, nun wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als das er besser darauf geachtet hätte.

Wenigstens konnte er inzwischen seinen rechten Arm wieder bewegen ohne diese Bewegung sofort wieder zu bereuen. Nur leider konnte er mit seiner neugewonnen Bewegungsfreiheit so gut wie gar nichts anfangen, da sich einfach mal nichts in seiner Reichweite befand.

Zumindest konnte er sich nun ein wenig in zauberstabloser Magie üben, sein Zauberstab befand sich nämlich noch immer auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem noch immer munter vor sich hin köchelnden unbekannten Trank über dem kleinen Lagerfeuer.

Sorgfältig konzentrierte er sich auf das polierte Holz, stellte sich jede Einzelheit vor, jede noch so geringe Unebenheit, die seinen Stab so unverwechselbar machte.

"Accio mein Zauberstab!", versuchte er es, das dünne Holz bewegte sich etwa zwei Zentimeter auf ihn zu, bevor es liegen blieb.

Nächster Versuch...

"Accio mein Zauberstab!"

Mit einem dumpfen Pochen fiel der Stab vom Tisch, blieb außerhalb seiner Sichtweite auf dem Boden liegen, was die ganze Angelegenheit nicht eben einfacher machte. Nun war er allein auf seine Phantasie angewiesen...

Nach dem achten oder neunten Versuch war der Stab den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen bis auf Höhe seiner Hüfte an ihn herangerutscht, die Anstrengung hatte ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte zwischen seinen Schläfen, machte ihm eindrucksvoll klar, warum zauberstablose Magie im Allgemeinen so gut wie gar nicht genutzt wurde. Es war einfach viel zu anstrengend.  
Ein letztes Mal konzentrierte er sich mit aller Kraft, trieb die Kopfschmerzen zurück in die Hölle aus der sie gekommen waren, in der Gewissheit, dass sein Körper sich für diese Rücksichtslosigkeit bitter rächen würde.

Sorgfältig schloss er seinen Geist von allen störenden Einflüssen, konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den für ihn noch immer nicht sichtbaren Zauberstab.

"Accio!", murmelte er.

Die Schweißperlen flossen ihm über das Gesicht, trübten seine Sicht, brannten in den Augen. Doch der Anblick des schwankenden Stück Holzes über der Bettkante entschädigte ihn für alles. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und -

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration, mit einem dumpfen Pochen fiel der Zauberstab auf den Boden zurück, außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

"VERDAMMT!"

Er war so nah dran gewesen...

Erneut wurde laut an die Tür geschlagen, wütend fauchte Severus "HEREIN!"

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür, kochend vor Wut starrte Severus den Eindringling an. Eine Katze -bzw. Kajiit, wie das Volk laut T´Lina hieß- sah ihn verschreckt aus großen goldbraunen Augen an, mit einer Hand umklammerte sie zwei Schriftrollen und ein in rotes Leder eingeschlagenes Buch, während ihre zweite Hand fluchtbereit auf der Türklinke lag. Offenbar hatte er sie durch seinen Tonfall erschreckt.

Gut so.

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", knurrte er.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich gelangweilt und natürlich musste diese Kajiit ihn gerade zu dem einzigen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt des Tages aufsuchen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in der realen Welt eine Gryffindor gewesen wäre...

Fehlte nur noch, dass sie ein weiblicher Longbottom war. Den verschreckten Blick meisterte sie jedenfalls schon ganz passabel, der schlanke, von hellem Fell besetzte Schädel unterstrich ihre großen Augen nur noch. Sie war etwas kleiner als T´Lina, orangeroter Pelz hob sich kontrastreich von der dunkelblauen, bodenlangen Robe ab.

"Entschuldigt bitte, Meister. Ich wollte nicht stören...", murmelte sie kaum hörbar mit einem unüberhörbaren schnurrenden Unterton.

"Jaja, schon zu spät. Was wollen Sie?", unterbrach Severus sie ungnädig, noch immer steckte im die Wut angesichts der Unterbrechung in den Knochen. Dass er allmählich spürte, wie viel Kraft ihn seine erfolglosen Versuche gekostet hatten, hob seine Laune ebenfalls nicht im Geringsten.

"Ich... ich habe gehört, dass Ihr ein großer Meister der Alchemie sein sollt und dass Ihr Euch über Besuch freuen würdet. Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr könntet mir helfen, aber ich glaube, ich gehe besser wieder..."

Wenn sie ihn nur nicht aus diesen großen Augen so mitleiderregend ansehen würde...

Es fiel ihm schon bei Longbottom schwer, streng zu bleiben, wenn dieser ihn mit verschreckten und verletzten Kinderaugen ansah. Er war einfach kein Kinderschreck, egal, was die meisten -oder besser alle außer Albus Dumbledore- denken mochten. Er war nur der Ansicht, dass man die Kinder nur mit Strenge und Disziplin an die Härten des Krieges heranführen konnte...

"Bleiben Sie!", knurrte er unwillig, sich ob seiner Schwäche verfluchend.

Das erfreute Strahlen in ihren Augen entschädigte ihn fast...

Behutsam schloss die Kajiit die Tür, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem kleinen Tischchen, die Schriftrollen und das Buch legte sie auf der Platte ab.

"Mein Name ist Ajira, ich bin eine Anwärterin für den Alchemistentitel Balmoras für dieses Jahr."

"Severus Snape.", antwortete er kurz, er wusste nicht so recht, worauf diese Ajira hinauswollte.

"Nun, ich hatte gehofft, Ihr könntet mir bei meiner Abschlussarbeit helfen. Ich habe irgendwo einen Fehler in meinen Untersuchungen, doch ich kann ihn nicht finden. Wenn Ihr Euch meine Überlegungen nur einmal durchlesen würdet, Meister Snape..."

Er war also ein großer Meister der Alchemie´... Natürlich konnte man Zaubertränke mit in die Alchemie einordnen, doch eigentlich hatte diese beiden Gebiete der Zauberei in etwa genauso viel gemein wie Fertiggerichte und ein Fünfsterne-Koch. Zaubertränke war viel diffiziler, viel subtiler als bloße Alchemie, Zaubertränke erforderten wahres Talent.

Zumindest in SEINER Welt...

Wie sollte er dieser Kajiit nur erklären, dass er von ihrer Art der Alchemie nur das bisschen wusste, was er sich in Hla Oad angelesen hatte? Dass er normalerweise vollkommen andere Zutaten nutzte?

"Nun, ich möchte Sie nicht enttäuschen, aber die hier praktizierte Alchemie ist mir leider unbekannt, ich stamme nicht von hier. Allerdings -", setzte er angesichts ihres enttäuschten und hoffnungslosen Blickes hinzu "- wäre ich bereit, mir Ihre Aufzeichnungen durchzulesen und meine Überlegungen hinzuzufügen, wenn Sie mir ein Exemplar von "Pflanzen und Kräuter Morrowinds" besorgen."

Dieses Buch hatte er bereits in Hla Oad in den Händen gehalten und auch begonnen zu lesen, er wusste, die Wirkungen der einzelnen Pflanzen waren in diesem Buch sehr sorgfältig beschrieben und untersucht worden.

Und vielleicht konnte er ihr ja wirklich helfen...

Und vielleicht sollte er irgendwann aufhören, sich wie ein Gryffindor zu benehmen... Immer hilfsbereit, immer freundlich. Widerlich.

Andererseits hatte er zur Zeit nichts Besseres zu tun und die Alchemie Morrowinds interessierte ihn wirklich. Also verhielt er sich im Grunde wie ein Slytherin, indem er seine Interessen durchsetzte...

Angesichts dieser Erkenntnis fühlte Severus sich sofort viel besser, er fragte sich wirklich, warum es ihm hier in Morrowind so viel schwerer fiel, andere von sich fern zu halten...

Vielleicht weil es hier nicht so gefährlich wie in der realen Welt war, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam...

Kein Voldemort.  
Keine gemeingefährlichen Schüler, die nichtsahnende Lehrer mit ihren Kesseln in die Luft zu sprengen versuchten.  
Keine Todesser.  
Nur ein durchgeknallter Gott mit rassistischen Gefolgsleuten und ein zerstrittenes Liebespaar.

Warum nur konnte sein Leben nicht immer so einfach sein?

Ajiras auffordernder Blick riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, in den Händen hielt sie ein in abgegriffenes Leder gebundenes Buch. Pflanzen und Kräuter Morrowinds´

"Sehr schön, zeigen Sie mir nun Ihre Aufzeichnungen.", befahl er.

Und er begann zu lesen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(1) Gerüchte verbreiten sich in Morrowind wirklich schneller als das Licht. Hat man zum Ende den Hauptquest erfüllt, das ist so etwa in der Mitte der Insel und cheatet (ich weiß, macht man nicht...) sich anschließend nach Vivec im äußersten Süden, dann wissen dort schon alle Bescheid, obwohl man für den Weg selbst im schnellsten normalen Fall mindestens einen Tag benötigt... _

_Eigentlich sollten T´Lina und Sirius sich erst in Vivec -frühestens- versöhnen, aber erstens passt das meiner Meinung nach so schön und nachdem ich gestern "Tatsächlich... Liebe" (auf englisch übrigens sehr viel besser als auf deutsch... wie die meisten Filme) gesehen habe, konnte ich leider nicht anders g Und der Teil mit Ajira gehört zu den wenigen, die von Anfang an geplant waren... So, genug geredet, ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir wieder eure Meinung zu dem Kap..._


	28. Dunkelheit

_Mir gehört immer noch nichts... alles gehört Ihr-wisst-schon-wem..._

_So, lange hat´s gedauert, aber endlich habe ich es geschafft, ein neues Kap hochzustellen. Bedanken möchte ich mich mal wieder bei **Rie**, die immer so liebe Reviews schreibt. Danke, dass du dabeibleibst ;-)_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**27. Kapitel**

**Dunkelheit**

"Normalerweise muss man, um einen wirksamen Trank herzustellen, zwei oder mehr Zutaten mit einer gemeinsamen Eigenschaft zusammenbringen und einige Zutaten hinzufügen, die für eine Reaktion sorgen. Woher aber wissen die einzelnen Kräuter und Pflanzenteile, dass sie gleiche Eigenschaften besitzen? Und irgendwie muss man doch verhindern können, dass die reaktionsfördernden Ausgangsstoffe die Eigenschaften der Produkte verwässern und abschwächen... Ich habe diese Überlegungen bereits Meisterin Athrys vorgelegt, doch sie hält meine Aufzeichnungen für Schwachsinn..."

Konzentriert lauschte Severus den Worten der zunehmend selbstsicherer werdenden Kajiit, die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf. Die Alchemie ließ sich mit den Zaubertränken seiner Welt vergleichen, sie war kompliziert, aber logisch und mit ein bisschen Nachdenken auch relativ nachvollziehbar.

Das Grundprinzip war denkbar einfach: Man lege zwei Kräuter mit lähmenden Wirkstoffen in einen Kessel, füge ein wenig Wasser und ein paar faserige Kräuter hinzu, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren und schon hatte man eine Flüssigkeit mit lähmender Wirkung.

Lächerlich einfach...

Und dennoch...

Weshalb reagierte eine Perle mit Mondzucker je nach Temperatur der Flammen entweder zu einem Magie bannen-Trank´ oder aber zu einem Gift, welches anhaltende Schwäche bewirkte?

Weshalb verband Hypha Facia, ein rötlicher Pilz, sich nicht mit Guar Haut, obwohl beide getrennt voneinander die gleiche schwächende Wirkung besaßen?

Ajiras Theorie war nun, dass die Wirkung eines Trankes nicht nur von den primären Eigenschaften, also jenen unmittelbar bei Verzehr wirkenden, sondern auch von den sekundären, also jenen nach einer Verarbeitung zutage tretenden, Eigenschaften abhängig war.

"Ihre Theorie ist sinnvoll. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob die von Ihnen angeführten Probleme beim Brauen tatsächlich zutage treten oder nicht, da ich diese Tränke noch nicht gebraut habe, dennoch kann ich aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen mit dem Almsivi-Trank bestätigen, dass die man-werfe-Zutaten-in-einen-Kessel-und-schaue-was-geschieht´-Theorie fehlerhaft sein muss. Kennen Sie diesen Trank?", fragte Severus.

Der Dunmer in der realen Welt hatte ein großes Geheimnis um das tiefere Wesen des Trankes gemacht, während er beim Lähmtrank fortwährend über die Ursprünge und Wirkungsweisen der einzelnen Zutaten geredet hatte.

"Ich kenne keinen Almsivi-Trank und laut allgemeiner Lehrmeinung ist es auch unmöglich, ihn zu brauen, doch vor ein paar Wochen kam ein Meister der Alchemie vorbei, der diesen Trank angeblich brauen konnte. Er war ein sehr unangenehmer Dunmer, ich habe gesehen, wie er einen Händlergehilfen zusammenschlug, weil dieser ihn angeblich nicht schnell genug bedient hatte... Sein Name war Lamal, glaube ich..."

Tiefe Grübelfalten zogen sich über die pelzbesetzte Stirn, verschoben das Bild der rot-orangen Streifen zu einem verwirrenden Schlangenmuster. Die Augen konzentriert zu Schlitzen verengt, sah sie Severus mit aufmerksam aufgestellten Ohren neugierig an.

Severus dagegen fühlte sich wie von kaltem Wasser begossen. Lamal. Dieser eine so harmlos klingende Name, gesprochen von einer samtigen, nichtsahnenden Stimme, schaffte es innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen seine sorgfältig errichteten Barrieren und Mauern in seinem Gedächtnis niederzureißen. Er hatte es fast geschafft, dieses Monster aus seinen bewussten Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, sich einzureden, dass die Folter und sein Verrat an Dumbledore, indem er dem Dunklen Lord Treue schwor, niemals stattgefunden hatten.

Dass er sich niemals dem vollkommenen Zusammenbruch so sehr genähert hätte.

Und dennoch kehrten die unwillkommenen Erinnerungen zurück...

Sein Körper unter ihm auf der Lichtung... seine Schreie, als sein Kopf zu explodieren schien... der lauernde Wahnsinn hinter all der Unwirklichkeit, hinter seinem erstarrten Körper, in seinem gequälten Geist... und später... die Nebenwirkungen... und immer wieder Lamal... ER lachte... ER genoss seine Schwäche... ER schlug seine Krallen in sein Gesicht... genoss seinen Schmerz, genoss das Blut in seinem Gesicht... ER genoss es, ihm frierend im kalten Wind auf der Lichtung Anweisungen zuzuzischen... ER, der sich prächtig amüsierte, als er atmen wollte, aber nicht konnte, als er sich auf dem Waldboden krümmte, nur noch sterben wollte...SEINE kalte Stimme, die ihn Versager nannte und sie hatte recht...

Severus wimmerte, wollte sich unter dem Ansturm der Erinnerungen zusammenkrümmen, wollte nur noch vergessen. 

"Nein..."

Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, hielten ihn in seinem Winden fest, verhinderten, dass er sich noch mehr verletzte in seinem Bemühen zu entkommen. Dumpf hörte er Ajira beruhigende Worte murmeln, doch gingen sie gnadenlos in Lamals Gelächter unter.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er im Sumpf der Erinnerungen feststeckte, eine halbe Ewigkeit schien vergangen. Langsam verstummte Lamals Gelächter, zusammen mit der Lichtung und dem Dunklen Lord verblassten die Erinnerungen endlich. In Wirklichkeit konnte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, die Sonne war noch immer nicht vollständig untergegangen, die Kerze nur ein wenig geschrumpft.

Peinlich berührt spürte er die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen, nur verschwommen konnte er Ajira über sich erkennen.

Warum hatte er so heftig auf die Erwähnung dieses Namens reagiert?  
Warum hatte er sich nicht beherrschen können?  
Warum nur war er so schwach?

Er konnte dem Blick der goldbraunen Augen nicht standhalten, drehte den Kopf zum Fenster.

"Sie können mich jetzt loslassen, es ist alles in Ordnung.", murmelte er nicht halb so bestimmt und sicher, wie er es sich nach dieser Schmach gewünscht hätte.

"Ich weiß, aber ich muss nicht.", antwortete Ajira nicht viel lauter.

Gepeinigt schloss Severus die Augen, sein gesamter Körper hatte wieder begonnen zu schmerzen, kleine rotglühende Nadeln schienen sich in seine Rippen zu bohren. Die Hände auf seinen Schultern fühlten sich gut an, gaben ihm einen Bezugspunkt außerhalb der Feuer in seinen gebrochenen Knochen. 

"Was hat er Ihnen angetan?", fragte Ajira schnurrend.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich benötige Ihr Mitleid nicht. Lassen Sie uns weiterarbeiten.", flüsterte Severus erstickt, hoffend, dass sie seinem Wunsch nachkommen würde. 

Er konnte nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt, wo er sich so wertlos und unfähig fühlte... Vielleicht eines Tages...  
Vielleicht niemals...

Dankbar spürte er, wie die warmen Hände verschwanden. Die Erinnerungen waren wieder fortgeschlossen worden, flüchtig fragte er sich, was geschehen war, warum sein gesamter Geist wie eine offene Wunde schmerzte... 

Es war nicht wichtig.

Sorgfältig Ajiras verstehenden Blick vermeidend, konzentrierte er sich erneut auf die Aufzeichnungen.

Seine Erinnerungen konnten warten...

OoO

Gähnend erwachte T´Jen aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Genüsslich zischend streckte er sich ausgiebig, bevor er die Spitze seiner Nase aus dem Astloch streckte. Die Sonne schien bereits seit einer ganzen Weile untergegangen zu sein, hell leuchteten die Wächter und die zahllosen Sternbilder am nachtschwarzen Himmel.

Behände sprang er aus seinem Schlafplatz auf einen dünnen, unter seinem Gewicht sacht wippenden Ast und sah sich um. Der Odai floss träge durch die Balmora umgebenden Berge, vereinzelt auftretende kleine Wellen deuteten auf Slaughterfische hin, die die Kühle der Nacht zur Insektenjagd nutzten. Ein Cliffracer ließ seinen metallischen Schrei über die Landschaft hallen, das leise Klicken eines skorpionähnlichen Scrips jagte kalte Schauer über T´Jens Rücken. Diese Allesfresser waren dafür bekannt, dass sie alles fraßen, was kleiner war als sie selbst...

Doch auf dem Baum war er sicher vor dem Scrip, auch der Cliffracer war weit entfernt. Alles schien in Ordnung...

Und doch...

Ein dunkler Geruch lag in der Luft, wie eine dumpfe Erinnerung an Gewalt und Tod drückte er T´Jen nieder. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, WAS es war, nur DASS es da war...

Misstrauisch die Ohren aufgestellt, nach allen Seiten sorgfältig sichernd, schob er sich etwas weiter auf den Ast. Der Geruch wurde stärker...

Angst kroch in ihm hoch, die nächtlichen Geräusche der Jäger und Gejagten waren noch immer zu hören und doch... es schien auf einmal sehr viel stiller, so als halte jedes Lebewesen in Erwartung des Kommenden die Luft an.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschte T´Jen, konzentrierte all seine Gedanken auf seine Ohren.

Dort... Ein leises Tapsen, annähernd unhörbar...  
Und dort... das widerspenstige Aneinanderreiben grober Wolle, mit einem Stillezauber belegt. Fast unhörbar...

Atmen... zwei... drei...  
Drei Gestalten störten die Nacht, unsichtbar, annähernd unhörbar. Der Geruch nach Tod wurde mit den Geräuschen stärker, die Gestalten näherten sich, schlichen an seinem Baum vorbei, durch das immer offenstehende Stadttor Balmoras in die Ratstaverne unmittelbar gegenüber des Einganges.

Die Ratstaverne... Der Treffpunkt für Dunkle Brüder in Balmora, niemand sonst wagte sich in dieses verrufene Etablissement. Dies ließ nur einen Schluss zu...

Entschlossen sprang T´Jen vom Ast, rannte die Treppe zur Vorratskammer der Ratstaverne hinauf. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen erkannten ganz deutlich das kleine Mauseloch in der Tür, kaum sichtbar, doch für ihn groß genug...

Schnell schlüpfte er hindurch, folgte de Treppe nach unten in den Schankraum. Lautes Lachen und Grölen schlug ihm entgegen, die Dunklen Brüder schienen dem Sujamma bereits kräftig zugesprochen zu haben.

Vorsichtig in die Schatten der Wand gedrückt, schlich T´Jen näher, immer der Spur des Dunklen Geruches folgend, der im Schankraum schier erdrückend alle anderen Gerüche überdeckte.

Die Spur führte zu einer Gruppe aus vier dunkel gekleideten Dunmer, sie waren die einzigen in der gesamten Ratstaverne ohne Sujammageruch. Dafür aber dieser andere Gestank...

Übelkeit stieg in T´Jen hoch, nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, einfach kehrt zu machen und zu fliehen. Stattdessen zwang er sich weiterzugehen, unter der Tisch zu schleichen.

Die harten Stimmen der Dunmer wehten zu ihm...

"... hat kein Recht dazu!" Eine aufgebrachte, relativ junge Stimme.

"Die Befehle des Lords sind eindeutig. Auch Ihr werdet gehorchen, Bruder!" Eine zweite Stimme, nicht minder aufgebracht, aber älter.

"Natürlich werde ich gehorchen, ich werde diesen Auftrag genießen. Doch sagt mir, welche Ehre darin bestehen soll, einen KRÜPPEL zu beseitigen?"

"Er muss heute Nacht zu seinen Ahnen geschickt werden, da morgen bereits seine endgültige Heilung erfolgen soll. Der Lord hat eindeutig befohlen, ihn vorher zu beseitigen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen, das Katzenvieh und der Verwandler werden Euch einen guten Kampf bieten, Ihr werdet viel Ehre sammeln. Ihr müsst nur zustimmen."

"Hat Lord Vivec Angaben zum bevorzugten Exekutionsmittel gemacht?" Eine dritte Stimme, leise, weich, fast flüsternd. Freundlicher als die anderen beiden und doch jagte sie T´Jen am meisten Angst ein. Der Besitzer dieser Stimme war vielleicht gefährlicher als die beiden ersten zusammen...

"Nein, Bruderführer. Es bleibt allein Euch überlassen, wie Ihr Euch um dieses Pack kümmert, nur solltet Ihr vor Sonnenaufgang zurückkehren, da Lord Vivec keine Spuren gegen uns wünscht."

"Verstehe.", antwortete der Bruderführer. "Wir akzeptieren. Wo können wir die Monster finden?"

"In der Morag Tong-Gildenhalle. Und Lord Vivec hätte gegen Zivilopfer nichts einzuwenden, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine...", die erste Stimme, schmeichelnd.

"Verstehe, ich werde den Wünschen des Lords entsprechen."

"So sei es."

Geschockt hörte T´Jen, wie die Stühle gerückt wurden und die Männer die Taverne verließen. Die Gildenhalle... T´Lina, Sirius und Severus...!

So schnell er konnte, rannte T´Jen durch das Loch in der Vorratstür und über die Dächer zur Gildenhalle. Hoffentlich war er schnell genug...

OoO

Leise lachend verließ T´Lina zusammen mit Sirius die Kriegergilde. Es tat gut, endlich wieder an seiner Seite zu lachen und einfach fröhlich zu sein, anstatt ständig sich einreden zu müssen, dass sie ihn hasste...

Sie hatten sich bei Eydis Fire-Eye, der Leiterin der Kriegergilde in Balmora mit neuen Waffen eingedeckt, der Schmied, ein dunkelhäutiger Mensch der Redguardebenen namens Wayn, schuldete Sirius noch ein paar Gefallen und zum Ausgleich dafür waren sie nun stolze Besitzer eines Daedralangbogens (die stärkste bekannte Bogenart Morrowinds), mehrerer hundert Silber- und normaler Pfeile, je eines Glasdolches für sie, Sirius und Severus, wobei ihr Dolch noch mit einem Lähmzauber versehen war. Weiterhin hatte Sirius sich für ein vergiftetes Vipern-Langschwert entschieden und zusammen mit seiner neuen Rüstung trug er es stolz auf seinem Körper.

Glücklich atmete sie die kühle Nachtluft ein, nur eine gelegentliche Windbö erinnerte an die Hitze des Tages. Sirius neben ihr sah fasziniert in den Nachthimmel, offenbar hatte er sich noch immer nicht an den Anblick der Wächter gewöhnt. Vielleicht war das auch gut so...

Sie legte ebenfalls den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ das helle Licht auf sich wirken. Etwas flog durch ihren Geist.

"Hast du - "

Sie unterbrach sich. Sirius sah sie fragend an.

"Ja?"

"Was war das eben?"

Erneut blitzte ein flüchtiges Bild in ihren Gedanken auf, zusammen mit einem blutigroten Ausrufezeichen. Sirius sah sie ernsthaft an, jegliche Entspannung und Heiterkeit war aus seinem Blick gewichen.

"T´Jen. In der Gildenhalle.", murmelte er und begann zu laufen.

Schnell folgte T´Lina ihm.

OoO

Atemlos stürmte T´Jen in Severus´ Zimmer, schenkte den zornigen Gedanken über sein taktloses Eindringen keine Beachtung und schrie dem verwundeten Magier seine Warnung zu.

Gefahr. Schwärze. Tod.

Ein lautes Kreischen drang an seine empfindlichen Nagerohren, erst jetzt bemerkte er die zweite Person im Zimmer. Eine junge Kajiit. Voll Panik ob der düsteren Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Schnell bündelte T´Jen seine Nachricht, schickte sie nur an Severus. Die Kajiit sank in die Knie, die Hände an die Schläfen gepresst. Unterdrücktes Schluchzen drang durch den Raum.

Doch er konnte jetzt keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen, die bösen Männer würden keine Gnade walten lassen, sie mussten weg von hier. Und zwar SOFORT!

Panik machte sich in T´Jen breit, er musste mit aller Kraft gegen den überwältigenden Fluchtinstinkt ankämpfen, er musste Severus begreiflich machen, was geschehen würde. Und dabei wollte er doch nur fort von diesem dunklen Ort...

Ein letztes Mal konzentrierte er sich, schickte ein düsteres Bild voll Tod, bevor er mit einem erstickten Fiepen unter dem Bett verschwand. Der Geruch der Dunklen Brüder hatte ihn eingeholt, ließ sein Herz panisch schlagen. Sie waren hier... Und sie kamen näher.

Ergeben schloss T´Jen die Augen, hoffend dass Severus und die Kajiit nicht von der Dunkelheit besiegt wurden...

OoO

Seine Gedanken rasten. T´Linas kleiner Nager hatte Severus panische Bilder geschickt. Bilder die genauso gut aus einem Splattermovie stammen konnten.

Die Dunkelheit und der Tod ließen nur einen Schluss zu: Die Dunkle Bruderschaft.  
Er brauchte ein Waffe...

"Ajira?", flüsterte er leise, um die noch immer schluchzende Kajiit nicht zu erschrecken. T´Jens grässliche Warnungen waren ganz offensichtlich zu viel für sie gewesen...

Ajira hob langsam den Kopf, sah ihn aus schreckensweiten schimmernden Augen an.

"Auf dem Boden unter meinem Bett liegt ein dünner Holzstab. Gib ihn mir, berühre ihn aber nur am Griff."

Ajira schien wie erstarrt.

"AJIRA!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, sah sich panisch um. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock, doch wenigstens sah sie ihn nicht mehr so apathisch an.

"Gib mir meinen Zauberstab. Schnell."

Dieses Mal gehorchte sie, doch noch immer schwieg sie. Keine Fragen, keine Schreie, nichts. Er musste sie unbedingt aus dem Schockzustand holen, wenn dies alles vorbei war. Er hoffte, dass sie bis dahin keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde...

Severus konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tür. Es tat gut, endlich wieder das vertraute Holz seines Zauberstabes in der Hand zu halten, die schlafende Macht zu spüren, zu wissen, dass er mit diesem so harmlos aussehenden Stock fast alles schaffen konnte.

Ein leises Knarren der Treppe warnte ihn vor, dennoch wurde er vom plötzlichen Auffliegen der Tür überrascht. Zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten stürmten auf ihn zu, die schimmernden Dolche hoch erhoben.

Reflexartig schwang Severus seinen Zauberstab, tötete einen übereifrigen Dunklen Bruder mit einem Avada Kedavra. Der gedungene Mörder fiel lautlos nach hinten.

So kurz die Zeit, die er für den Zauber benötigt hatte, auch gewesen war, es war mehr als genug Zeit für den zweiten Mann gewesen, ihn zu erreichen und mit dem Messer nach ihm zu stoßen.

Die Klinge drang in seinen Brustkorb ein, schrammte an seinen Rippen entlang, um schließlich tief in ihn gebohrt stecken zu bleiben. Kalter Schmerz durchfuhr Severus, erstickt keuchte er auf.

Blut stieg ihm heiß die Kehle hoch, füllte seinen Mund, ließ ihn würgen. Gleichzeitig bahnten glühende Schmerzwellen sich ihren Weg durch seinen Körper, kalt brannte der Stahl in seinem Körper. Die Klinge wurde zurückgezogen, schnitt und riss weiter an seinem Fleisch. Schwärze kroch in seine Augen, ließ die Umgebung verschwimmen.

Er musste den zweiten Attentäter töten, er durfte Ajira nicht im Stich lassen. Die Kajiit durfte nicht sterben, nur weil sie ihn um Rat gefragt hatte...

"Avada Kedavra", flüsterte er erstickt, die grauen Schatten der Bewusstlosigkeit mühsam zurückdrängend. Seine Schwäche konnte nicht nur von der Wunde verursacht worden sein. Gift... Alles wurde undeutlich... Wie in Watte...

Wie aus weiter Ferne sah er die zweite Person lautlos fallen, eine dritte wurde von einem schwarzen Schemen in der Tür getötet. Die Realität verlor immer mehr an Substanz und Farbe, entfernte sich von ihm.

Leise, im Rauschen seines Blutes fast untergehende Schritte näherten sich ihm, ein orangeroter Fleck mit seltsamen Formen beugte sich über ihn.

Warum redeten sie so leise? Er konnte sie kaum verstehen, immer leiser wurden die unverständlichen Laute, er entfernte sich immer weiter von ihnen.

Und die Schwärze gewann...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich beim letzten Stück "I will survive" von Gloria Gaynor gehört habe? „g" _

_Auf jeden Fall tut es mir leid, dass ich so ewig gebraucht habe. Naja, die Schule, ihr wisst ja... ;-)_

_Aber jetzt ist erst mal Wochenende... Und ich geh heute Abend Sin City gucken. Und morgen ist vielleicht Rollenspiel (oder auch nicht). Naja, was ich sagen will: Das nächste Kap kommt bestimmt, jetzt freu ich mich erst mal auf eure Meinungen zu diesem Kap. ;-) _


	29. neue Pläne

_Aaaalso, ich find es ja ganz furchtbar nett, dass mich niemand in Versuchung geführt hat, die Regeln von ff. net zu brechen und eine Reviewantwort in ein Kapitel reinzuschreiben. Andererseits würde ich mich über ein paar Meinungen schon freuen... Hm, Zwickmühle. Naja, entscheidet für euch selbst, welcher Sichtweise ihr zustimmt ;-) (wobei ich der Meinung bin, dass Regeln zum Brechen gemacht werden „g")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**28. Kapitel**

**Neue Pläne**

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Ajira das Messer im Kerzenlicht schimmern, sah die blutige Furche des Todes, die es in ihrem Lehrmeister hinterließ. Mit grausamer Klarheit sah sie die dunklen Blutfäden über seine Brust laufen, Blut auch auf der Stahlklinge.  
Ein grüner Lichtblitz brach aus dem dünnen Holzstab hervor, brach sich in kaleidoskopartigen Farbreflexen auf dem Dolch. Der Assassine fiel nach hinten, lautlos, gespenstisch.  
Die Dunkle Bruderschaft... 

Ein ersticktes Keuchen warf die Zeit in ihre ursprünglichen Bahnen zurück, riss Ajira aus ihrem Schockzustand. Snape bäumte sich auf, seine Arme schlugen in krampfartigen Zuckungen um sich, trafen sie beinahe. Entschlossen griff sie zu, zwang seine Arme zur Ruhe. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, röchelnd versuchte er zu atmen, doch war er gegen die Wirkung des Giftes machtlos.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen, Dunkle Brüder vergifteten ihre Waffen grundsätzlich, ließen dem Opfer keine Chance zur Gegenwehr. Snape mochte seine Gegner besiegt haben, dennoch hatte er verloren. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

Sie wusste nicht, warum Snape zu einem Zielobjekt geworden war, doch allein diese Tatsache überzeugte sie von seiner Gerechtigkeit und Toleranz. Der Feind ihres Feindes...

Doch nun konnte sie nur eines tun: Ihm das Sterben erleichtern. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, zwang den sich immer wieder aufbäumenden Körper zur Ruhe. Lautlos sprach sie einen Beruhigungszauber der ersten Stufe, löste die Krämpfe zumindest ein wenig.

Undeutlich bemerkte sie am Rande ihres Sehfeldes Bewegungen, ganz offensichtlich war sie nicht mehr allein. Doch sie konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt nicht von Snape wenden, das hatte er nicht verdient. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann in Ruhe und Würde. Nicht voller Angst und Schmerzen...

Immer wieder erneuerte sie den nur kurz wirkenden Zauber, sie fühlte ihre Kraft durch die Anstrengungen schwinden. Es war nicht wichtig.

"Was tut Ihr da?"

Die Bewegung hatte eine Stimme bekommen, dem Geruch und der Stimmlage nach war sie eine recht verunsicherte Kajiit. Irgendetwas an ihrem Geruch stimmte nicht, aber darum würde sie sich später kümmern.

"Er wurde von der Klinge des Assassinen vergiftet.", antwortete sie leise.

"Oh mein Gott, nein, das kann nicht sein. Er kann doch nicht einfach sterben."

Eine zweite Stimme, männlich, dem Geruch nach menschlich.

"Gibt es kein Gegengift?"

Die leise Frage ging in Snapes rasselnden Atemgeräuschen fast unter, aber immerhin atmete er. Blieb nur die Frage, wie lange noch...

"Nicht, wenn sie das übliche Gift genutzt haben. Wir können nichts mehr tun.", antwortete sie traurig. "Niemand entkommt der Dunklen Bruderschaft."

OoO

Tröstend hielt Sirius T´Lina in den Armen. Die junge Kajiit war vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst, sie konnte und wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Severus so einen... nutzlosen Tod sterben sollte. So... vollkommen ohne Sinn.

Und ihm ging es genauso.

Nur mühsam konnte er angesichts des qualvollen Todeskampfes seines ehemaligen Feindes die Tränen zurückhalten. Warum nur musste alles so enden?

Er zwang seinen Blick von Severus, er konnte das Elend nicht mehr mit ansehen... Severus´ verkrampfte Rechte weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Fest hielt sie seinen Zauberstab umklammert, weiß schimmerten die Knöchel im Licht der unruhigen Fackel.

Vielleicht...

Er hatte vor langer Zeit mal einen Zauberspruch gelesen, der angeblich jede Art von Vergiftung heilen konnte. Die Nebenwirkungen sollten zwar höchst unangenehm sein, doch Sirius war der Meinung, diese Nebensächlichkeit konnte er in Anbetracht der Lage unter den Tisch fallen lassen. 

Vorsichtig bog er Severus´ dünne, dennoch starke Finger auseinander, zwang sie, den Zauberstab freizugeben. Die junge Kajiit an Severus´ Seite sah ihn verwirrt an, hielt ihn jedoch nicht auf. Sirius war neugierig, wer sie wohl war. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor...

Endlich hatte Sirius den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, das glatte Holz fühlte sich ungewohnt und fast aggressiv an, so als wolle der Stab ihm klar machen, dass er nicht der rechtmäßige Eigentümer war. Angesichts des Besitzers war dieser Gedanke vielleicht gar nicht mal so abwegig...

Nun musste er sich nur noch an die genaue Zauberformel erinnern... An die Betonung und die Zauberstabbewegung dazu... Verzweifelt suchte Sirius in seinem Gedächtnis, doch alles blieb schwarz. Kein genialer Geistesblitz. Und Severus wurde immer schwächer, verlor den Kampf gegen das heimtückische Gift.

"Sano Saniem(1) ", murmelte er, schwang probehalber den Zauberstab. Ein schwaches Leuchten brach aus der Spitze, schwankte ein wenig in der Luft umher, bevor es sich recht zielstrebig auf den röchelnden Körper im Bett zu bewegte.

Das Leuchten drang in Severus´ weit geöffneten Mund ein, breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Erschrocken wich die Kajiit zurück, nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern. Sofort schienen sich Severus´ Schmerzen zu verstärken, er wimmerte leise.

Seine gesamte Haut schimmerte in dem hellen Blau des Lichtes, gab ihm das Aussehen einer Wasserleiche. Sirius fragte sich, ob er vielleicht einen Fehler begangen hatte...

"Was hast du getan?", fragte T´Lina bestürzt. Auch die andere Kajiit sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Ich hoffe, das Richtige...", murmelte Sirius.

OoO

Dunkelheit... Schmerz... und das widerwärtige Gefühl, zu ersticken...  
Angst... Angst vor den Geräuschen, die sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten... Und das Wissen, dass er blind war, dass seine Augen weit geöffnet waren und er dennoch nichts sehen konnte... Nichts... außer diesem strahlenden Blau in der Dunkelheit, ein unwirkliches Blau, aggressiv und mitreißend. Es würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, würde nicht zulassen, dass er sich in der Dunkelheit verlor. Woher es kam? Er wusste es nicht. Es war nicht wichtig.

Die Schmerzen wurden im gleichen Maße stärker, wie das blaue Licht an Intensität gewann. Es brannte in seinen Augen, fügte dem fauchenden Dämon in seinem Körper noch eine besondere makabere Note hinzu. Seine gesamte Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich auf das Blau, ließ keinen Raum für andere Sinne. Es füllte ihn aus, definierte ihn neu, riss ihn aus der Dunkelheit...

Und dann war es vorbei, das Blau wurde durch das braune Holz einer ihm nur allzu gut bekannten Zimmerdecke ersetzt.

Severus seufzte leise, mit der Holzdecke kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück an die Dunklen Brüder... und das Gift. So schnell wie es gewirkt hatte, müsste er jetzt eigentlich tot sein. Es sei denn...

"Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht den ´Sano Saniem an mir ausprobiert hast, Sirius.", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Er drehte den Kopf, Sirius´ ertappter Blick sprach Bände.

"Ich wusste zwar, dass dieser Zauber Nebenwirkungen hatte, aber..."

"Du hast mal wieder nicht zu Ende nachgedacht und dir gesagt, dass die schon nicht so schlimm sein würden.", ergänzte Severus. "Wann wirst du endlich anfangen, erwachsen zu werden?"

Sirius senkte den Blick, wobei Severus aber nicht genau einschätzen konnte, ob aus Schuldgefühl oder weil er nicht wollte, dass Severus das breite Grinsen sah. Er vermutete Letzteres...

"Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie ich mich SO auf der Straße blicken lassen soll?" Anklagend hob er eine blaue Hand, die genau wie der Rest seiner Haut recht farbenprächtig auf den selten genutzten Zauber angesprochen hatte.

"Nun, ich könnte dir einen Kapuzenmantel leihen und dann erzählen wir jedem der fragt, dass du ein wenig scheu bist und schon hast du keine Probleme mehr."

Angesichts des nicht zu überhörenden Grinsen in T´Linas Stimme verschlechterte sich seine Laune proportional zur verstreichenden Zeit. Und dass Ajira ebenfalls mit ihrer Beherrschung kämpfte und immer mal wieder ein unterdrücktes Glucksen hören ließ, machte die Sache auch nicht viel besser.

"Freut mich, dass ihr euch amüsiert.", zischte Severus, die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an längst vergangene und hoffentlich bald vergessene Tage. Personen, von denen er gedacht hätte, sie wären seine Freunde, umstanden ihn und lachten. Lachten über ihn und seine Hilflosigkeit. "Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich nicht mitlache, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn mir jemand einen Heiltrank brauen könnte, damit die Leichen entsorgt werden können."

Schlagartig endete das Kichern, machte betroffener Stille Platz.

"Ich... ich geh unten mal nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", murmelte T´Lina, sie sah Severus nicht an. "T´Jen, kommst du mit?"

Der kleine Nager schoss unter dem Bett hervor, sandte ein entschuldigendes Bild an Severus und folgte T´Lina durch die Tür nach unten. Ajira warf einen angeekelten Blick auf die Leichen der Dunklen Brüder und erklärte, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Heiler machen würde. Dann verließ auch sie das kleine Zimmer.

Schlagartig gewann die Atmosphäre einen bedrohliche Note hinzu, als ob sich ein Gewitter zusammenbrauen würde, das nur auf die Entladung wartete.

"Na los, welche Ausrede hast du, Black? Oder willst du dich noch ein wenig amüsieren?", fauchte Severus, wütend, dass er sich noch immer nicht bewegen konnte, beschämt, dass ihm die neue Farbe seiner Haut so nahe ging.

"Black? Soweit ich weiß, waren wir schon mal bei den Vornamen.", antwortete Sirius. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und er war fest entschlossen, von Severus eine Erklärung für seine so plötzlich schlechte Laune zu erhalten.

"Soweit ich weiß, warst du auch schon mal tot.", erwiderte Severus mit Eisesstimme. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Black ihn noch einmal so bloßstellte, ihn zum Gespött der Umgebung machte. 

"Und genau davor habe ich dich bewahrt, also würdest du mir bitte freundlicherweise mitteilen, welches Problem du nun schon wieder hast? Liegt deine Aggressivität nur an deiner neuen Hautfarbe? Du weißt genau, dass die Nebenwirkungen dieses Zaubers spätestens nach einer Woche abklingen, also hab dich nicht so kindisch."

"Ja, natürlich, entschuldige bitte. Es war schon immer mein Wunsch mit blauer Haut herumzulaufen und wie ein Schlumpf auszusehen." Angriff war noch immer die beste Verteidigung.

"Wie ein was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Nicht so wichtig.", knurrte Severus zurück. "Warum gehst du nicht zu deiner kleinen Freundin und verschwindest endlich mit ihr aus dieser Stadt, bevor die Dunkle Bruderschaft bemerkt, dass die Mörder nicht erfolgreich waren?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich hier verletzt liegen lassen würde, diesen Spinnern ausgeliefert?" Sirius klang eindeutig schockiert. Er hatte ja nicht gewusst, dass Severus´ Meinung von ihm noch immer SO schlecht war. "Verdammt, ich dachte, du hättest endlich begriffen, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe. Dass ich MIT dir gegen Vivec und die Dunkle Bruderschaft kämpfe. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Severus: Ich HABE mich verändert. Klar, war ich früher manchmal -" ein recht zweifelnder Blick von Severus "- okay, meistens ziemlich dämlich und hab dich mehr als nur ungerecht behandelt. Ein paar meiner Streiche waren für dich mehr als lebensgefährlich und ich kann verstehen, dass du mich dafür in die tiefsten Kreise der Hölle wünschst. Aber das war einmal. In dieser Welt wird man entweder ganz schnell erwachsen oder man ist genauso so schnell tot. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir gegen die Dunkle Bruderschaft nur gemeinsam bestehen können."

Sirius´ Stimme war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden, diese Angelegenheit schien ihm wirklich zu Herzen zu gehen.

"Wozu benötigt ihr mich denn? Ihr amüsiert euch doch allein genauso prächtig...", wandte Severus noch immer verletzt ein.

"Mein Gott, Severus. Wir waren so erleichtert, dass du nicht gestorben bist, dass unsere Selbstbeherrschung einfach davongeflogen war. Wir wollten dich nicht beleidigen oder verletzen, es überkam uns einfach. Tut mir leid, wirklich. Kannst du uns noch einmal verzeihen?"

Misstrauisch sah Severus dem Animagus an, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Spott und Falschheit. Schließlich nickte er langsam.

"Danke. Und nun... erzähl mir doch mal, wo du diese hübsche Kajiit aufgegabelt hast.", grinste Sirius.

Typisch Sirius, dachte Severus und begann zu erzählen.

OoO

Fluchend lief Vivec auf und ab. Diese verdammten Mörder konnten aber auch nichts richtig machen, selbst bei den einfachsten Aufgaben versagten sie. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Angelegenheit selbst in die Hand nahm...

Doch zuvor gab es noch wichtige Angelegenheiten, die geregelt werden wollten.

Sorgfältig konzentrierte er sich, ließ die bunten Farbwirbel des Dimensionenschleiers um ihn herum erstehen.

Der Schleier versetzte ihn auf eine Lichtung in einem düster aussehenden Wald, blass schien der Mond durch die Baumwipfel. Sein treuester Diener erwartete ihn bereits.

"Mein Lord.", begrüßte Lamal ihn voll Ehrfurcht und verbeugte sich tief.

"Lamal, mein treuer Diener. Wie gehen die Vorbereitungen voran?"

"Wie erwartet kam es durch den Dimensionswechsel des Schülers zu Verzögerungen, die zur Verfügung stehenden Todesser haben bestenfalls rudimentäre Kenntnisse über die präzise Kunst des Brauens. Sie sind nutzlos, ich bin gezwungen, die Versuchsreihen selber vorzunehmen. Erste Erfolge zeichnen sich bereits ab, gestern ist es mir gelungen, den Almsivi-Trank soweit zu modifizieren, dass die Transportfunktion wirksam wird. Allerdings haben die... Testobjekte die Versuche nicht überlebt, sie erschienen am Zielort in zahllosen Einzelteilen."

"Wann wird der Trank voraussichtlich bereit zur Anwendung sein?" Die Stimme des Gottes klang leicht ungehalten, jedoch nicht über Lamal, sondern über die Dämlichkeit Lord Voldemorts, die diese Verzögerung erst verursacht hatte.

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich habe mehrere Stoffe, die recht vielversprechend scheinen, doch Lord Voldemort scheint nicht mehr gewillt zu warten. Er wird ungeduldig, Herr."

"Ich verstehe. Nun, sollte er unverschämt werden, gib etwas Beruhigungstrank in seine Umgebung, das dürfte sein Temperament dämpfen. Wie hat die Gegenseite auf das Verschwinden dieses Tränkemeisters reagiert?"

"Sie sind verzweifelt, Herr. Der Direktor hat eine recht geschäftige Suche nach dem Begriff Dunmer´ gestartet, allerdings hat er nur drei Schüler und sich selbst darauf angesetzt. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollen, mein Lord."

"Nun, das ist in der Tat seltsam. Wir ziehen Phase zwei des Planes vor, bereite den Trank vor. Der Direktor darf diese Woche nicht überleben. Er darf unseren Plan nicht gefährden."

"Verstanden, mein Lord."

Die dunkle Gestalt des Dunmer verbeugte sich erneut, bevor sie mit den Schatten des Waldes verschmolz. Vivec sah sich flüchtig auf der Lichtung um. Er hasste diese Welt, nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, länger als nötig hier zu verweilen. Nur zu sehr war ihm hier seine eigene Sterblichkeit bewusst.

Der bunte Farbwirbel brachte ihn zurück nach Morrowind.  
Den aufsteigenden Phönix bemerkte er nicht mehr.   
Und wenn hätte es ihn nicht gekümmert. Immerhin war er ein Gott.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1)_ So, ich kann noch immer kein Latein, aber zum Glück gibt´s ja die immer hilfsbereite Noir13, die mir bei diesem Zauber schnelle Hilfe gegeben hat. dankeschön „knuddel"_

_Na also, allmählich kommen wir doch dahin, wo ich immer hinwollte... „g" Bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kap sagt (vor allem, weil ich eigentlich russische Zahlen und deutsche rhetorische Figuren hätte lernen sollen „grummel"). Naja, ihr wisst ja, wo der Reviewknopf ist „lieb schau"_


	30. Die Kälte des Todes

_**Sorry, Leute, aber ich bin zur Zeit echt mies drauf... Jona müsste wissen, warum. „grummel" (wobei ich aber nicht sagen möchte, dass er schuld ist "dass extra beton"**_  
_**Und deshalb noch eine Warnung: Das Kap ist grausam. Und zwar im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen wirklich absolut und vollkommen grausam. Es ist das erste Mal bei dieser Fic, dass ich das Rating ab 16 wirklich ausnutze. Und nach diesem Kap wird nichts mehr so sein wie vorher. Dies war aber schon seit einer Ewigkeit so geplant und ich werde es auch nicht ändern. Also solltet ihr gerade ausgesprochen mies drauf (oder aber absolut guter Laune) sein, lest es besser später. **_

_Trotzdem riesigen Dank an Aralea: Schön, dass du mir die Möglichkeit zum rebellisch sein gibst ;-) Wobei ich mich aber ganz ehrlich frage, wer die anderen 16 sind, die meiner Hitliste zum Aufschwung verholfen haben... Die ungelösten Rätsel des Universums..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**29. Kapitel**_

**_Die Kälte des Todes_**

_"Diese Monster... Diese verfluchten N´Wah...", murmelte T´Lina schockiert. Unter dem Pelz war sie leichenblass geworden, sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, welches Bild sich ihren Augen in dem Versammlungsraum darbot. Ajira neben ihr schwankte leicht, mit geschlossenen Augen zwang sie sich nur durch den Mund zu atmen._

_T´Lina tat es ihr gleich, dennoch stieg der überwältigende Blutgeruch in ihre Nase, reizte ihren Geruchssinn, ließ sie würgen. Schwindel überflutete ihre Sinne, die Umgebung wurde farblos und flach. _

_Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht umkippen, durfte sich nicht vom Ekel und Entsetzen überfluten lassen. Sie musste stark bleiben. Und sei es nur, um Ajira ein Vorbild zu sein..._

_"Ajira... es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du...", sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen "... wenn du in das Krankenzimmer zurückkehrst und Sirius zu mir schickst..."_

_Ajira nickte dankbar und verließ fluchtartig den Ort des Gemetzels. _

_T´Lina versuchte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren und ging widerwillig weiter in den Raum hinein. Die Dunklen Brüder mussten rasend vor Hass gewesen sein, Blutfontänen waren bis zur Decke gespritzt, hatten bizarre Muster des Grauens geschaffen. _

_Ethasi Rilvayn, die zwar strenge, dennoch freundliche Dunmeranführerin der Balmora-Morag Tong lag tot vor einem Regal, zahllose Flaschen lagen zerbrochen um sie herum, ihr Blut vermischte sich mit Sujamma, Lähm- und Heiltränken. Tiefe Wunden überzogen ihren steifen Körper, klaffende Schluchten des Leids und Schmerzes._

_Tränen stiegen T´Lina in die Augen, Ethasi mochte ihre Fehler gehabt haben, doch solch einen Tod hatte sie nicht verdient. Niemand hätte ihn verdient. _

_Und Ethasi war nicht das einzige Opfer. In ihrer Nähe lag der verrenkte Körper einer jungen Aldmer-Assassinen, die Kehle wie von den Krallen wilder Tiere zerfetzt. In einer weiteren Ecke ein junger Dunmer, T´Lina war ihm zwei-dreimal im Gildenhaus begegnet, er war ein schüchterner, sehr freundlicher junger Mann gewesen, der keinen Cliffracer hatte verletzen können. Er war vielleicht der Unschuldigste von allen, er war nicht mal ein Morag-Tongmitglied gewesen. Allein seine Zuneigung zu der jungen Aldmer war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden, allein wegen ihr war er immer wieder im Gildenhaus eingekehrt. Und nun war er tot..._

_Die Trauer überwältigte T´Lina, schluchzend sank sie auf die Knie, krümmte sich zusammen, wippte langsam auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Vor..._

_Wie aus weiter Ferne spürte sie Hände auf ihren Schultern, fühlte sie starke Arme, die sich um sie legten und ihr Schutz boten. Schutz vor einer grausamen Welt, Schutz vor ihren Gefühlen. Schutz vor all dem Grauen._

_Dankbar klammerte sie sich an Sirius, hielt sich an ihm, als wäre er der einzige Halt in einer sich ständig zum Schlechteren verändernden Welt. _

_Vielleicht war es wirklich so..._

OoO

_Zitternd saß Ajira vor der Holztür, zwanghaft versuchte sie die immer wiederkehrenden Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken. Selbst bis hier oben vor der Tür der Vorratskammer, soweit wie nur irgendwie möglich von der Eingangshalle und dem Versammlungsraum entfernt, konnte sie den widerlichen Blutgeruch spüren, wie er ihre Nase verklebte und sich in ihrem Fell festsetzte. Der Drang über das Fell zu lecken und sich zu säubern, wurde immer aufdringlicher, doch allein der Gedanke an den Blutgeruch, den sie dabei aufnehmen würde, ließ sie trocken würgen. _

_Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Etwas befand sich hinter der Tür der Kammer. Etwas, dass sich bewegte. Schnell und laut. _

_Panisch sprang sie auf, ihr Herzschlag musste bis Vivec zu hören sein. Hatte einer der Attentäter überlebt? Oder kamen jetzt neue Dunkle Brüder, um fortzusetzen, wo die Attentäter versagt hatten?_

_Die Tür schwang knarrend auf, eine blutige, hellgrüne Hand klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest, bohrte die langen, krallenähnlichen Fingernägel ins dunkle Holz._

_Ajira schrie auf, all ihre Alpträume schienen wahr geworden zu sein. Sie allein gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner..._

_Schwankend trat sie zurück, versuchte vor der taumelnden Gestalt zu flüchten._

_"Warte... Lauf nicht weg... Bitte.", krächzte das Wesen heiser, tiefe Schnitte zeigten sich in seinen Armen, irgendwas schien mit dem Knochenbau nicht zu stimmen. _

_Im Licht erwies das Monster sich als Shannat Pansamsi, der Dunmerheiler der Morag Tong. Offensichtlich war auch er von den Dunklen Brüdern angegriffen worden... Shannat taumelte kraftlos, dunkles Blut floss aus dem offenen Bruch seines linken Armes, ließ neue Übelkeit in Ajira aufsteigen. Widerwillig packte sie Shannat, bewahrte ihn vor einem harten Sturz auf den Boden. _

_"Sie wollten den verletzten Magier... es ist alles seine Schuld... Ohne ihn... ohne ihn wäre all das nicht geschehen... es ist alles seine Schuld...", keuchte Shannat schmerzerfüllt, sein gebrochener Arm musste ihm unerträgliche Qualen bereiten. "Bring mich zu ihm... Bitte..."_

_Ajiras Gedanken rasten, wo war sie da nur hineingeraten? Behutsam führte sie Shannat zum Raum, in dem Severus lag, noch immer bewegungsunfähig, gegen die Schmerzen der Nachwirkungen des Giftes und der zahllosen Brüche ankämpfend. Ihre scharfen Raubkatzenkrallen ließ sie zur Hälfte ausgefahren, falls Shannat seine Hassgefühle auf Meister Snape projizieren und ihn angreifen sollte. Sie wollte Shannat nicht noch mehr verletzen, doch sie würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Severus Snape noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden musste._

_Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer, die Leiche des von dem Menschenkrieger getöteten Mörders lag noch immer verrenkt im Gang, im Vergleich zu dem Grauen in der Eingangshalle sah sie richtig friedlich aus. Zumindest war er schnell gestorben._

_Snape sah auf, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Erschrecken zeichnete sich auf seinen blassen, zur Zeit hellgrünen Gesichtszügen ab, als Shannat das Zimmer betrat und ruckartig auf den brodelnden -und wie durch ein Wunder nicht umgestürzten oder ausgelaufenen- Kessel in der Ecke des Zimmers zuhumpelte. _

_"Was -", fauchte er._

_"Halt den Mund, N´Wah. Ich werde jetzt diesen verfluchten Heiltrank brauen, du wirst ihn trinken und dann wirst du von hier verschwinden und niemals wieder kommen. Du hast genug Schaden angerichtet.", unterbrach Shannat Severus sofort mit harter Stimme. "Mit den Nebenwirkungen musst du allein fertig werden."_

_Ajira fühlte sich von den kalten, schwarzen Augen Snapes wie durchbohrt, sie konnte Shannats Verhalten verstehen, aber das konnte sie ihrem Lehrer doch nicht sagen. Die Nebenwirkungen würden ihn schon genug peinigen, da musste sie ihm nicht auch noch von den haltlosen Vorwürfen Shannats berichten. _

_Mit schlechtem Gewissen unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt zu Snape, ignorierte das ärgerliche Zischen in ihrem Rücken und wandte sich dem Heiler zu. Shannat warf ein paar Zutaten in den brodelnden Kesselinhalt und rührte dreimal mit einem Ebony-Stab um. _

_"Lasse den Trank noch vier Minuten köcheln, dann gibst du zwei Tropfen von diesem Goldkanetextrakt hinzu und füllst den Heiltrank in diesen Becher ab. Der da kann es dann trinken und die Brüche werden augenblicklich heilen. In spätestens einer halben Stunde habt ihr das Gildenhaus verlassen.", wies Shannat Ajira knapp an, erhob sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen und verließ das Zimmer, wobei er den Magier im Bett demonstrativ den Rücken kehrte. _

_Ajira biss sich auf die Lippe, ein Heiltrank war eigentlich viel zu schwer für sie. Hoffentlich machte sie nichts falsch... Und hoffentlich hasste Snape Shannat nicht, dies hätte der Heiler nicht verdient... Shannat war eine der ruhigsten und hilfsbereitesten Personen, die sie kannte. Er war oft in die Magiergilde gekommen, um sich über neue Heilungsmöglichkeiten zu informieren oder aber seinen Kräutervorrat aufzustocken. Doch das Grauen unten... Auch stärkere Persönlichkeiten als Shannat hätte es aus der Bahn geworfen..._

_"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Snape mit leiser Stimme. Seine Haut war leuchtend grün geworden, offenbar veränderte sich die Farbe mit seinen Gefühlen. Leuchtend grün... Die Farbe eines Glasdolches, die Farbe der Mordwaffe, die Ethasi und die anderen..._

_Wieder drangen die grässlichen Bilder in ihr Bewusstsein, zogen vor ihrem Auge vorbei. Trocken schluchzte sie auf. Wie nur sollte sie diese Nacht jemals vergessen können? Plötzlich fühlte sie sich müde. Müde und alt._

_"Ajira? Was haben diese Monster getan?"_

_Erschöpft sah sie auf. Erschrecken zeichnete sich im blassen Gesicht ihres Patienten ab, Erschrecken und keimende Erkenntnis._

_"Sie sind tot. Alle. Und dabei wollten SIE eigentlich nur dich."_

_OoO_

_"...nur dich."_

_Wie durch Watte vernahm Severus die tonlosen Worte der Kajiit. Tot. Wegen ihm. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wieder einmal. Er war eine Gefahr für alle, die sich ihm näherten, die ihm halfen und ihn unterstützten. Es war schon immer so gewesen, doch hier in Morrowind hatte er gehofft, seine kalte Fassade endlich ablegen und er selbst sein zu können. Er hatte gehofft, frei zu sein. _

_Es war ein Fehler gewesen, er hatte wieder Leid und Schmerz über seine Umgebung gebracht. Nichts hatte sich geändert, nur die Namen waren verschieden. Es gab keine Unterschiede zwischen Todessern und Dunklen Brüdern._

_Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, sich zu öffnen, auf andere zuzugehen. Vertrauen zu fassen. Vertrauen zu T´Lina, T´Jen, Ajira. Sogar zu dieser winselnden Promenadenmischung. Er würde diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen. Niemals mehr._

_Sein Gesicht verschloss sich, nahm den harten Ausdruck an, für den er in Hogwarts ein bisschen berühmt und viel mehr gefürchtet war. Seine Augen glitzerten kalt, ließen keine Gefühlsregungen erkennen, erinnerten an die starren Lichter von Eidechsen. Teilnahmslos, mitleidlos. _

_Sogar seine Haut reagierte auf die Veränderung, wurde weiß. Weiß wie der Schnee, der lautlos töten konnte und Geheimnisse für sich behielt, solange es ihn gab. Weiß wie der Mond in einer klaren Nacht. Teilnahmslos, mitleidlos. _

_"Gib mir den Trank.", befahl er mit harter Stimme, ignorierte das erschrockene Zusammenzucken Ajiras. _

_Mühsam hob er den Arm, unterwarf die Schmerzen seinem Willen, blendete sie aus. Der Becher war heiß, die schimmernde Flüssigkeit in ihm dampfte. Schnell leerte er den Becher, glühend brannte sich der Heiltrank seinen Weg in Severus´ Magen. Er keuchte erstickt, die Hitze breitete sich aus, setzte sich in seinen Knochen fest, erzwang die Heilung._

_Seine Rippen und das Schulterblatt kribbelten, schienen sich hin und her zu winden. Mit einem abrupten Zusammenziehen der Muskeln und einem lauten Knacken fügte sich der Riss im Schulterblatt zusammen, die Rippen folgten langsamer, doch ebenso begleitet von heftigen Muskelkrämpfen. Pulsierende Schmerzen bahnten sich ihren Weg von den ehemals verletzten Stellen in sein Gehirn, brannten und pochten. _

_Dennoch verzog Severus keine Miene, als sich die Krämpfe weiter über seinen Körper ausbreiteten. Kleine Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn, rannen ihm über das Gesicht..._

_Und dann war es vorbei, ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm, als die Schmerzen abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung verschwanden. Er warf Ajira einen kalten Blick zu, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und erhob sich ruckartig. Seine vom langen Liegen verspannten Muskeln protestierten leise, doch Severus ignorierte sie genauso wie zuvor die Krämpfe. Er beherrschte seinen Körper mit seinem Willen. _

_Ajira sah ihn aus großen Katzenaugen an. Sie hatte Angst. Severus hätte den Gestank der Furcht auch ohne den erregt pendelnden Schwanz, die eng an den Kopf gepressten Ohren erkannt oder dem aufgestellten Pelz erkannt. Zu oft hatte er ihn bereits im Zusammenhang mit ihm wahrgenommen. _

_"Folge mir.", befahl er barsch und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Ajira folgte ihm willenlos. _

OoO

_Shannat wartete an der Treppe, er wollte nicht hinuntergehen. Er fühlte sich leer, immer wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die blitzenden Dolche der Assassinen, sah er rote Linien in graugrüner Dunmerhaut erscheinen. Ethasi hatte ihm alles bedeutet, nur aufgrund ihrer Bitte hatte er seinen Clan im wilden Norden Morrowinds verlassen und war nach Balmora gezogen. _

_Und er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Er hatte versagt. Sie hatten ihm den Arm gebrochen und ein paar Schnitte zugefügt. Dann hatten sie... hatten sie Ethasi und die anderen ermordet, ihn in die Vorratskammer geschleift und ihn ausgefragt, wo der Magier sei, den zu töten sie gekommen waren. Ein schwarzhaariger, verletzter Magier mit seltsamen Freunden. Ein Menschenmann, ein Nager und eine Argonier-Kajiit. Ethasi hatte ihre Fragen im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht beantwortet..._

_Er wusste nicht, wie er ein Leben ohne sie leben sollte, sie war sein Ein und Alles gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Leere in sich füllen sollte, wie er jemals wieder etwas anderes als Hass auf diesen verdammten Magier empfinden sollte, deretwegen ihm Ethasi genommen worden war._

_Da kam er endlich mit bleicher Haut und langen Schritten. Sein Gesicht war steinern, ihn berührte dies alles nicht. Er hatte nicht mit einem unermesslichen Verlust zu kämpfen, für ihn würde das Leben einfach weitergehen._

_Der Magier nickte ihm flüchtig zu, neue Wellen der Abscheu und des Hasses stiegen in ihm auf. Dieser arrogante... Shannat hatte in der Taverne hinter vorgehaltener Hand gehört, dass der Gott des Krieges höchstpersönlich ein Interesse an diesem bleichen Etwas hatte. Nun sollte er doch. Seinetwegen konnte dieser verrückte Gott und der bleiche Magier sich gegenseitig ins Grab bringen._

_Und diese kleine Kajiit... Wie sie eilfertig hinter ihrem Meister hinterherhechelte. Er kannte sie von seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen in der Magiergilde, er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie solch eine Verräterin wäre. Dass sie sich mit dem Mann zusammentun würde, der Schuld am Tod so vieler Menschen trug. _

_Die Kratzer in seinem Arm brannten, das Blut klebte zwischen seinen Fingern. Die leichtesten Luftbewegungen ließen wahre Feuersbrünste in seinem gebrochenen Arm auflodern, entlockten ihm immer wieder ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Er wusste, dass er zuviel Blut verloren hatte und er einen Heiltrank benötigte. Doch nicht solange diese Monster in diesem Haus weilten, nicht solange er nicht einen Auftrag auf die vier Wesen ausgeschrieben hatte. Sollten sie ruhig fliehen. Die Morag Tong würde sie überall finden. Er würde nicht ruhen. Nicht, solange Ethasi nicht gerächt worden war._

_Er schwankte die Treppe hinunter in die Halle, vermied den Blick auf die verstümmelte Leiche seiner Angebeteten und konzentrierte sich auf das Pärchen in der Mitte des Raumes. Der verwahrlost aussehende Mensch war in eine Umarmung mit dieser seltsamen Argonier-Kajiit vertieft, beide hatten keinen Blick für ihre Umgebung. Widerlich. Absolut widerlich. _

_Der Magier tippte dem Menschen auf die Schulter, flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Der Mensch sah Shannat entsetzt an. Er erwiderte den Blick des Menschen, legte all seine Verachtung und Abscheu hinein. Die Argonier-Kajiit sah ihn ebenfalls an, sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch weiter. Er erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass er sie früher gemocht hatte. Früher als Ethasi... Nein, auch sie war schuld an ihrem Tod, egal wer sie war. Früher war nicht mehr wichtig. Es tat zu sehr weh._

_Der Mensch hatte sich endlich von dem... Etwas in seinen Armen gelöst und kam nun auf ihn zu. Sinnlose Worte prasselten auf Shannat ein, er weigerte sich, sie zu verstehen und dem Menschen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er war nervig. Wie ein Insekt._

_Lächelnd hob Shannat die Faust und schlug zu._

_Zufrieden sah er den Menschen schwanken, die Hände ins Gesicht gepresst. Aus weiten erschrockenen Augen starrte er ihn an, der Magier hinter ihm hatte noch immer dieses unwirkliche steinerne Gesicht, jedoch einen Stab in der Hand. Lächerlich. Absolut lächerlich. _

_Das Mischlingsetwas hatte erneut ihre Klauen um den Menschen geschlungen, schob und zog ihn zur Ausgangstür. Sehr gut. Der Magier und die Kajiit folgten ihnen, gemeinsam traten die Eindringlinge, die ihm Ethasi genommen hatten, ins Freie. _

_Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, die Zeit der Rache war gekommen. Der Blutverlust ließ ihn schwanken und die Farben seiner Umgebung blass und bedeutungslos werden. Unwichtig. Absolut unwichtig._

_Nur die auszustellenden Aufträge hatten noch Bedeutung. Die und seine Rache._

_Eines Tages würde er wieder bei Ethasi sein, eines Tages würde sie ihn wieder küssen und gemeinsam würden sie lachend einen Sonnenuntergang betrachten. Doch bis dahin war noch viel zu tun und Shannat schloss die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen weg. Er würde seine gesamte Kraft für die Jagd auf ihre Mörder benötigen. _

_Zufrieden griff er nach Feder und Pergament und begann den ersten von insgesamt vier Hinrichtungsaufträgen der Morag Tong auszuschreiben. _

_OoO_

_Zitternd saß T´Jen unter dem Regal, der überwältigende Blutgeruch und die grauenhaften Bilder, die er durch T´Linas Augen gesehen hatte, lähmten seinen Willen, ließen ihn kraftlos beben._

_Er hatte die Reaktion des Dunmer auf Sirius´ Gesprächsversuch gesehen, auch der folgende Abgang war von ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er musste T´Lina folgen, doch das Zittern ließ ihn nicht los. Zu tief saßen Schrecken und Entsetzen in seinem kleinen Körper. _

_Die dunklen Gedanken des Dunmer halfen ihm nicht gerade, sich zu beruhigen, unfähig, sie zu blockieren, lähmten sie ihn noch stärker. _

_Hass._  
_Wut._  
_Unvorstellbarer Schmerz._  
_Und das überwältigende Gefühl eines Verlustes._  
_Das Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit._

_Doch noch schlimmer als die Gefühle waren die Gedanken des Dunmer. Dunkel, vibrierend vor Gefühlen, brannten sie wie Säure in T´Jens Kopf. Hilflos fiepte er, er wollte das alles nicht wissen, wollte diese Gedanken nicht empfangen. _

_Gedanken über Rache. Über eine weißhaarige, schlanke Dunmer namens Ethasi. Über die Klingen der Attentäter. Und über Mord. Mord an Severus. Und T´Lina, Sirius und Ajira. Aber vor allem an Severus. Der Dunmer gab ihm die Schuld am Tod der weißhaarigen Dunmer. T´Jen verstand dies nicht, Severus war doch die ganze Zeit über krank gewesen..._

_Das verrückte Glitzern in den Augen des Dunmer machte ihm Angst, fast noch mehr Angst als der Blutgeruch._

_Er musste Severus warnen, musste ihm sagen, dass er aufpassen musste. Und dazu musste er sich bewegen können. Mühsam verwandelte er das Zittern seiner Glieder in einen schwankenden Gang, der ihn langsam, aber sicher durch einen kleinen Riss in der Wand ins Freie brachte. Die frische Nachtluft beruhigte ihn, ließ das Entsetzen und die Angst fast vollständig schwinden. Sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich, ein tiefes Gefühl der Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wollte schlafen. Aber vorher musste er T´Lina und Severus finden. Und Sirius und Ajira. _

_T´Jen machte sich auf die Suche..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Morrowind ist ein recht grausames Spiel, wenn man näher drüber nachdenkt. Ich habe vor einer Weile in den Bergen um den Redmountain herum (hab seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder die engl. Version gespielt) eine Höhle gefunden voller Leichen, verteilt über mehrere Gänge, manchmal nur noch Knochen. Eine hatte einen Zettel dabei. Es war ein Tagebucheintrag._

_Heute ist ein Kajiit geholt worden. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie uns hinbringen... Sie holen uns einzeln... und sie kommen immer wieder... aber unsere Mitgefangenen kommen nicht wieder... niemals wieder... ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier bin... eines Tages werden sie auch mich holen... ich habe Angst, nachts höre ich Geräusche. Scharren und Knirschen und Splittern. Ich habe Angst, was ich sehen werde, wenn sie mich holen... die Wand öffnet sich... sie wählen das nächste Opfer... Lass es nicht mich sein... Ich habe Glück gehabt, sie haben einen Dunmer mitgenommen..._

_Ich hab die Nachricht einfach mal übersetzt. Ich weiß nun nicht genau, ob sie aus dem Originalspiel stammt oder von einem der Plug-Ins, die ich in letzter Zeit installiert habe. Allerdings stammten auch die Plug-Ins von Bethesda und die Programmierer haben manchmal wirklich eine abartigen Sinn für Humor. _

_Ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt nicht abgeschreckt, ich verspreche euch, dass auch wieder bessere Tage kommen werden. Bitte hinterlasst mir eure Meinung zu diesem Kap... Ich hoffe, ihr könnt Shannats Handlungsweise zumindest ein wenig verstehen und verdammt ihn nicht in Grund und Boden. _

_"gräbt sich jetzt erst mal ein Loch und kommt erst nach euren Reviews wieder vor, um eventuellen Racheakten zu entgehen" _


	31. Siltstrider

_Danke an **Suffer ** für das liebe Review „knuddel" musst mal schauen, ich hab auch einen zweiten Teil zu don´t close your heart geschrieben ;-) Vielleicht gefällt´s dir ja?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**30. Kapitel**

Siltstrider 

Gleichgültig sah Severus hinaus in die samtene Schwärze, den Blick auf die schwankenden Sterne gerichtet. Der Siltstrider flog in Wellenlinien durch die Nacht mit unermüdlicher Insektenstupidität, vollkommen auf die Befehle seines Lenkers angewiesen. Er konnte nun verstehen, warum T´Lina diese Wesen verabscheute...

Er richtete seinen Blick auf sie, sie schlief, den Kopf an Sirius Schulter gelehnt. Wenigstens ihr wurde die dringend benötigte Ruhe gewährt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr von dem Geschaukel des Siltstrider schlecht geworden war, hatten die Ereignisse in Balmora sie auch sehr mitgenommen, mehr als sie hatte zeigen wollen. Sie war endgültig zusammengebrochen, als T´Jen sie endlich gefunden hatte und ihnen mitteilte, dass sie aus Balmora fliehen mussten. Dass Shannat Pansamsi nur noch Hass für sie empfand. Sirius hatte das Kommando übernommen, sie alle im Laufschritt durch die schlafende Stadt gejagt und den ebenfalls in Morpheus Armen ruhenden Siltstriderführer geweckt und ihm befohlen, sie nach Vivec zu bringen. Die Proteste des schlaftrunkenen Mannes hatte er recht geistesgegenwärtig, wie Severus zugeben musste, mit einer gezückten Dolchklinge auf das absolute Minimum beschränkt.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen, sein totenbleiches Gesicht spiegelte sich im Glas der Kabine, die auf den Rücken des Siltstrider geschnallt war. Er konnte nicht schlafen, sein Körper sehnte sich nach Entspannung fast so sehr wie sein Geist nach Ruhe und dennoch konnte er nicht schlafen. Offenbar eine dieser Nebenwirkungen... Hoffentlich legte sich diese Schlaflosigkeit bald, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang würden sie Vivec erreichen...

Vivec. Die größte Stadt Morrowinds, die Hochburg der Morag Tong. Und nur hier würden sie eine Antwort finden. Eine Antwort auf die Frage, wie bei Merlin sie Vivec Einhalt gebieten sollten, wie sie den Wahnsinn, der in beiden Welten wütete, beenden sollten. Ajira hatte den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Wenn überhaupt jemand das Wissen, wie man einen Gott besiegen könne, besitze, dann wäre es Miun-Gei, ein alter Argonier im Fremdenviertel von Vivec. Und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu diesem Fremden...

Severus´ Blick wanderte weiter zu Ajira, wie eine junge Hauskatze hatte sie sich auf dem Sitz auf der anderen Seite des Mittelganges zusammengerollt und schlief. Ab und zu wimmerte sie leise im Schlaf oder begann haltlos zu zittern. Die junge Kajiit hatte ihn beeindruckt, musste er widerwillig zugeben. Sie war dem vollkommen und unwiderruflichen Zusammenbruch näher als sie alle zusammen gewesen und hatte dennoch immer richtig reagiert.

Arme Kajiit... Es war allein seine Schuld, dass sie jetzt unter grässlichen Alpträumen litt, es war seine Schuld, dass sie ihr Leben niemals wieder so sein würde wie es gewesen war. Wenn er sie gleich nach Beendigung ihrer Diskussion über ihre Forschungen wieder fortgeschickt hätte anstatt sie... anstatt weiter mit ihr zu reden und ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen.

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich, verlor den weichen, beinahe sanften Ausdruck beim Anblick ihres zusammengerollten Körpers. Er würde nie wieder jemanden in Gefahr bringen. Vivec und die Todesser samt Voldemort waren allein seine Angelegenheit, Sirius hatte sich hier in Morrowind ein neues Leben aufgebaut und Ajira war glücklich gewesen, bevor sie ihm begegnet war... Wenn er doch nur denken könnte...

Er war so müde... Er schloss die Augen, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Inzwischen spürte er einen dumpfen Druck zwischen seinen Schläfen, seine Gedanken schienen zäh zu strömen, es wurde schon schwierig, ihnen allgemein zu folgen, Zusammenhänge ziehen war unmöglich. Spätestens jetzt wusste Severus, warum es im Normalfall vermieden wurde, einen Blutersatztrank mit einem Knochenheiltrank zu koppeln. Er fühlte sich einfach nur miserabel... Mit einer bohnengrauen Hand, die mehr als alles andere seine Erschöpfung verdeutlichte, massierte er sich leicht die Schläfen, um zumindest die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden zu lassen.

Er wünschte sich, den Sano Saniem´ könnte er genauso verschwinden lassen... Dieser Zauber heilte nicht nur Vergiftungen, sondern veranlasste auch die Haut des Opfers, sich wie bei bestimmten Schnecken- und Tintenfischarten der aktuellen Gefühlslage anzupassen. Und es gab nicht das Geringste, was man dagegen tun konnte. Nichts, außer warten und hoffen. Hoffen, dass man nicht in peinliche Situationen geriet. Hoffen, dass Ajira niemals erfahren würde, dass Grün bei diesem Zauber die Farbe der Zuneigung war, die schon sehr nah an der Schwelle zu Türkis stand. Wobei Türkis die Farbe der... Severus atmete tief durch. Allein beim Gedanken an Ajira hatte er einen leichten Grünstich bekommen. Verdammt. Ein leises Fiepen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Kajiit.

Ajira wimmerte erneut, ihre Ohren lagen flach am Kopf, der Schwanz peitschte panisch umher. Vorsichtig lehnte Severus sich hinüber, berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. Vielleicht würde diese sachte Berührung ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war, dass die Alpträume keine Macht über sie hatten. Er wusste, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte, oft genug war er in den Nächten nach den Todessertreffen schweißgebadet mit rasendem Herzschlag aufgewacht. Er wusste, wie real diese Alpträume sein konnten.

Sein Plan schien erfolgreich zu sein, ihr Atem ging nun etwas ruhiger, ihr eleganter, rotbepelzter Schwanz schlug nicht mehr so heftig. Er spürte, wie sie sich in seine Hand schmiegte, wie sie die Wärme seiner Hand suchte. Sie war so jung...

Wieder sah Severus hinaus in die Nacht, sah die vorbeifliegenden Lichter einer kleinen Festung und das schwarze, ruhige Wasser eines Sees.

„Das war eben Pelagiad. Bald haben wir Vivec erreicht..."

Ajiras vor Erschöpfung stärker als gewöhnlich schnurrende Stimme. Leise, schüchtern. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt, sah Severus jetzt aus ihren Bernsteinaugen an. Er nickte und zog seine Hand zurück. Der Grünton seiner Haut verstärkte sich ein wenig, doch Severus zog es vor, diese Erscheinung zu ignorieren. Er hatte nicht vor, Ajira weiter zu gefährden. Sie würde ihre Gruppe bis Vivec begleiten und dann dort im Schutz ihres Argonierfreundes bleiben. Sie hatte genug mitmachen müssen...

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster, in der Spiegelung des Glases konnte er sehen, dass Ajira ihn beobachtete. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen das Fenster.

„Erlaubt Ihr mir eine Frage?"

Severus wandte sich vom Fenster ab, sah Ajira fragend an, nickte schließlich.

„Warum seid Ihr so abweisend seit... seit dem, was in Balmora geschehen ist?"

Severus erste Reaktion war Wut. Kalte rasende Wut. Wie konnte diese kleine... Nein, er durfte ihr keine Vorwürfe machen, sie war keine seiner Schülerinnen. Sie würde nicht aufgrund einiger finsterer Blicke schreiend davonlaufen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Dennoch, er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen...

Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er nicht nur in dieser Welt für den Tod zahlloser Unschuldiger verantwortlich war? Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass niemand seine Bekanntschaft ohne Schaden überstand? Dass es besser für sie war, wenn sie ihn in Vivec so schnell wie möglich vergessen würde, egal wie sehr er sich auch das Gegenteil wünschen mochte?

Seine Kopfschmerzen schienen proportional zu seiner Müdigkeit anzusteigen und offenbar hatten diese verfluchten Nebenwirkungen noch einige versteckte Folgen. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen von der Welt, ein dünner Nebelschleier schien zwischen ihm und Ajira zu hängen. Gleichzeitig wirbelte Ajiras an sich so harmlose Frage in seinem Kopf umher, weckte Erinnerungen. Dumbledores leise Stimme, die ihm annähernd die gleiche Frage unmittelbar nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Heulenden Hütte stellte, damals hatte er sich geweigert zu antworten. Er wollte dem alten Mann keinen Einblick in sein Leben gewähren, er wollte seine Privatsphäre schützen. Damals hatte er den Fehler gemacht zu schweigen als er hätte reden müssen...

Nun hatte er die Möglichkeit, alte Fehler zu berichtigen...

Und bevor er es selbst richtig bemerkte, wollte er Ajira von den Todessern erzählen, von seinem Leben in ewiger Schuld, Schuld an Tod und Leid, Schuld, die bereits in seiner Schulzeit ihren Ursprung hatte. Er wollte ihr von seinen ständigen Konflikten mit den Herumtreibern im Speziellen und Gryffindors im Allgemeinen berichten und schließlich drangen sogar die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit vor Hogwarts wieder in sein bewusstes Denken. Die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen seiner Eltern über seine Erziehung, das ständige Gefühl, dass er immer etwas falsch und es niemals jemandem recht machen konnte. Seine Eltern hatten es gut gemeint, sie hatten nur das Beste für ihn gewollt. Und doch... Er hatte niemals gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte, ständig hagelte es Ratschläge und –meist widersprüchliche von Vater und Mutter- Befehle... Tu dies, lass das...

Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen als die kalte Maske der Malfoys zu kopieren, die zu dieser Zeit häufig Gast im Hause Snape waren. Er hatte gelernt, alles an sich abprallen zu lassen, keine Gefühle zu haben. Keine Fehler zu machen. Und bis heute hatte er diese Maske immer weiter perfektioniert und nicht wieder abgelegt. Schon damals war er eher der dunklen als der hellen Seite zugeneigt gewesen. (1)

Er wollte mit Ajira reden, wollte seine Seele endlich erleichtern. Und doch... Er konnte es nicht. Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, tief in ihm sträubte sich etwas heftig dagegen, einer Person –und so sei sie noch so sympathisch wie Ajira- einen Einblick in sein Inneres zu erlauben. Es würde ihn zu angreifbar machen. Sowohl ihn als auch sie. Und so schwieg er, drehte sich zum Fenster und sah erneut hinaus in die nächtliche Schwärze.

Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben... Niemals mehr.

Plötzlich spürte Severus die warme Umarmung Ajiras, instinktiv versteifte sein Körper sich, drückte pure Ablehnung aus. Berührungen waren nicht gut, hatten nie etwas Gutes bedeutet. Und auch Liebe und Zuneigung bargen nur Gefahren, besonders in einer Welt wie Morrowind. Und endlich fühlte er die vertraute Gefühlskälte in sich aufsteigen, spürte, wie seine Miene die gewohnte abweisende Mimik aufsetzte.

Kalt sah er Ajira an, die seinen Blick verwirrt und verletzt erwiderte. Sie hatte ihn wieder freigegeben, nun schien sie nicht recht zu wissen, wohin mit ihren Händen. Nervös verschränkte sie die Finger ineinander, Severus verbot es sich, die Eleganz ihrer Hände zu bemerken. Er musste einen –nein, zwei- Kriege gewinnen, Schönheit wäre nur hinderlich. Genau wie gewisse Gefühle.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", fauchte er und wandte sich demonstrativ dem Fenster zu.

„Aber-"

„Schweigen Sie!", befahl Severus mit schneidender Stimme.

Tief in ihm sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass er sich einfach unmöglich benahm, doch im Ignorieren seiner inneren Stimme hatte er ja Übung. Er hatte es einfach nicht nötig, Schuldgefühle zu empfinden, nur weil er Ajira vielleicht etwas hart angefahren hatte. Sie sollte ihm lieber dankbar sein, dass sie nicht auf die harte Tour lernen musste, wie gefährlich seine Bekanntschaft sein konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Shannat würde sie vielleicht sogar unbeschadet aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauskommen. Die tiefen Stiche angesichts der schimmernden Tränen in ihren Augen weigerte er sich zu sehen, stattdessen starrte er erneut aus dem Fenster. Starrte und fühlte sich wie der eiskalte Mistkerl, der er ja auch war.

Im ersten zaghaften Leuchten eines neuen Tages erschien eine Brücke am Horizont, schuf die Verbindung zu der eckigen Silhouette einer Stadt, einzelne Fackeln erhellten breite Gänge an den Außenseiten schwimmender Stadtteile, welche durch schmale Brücken verbunden waren. Mit einem hohen Sirren stoppte der Siltstrider und die Tür zu ihrer Kabine wurde mit Schwung geöffnet.

Sie hatten Vivec erreicht.

OoO

Eine Stunde später folgten sie einem schwer gepanzerten Wächter durch düstere, nur vom flackernden Schein der Kerzen an den Wänden erhellten Gang zu Miun-Geis Geschäft.

Severus bezweifelte, dass dieser Krieger ihnen im Ernstfall gegen die Morag Tong oder auch die Dunkle Bruderschaft beistehen konnte, sollte er auch noch so gut bewaffnet sein, doch Sirius und T´Lina waren anderer Meinung. Nun solange sie ängstlich-wachsam durch die Gänge schlichen, konnte zumindest Sirius ihm keine fragenden und vorwurfsvollen Blicke ob seines abweisenden Verhaltens Ajiras gegenüber zuwerfen. Als ob er sich dem Flohträger gegenüber rechtfertigen müsste! Bei Merlin, wenn nur diese verfluchte Müdigkeit nicht wäre... Er konnte kaum klar denken, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er im Moment nicht zu einer Erklärung über sein Verhalten Sirius gegenüber in der Lage...

Ajira hatte ihn seit ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr angesehen, sie mied seinen Blick und hatte ihn auch nicht angesprochen. Offenbar hatte er sie mit seinem Verhalten doch sehr verletzt...

Also hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass er kein guter Umgang war und vielleicht konnte er sie irgendwann auch vergessen. Und vielleicht würde irgendwann auch dieser verfluchte Zauber nachlassen, der seine Haut erneut zartgrün gefärbt hatte. Aber auch das würde er noch in den Griff bekommen.

Mit den in Hogwarts so gefürchteten lautlosen, schnellen Schritten weigerte Severus sich, der Müdigkeit und den Kopfschmerzen nachzugeben und folgte dem Wächter, eine Hand wachsam am Zauberstab.

OoO

Demütig kniete der schwarzgekleidete Mann vor seinem Gott, wartete auf die Erlaubnis zu sprechen.

„Nun?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme gab der Assassine einen Bericht über die vergangene Nacht in Balmora ab. Die Ziele waren entkommen, dafür war die Dominanz der Morag Tong in Balmora endlich gebrochen. Es würde kein Widerstand zu erwarten sein.

Zufrieden nickte Vivec schließlich, gab dem Mann die Erlaubnis sich zu entfernen. Er wartete, bis der Schatten aus der Schreinhalle verschwunden war, bevor er in den funkelnden Farbwirbel trat.

Er würde sich niemals an den Anblick dieser fremden Sterne gewöhnen, zu ungewohnt war die gleichmäßige Helligkeit. Er hatte erfahren, dass auch die Menschen dieser Welt Sternenbilder kannten, jedoch waren diese schwach und blass, in keinster Weise von magielosen Sternen zu unterscheiden. Diese Welt war wirklich anders als Morrowind, wo das Sternzeichen die Fähigkeiten und Kräfte eines jeden beeinflusste. Natürlich galt dies nicht für die allmächtigen Götter und für ihn schon gar nicht...

„Mein Lord...", wurde er voll Respekt von Lamal angesprochen.

Vivec drehte sich um, sah den Schattenriss seines treuesten Dieners an. Noch etwas, dass diese Welt von Morrowind unterschied: Die Nächte waren lang. Sehr lang sogar. Die Zeit verging hier ungleich schneller, dennoch schienen die Nächte ewig.

„Der Plan wird ohne Änderungen durchgeführt. Einen Überträger werde ich dir in nächster Zeit schicken, halte dich bereit. Kannst du etwas berichten?"

Der Schatten verneigte sich tief. Die roten Augen glühten im Sternenlicht.

„Mein Lord, ich habe einen interessanten Trank in dieser Welt entdeckt: Er heißt Veritaserum und zwingt den Konsumenten, die absolute Wahrheit zu sagen. Eine Lüge ist nicht möglich. Ob er auf Nichtmenschen wirkt, konnte ich noch nicht erarbeiten, vielleicht könntet Ihr einem Assassinen die Ehre übertragen, die Wirkungsweise dieses Trankes auf Katzen und Echsen zu überprüfen? Ich würde gern mehr über diesen Trank erfahren..."

Lamal war wirklich sein treuester Diener, mit diesem Trank ließe sich einiges bewerkstelligen. Wenn er auf diese dreckigen Katzenviecher und Mephalaanhänger wirken sollte, dann könnten sie den abtrünnigen Giftmischer und seine Gefährten erneut jagen und zwar ohne langwierige Befragungen und Irrwege, weil zumindest die Gefährten zum Teil in Balmora unverständlicherweise so beliebt gewesen waren, dass die Dunklen Brüder kaum einen vernünftigen Hinweis bekommen hatten.

Vielleicht würde sich dieses Problem ja bald von selber lösen...

Doch nun musste erst mal der nächste Teil seiner Machtübernahme in dieser Welt vorbereitet werden.

Mit leiser Stimme gab er die notwendigen Befehle, bevor er nach Morrowind zurückkehrte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Ich weiß, im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Fanficerklärungen für Sevs manchmal wirklich ausgesprochen fieses Verhalten (womit ich nicht nur auf einen bestimmten HP-Band anspielen möchte), ist meine Erklärung absolut harmlos. Aber Erziehung hat meiner Meinung nach viel mehr Einfluss auf unser Verhalten, als wir meistens möchten... Hab ich zumindest bei den meisten Leuten in meiner Umgebung festgestellt...

Man sollte bei solchen Kaps nicht das neue HIM-Album in der Endlosschleife laufen lassen. Songs wie „Killing loneliness" und „Dark Light" helfen nicht gerade in solchen Situationen, wie die vier und T´Jen sie gerade erleben... Über Reviews freu ich mich übrigens immer wieder ;-)


	32. Legenden und Mythen

**31. Kapitel**

**Legenden und Mythen**

Nach vielen Minuten des Wanderns in leeren Gängen stoppte die Wache vor einer Holztür aus dicken Bohlen und verabschiedete sich, nachdem Sirius den schwer gepanzerten Mann mit einigen Metallmünzen für seine Dienste entlohnt hatte. Ein kleines Schild neben der Tür wies auf einen Miun-Gei, Enchanter, hin. Sirius klopfte vorsichtig, nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und ein hellgrünes Eidechsengesicht erschien.

"Ihr wünschen?", zischelte Miun-Gei mit misstrauisch verengten Augen. Severus war neugierig, wie sie den Echsenmann dazu bringen wollten, die Tür zu öffnen. Andererseits war es ihm eigentlich auch egal, er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm Schlafentzug jemals grausamer vorkommen könnte als ein Cruciatus, aber allmählich näherte er sich diesem Punkt immer mehr.

Ajira murmelte einige Worte, welche den Argonier offensichtlich von ihrer Ehrlichkeit überzeugten, öffnete er doch mit einigen weiteren misstrauischen Blicken schließlich die Tür. Schnell huschte die kleine Gruppe durch die Tür, welche von Miun-Gei schnell wieder verriegelt wurde. Es schien wirklich keine gute Zeit für Argonier zu sein...

Severus´ erster Gedanke zu Miun-Gei war der eines alternden, freundlichen Dinosauriers in slytheringrünen Roben. Spitze Zacken liefen über die Echsennase über den Kopf den gesamten Rücken hinunter und beulten an einigen Stellen die Kleidung aus, genau wie der lange, peitschenartige Reptilienschwanz. Rote Fleck am Kinn in einem ansonsten vollkommen mit bleichen Schuppen bedeckten Gesicht verliehen ihm einen permanent erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ajira, ich sehr erfreuen, dich zu sehen wieder. Du haben versprochen, oftmals zu besuchen mich.", zischelte Miun-Gei, nachdem er Ajira mit einer fast rituell wirkenden Geste begrüßt hatte. "Wen du mitgebringen haben?"

Die kleinen, funkelnd schwarzen Augen des Argoniers sahen seine Besucher der Reihe nach an, als Ajira ihre Begleiter vorstellte. Ein leichtes Lächeln begann seine Lippen zu umspielen, als T´Jen ihm artig die Pfote reichte. Sirius und T´Lina grinsten sich nur an, sogar Severus fühlte sich leicht amüsiert, was seine Haut sofort zum Anlass nahm, hellviolett zu werden. Eine Tatsache, die ihm die Laune so sehr vermieste, dass er fast sofort wieder grau-weiß, die Farben der Erschöpfung und Resignation, annahm.

"Ich euch auf das Freundlichste begrüßen tun in meine kleinen Geschäft. Ich euch anbieten Nahrung, dann wir reden.", bestimmte der recht kleine (er reichte Severus lediglich bis knapp unter das Kinn) Argonier und bewegte sich recht schnell und elegant in einen kleinen Nebenraum.

"Ihr müsst seine Sprechweise entschuldigen, er ist bereits recht alt und weigert sich, das imperiale Idiom ausführlicher als unbedingt notwendig zu erlernen. Er versteht jedoch alles, was wir sagen, wir müssen also nicht unsere Argonischkenntnisse bemühen.", flüsterte Ajira.

"Ich haben hören das, junge Kajiit. Ich alt, aber nicht nicht hörend.", spottete Miun-Gei gutmütig und lachte leise, als Ajira offensichtlich verlegen zu Boden sah. "Aber du haben richtig, ich verstehen, was ihr sagen. Doch nun kommen ihr, ihr haben müssen Hunger."

Miun-Gei wies seinen Gästen jeweils einen Platz auf niedrigen, japanisch anmutenden und mit bunten Stickereien verzierten Kissen in einem weiteren Nebenraum zu, die in einem Halbkreis um verschiedene Schüsseln mit diversen Inhalten verteilt waren. Sirius, T´Lina und Ajira ließen sich fröhlich nieder, offenbar vollkommen entspannt trotz der langwierigen Siltstriderreise und den Ereignissen, die zu ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch von Balmora geführt hatten. Severus jedoch konnte nicht so leicht vergessen, mochte es am Schlafmangel liegen oder aber an der Tatsache, dass er Abende, wie den letzten in Balmora bereits gewöhnt sein müsste: Er fühlte sich erschöpft, vollkommen ausgelaugt und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu durchringen, Miun-Gei zu vertrauen. Er kannte ihn ja nicht einmal ansatzweise...

Nun, dann musste er halt stellvertretend für die gesamte Gruppe die Augen offen halten, auch wenn er das Gegenteil zur Zeit absolut vorgezogen hätte. Sorgfältig achtete er darauf, nur jene Speisen zu sich zu nehmen, die auch Miun-Gei wählte, genauso sorgfältig behielt er den greisen Argonier im Auge. Er wusste nicht, ob die argonische Gestik mit der menschlichen übereinstimmte, aber er würde einen Verrat schon irgendwie erkennen. Hoffte er zumindest, von seinen Kameraden konnte er ja kaum Unterstützung erwarten...

OoO

Nach einer knappen Stunde hatten sie ihr spätes (oder frühes? Severus hatte vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren) Mahl beendet und Miun-Gei hatte die leeren Teller mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung zur Seite schweben lassen. Severus wollte bereits nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch da weder Sirius noch T´Lina oder Ajira Anzeichen der Beunruhigung zeigten, beließ er es doch nur bei einer leichten Gewichtsverlagerung, um im Notfall leichter an seinen Zauberstab heranzukommen. Zumindest bei Zaubern Morrowinds gestand er dem Rest der Gruppe mehr Erfahrung und Wissen zu...

Miun-Gei begann ihn allmählich an Albus zu erinnern, lächelte der Argonier doch schon wieder leicht hintergründig. Irgendwie hatte Severus die dumpfe Ahnung, dass dieses alte Echsenwesen wie Albus genau wusste, wie es in seinem Innersten aussah. Vielleicht waren es diese verflucht wissend aussehenden Augen. Oder die Neigung, sich harmloser zu stellen, als man es in Wirklichkeit war. Oder beides.

"Nun wir haben essen, nun wir reden. Du noch immer kämpfen gegen Dunklen Gott, Sirius?"

Das Gesicht des Animagus war Gold wert. Solche Verblüffung hatte Severus das letzte Mal im Gesicht des Dunklen Lords gesehen, als dieser von der Lage seiner wahren Loyalität erfahren hatte. Wie sich die Ereignisse doch immer wieder glichen... Nur komme ich dieses Mal vielleicht mit dem Leben davon, fügte er in Gedanken zynisch lächelnd hinzu.

"Wie ihr ihn besiegen wollen?"

"Wenn wir das bereits wüssten, wären wir nicht hier, sondern längst auf der Suche nach diesem Möchtegernwelteroberer!", meldete Severus sich scharf zu Wort. Was ging es diesen Pseudomagier an, wie ihre Pläne aussahen? Er sollte sie lediglich unterstützen...

"Du nicht werden unhöflich, junger Magier. Du nehmen diesen Trank gegen Schlaflosigkeit, dann du schlafen zehn Stunden und dann wir werden reden weiter und ich euch sagen, wie Dunkler Gott sterben kann.", erwiderte Miun-Gei lediglich, reichte Severus eine kleine, bauchige Phiole und verließ das Zimmer. Ajira warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu und folgte ihm eilig.

"Hast du ja ganz toll hinbekommen, Snivellus. Kannst du deine miese Laune nicht wenigstens einmal zurückhalten?", fauchte Sirius ihn an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so als ob er ihn am liebsten schlagen wollte. T´Lina hatte ihn ebenfalls schon mal freundlicher angesehen, ihr Gesicht hatte überwältigende Ähnlichkeit mit der finsteren Miene Mrs. Norris´, wenn ihr mal wieder ein Schüler entwischt war. Auch Severus fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, zusammen mit seiner Erschöpfung hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr, sich zu beherrschen. Seine Haut war inzwischen leuchtend rot mit aggressiv schwarzen Flecken. Schwarze Flecken sah er auch vor den Augen, vorsichtshalber stellte er die kleine Flasche auf einem Regal ab.

"Mein Name ist Professor Snape, Straßenköter. Ich weiß ja, dass Gryffindors leichtsinnig alles und jedem vertrauen, wenn ich da an eine gewisse Ratte erinnern dürfte. Ich jedoch ziehe es vor, meinen Gegenüber kennen zulernen, bevor ich ihn in geheime Pläne einweihe. Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass er kein Dunkler Bruder ist?"

"Miun-Gei? Ein Dunkler Bruder? Vergiss es, er ist genauso wenig einer wie du oder ich! ER ist ein ARGONIER, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte, und die Dunkle Bruderschaft nimmt nur DUNMER auf! Er wäre nie im Leben zu einem Verrat fähig.", mischte T´Lina sich wütend fauchend ein, noch bevor Sirius auch nur den Mund zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet hatte. Sie kochte vor Wut, ihr pelziger Schwanz schwang aggressiv, ihre Ohren waren eng an den Schädel gepresst.

"Nicht zu einem Verrat fähig? Woher willst du das wissen? Gewisse Leute waren auch der Meinung, Gryffindors wären dazu nicht fähig und heute sind sie tot. Du verstehst, dass ich ihr Schicksal nicht unbedingt teilen möchte?", fuhr Severus sie an. Konnten sie denn nicht verstehen?

Sirius schien sich endlich von seinem Schock erholt zu haben. "Lass gefälligst Pettigrew und James da raus, Severus. Deine Anschuldigungen sind einfach nur Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch. Irgendjemandem müssen wir notgedrungen vertrauen und Miun-Gei scheint mir aufrichtig zu sein. Ich würde es also wirklich vorziehen, wenn du deinen verfluchten Todesserinstinkten ein wenig die Zügel anlegen würdest, damit wir hier endlich weitermachen können. Du musst in Sachen Vertrauenswürdigkeit nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen, verstehst du? Nur weil du ein Verräter der Dunklen Seite bist, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass alle anderen ebenfalls Verräter sind. Vielleicht denkst du ein wenig darüber nach, während du schläfst..."

Sirius hatte mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme gesprochen. Er sah Severus auffordernd an und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer; T´Lina knurrte ihn noch einmal an und folgte ihm. Severus hört, wie die Tür von außen verriegelt wurde. Er war allein. Und gefangen. Verdammt. Wütend tigerte Severus von einer Wand zur anderen, die Hände krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt. Was bildete sich dieser bessere Bettvorleger eigentlich ein, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Und was sollte das heißen, dass er immer von sich auf andere schloss? Es war lediglich eine Überlebensstrategie, absolut notwendig, wenn man als Spion unter Todessern den nächsten Tag erleben wollte...

Gereizt schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, befriedigt sah er Risse wie lange Spinnenbeine im Putz verlaufen. Sofort fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Der rote Nebel der Wut legte sich langsam, ließ die Rationalität wieder zum Vorschein treten. Bei näherer Betrachtung erschien es ihm selbst unlogisch, dass er Miun-Gei als Dunklen Bruder verdächtigt hatte, aber es hätte theoretisch sein können...

Zum Glück hatte Sirius ausnahmsweise mal etwas richtig gemacht und hatte ihn gestoppt, bevor er großen Schaden hätte anrichten können. Überhaupt Sirius... Er hatte sich verändert in den zwei Jahren, die er in Morrowind verbracht hatte. Viel von seinem überheblichen Gryffindorgebaren war einer ruhigen Würde gewichen, man konnte direkt mit ihm reden, wenn er nicht gerade mit T´Lina herumturtelte oder aber schlecht gelaunt war. Und auch die kleine Episode von eben... Der alte Sirius hätte ihm ohne zu Zögern einen Fluch an den Hals gehext und ihn anschließend ausgiebigst beschimpft. Vielleicht hätte er das auch schon vorher getan.

Alles in allem war ihm der neue´ Sirius direkt sympathisch... Eine Erkenntnis, die ihm in Hogwarts höchstens ein müdes Lächeln und einen sarkastischen Kommentar entlockt hätte... Doch hier? Hier schien es ihm eher als eine logische Konsequenz... Er hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, schon lange hatte er nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspürt, seine Mitmenschen  
(bzw. -argonier und -kajiit) mit verletzenden Bemerkungen von sich zu stoßen. Wenn... wenn die Ereignisse in Balmora nicht gewesen wären, hätte er sich in Morrowind direkt glücklich fühlen können, doch so brannte der Wunsch nach Rache nur noch heißer in ihm. Und wenn die Vernichtung Vivecs und des Dunklen Lordes (er konnte ihn noch immer nicht beim Namen nennen) erforderte, dass er einem alten Argonier vertraute, der viel zu viel über ihn zu wissen schien und ihn an Albus erinnerte, so sei es.

Sein Blick blieb auf der kleinen Flasche hängen, vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Hand, entstöpselte sie und roch neugierig an den aufsteigenden Dämpfen. Der vage Geruch nach etwas Kokosähnlichem schlug ihm entgegen, allein der Duft des Trankes machte ihn schläfrig. Nun, das Elixier konnte auf keinen Fall schaden, noch miserabler konnte er sich bald nicht mehr fühlen...

Mit einem kräftigen Schluck leerte er die kleine Flasche, sofort schien seine gesamte Umgebung in weiße Watte gehüllt zu sein. Seine Gliedmaßen wurden immer schwerer, nur mit äußerster Willenskraft konnte er seine Augen offen halten. Die Kissen sahen wirklich ausgesprochen bequem aus...

Er war eingeschlafen, noch bevor er richtig niedergesunken war.

OoO

Etwas Haariges kitzelte ihn an der Nase, riss ihn recht hartnäckig aus seinem friedlichen Schlaf. Murrend drehte Severus sich um, doch das Haarige folgte ihm unbarmherzig. Mit einem unwilligen Knurren fegte er das Haarige mit der Hand beiseite, in der Hoffnung, endlich seine Ruhe zu haben. Nun, er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, das Pelzige sandte ihm nämlich ein Gedankenbild voll überschäumender Munterkeit und identifizierte sich somit eindeutig als T´Linas kleiner Nager...

"Verdammt, T´Jen, lass mich in Ruhe.", murmelte Severus schlaftrunken, er weigerte sich auch nur daran zu denken, die Augen zu öffnen. Dafür war die Dunkelheit viel zu angenehm...

"Hey, Severus, du Schlafmütze, wach endlich auf. Es gibt Frühstück."

Sirius. Viel zu laut und munter. Hatte er gestern Abend (heute früh?) etwa wirklich geglaubt, ihn jemals zu mögen? Verdammte Frühaufsteher...

Ein weiteres haariges Kitzeln sagte ihm, dass er allzu bald wohl nicht in Ruhe gelassen wurde und er genauso gut aufstehen könnte. Noch immer schlaftrunken erhob er sich und wankte in das kleine angrenzende Bad (1).

OoO

Nach einer halben Stunde fühlte er sich wieder annähernd wie ein Mensch und betrat das Eingangszimmer, welches gleichzeitig als Verkaufsraum zu dienen schien. Ein umfangreiches Frühstück war auf dem Verkaufstresen aufgebaut worden, die anderen waren bereits am Essen. Severus setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl, welcher sich ausgerechnet direkt neben Ajira befand, und griff nach etwas, was wie Brot aussah und nach dem ersten Bissen auch so schmeckte.

"Darf ich dir ein wenig dieses wunderbaren Mazte anbieten?", fragte Sirius unverhohlen grinsend und schenkte ihm ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Kein Angst, man kann es trinken."

Severus funkelte ihn an, beschloss jedoch, nichts zu erwidern. So früh am Morgen fühlte er sich einfach nicht in der Lage dazu... Vorsichtig nippte er an seinem Getränk, sofort fühlte er sich belebt und fast munter. Ein wenig mehr des Mazte und die Morgenmüdigkeit war verschwunden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er das morrowind´sche Äquivalent für sehr starken Kaffee entdeckt. Ganz spontan kürte er es zu seinem Favoriten, besser als Sujamma war es allemal.

"Du jetzt munter und friedlich?", fragte Miun-Gei mit der ihm eigenen Zischelstimme. Severus nickte leicht und beschloss, Sirius´ breites Grinsen zu ignorieren. Er war nun mal kein Morgenmensch...

"Dann ich euch erzählen von Weg, wie ihr können töten Dunklen Gott. Alte Legende meines Volkes berichten von Götter, die verlassen ihren Platz und sterben. Das nicht sein erstaunlich, wir haben viele Legenden. Aber sein erstaunlich, dass Kajiit und Orc und Dunmer und Altmer und Bosmer haben gleiche Legende. Genau wie Redguard und Nord. Das sein sieben von elf Rassen Morrowinds. Fehlenden vier ich können nicht fragen, sie nicht reden mit mir. Platz von Göttern sein an unserem Sternenhimmel, nicht in fremden Welten spazieren gehen. So Götter sein sterblich, wenn sie verlassen Morrowind und angestammten Platz.", schloss Miun-Gei unüberhörbar zufrieden mit sich.

Flüchtig sah Severus sich um, Sirius und T´Lina schienen genauso verblüfft zu sein wie er. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

"Wir müssen also Vivec nur auf die Erde locken, irgendwie ebenfalls dorthin gelangen und dann können wir ihn einfach so besiegen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Miun-Gei nickte, freudig lächelnd bot er Ajira etwas Brot an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich über einen Sieg gegen Vivec auch sehr freuen würde, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. T´Jen sprang zu Ajira und brach sich kleine Stücke aus ihrem Kanten Brot.

"Ja, dann... das ist ja direkt ein Kinderspiel.", murmelte Severus. Etwas lauter fragte er: "Und wie bitte schön sollen wir zur Erde kommen? Uns bei Vivec an den Rockzipfel hängern?"

"Ich nicht wissen, wie ihr kommen können zu... ihr nennen es R.D.? (2)", Miun-Gei sah Sirius fragend an. "Erde.", erklärte dieser.

"Ihr da jemand anderen fragen müssen, darüber Legenden sagen nichts zu mich. Ihr aber euch beeilen müssen, da Dunkler Gott tun viele böse Sachen in Balmora, ich haben hören."

Schwer lastete die plötzliche Stille in dem kleinen Raum, wie ein kalter Wasserguss waren die Morde in Balmora wieder in ihr bewusstes Denken getreten.

"Das werden wir, Miun-Gei. Das schwöre ich.", versprach Ajira dem alten Argonier. Entschlossenheit funkelte in ihren Augen, verlieh ihnen neues Leben, die schlummernde Apathie in ihr war endlich geschwunden. Sie ist schön.´, dachte Severus und verbot sich solche Gedanken sofort. Wenn er sie schon nicht in Sicherheit zurücklassen konnte, so wollte er sie nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen als nötig. Was hieß, dass er endlich diese lästigen Grünfärbungen seiner Haut unter Kontrolle bringen sollte.

"Ihr fragen können alten Buchhändler Jobasha, er vielleicht wissen andere Legenden. Ihr ihn finden zwei Gänge weiter, ihr müssen gerade aus und dann links.", riet der alte Argonier und ließ erneut mit einer Handbewegung die Überreste des Frühstücks fortschweben.

"Wir danken dir vielmals, Miun-Gei. Du hast uns sehr geholfen, ich werde dich besuchen, wenn wir Vivec besiegt haben und dann werde ich dir alles erzählen, damit du einige neue Legenden schaffen kannst.", verabschiedete Ajira sich von dem Argonier, auch Sirius und T´Lina dankten ihm. Severus wollte sich ebenfalls zu einem Dank durchringen, als er von Miun-Gei unterbrochen wurde, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hatte.

"Du vielleicht lernen haben vieles jetzt. Ich hoffen, dass du finden richtigen Weg für dich und du können lernen mögen grüne Haut. Ich wünschen, dass du Ajira beschützen und helfen, wann du können. Du verstanden?", fragte er streng. Severus nickte wie betäubt, zum Glück waren seine drei Begleiter bereits auf den Gang hinausgetreten und hatten hoffentlich nichts gehört. Woher wusste dieser alte Mann nur davon?

"Ich alt, aber nicht nicht sehend. Mögen unsere Weg sich kreuzen erneut.", lächelnd verabschiedete Miun-Gei den Tränkemeister mit einer kompliziert wirkenden Geste, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

_(Du kannst jetzt herauskommen, meine Liebe, sie sind fort.)_, forderte Miun-Gei schmunzelnd eine vermeintliche leere Ecke im zischenden, farbenprächtigen Dialekt seines Schwarzsumpfclanes auf.

Die schlanke Gestalt Lady Mephalas materialisierte sich schimmernd. Die Göttin begrüßte Miun-Gei in alter Argoniertradition, bevor sie sich an den Tresen setzte und sich die letzten Frühstücksreste vornahm.

_(Du hast sie informiert? Wie haben sie reagiert, besonders der schlechtgelaunte Tränkemeister?)_, fragte sie in Argonian und zerbröselte ein Stück Brot in ihren Händen.

_(Nana, das ist aber nicht nett, Mephala. Du bist viel zu neugierig. )_, tadelte Miun-Gei, _(Ganz abgesehen davon, so schlechtgelaunt ist er gar nicht mehr, er ist sich nur noch nicht bewusst, dass er Ajira nicht beschützen muss. Wird aber schon noch werden, die beiden ergänzen sich recht gut. Ich habe sie zwar zu Jobasha geschickt, aber wenn Eno pünktlich war -und wir wissen beide, dass er das immer ist-, dürften sie bereits festgestellt haben, dass ihr Weg nicht dorthin führt.)_

_(Sehr gut. Und nun lass uns von erfreulicheren Dingen reden. Was macht die Verzauberung dieses alten Zwergenkurzschwertes? Hast du es schon mit Gold Kanet versucht?)_

Schnell verloren die beiden ungleichen Freunde sich in einer anspruchsvollen Diskussion über Zaubermaximalwerte, Zauberkraftstärke sowie Maximale Ladekapazitäten...

OoO

"Ja, dann sollten wir uns wohl auf die Suche nach Jobasha machen, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius, um die ratlose Stille zu überbrücken.

"Solltet ihr euch bewegen, wäre ich leider gezwungen, euch mit Lähmpfeilen ruhig zu stellen. Es käme eurer Gesundheit sehr zugute, solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden, mir zu folgen und die Hände von euren Waffen zu lassen."

Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt in schwarzen Roben, welche nichts vom Gesicht erkennen ließen, richtete eine beeindruckende Armbrust auf sie. Hinter dieser Gestalt standen vier weitere schwarze Kutten, jede mit einem gespannten magieschimmernden Bogen.

"Oh verdammt.", fluchte T´Lina.

Severus stimmte ihr im Stillen zu. Sie saßen in der Falle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Mit den Bädern verhält es sich im Spiel ähnlich wie in Daily Soaps. Sie glänzen lediglich durch Abwesenheit...

(2) okay, das mit dem R.D. ist übernommen aus Lilo&Stitch. Ich find´s lustig „g"


	33. Aggressivitäten

_Auch wenn es niemand liest, hier ist das nächste Kapitel..._

32. Kapitel

Aggressivitäten

T´Lina war verwirrt. Sie hatte den Geruch des Fremden sofort erkannt, obwohl sie ihm erst ein einziges Mal begegnet war und dieses Treffen bereits mehrere Jahre zurück lag. Aber welchen Grund sollte Eno Hlaalu, Großmeister der Morag Tong, haben, sie so geheimnisvoll in Empfang zu nehmen? Weshalb schlichen sie durch die Gänge wie Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht, immer darauf bedacht, nur die unbevölkerten Seitengänge zu nutzen?

Und warum, bei Mephala, musste sie so tun, als ob sie ihre ´Entführer nicht kennen würde? Der leise gezischte Befehl des Großmeisters war eindeutig gewesen, ließ keinen Platz für Interpretation...

Allmählich wichen die unbekannten Seitengänge vertrauteren Routen, sie näherten sich auf weiten Umwegen dem Hauptquartier der Morag Tong. Sie hatten das Fremdenviertel -quasi den Eingangsbereich Vivecs- bereits vor einer Stunde verlassen, über die Kanalisation hatten sie das Redoran-Canton -eines von acht Vierteln der größten Stadt Morrowinds- erreicht und nun schlich die kleine Gruppe über das riesige Kuppeldach des Redoran-Plazas hinüber zur Arena.

Jedes Canton wies eine Vierteilung auf, Kanalisation, untere Arbeitsbereiche, obere Arbeitsbereiche und das Plaza -ein riesiger Marktplatz mit Läden und Handwerkern- direkt unter dem Dach. Wenn man geschickt genug war, konnte man sich ungesehen in ganz Vivec bewegen. Man musste nur die richtigen Wege kennen - eine Vorraussetzung, die Großmeister Hlaalu unbestritten erfüllte, lebte er doch bereits seit mehr als 50 Jahren in Vivec.

Laut hallte das Schwerterklirren aus den Trainingsräumen der Arena, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit trainierten Krieger aller Rassen bei den besten Lehrern Morrowinds. Im Arena-Canton herrschten strikte Regeln zur Gastfreundschaft, nicht einmal die Dunkle Bruderschaft konnte Argonier und Kajiit aus diesem Canton vertreiben. Der Zusammenhalt unter den Kriegern war fast ebenso legendär wie gefürchtet... Es gab keinen sicheren Ort für die Morag Tong, solange Aufträge nicht in Arena ausgeführt wurden, akzeptierten die Krieger die vielerorts gehassten Assassinen. Arena war so ziemlich der einzige Ort, an dem Morag Tong-Mitglieder sich ohne Furcht, ohne Maskerade bewegen konnten...

Kaum hatte die Gruppe die Grenze zu Arena überschritten, entledigten sich die bewaffneten Entführer ihrer Kutten. Außer Eno Hlaalu, einem hochgewachsenen Dunmer mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz erkannte T´Lina Rogdul gro-Bolarz. Der Orc war erst vor kurzem zur Morag Tong gekommen und kümmerte sich die meiste Zeit um die Küche, sie hatte ihn noch nie mit einer Waffe gesehen. Sie nickte ihm leicht zu, eine angedeutete Verbeugung zeigte ihr, dass auch er sie erkannt hatte.  
Die anderen kannte sie nicht, die zwei Dunmer ignorierten sie und die fünfte Gestalt trug einen Helm, der das gesamte Gesicht bedeckte. Entweder war er sehr schüchtern oder aber misstrauisch...

"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?", murrte Sirius, seine gesamte Haltung machte mehr als deutlich, dass die ganze Situation ihm kein bisschen behagte. Auch Ajira und Severus hatten schon mal entspannter gewirkt...

"Mein Name ist Eno Hlaalu. Ihr werdet mir folgen, sobald wir die Gildenhallen erreicht haben, werde ich die Fragen beantworten, bis dahin möchte ich keinen Ton hören. T´Lina, ich mache dich für das Verhalten deiner Freunde verantwortlich."

"Jawohl, Großmeister." "Aber-", protestierte Sirius.

"Sirius?"  
"Ja?"  
"Sei leise. Wenn Großmeister Hlaalu sagt, dass eure Fragen beantwortet werden, dann werden sie es auch, verstehst du? Und nun schweig.", wies T´Lina Sirius mit jener speziellen Freundlichkeit zurecht, von der er wusste, dass er besser tun sollte, was sie verlangte.

Zum Glück schwieg Sirius den Rest des Weges, T´Lina hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie ihn sonst davon hätte überzeugen können, dass alles in Ordnung war. Bald hatten sie den verlassenen Lagerraum mit der Geheimtür erreicht, nacheinander kletterte die Gruppe die lange Leiter hinab. 

"Folgt mir!", befahl der Großmeister, entließ die vier Assassinen mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung und machte sich auf den langen Weg bis in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen...

OoO

"Ihr wollt den Dunklen Gott vernichten?"

Diese Frage kannten sie doch schon irgendwoher... Severus fragte sich, wie oft sie diese Frage wohl noch bejahen mussten, ehe Vivec -oder wie er sich offensichtlich gerne nennen ließ Der Dunkle Gott´- endlich etwas merkte und Gegenmaßnahmen ergriff. Er hoffte, dass Vivec in Hinsicht auf Verräter und Gegner ähnlich blind war wie der Dunkle Lord, welcher ihn viele Jahre als einen Anhänger akzeptiert hatte.

"Ja, Großmeister.", antwortete T´Lina.

"Und wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt, wenn ich fragen darf? Wolltet ihr ihn mit Sujamma begießen bis er darin ertrinkt? Oder wolltet ihr vielleicht mit euren mickrigen Zaubersprüchen und den kaum einer Erwähnung werten Kampfkünsten an einem Lachkrampf sterben lassen?"

Enos Spott hing belastend zwischen ihnen, als er jeden der Reihe nach ansah. T´Lina und Sirius wechselten einen peinlich berührten Blick, während Ajira lediglich zu Boden sah.

Es schien nicht so, als ob einer der anderen ihre Taktik verteidigen würde...

"Ich verbitte mir die Bezeichnung mickrige Zaubersprüche!", schnarrte Severus als ob er einen Schüler vor sich hätte. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich es bisher mit jedem magischen Wesen aufgenommen habe und sowenig ich Sirius auch leiden kann, muss ich ihm dennoch gewisse Künste in Flüchen zugestehen." Die meisten davon kannte er aus eigener Erfahrung. "Auch ohne Zauberstab ist er zu erstaunlicher Magie fähig. T´Linas Fähigkeiten im Bogen habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen und Ajira hat Talent im Heiltränke brauen. Ich wüsste nicht, mit welchem Recht Sie unsere Mission stören!"

Der Dunmer grinste lediglich.

"Und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ihr einen GOTT mit Pfeil und Bogen auch nur verletzen könnt? Ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen Dunklen Brüdern, die so nebenbei bemerkt seit Balmora fleißig Jagd auf euch machen und euch schon sehr nahe sind. Wäret ihr nur eine halbe Stunde länger bei Miun-Gei geblieben, hätten sie euch erwischt. Das gleiche Ergebnis hätten wir, wenn ihr euch zu Jobasha aufgemacht hättet -gesetzt den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, ihr hättet noch heute herausgefunden, wo sich sein Geschäft befindet und gesetzt den noch unwahrscheinlicheren Fall, er hätte überhaupt mit euch geredet."

Der Spott fuhr Severus durch Mark und Bein, er wusste, der Dunmer verhöhnte sie voller Absicht, immer in dem Wissen, dass er hier, in der Hochburg der Morag Tong, nichts zu befürchten hatte. Und so wie der Großmeister wusste, dass er hier sicher war, so wusste Severus, dass er nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte, dass sie ihm ausgeliefert waren. Noch.

"Nun, auch ich möchte den Dunklen Gott fallen sehen. Ihr werdet lernen, euch zu verteidigen, mit den Waffen des Geistes und mit denen des Körpers. Ihr werdet lernen, wie man ein Schwert seiner Bestimmung zuführt -welche nicht im Abschlachten wehrloser Wanderratten und Kagoutis liegt, wenn ich das erwähnen darf, White Thrall T´Lina."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei Dunmer hinter ihnen auf.

"Sirius, T´Lina, ihr werdet zunächst den Schwertkampf in seiner vollendeten Form erlernen. Taros Dral wird euch Unterricht erteilen."

Ein kleiner, sehniger Dunmer nickte ihnen leicht zu, forderte sie auf, ihm zu folgen. Sirius und T´Lina wechselten einen hilflosen Blick, taten dann, wie ihnen befohlen wurde.

"Ajira, du und dein Begleiter, ihr werdet in den Künsten des Geistes ausgebildet. Minnibi Selkin-Adda wird euch in die Geheimnisse der Clanmagie der Dunmerstämme einweisen. Weiterhin werden eure Braukünste vervollkommnet und euch werden elementare Kampfkünste offenbart. Anschließend werdet ihr in der Lage sein, euch dem Dunklen Gott zu nähern, ohne gleich von Dunklen Brüdern beseitigt zu werden. Nun geht."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte der Großmeister ihnen der Rücken zu und stieg eine lange Treppe hinauf, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Minnibi Selkin-Adda forderte Severus und Ajira mit leiser Stimme auf, ihm zu folgen. Der Mann mit dem seltsamen Namen schien ein Dunmer zu sein, obwohl seine Haare statt der schon fast obligatorischen schwarzen Färbung ein leuchtendes Weasley-Rot aufwiesen, welches sich auf wirklich außergewöhnliche Weise mit dem Rot seiner Augen biss.

Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen, mürrisch ging Severus hinter dem seltsamen Dunmer und der für ihn noch immer höchst verwirrenden Kajiit eine schmale Steintreppe hinauf, welche offensichtlich in eine Art Labor führte.

OoO

Fasziniert lauschte Severus den Ausführungen Minnibis, bereits nach wenigen Stunden spürte er, wie seine Kenntnisse in der fremdartigen Alchemie Morrowinds wuchsen. Das Wissen schien sich direkt in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen, ohne den normalen Umweg über das bewusste Denken. (1)

Sehr fremdartig.  
Aber auch effektiv.

Auch Ajira war in den letzten Stunden immer besser geworden beim Brauen, allerdings schien sie ihre Lerngeschwindigkeit für vollkommen normal zu halten. Severus wusste, dass sie ihm immer wieder Blicke zugeworfen hatte, doch er hatte es vorgezogen sie zu ignorieren.

Er durfte sie nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen. Das beste wäre noch immer, sie würde nach Balmora in den Schutz der Magiergilde zurückkehren anstatt hier mit ihm einen verrückten Gott zu jagen. Dummerweise schien sie für vernünftige Argumente unempfänglich zu sein, seine diesbezüglichen Hinweise hatte sie alle demonstrativ überhört. Das Problem war dabei, dass er in seinem tiefsten Inneren gar nicht wollte, dass sie ging, auch wenn dieses tiefste Innere bisher von ihm sehr effektiv unterdrückt worden war.

"Ich kann euch nicht mehr in Wissen in Alchemie geben. Daher werden wir uns nun der Clanmagie zuwenden, welche sich auf die Schule der Zerstörung spezialisiert hat. Diese Art der Magie umfasst sämtliche Zauber, welche auf die eine oder andere Art den physischen Zustand eines Feindes des Magiers verändern. Zu den einfachsten Zaubern zählen der Feuer- und der Frostball."

Dankbar ließ sich Severus von Minnibis sanfter Stimme aus seinen Grübeleien reißen. Mit dem Feuerball hatte er bereits ausführliche Bekanntschaft gemacht, nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Episode in der Höhle, als T´Jen entführt worden war. Einen Feuerball zu beschwören schien nicht allzu schwer zu sein, es musste nur die nötige Konzentration aufgebracht und das Prinzip verstanden werden.

Als Severus sah, dass Ajira Schwierigkeiten beim Beschwören des Glutballes hatte und sie ihn um Hilfe bat, kam ihm eine Idee. Vielleicht würde sich Ajira doch noch überzeugen lassen, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie war...

OoO

Eine halbe Stunde später nutzte Sirius die kurze Pause und packte den Slytherin vor sich am Kragen, schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Heißer Hass brodelte in ihm, ließ die Konturen seiner Umwelt in feurigem Rot verschwimmen. Wieder und wieder schlug er Snape gegen die Wand, ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf.

Wie nur konnte dieser... Mistkerl... dieser Snivelly nur so grausam sein? Wie konnte er jemanden, der immer nur freundlich ihm gegenüber gewesen war, so sehr verletzen?

"Wie kannst du nur?", fragte er mit Abscheu in der Stimme, nicht gewillt, dem schlanken Mann vor ihm auch nur den Hauch von Gnade zu gewähren. Er hatte gedacht, sich endlich mit Snape -SNIVELLUS!- irgendwie versöhnen zu können, aber die letzte Aktion des Schleimbeutels hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte.

Ein dumpfes Röcheln veranlasste ihn, seinen Griff ein wenig zu lockern, so leicht sollte Snape es nicht haben. 

"Also?", fragte er eisig.

"Lass mich runter, Flohbeutel.", schnarrte der Slytherin mit kalter Stimme.

"Nicht bevor ich eine Antwort bekommen habe!"

"Es geht dich nichts an. Hör gefälligst auf, dich in mein Leben einzumischen!", fauchte Snape heiser.

"Warum bei Merlin hast du Ajira vorgeworfen, sich dir gegenüber nur zu ihrem persönlichen Nutzen freundlich zu verhalten? Du weißt genau, dass sie dich mehr als nur mag, weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr du sie damit verletzt hast?"

Überrascht sah Sirius einen betroffenen Schatten über Snapes Gesicht huschen, bevor es wieder zu der gewohnten Maske erstarrte. Also hatte der Schleimbeutel doch Gefühle...

"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und ich werde mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr wiederholen: Hör gefälligst auf, andere Leute immer nach dir zu beurteilen! Du wirst jetzt zu Ajira gehen, mit ihr reden und dich entschuldigen. Hast du verstanden?"

"Oder was? Willst du mich dann wieder verprügeln?", röchelte Snape, als Sirius seinen Griff erneut verstärkte.

Sirius sah den Mann an der Wand kalt an. "Du wirst dir dann wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein.", antwortete er eisig.

"Das tue ich sowieso, Black!"

Sirius sah rot. Bevor Er selber richtig wusste, was er tat, landete seine Faust auf Snapes übergroßer Nase. Blut tropfte dem Slytherin aufs Kinn, als sein Kopf nach hinten flog und erneut Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte.

Snape reagierte verblüffend schnell, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes bohrte sich in Sirius´ Seite, noch bevor der schwarzhaarige Kopf vor ihm von der Wand wieder abgeprallt war. Verfluchte Todesserinstinkte.

"Na, los tu es. Tu es, du Feigling!", zischte Sirius kalt lächelnd.

"ICH BIN KEIN FEIGLING!"

"Dann rede mit Ajira."

Mühsam löste Sirius seine Finger aus dem Stoff, bevor er Snape noch einmal zunickte und ging. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Wenn man genug Geld hat, gibt es in Morrowind die Möglichkeit, Levelaufstiege ein wenig zu beschleunigen, indem man bestimmte Fertigkeiten von Trainern verbessern lässt. Es dauert eine Stunde eine Fertigkeit um einen Punkt zu erhöhen. Wenn Sev und Ajira also mehrere Stunden gelernt haben, haben sich ihre Fähigkeiten in Alchemie immens verbessert.


	34. Gespräche

Alles nicht meins...

_Vielen Dank an Dax für das Review „knuddel" Wenigstens ein Leser, der sich traut, mir ein Review zu schreiben. Übrigens könnt ihr mir auch schreiben, was euch nicht gefällt oder meinetwegen nur ein kurzes Hallo. Aber diese Stille und Nullreaktion sind irgendwie gruselig..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**33. Kapitel**

Gespräche 

Severus hatte die Nacht eher schlecht verbracht. Natürlich hatte er am Abend nicht noch einmal mit Ajira gesprochen, schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und wollte nicht, dass die junge Kajiit sich erneut Hoffnungen machte. Es tat weh, sie zu sehen, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, wenn sie ihn ansah, aber er wusste, dass es das Beste gewesen war.

Er hatte von Ajira geträumt. Diese Welt war eindeutig nicht gut für seinen mentalen Zustand, im Normalfall gelang es ihm; unangenehme Träume bereits im Keim zu ersticken. Dieser Traum hatte erst geendet, als T´Jen ihn am nächsten Morgen recht unsanft mit seiner kalten Nase geweckt hatte.

Und der Tag war nicht besser geworden. Das Frühstück nahm er in der Küche zu sich, da Sirius´ Blicke ihn theoretisch zu Staub hätten verpulvern müssen. Und für einen Streit am frühen Morgen war Severus eindeutig nicht ausgeschlafen genug – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ajiras goldbraune Augen den Konflikt für ihn nicht leichter gemacht hätten. Wenigstens hatte er sich in einem der vielen Kleiderschränke mit, wenn schon nicht schwarzer, dann zumindest dunkler Kleidung ausstatten können. Die helle Magiehose behielt er an, zog jedoch eine dunkelrote, weitgeschnittene Hose darüber. Das strahlende Schimmern der Magie war trotzdem noch immer zu sehen, wie er verstimmt bemerkte.

Nein, dieser Tag war eindeutig nicht gut. Inzwischen standen Sirius, die beiden Kajiit sowie der Großmeister der Morag Tong in dem verlassenen Lagerraum und sahen Severus vorwurfsvoll an – zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Er hatte eindeutig nicht genug geschlafen...

Auch Severus gesellte sich nun zu der kleinen Gruppe, den hasserfüllten Blick Sirius´ ignorierte er. Oder besser gesagt, er versuchte es. Am liebsten hätte er dem arroganten Köter einen netten kleinen Verwandlungsfluch (oder noch besser einen der neugelernten Zerstörungszauber) auf den Hals gehetzt, aber er hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass der Großmeister das gar nicht gern sehen würde, von T´Lina ganz zu schweigen.

„Nun, da ihr vollzählig -", der Blick des Großmeister fügte ein unausgesprochenes endlich´ hinzu. „- und gerüstet seid gegen die Dunkle Bruderschaft, könnte ihr euch auf den Weg machen, den Dunklen Gott zu besiegen. Lady Mephala gab mir den Auftrag, euch diesen Brief zu überreichen. Die Anweisungen der Göttin sind zu befolgen, wenn ihr nicht eines grausamen Todes sterben wollt. Die Aufträge der Morag Tong bleiben bestehen, es ist sogar mir unmöglich sie zu löschen, da sie ihre Berechtigung haben, wie ihr zugeben müsst. Ich werde versuchen, die Mitglieder anderweitig einzusetzen, dennoch seid ihr im Notfall auf euch allein gestellt. Geht nun."

Der Großmeister überreichte Sirius ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Pergament, welches mit einem großen leuchtendgrünen Wachsfleck versiegelt war. Dann verbeugte er sich leicht in Richtung der weiblichen Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe, strich T´Jen leicht über die Ohren und verschwand in den Schatten des leeren Lagerraums im Arena-Canton.

„Na dann... lasst uns gehen.", bemerkte Sirius.

OoO

Zwei Stunden später stritten sich Severus und Sirius erneut. T´Lina wusste allmählich nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Sie war der Meinung, dass Sirius im Recht war, dass der düstere Neuankömmling sich wirklich wie der letzte Dreck verhielt. Auf der anderen Seite spürte sie genau, dass Severus gute Gründe hatte, so zu handeln. Gründe, die zumindest für ihn äußerst wichtig waren. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Sirius nicht ganz unschuldig an Severus´ Verschlossenheit war.

„Es ist spät. Wir sollten uns ein paar Zimmer nehmen und morgen weitere Pläne schmieden.", sagte T´Lina mit lauter Stimme zu niemand Bestimmten. Sie hoffte, dass zumindest Sirius klug genug wäre, den mehr als nur genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme wahrzunehmen. Sie fühlte sich der ganzen Lage einfach nicht mehr gewachsen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass T´Jen größere Städte hasste und Vivec war wirklich GROSS. Der kleine Nager wollte sich einfach nur noch irgendwo verkriechen und solange seine Ruhe haben, bis er endlich aus der Stadt herauskam. Inzwischen fühlte T´Lina genau wie T´Jen, über ihre Verbindung wusste sie genau, wie mies sich das nachtschwarze Tier fühlte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Sirius genau hingehört und warf Severus einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, ehe er vorschlug, in der Taverne „Zum Schwarzen Schalk" im Fremdenviertel Vivecs nach Zimmern für die Nacht zu fragen.

„Ich kenne den Wirt dieser Taverne. Sein Name ist Riral Giral, er steht Zauberern sehr aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Gegen ein paar kleine Magiespielchen wird er sicher im Preis nachlassen.", gab Ajira aus dem Hintergrund einige Informationen preis.

Der kleine Dunmer mit dem reimenden Namen war hoch erfreut, Magier in seiner bescheidenen, unwürdigen Taverne willkommen zu heißen – zumindest glaubte T´Lina dies aus den Worten des vor Freude stammelnden Dunmer heraushören zu können. Und spätestens als Ajira einen kalten Kamin mit zwei gemurmelten Feuerbällen in Flammen aufgehen ließ, war der Wirt nicht mehr zu halten und bot sogar T´Jen ein Quartier für die Nacht an – obwohl er im Normalfall nichts mit Fell in seiner Taverne sehen wollte, wobei Kajiit natürlich davon ausgenommen waren, wie er eilig hinzufügte, als T´Lina ein warnendes Fauchen ausstieß.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, Euch hier willkommen zu heißen, muthsera (1), bedauerlicherweise sind angesichts der anstehenden Festlichkeiten zu Ehren Lord Vivecs fast alle Zimmer belegt. Ich kann Euch bedauerlicherweise nur zwei kleine Kammern unter dem Dach zur Verfügung stellen, bitte verzeiht mir meine fehlende Umsicht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass so ehrenwerte Magier, wie Ihr es zweifellos seid – ", T´Lina hatte sich angesichts des ständig katzbuckelnden kleinen Dunmers schon die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen verkneifen müssen, doch diese Aussage war einfach zu viel. Laut lachte sie auf, sogar Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem Etwas, das man mit viel gutem Willen als Lächeln durchgehen lassen könnte. „mein unwürdiges Etablissement aufsuchen würden, hätte ich natürlich die besten Zimmer freigelassen. Doch wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

OoO

Fünf Minuten und drei Treppen später standen sie vor zwei ausgesprochen winzigen Zimmern. In jedem der beiden Räume stand ein Bett an der rechten und linken Wand. Ferner gab es noch eine große Holztruhe mit einem großen, sehr robust aussehenden Schloss zwischen den Betten. Das einzige weitere Möbelstück in dem nicht einmal drei Meter langen Raum war ein schmales Holzregal an der hinteren Wand, direkt über der Kiste. Es waren definitiv die beiden kleinsten Räumlichkeiten des Hauses, T´Lina war der festen Überzeugung, dass sogar die Speisekammer mehr Platz beanspruchte.

Doch angesichts der anstehenden Feierlichkeiten –die sie als Morag Tong-Kriegerin einfach nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, schließlich hatte der Tempel unter Vivecs Herrschaft ständig irgendetwas zu feiern- würden sie auch in keiner anderen Taverne einen Schlafplatz bekommen.

„Also dann, vielen Dank für Eure Großzügigkeit, Meister Giral, wir sind zufrieden –", das gemurmelte „Ach, sind wir das?" aus Sirius´ Richtung ignorierte sie einfach. „ - wie viel verlangt Ihr für eine Nacht?"

„Aber Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa für das Privileg bezahlen, Euch hier beherbergen zu dürfen? Allein die Ehre ist mehr als ich verdiene.", schmeichelte Riral Giral unter zahllosen Verbeugungen.

„Wie viel, verdammt noch mal? Und hören Sie auf, sich so lächerlich zu machen, wir wollen heute noch in die Zimmer.", fluchte Severus, als er sich vor T´Lina aufbaute und den Dunmer zu Boden zu starren versuchte.

„Ähm ja... natürlich... wie viel? Ich denke, fünf Draken (2) für die Nacht sind mehr als angemessen für solch ehrenwerte Magier wie Euch.", stammelte Giral unter Severus´ strengem Blick. Zum ersten Mal seit T´Lina ihn kannte, war sie froh, dass der Dunkelgekleidete in seiner wie üblich schlechten Laune dem grotesken Schauspiel ein Ende bereitet hatte. Natürlich waren die Wirte allesamt über die Maßen höflich, doch dieser hier war ja schon widerlich. Schnell zählte sie fünf Draken ab, drückte sie dem Wirt in die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu verschwinden.

„Wollen wir uns den Brief anschauen? Ich bin neugierig, was Lady Mephala uns mitteilen wollte...", schlug die Argonier-Kajiit vor, als der Wirt die knarrende Treppe verlassen hatte und sie eindeutig allein waren.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in eines der Zimmer, wo sich Severus auf dem rechten Bett niederließ, die beiden Frauen und nach kurzem Überlegen auch Sirius jedoch setzten sich auf das linke Bett. Ein leichter Emotionsschatten flog über das Gesicht des großen Mannes, doch er war zu schnell verschwunden als dass T´Lina sagen könnte, was es gewesen war. Vielleicht Enttäuschung über den offensichtlichen Ausschluss? Oder Wut?

Das Knirschen des Wachssiegels unterbrach ihre Gedanken und als Sirius den Brief laut vorlas, war das Rätsel bereits aus ihrem bewussten Denken verschwunden.

„Also, sie hat geschrieben:

**Das Tor befindet sich in der Zwergenfestung Nchuleftingth. Nutzt den Siltstrider, um nach Suran zu gelangen. Folgt den Bergen Surans in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Biegt über den Pass nach Norden ab, folgt dem Feuerfluss Foyada Nadanat nach Nordosten. Findet den verborgenen Eingang zum Untergeschoss der Festung und öffnet das Tor. Das Schicksal zweier Welten hängt von eurem Erfolg ab.**

**Mephala.**

Aufmunternd, meint ihr nicht auch? Naja, wenigstens hat sie eine Karte dazugelegt."

Der Weg nach Nchuleftingth war mit roten Punkten markiert, so wie es aussah, würde es ein weiter Weg werden. Aber warum mussten sie immer den Siltstrider nehmen, fragte sich T´Lina innerlich. Als ob sie nicht auch zu Fuß gehen könnten, würde zwar ein wenig längern dauern, wäre aber wesentlich angenehmer.

Sirius lachte leise, offenbar hatte er ihr das Unbehagen angesehen... Er kannte sie einfach zu gut.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen.", schlug T´Lina vor, um von sich abzulenken. „Ajira und ich werden uns ein Zimmer teilen, ihr beide könnt dann das zweite haben.", erklärte sie.

Sofort brauste Sirius auf.

„Mit Snivellus in ein Zimmer? Vergiss es, eher schlafe ich auf dem Flur!"

„Es geschehen noch Wunder, ich bin tatsächlich der gleichen Meinung.", zischte Severus. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten unter den langen Haaren hervor, warnten jeden, der ihn ansah, ihm nicht zu widersprechen. Nur hatte er das Pech, dass T´Lina solche Blicke aus den ewigen Streitereien mit Sirius gewohnt war und die imaginären Blitze wirkungslos an ihr abprallten.

„Gut, dann schlaft ihr beide auf dem Flur und wir bekommen jeder ein Zimmer.", fauchte T´Lina. Ihr wurde das allmählich alles zu viel, warum konnten die Kerle sich nicht einmal zusammenreißen? Zwei große Augenpaare, eines schwarz, eines grau, starrten sie an. Ajira kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mühsam versuchte T´Lina sich zu beherrschen.

„Gut, ihr wolltet es nicht anders. Sirius, wir beide teilen uns ein Zimmer. Und grins nicht so frech!", fauchte T´Lina. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das antun muss, Ajira. Severus, du gehst zu Ajira und wehe, du verletzt sie wieder, dann wirst du dir wünschen, mir niemals begegnet zu sein. Und wenn ihr euch morgen wieder wie kleine Kinder benehmt, übergebe ich euch dem Tempel, die Pilgerreise der sieben Gnaden hat bisher jeden entweder erwachsen oder sterben lassen."

T´Linas gestreifter Schwanz zuckte erregt durch die Gegend und fegte eine kleine Schüssel von einem der Tische. Klirrend zerbrach das Tongefäß auf dem Boden, riss die beiden Männer aus ihrer Erstarrung angesichts T´Linas gesträubtem Fell und der eindeutig ausgefahrenen und im schwachen Licht der Kerzen funkelnden Krallen.

Lediglich T´Jen beruhigende Impulse hielten sie davon ab, ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Soweit sie wusste, wurden derartige Probleme in Elsweyr, der ursprünglichen Heimat der Kajiit, durch einen kurzen Kampf ohne Verletzungen gelöst. Der Verlierer zog sich zurück und gehorchte dem Gewinner widerspruchslos. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, jetzt ebenso handeln zu können. Doch ein Kampf gegen Sirius wäre nicht nur unfair – mangels Zähnen, Krallen und schützendem Pelz der einen Partei-, sondern auch vollkommen sinnlos, da Sirius für solche Sachen einfach zu stur war.

Ajira hatte sich aus dem Konflikt vollkommen herausgehalten, genau wie T´Jen. Nun verschwanden die beiden im linken Zimmer, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die sich anfunkelnden Streithähne betrat T´Lina das freie Zimmer. Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam auch Sirius, sichtlich wütend, aber zumindest schaffte er es wieder, sie anzulächeln. Vielleicht würden sie die Nacht doch nicht im Streit verbringen...

T´Lina lächelte ebenfalls.

OoO

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Man hatte ihn einfach auf dem Gang stehen gelassen. „Solch eine Unverschämtheit hätte es in Hogwarts nicht gegeben!", grummelte er leise vor sich hin, als er notgedrungen Ajira in den kleinen Raum folgte. Das demonstrative Klacken, mit dem die andere Tür verschlossen worden war, war nicht zu überhören gewesen und wenn er heute Nacht nicht auf dem Fußboden schlafen wollte (dafür fühlte er sich inzwischen einfach zu alt), dann musste er sich wohl oder übel der Konfrontation mit Ajira stellen. Übel überwog dabei eindeutig, so schien es ihm.

Kaum hatte er den Türrahmen durchschritten, schwang die Tür herum und Severus musste leise fluchend hastig beiseite springen, wollte er nicht die Kante ins Gesicht bekommen. Eine gebrochene Nase war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Das leise Klacken eines sich verriegelnden Türschlosses fachte seine Wut erneut an. Ajira wusste genau, dass sein Talent im Schlösserknacken mehr als miserabel war und sie wusste auch, dass er den Öffnungszauber nicht beherrschte. Er war in dem Raum gefangen, bis Ajira die Güte besaß, ihn wieder heraus zu lassen. Er fluchte leise.

„Sieh an, du hast ja doch noch Gefühle.", hörte er Ajira spöttisch aus einer Ecke des Zimmers.

Severus schwieg. Was sollte er schon sagen, sie hatte ja recht. Doch diese spöttische, bewusst verletzende Stimme war neu an ihr. Verschwunden waren der sanft schnurrende Unterton und das freundliche Gesicht. Stattdessen abwehrend gesträubten Pelz und schimmernde Krallen. Eines Tages würde sie ihn verstehen, sagte Severus sich. Eines Tages würde sie wissen, warum er nicht anders handeln konnte. Und bis dahin... würde er mit ihrer Feindschaft leben müssen.

„Sirius hat mir die Bedeutung der Farben erklärt, weißt du? Grau als Farbe der Erschöpfung, Blau für Entspannung. Rot für Wut, eine Farbe, die ich an dir erstaunlich selten gesehen habe. Und grün... nun wir wissen beide, wofür grün steht. Warum also bist du so grausam? Sirius meinte, dass du einfach nur ein gefühlloser Bastard bist, der Spaß daran hat, andere zu quälen. Nun frage ich dich: Hatte er recht?"

Severus war wie betäubt. Wenn sie wusste, dass Grün die Farbe der Liebe war, dann wusste sie auch, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass es anders hätte kommen können. Hätte kommen müssen. Sie hatte eine Erklärung verdient. Lange Zeit sah er Ajira einfach nur an, suchte nach Worten.

„Ja, ich bin ein gefühlloser Bastard.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber es macht mir keinen Spaß."

Ajira nickte, als hätte er ihr etwas bestätigt, was sie schon lange wusste. „Dann erkläre es mir.", forderte sie ihn auf, als Severus keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen.  
Severus ließ sich auf einem Bett nieder, lehnte mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Nach einem Moment tat Ajira es ihm nach und Severus begann zu erzählen.

Von seiner Welt. Von Voldemort und den Todessern.

Und von Lamal und Vivec. Besonders aber von Lamal.

Als er sich endlich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, fühlte er sich leer. Erschöpft. Er zog die Knie an den Körper und schlang seine langen Arme um die Beine. Er war so müde. Den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet, schloss er die Augen. Er hörte ein leises Knarren vom gegenüberliegenden Bett, als Ajira sich erhob. Nun würde sie also gehen. Sie würde gehen, so wie jeder gegangen war, der von seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Jeder, außer Dumbledore. Inzwischen berührte es ihn nicht mehr. Es schien die logische Konsequenz seines Handelns zu sein.

Überrascht hörte er, wie Ajira leise näher kam und ihn unbeholfen umarmte. Er versteifte sich, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als sie nicht losließ. Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur da.

„Ich verstehe dein Handeln und akzeptiere es.", flüsterte sie nach einiger Zeit in sein Ohr.

Halb im Schlaf wagte Severus seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, erstaunt sah er auf. Ajira sah ihn nur freundlich an, nickte leicht und löste die Umarmung.

„Gute Nacht, Severus.", sagte sie wieder mit ihrer gewohnten Katzenstimme, als sie das Zimmer in Richtung Bad verließ.

„Gute Nacht, Ajira.", flüsterte Severus.

Als Ajira zurückkehrte, schlief der Zauberer bereits.

OoO

Die kleine Gestalt hatte sich lediglich einen schwarzen Umhang übergeworfen, hier und da blitzten noch immer andersfarbige Kleidungsstücke hindurch. Eindeutig kein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Zumal sich die Brüder auch lange nicht so stümperisch angestellt hätten wie dieser Wirt – der einzige Grund, weshalb dieser kriecherische Dunmer noch am Leben war, war die Tatsache, dass er als Wirt einer der bekanntesten und am meisten besuchten Taverne Vivecs sehr viele Leute zu Gesicht bekam und er keine Probleme damit hatte, Lord Vivec über eben diese Leute zu informieren.

Amüsiert lauschte Lord Vivec dem stammelnden Bericht des Dunmers. Die kleine Gestalt schien sich vor Verbeugungen fast zu überschlagen, er sprach mehr mit dem Boden als mit dem Dunklen Gott. Doch er brachte wertvolle Informationen...

Die Gruppe aus zwei Menschen und zwei Kajiit sowie einem äußerst lästigen Nagetier, die es wagte, sich ihm, Lord Vivec, in den Weg zu stellen, war also auf dem Weg nach Suran. Mit diesen Neuigkeiten hatte der Dunmer soeben sein Leben erkauft. Diese N´Wah würden ihm nicht noch einmal entkommen. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung entließ er den Wirt.

Kalt lächelnd gab Vivec seinen wartenden Dunklen Brüdern die notwendigen Instruktionen, bevor er sich erneut der Planung des Festes widmete. Den lautlosen Schatten hinter einer der riesigen Säulen seines Tempels im Tempel Canton bemerkte er nicht.

Vollkommen geräuschlos wickelte die Gestalt sich in einen dunklen Umhang und verschwand unauffällig im Dunkel der Nacht.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Sera ist eine Anrede des Respekts, muthsera ist die gesteigerte Form davon.

(2) Im Normalfall bezahlt man zwischen 10 und 20 Draken pro Person – wenn man denn bezahlt. Man kann auch einfach die Schlösser der Zimmertüren knacken und es sich im Bett bequem machen...

Hm, kann ich euch vielleicht bestechen, in dem ich verrate, dass die Kaps bis zum 38. Kap schon fertig sind und meine Hochladgeschwindigkeit hier direkt proportional zur Reviewanzahl ist? Also je mehr Reviews, umso schneller gibt´s neue Kaps...


	35. Probleme

_Tja, lang ists her, dass ich das letzte Kap gepostet habe "seufz" Schuld daran ist Windows, jenes nahm nämlich ein recht harmloses Gewitter zum Anlass sich komplett aufzuhängen. Aber jetzt gehtś wieder und das neue Kap kommt auch ;-)_

_Darkazura: Danke für dein Review ;-) Hm... obs ein Happy End gibt? Keine Ahnung ;-) Ich denke aber schon... ich hoffe, du liest weiter ;-)_

_Taipan: Schön, wieder was von dir zu hören "strahl" Hab dich irgendwie vermisst... Ich fang Morrowind jetzt auch noch mal komplett von vorn an, da ich es eh neu installieren musste. Vielleicht mal mit was anderem... vielleicht ein brutaler Ork? Naja, auf jeden Fall würde mich noch interessieren, wen du umgebracht hast ;-)Werwolf kann wieder geheilt werden (hab ich auch schon den Ansatz eienr Idee für Remus "g")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kapitel**

**Gefangen  
**  
Vorsichtig wickelte Severus den runden Gegenstand aus, nachdem er ihn wieder vergrößert hatte. Eine hässliche Metallmaske fletschte ihre Zähne in seine Richtung, die Ränder der Gesichtsbedeckung fransten in lebensgefährlichen, scharfkantigen Zacken aus. Wenn jemals ein Sterblicher diese Maske getragen hatte, hatte er sich mit Sicherheit mit der ersten heftigen Kopfbewegung die Halsschlagadern aufgeschlitzt.

„Ich weiß, sie ist einfach nur hässlich, aber sie bedeutet Vivec sehr viel. Weiß Merlin, warum... Azura selbst soll sie vor vielen Jahren gesegnet haben, um eine Gelenkfolterseuche unter seinen Anhängern zu kurieren...", erzählte Sirius lässig von seinem Sitz aus.

Skeptisch sah Severus auf die Maske des Vivec. Wie sollte mit Hilfe eines Gegenstandes –noch dazu eines solch geschmacklosen- eine Seuche geheilt werden, deren Name bereits auf große Unannehmlichkeiten hinwies?

„Nun ja, solange sie ihren Zweck erfüllen wird...", murmelte er leise, wickelte das Artefakt sorgfältig in das alte Leinen ein und verstaute es in einer seinen zahlreichen Taschen, welche er sicherheitshalber noch mit einem Unauffälligkeitszauber belegte. Wenn Sirius die Wahrheit sagte – und Severus sah keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben -, so konnte dieses kleine Stück Metall den Krieg entscheiden und da war es besser, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen.

„Wird sie, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Vivec Azura gegenüber plötzlich so feindlich ist. Die beiden konnten sich noch nie besonders leiden, aber sie sind sich immer mit Respekt begegnet und ihre kleinen Spielchen haben beide immer sehr genossen. Also, warum dieser Krieg? Dies ist es, was mir wirklich Sorgen macht...", antwortete Sirius mit leiser Stimme.

„Diese Frage ist leicht zu beantworten, Krieger.", ertönte plötzlich eine nur zu bekannte Stimme. Lady Mephala, die Schutzgöttin der Morag Tong persönlich. Irgendwas sagte Severus, dass ihr Erscheinen sie noch gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde...

OoO

„Sie sind euch schon wieder entkommen?"

Vivecs Stimme klang trügerisch sanft. Er wusste es nicht, aber er klang genau wie Voldemort, wenn dieser ausgesprochen schlechter Stimme war. Und es gab noch eine Gemeinsamkeit: Die Überlebenschancen der Männer vor ihm sank rapide gegen Null.

„Mein Lord und Meister, sie sind durch die Hintertür geflohen, der feige Wirt hatte uns diese verschwiegen. Natürlich ist er für seinen... Irrtum bestraft worden. Sie sind mit dem Siltstrider entkommen, wir sind dabei, das Ziel zu erfassen. Wir benötigen lediglich etwas Zeit, mein Lord."

Angewidert starrte Vivec auf die zitternden schwarzgekleideten Gestalten nieder. Sie zählten sich zu seinen besten Männern, doch sie waren genau solche Versager wie all die anderen. Wenn die Todesser in jener anderen Welt ebenso unfähig waren, war es kein Wunder, dass Lord Voldemort die Herrschaft über diese Welt noch immer nicht an sich gerissen hatte. Als Gott musste man sich halt noch immer um alles selber kümmern – oder die Aufgaben an die richtigen Leute delegieren. Der Mann, den er im Sinn hatte, war zwar kein Dunkle Bruder, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

„Ihr werdet euch mit Thauraver (1) in Verbindung setzen, ich hoffe, dass diese kleine Aufgabe eure beschränkten Fähigkeiten nicht übersteigt. Ich werde ihm Instruktionen zu kommen lassen, ihr werdet ihm absolute Loyalität schwören. Sagt ihm, die Bezahlung wird seinen Wünschen angemessen sein. Solltet ihr erneut versagen... Nun, ihr wisst, wie mit Schwächlingen verfahren wird."

Vivecs Stimme klang kälter als das ewige Eis des Mortrag-Gletschers im äußersten Norden der Insel Solstheim und die Dunklen Brüder wussten, dass sie entweder Erfolg hatten oder sich niemals wieder um den Erfolg sorgen mussten. Tote hatten keine Sorgen...

Vivec hob die Hand. Diese Versager dachten, sie würden ohne Strafe davon kommen und allein für diesen Gedanken sollten sie bestraft werden. Ein kleiner Eiszauber sollte ihren rasenden Puls ein wenig beruhigen, dachte der Dunkle Gott breit grinsend. Doch bevor die gefürchteten Worte seinen geheiligten Mund verlassen konnte, zupfte etwas an der Hinterseite seines Kopfes.

Etwas war, wie es nicht sein sollte. Einer der Götter war aus dem Zwischenreich in die reale Welt getreten, obwohl Vivec ihnen das Gegenteil nahegelegt hatte. Es war nicht Azura, die tobte noch immer gegen ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln an. Auch nicht Boethia oder Macalah oder einer der anderen niederen Götter, sie befanden sich alle noch im Zwischenreich. Die Nichtigen waren ihnen gleichgültig, sie waren genügend mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Mephala fehlte. Die widerspenstige Schutzgöttin der Morag Tong sympathisierte mit Azura, jenes war dem Dunklen Gott nur zu gut bewusst. Vorsichtig versuchte er herauszufinden, wo die Göttin sich befand. Schließlich hatte er es. Kurz vor Suran. In einem Siltstrider. Und sie war nicht allein...

„Wie es aussieht, ist der Aufenthaltsort der Gesuchten nicht mehr unbekannt. Sagt Thauraver, sie sind nach Nchulefthingth unterwegs. Er soll sie aufhalten und mir die Maske zurückbringen. Entfernt euch. SOFORT!", fauchte der Dunkle Gott, als die Männer vor ihm erstarrt vor Schreck nicht sofort reagierten.

Suran. Vivec grinste. Es war so offensichtlich. Suran war so ziemlich die bedeutungsloseste Stadt in Morrowind, lediglich einige Sklavenhändler schätzten die Ruhe dort. Suran gab es nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Es war die letzte Bastion gegen die Dwemermaschinen, die des Öfteren aus der alten Zwergenfestung Nchulefthingth ausbrachen. Obwohl die Dwemer –auch als Zwerge bekannt- bereits vor Tausenden von Jahren einfach verschwunden waren, arbeiteten ihre –nach der Tempeldoktrin- unheiligen Maschinen weiter. Riesige Dampfmaschinen, welche kontinuierlich Erz und Gestein verarbeiteten und schreckliche, aus Stahl und mit einer tödlichen Giftattacke bewaffnete Dwemerspinnen sowie riesige Dampfzenturions, welche alles mit ihrer riesigen Keule zertrümmerten, was ihnen den Weg versperrte, herstellten. Nicht einmal die Götter schafften es, sich der Macht dieser nach uralten Bauplänen konstruierten Vernichtungswaffen zu bedienen. Sie würden auf alle Zeit die alten Dwemerfestungen verteidigen, und obwohl in letzter Zeit immer mehr Dampfmaschinen den Geist aufgaben, war es dennoch selbstmörderisch, eine Zwergenfestung ohne eine Armee im Hintergrund zu betreten.

Und dorthin waren diese Versager also unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich stammte der Hinweis auf die Tore in den alten Zwergenfestungen auch von Mephala. Vivec lachte kalt. Eigentlich sollte er die vier in ihr Verderben rennen und sie in Ruhe lassen – denn wie er Mephala kannte, hatte sie das kleine Detail der Zwergenverteidigung... nun, vergessen.

Und dennoch: Sie hatten die Maske und er durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie beschädigt wurde. Also würde er ihnen das Leben –und damit sein Artefakt- retten.   
Thauraver würde die Gruppe schon in seine Gewalt bringen. Der Bosmer hatte bisher noch nie versagt – und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit beginnen.

Und dann, wenn er seine kleine Wette gewonnen hatte, würde Azura endlich die verdiente Strafe für ihre Unverschämtheit empfangen...

OoO

„Vivec hasst Azura, weil sie den Glauben der Nichtigen in die Götter erschüttert hat. Vor kurzem ist eine alte Dwemersage wieder aufgetaucht und wurde von einem Altmer veröffentlicht. Angeblich hatte sie dabei die Finger im Spiel und dies entspricht auch genau ihrem Sinn für Humor. Der Name dieses Werkes ist „Azura und die Kiste", solltet ihr es in die Finger bekommen, verbrennt es."

Mir ernstem Gesicht erwiderte die Göttin Mephala die schockierten Blicke der Reisenden.

„Vielleicht gibt Vivec Ruhe, wenn dieses blasphemische Werk vernichtet ist, vielleicht lässt er dann die Götter wieder frei und euch in Ruhe.", sagte sie angespannt.

Sirius lachte trocken auf. „Ihr wollt uns tatsächlich erzählen, dass dieser ganze Krieg auf ein Buch zurückzuführen ist?"

Mephala lächelte leicht. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Dennoch hat sich die Kluft zwischen Azura und Vivec schlagartig vergrößert mit seinem Erscheinen. Dies war der Moment, als Vivec die Regeln der Wette auf immer beiseite schob und aus einem harmlosen Spiel einen Krieg entwickelte. Ich denke, dass Vivec nur auf einen Vorwand gewartet hatte, dennoch ist die gesamte Situation natürlich höchst unzufriedenstellend und belastend. Je eher ihr die Zwergenfestung erreicht, desto weniger Tote wird es geben. Nehmt diese Karte, sie wird euch den Weg ein wenig genauer weisen als meine Worte."

In Severus´ Händen erschien ein zusammengerolltes Pergament, ein kurzer Blick nach dem Aufrollen zeigt ihm, dass es sich um eine handgezeichnete Karte handelte. Eine Linie aus roten Punkten schlängelte sich durch angedeutete Berge, offensichtlich der Weg, dem sie folgen sollten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln nahm T´Lina ihm die Karte aus der Hand, rollte sie zusammen und verstaute sie an ihrem Gürtel.

„Also verliert keine Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Göttin ebenso lautlos wie sie erschienen war. Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen in der kleinen Kabine, lediglich das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Flugwindes war zu hören. Schließlich sprach Sirius als Erster.

„Und was ist nun so schlimm an diesem Buch? Wie schaffen Götter es eigentlich immer, mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen als sie beantworten? Kann mir das mal jemand verraten?"

„Ich habe dieses Buch gelesen, es steht in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek in Vivec.", murmelte Ajira aus ihrer Ecke.  
T´Lina sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du bist doch das letzte Mal vor sechs Jahren in Vivec gewesen, Lady Mephala meinte doch, es sei erst vor kurzem erschienen."

„Für Götter sind sechs Jahre eine kurze Zeit.", grinste Ajira nur. „In dem Buch geht es darum, dass ein alter Dwemer namens Nynolar seit Leben lang die Götter erforscht und schließlich festgestellt hat, dass die Vielzahl der Götter in Wirklichkeit nur einige wenige mit vielen verschiedenen Namen sind. Bis dahin ist alles noch in Ordnung. Dann jedoch möchte er noch vor seinem Tod die Grenzen der Göttlichen Macht erforschen. Er will wissen, ob die Götter wirklich allmächtig sind und das Leben jedes Menschen und Mer (2) steuern. Er beschwor mit einigen Freunden zusammen Lady Azura, nach den üblichen Beschwörungsriten, welche beinhalteten, dass die Göttin ihnen nichts zu leide tun würde, holte Nynolar eine große Kiste in den Raum. Er fragte Lady Azura, ob sie wirklich allmächtig und allwissend sei und sie bejahte. Daraufhin wurde sie von Nynolar gefragt, ob sie wisse, was sich in dieser Kiste befände. Lady Azura murmelte nur, dass es einer bedeutenderen Tat als dieser bedürfe, um ihre Allmacht zu beweisen. Dennoch antwortete sie, dass sich eine Blume mit roten Blütenblättern in der Kiste befände. Doch als der Dwemer die Kiste öffnete, war sie leer. Lady Azura verschwand lautlos, Nynolar war überzeugt, dass er recht hatte und die Macht der Götter nicht unendlich war. Als Nynolar starb, fiel ein rotes Blütenblatt aus seinem Ärmel. Er war glücklich gestorben, mit einem Lächeln, weil er mit seiner Theorie richtig gelegen hatte."

Gespannt hatten die beiden Zauberer und T´Lina gelauscht, Gedanken dieser Art kannten sie noch gar nicht.

„Und warum regen sich jetzt alle so auf? Lady Azura hat dem Kerl doch nur ein friedliches Sterben ermöglicht, also sollten sich doch alle freuen, weil sie ihrem Beruf als Göttin des Lebens wenigstens halbwegs gerecht geworden ist.", murrte Sirius.

„Du verstehst nicht, Sirius. Natürlich gibt es viele, die Lady Azuras Handlung wie du betrachten, doch es gibt sehr viel mehr, die darin wie dieser Dwemer den Beweis für die fehlende Allmächtigkeit der Götter sehen. Und warum sollte man jemanden anbeten, der zwar ein wenig stärker als man selbst, aber eben nicht allmächtig ist? Verstehst du, den Göttern laufen die Anhänger davon und Lord Vivec wird alles tun, um seine Macht zu sichern. Dabei wissen lediglich die Götter, ob diese Aufzeichnungen der Wahrheit entsprechen.", berichtete Ajira. Sirius wollte zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, doch der harte Ruck des landenden Siltstriders unterbrach ihn bereits im Ansatz.

„Du musst die Götter nicht verstehen, Sirius, niemand tut das.", grinste T´Lina, während sie schnell und effizient ihre Sachen zusammensuchte.  
Bereits kurze Zeit später betraten sie den kurzen Steg, der vom Rücken des Siltstriders zum Erdboden führte. Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedete Severus sich von dem Mann, T´Lina und Sirius taten es ihm nach. T´Linas gekräuselter Nase nach zu urteilen, wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, dem Mann in nächster Zeit nicht wieder begegnen zu müssen. Offenbar konnte sie die Siltstrider noch immer nicht leiden. Als Letzte verließ Ajira die kleine Reisekapsel, ihre blaue Robe schwang leicht im Wind.

„Wartet.", sagte der Siltstriderführer plötzlich. „Hier, nehmt euer Geld zurück. Der Dunkle Gott wird auch uns Siltstriderführer nicht unbehelligt lassen und die Dunkle Bruderschaft bedroht auch uns. Es wäre nicht richtig, Geld von euch zu verlangen." 

Mit diesen Worten drückte er der verblüfften Ajira einige Münzen in die Hand. „Ich muss euch außerdem warnen, die Dunkle Bruderschaft ist in Suran außergewöhnlich aktiv in letzter Zeit, Ihr solltet hier nicht mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig verbringen. Ich wünsche Euch Erfolg, Muthsera."

Der Dunmer sah sie alle ein letztes Mal an und sprang elegant auf seinen Platz im Nacken des Siltstriders. Mit einem gezischten Befehl setzte sich das riesige Tier in Bewegung und war schon nach kurzer Zeit im Morgendunst am Horizont verschwunden. 

OoO

Es regnete. Mal wieder. Anscheinend regnete es in Morrowind noch häufiger –und auch heftiger- als in England, was schon was heißen sollte. Doch im Unterschied zu seiner Heimat war der Regen hier warm und fühlte sich nach der gleißenden Sonne fast angenehm an. Dennoch hasste Severus das Gefühl seiner nassen Haare, die sich mal wieder weigerten, vom schmalen Lederband gebändigt zu werden. Was zur Folge hatte, dass ihm ständig tropfende Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Sirius nicht sehr viel anders aussah als er, der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass ihm die Haare ein wenig mehr Gehorsam leisteten. Der einzig Trockene war sowieso T´Jen, welcher sich schon kurz nach Suran einen geschützten Platz in T´Linas Rüstung gesucht hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er schon lange vor dem Rest der Gruppe gewusst, welches Wetter sie erwarten würde.

Gesagt hatte er trotzdem nichts, stellte Severus grummelnd fest. Und wie es aussah, würde sich das Wetter noch mehr verschlechtern, eine dunkle Sturmfront hielt direkt auf sie zu. Blitze zuckten in der Ferne und der Wind hatte bereits merklich aufgefrischt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Unterschlupf suchen, das dort hinten sieht sehr stark nach einem der schlimmsten Unwetter aus, das ich je gesehen habe.", rief T´Lina gegen den tosenden Wind an. Sirius zeigte lediglich auf eine kleine Gruppe seltsam verdreht aussehender Bäume, welche im Schutze eines riesigen, menhirähnlichen Steines standen und mit ihrem dichten Blätterdach einen Großteil des Regens abhielten. Ein günstiger Lagerplatz für die Nacht, welche ausgesprochen unangenehm zu werden drohte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Sirius trotz des nassen Holzes ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet und Severus versuchte frierend, seine kalten Knochen zumindest ein wenig zu erwärmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie T´Jen aus T´Linas Rüstung huschte und im Schatten der dunklen Wolken verschwand.

Dummer Nager, bis eben war sein schwarzes Fell ein Fell gewesen und kein herabhängendes triefendes Etwas. 

Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch trocknete Severus seine Roben, der Imprägnierzauber hatte den Wassermassen erneut nicht standgehalten. Ein bittender Blick aus bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen veranlasste ihn, auch Ajiras Robe zu trocknen, zwei weitere Sprüche ließen auch T´Lina und Sirius zufrieden zurück. 

Nun, da er im Trockenen saß und sich allmählich nicht mehr wie ein Amphibienwesen fühlte, konnte er dem verdunkelten Himmel –welcher sehr geschickt verbarg, dass es erst früher Nachmittag war und es daher eigentlich gleißend hell sein sollte- fast so etwas wie Schönheit abgewinnen. 

T´Lina hielt ihm zwei kleine Päckchen hin, welchen er nach einer leisen Aufforderung wieder zu ihrer normalen Größe verhalf. Unter seinen kundigen Zaubern verwandelten sich die Päckchen in mehrere Kagoutifleischstreifen, welche Severus im getrockneten Zustand noch immer an Leder erinnerten. Dennoch biss er genauso hungrig wie der Rest der Gruppe in das unappetitliche Etwas, wusste er doch, dass es ihn sättigen würde. Und wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder genügend Zeit und Muße für ein ruhiges Essen haben würden, nun, da sie definitiv wussten, dass die Umgebung Surans nur vor Dunklen Brüdern wimmelte. T´Jen hatte bereits nach kurzer Zeit die Worte des Siltstriderführers bestätigt, laut seinen Bildern rochen die Dunklen Brüder wie eine Mischung aus Kagouti, imperialem Leder und verfaulenden Socken. Severus hoffte, dass sich der kleine Nager hier in der ruhigen –angesichts des Gewitters vielleicht eher weniger ruhig- Natur ein wenig entspannen konnte, wenn er seine Bilder richtig verstanden hatte, dann war die Stadt doch eine recht große Zumutung gewesen...

Schweigend saßen sie unter den Bäumen und schwiegen. Lediglich der Regen rauschte...

OoO

Glücklich rannte T´Jen durch den strömenden Regen, endlich hatte er nicht mehr diesen widerlichen Geruch der Dunklen Brüder in der Nase. Auch wenn die Umgebung recht trostlos war –seine Freundin mit den Zähnen und Klauen hatte sich mit ihrem Rudel die einzigen Bäume der Umgebung gesucht, die noch Blätter trugen-, so hatte er doch seit langem nichts Schöneres gesehen. Immerhin waren diese Bäume natürlich gewachsen, nicht in Blumenkübel gezwängt wie in Vivecs Cantons und auch nicht mit Magie in widernatürliche Formen gezwungen wie in den Vierteln und Wohnhäusern der Telvanni. Und auch nicht vom Dreck einer Stadt getötet wie in Suran.

Reine Luft.  
Reine Bäume.  
Reiner Regen.  
Reiner...

GESTANK!

Erneut hatte er den miefigen Geruch der Dunklen Brüder in der Nase, den Geruch von Blut, Tod und Verderben. Sie waren hier gewesen. Erst vor kurzer Zeit. Und sie waren viele.  
Er musste seine Freundin warnen, sie durfte diesen Monstern nicht begegnen. Und die fremde – allmählich vertraut werdende- Katzenfrau und der große Krieger, der T´Lina so sehr mochte und der Zauberer, der den Krieger nicht und T´Lina nur bedingt mochte, durften ihnen auch nicht begegnen. Nicht mal der Zauberer...

Schnell rannte T´Jen die staubigen Berghänge entlang, umeilte die abgestorbenen, von den Dämpfen der Foyada, des Feuerflusses, vergifteten Bäume, ignorierte den peitschenden Regen. Er musste zurück zum Lager.

OoO

Amüsiert lauschte Severus Ajiras Erzählung einer alten Kajiitsage. Er verbot es sich, zu bemerken, wie sehr er ihr Lachen lie... mochte. Ihre Stimme. Das leise Schnurren. Natürlich verbot er es sich erfolglos, aber wenigstens schaffte er es, seine abweisende Miene beizubehalten. Es war zu gefährlich und das würde es auch bleiben. Punkt. 

T´Jens eiliges Erscheinen bewahrte ihn vor weiteren unbequemen Feststellungen in dieser Richtung. Angesichts der blitzenden Bilder in seinem Kopf wünschte er sich jedoch, T´Jen wäre nicht gekommen. Dunkle Brüder. Schon wieder. Und garantiert waren sie auf der Suche nach ihnen.

Ein Blick auf T´Lina und Sirius zeigte ihm, dass sie zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen waren wie er. Sie mussten hier weg. Sofort. Während Ajira das Feuer löschte, suchten die drei anderen sich schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und keine fünf Minuten später traten sie erneut in den Regen. Doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor hatte T´Lina nun ihren Daedrabogen gespannt, während Sirius an einem Arm einen Schild und mit dem anderen ein Schwert trug. Ajira hatte ihre Hände gehoben, bereit, beim geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr einen Zerstörungszauber loszulassen. Severus dagegen hielt lediglich seinen Zauberstab bereit.

Dennoch wurden sie kurze Zeit später überrascht. Der Regen fiel noch immer wie eine Wand, das Wasser floss in solchen Strömen, dass nicht einmal T´Jens feine Nase sie vorwarnen konnte. Jeglicher Geruch wurde mit dem Staub und den Ascheteilchen des Feuerflusses fortgespült.

Wie aus dem Nichts kam ein Pfeil, traf T´Lina in der Schulter, ließ sie haltlos zurücktaumeln. Ein dumpfer Schmerzenslaut entkam ihren Lippen, als blaue Funken über ihren Pelz tanzten und kleine Inseln verbrannter Haut hinterließen. Die kleinen Flammen wurden sofort vom Regen gelöscht, dennoch fiel T´Lina wimmernd auf die Knie. Sie kam erst zur Ruhe, als Sirius den Pfeil mit einem beherzten Griff aus ihrer Schulter zog und fortwarf.

Kaum dass der Pfeil T´Lina erreicht hatte, hatten sowohl Severus als auch Ajira einen Zauber in die entsprechende Richtung geschickt. Ajiras explodierender Feuerball ließ kurzzeitig erkennen, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft nicht nur besser bewaffnet, sondern zu allem Überfluss auch noch zahlenmäßig weit überlegen war. Weiterhin konnte Severus erkennen, dass sein Stupor´ harmlos an einem Felsen verpuffte, während die Gestalt mit dem Bogen erneut einen Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen ließ.

Dann war erneut alles dunkel. Sirius schnellte mit erhobenen Schild vor die Gruppe, schützte sie zumindest notdürftig vor Pfeilen. Dennoch konnte auch er nichts gegen die Lähmflüche aus dem Nichts ausrichten, welche von allen Seiten auf sie zuschossen. Mit Ajiras Hilfe schaffte Severus es mühsam, einen notdürftigen Schild zu beschwören, welcher als eine Mischung seiner und Ajiras Kenntnisse sowohl Flüche als auch Pfeile abhalten müsste. Vielleicht.

Hastig eilten sie in die Deckung einer kleinen Felsengruppe. Nun konnten sie zumindest nur noch von einer Seite angegriffen werden, ein kleiner Felsen, welcher eine Art Dach über zwei anderen lag, schuf so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Höhle und sie mussten somit auch keine Angriffe von oben befürchten.

T´Lina hatte sich noch immer leise vor Schmerz ächzend hinter Sirius zurückgezogen, mühsam versuchte sie ihren Kurzdolch mit der linken Hand zu ziehen, ihre rechte Schulter blutete heftig und die verbrannten Fellpartien strömten einen bestialischen Gestank aus.

Außerhalb ihrer kleinen Höhle war es inzwischen so dunkel, dass selbst Severus´ starker Lichtzauber kein Ergebnis brachte. Immer wieder schossen Pfeile aus dem Dunkel hervor, trafen jedoch nicht. Es war eine klassische Pattsituation. Die Dunklen Brüder konnten sie nicht heraustreiben, ohne Gefahr zu laufen vor Ajira oder Severus gegrillt zu werden, gleichzeitig saß die Gruppe aber in der Höhle fest. Und es war eindeutig, wer am längeren Hebel saß. Früher oder später würden die Männer ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste losstürmen und dann...

Daran wollte Severus nicht denken. Er hatte die Grausamkeiten der Dunklen Brüder in Balmora mit eigenen Augen gesehen und er war nicht der Meinung, dass diese auch nur im Geringsten gnädiger sein würden als Todesser in einer vergleichbaren Situation. Und deren Handlungsweise kannte er ja nun wirklich zu Genüge...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie in der kleinen Höhle hockten, zitternd, nass, frierend. Angsterfüllt. Schließlich kam es, wie von ihm vorhergesagt. Ein wahrer Pfeilregen stürzte auf die Höhle nieder, nur um zu verebben und ein halbes Dutzend riesiger schwarz vermummter Gestalten vor der Höhle auftauchen zu lassen. Grüne Dolche blitzten in der Dunkelheit, schlitzten, schnitten. Doch sie töteten nicht. Severus sah, wie Sirius zusammenbrach, ein winziger Kratzer in der Schulter war seine einzige Verletzung. Lähmdolche. Man wollte sie lebend.

Wütend schoss Severus einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab, freiwillig würde er sich diesen Monstern nicht ergeben. Er würde immer vor Augen haben, was in Balmora geschehen war. Drei der Gestalten fielen lautlos nach hinten, als eine blaue Blitzspirale ihre Brust traf. Dennoch waren sie verloren. In diesen Sekunden fiel T´Lina, eine dünne Blutspur zog sich über ihren linken Arm.

Die fremden Zauber waren sehr wirkungsvoll, kosteten jedoch sehr viel Kraft. Seine bekannten Zauber, solch recht harmlose wie der Stupor´ aber auch tödliche wie der Erste der Unverzeihlichen prallten an den Dunklen Brüdern ab oder wurden gleich absorbiert. Blieben also nur Zauber Morrowinds.

Erschöpft hielt Severus mit Ajiras Hilfe auch die nachrückenden Dunklen Brüder in Schach, zumindest soweit, dass sie nicht näher kamen. Als T´Jen unter sie fuhr und biss und kratzte, wichen sie sogar ein paar Meter zurück, doch nur um sofort erneut mit aller Macht anzugreifen. Und es regnete ungerührt weiter, als schien der Himmel von der Tragödie unter sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt...

Schließlich sackte Ajira mit einem müden Keuchen zusammen, die zahllosen Zauber schienen ihre Kräfte über Gebühr strapaziert zu haben. Allein konnte Severus die Dunklen Brüder nicht aufhalten. Also tat er das Letzte, was er tun konnte...

OoO 

Ajira fiel auf die Knie. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie war von jeher eher Alchemistin als Magierin gewesen und nun wusste sie auch, warum. Sie bewunderte Severus für seine Standfestigkeit, doch für sie war der Kampf beendet. Und für ihn würde dies auch bald zutreffen, die Dunklen Brüder kamen Schritt für Schritt näher, für jeden, der fiel, schienen zwei Neue die Lücke zu füllen. Es war aussichtslos...

Auch Severus schien dieser Ansicht zu sein, mit versteinertem Gesicht drehte er sich zu ihr um, hielt ihr eine kleine Phiole hin und befahl mit harter Stimme: „Austrinken! Sofort!"

Überrascht starrte Ajira ihn an. Was auch immer in dieser Phiole war, was sollte es jetzt noch bringen? Sie waren besiegt und nichts konnte das jetzt noch ändern...

„Bitte!", keuchte Severus, als ein Pfeil aus der Dunkelheit geschossen kam und zitternd in seinem rechten Oberschenkel stecken blieb. Er fiel zur Seite, ein letztes Zittern lief über seinen Körper und schließlich blieb auch er bewusstlos liegen.

Entschlossen leerte Ajira die Phiole, woraus auch immer ihr Inhalt bestehen mochte, selbst wenn es Gift war – alles war besser als die Gefangenschaft der Dunklen Brüder. Und tief in ihrem Herzen glaubte sie sowieso nicht, dass der Trank ihr schaden würde. Nicht, wenn Severus ihn ihr gegeben hatte...

Ein kaltes Kribbeln lief über ihren Körper, richtete ihren Pelz auf, ließ ihre Schwanzspitze erzittern. Dann war es vorbei. Was auch immer das gewesen war, Gift oder tödlich war es bestimmt nicht. Zumindest nicht auf die Schnelle...

Misstrauisch schlichen die Dunklen Brüder in die winzige Höhle, sichernd sahen sie sich nach allen Seiten um. Ergeben wartete Ajira auf ihr Schicksal, sie hatte keinerlei Kraft mehr für weitere Zauber und eine Waffe besaß sie auch nicht. Es blieb ihr nur das Warten...

Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass die Dunklen Brüder sie ignorierten. Sie sahen zwar kurz in ihre Richtung, doch zeigten sie mit keiner Regung, dass sie sie bemerkt hatten. Eine leise Ahnung stieg in Ajira auf und sie sah an sich hinab – und sah nichts außer dem kahlen Erdboden.

Severus hatte ihr einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank aufgedrängt. Sie wusste nicht, woher er ihn hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte es seine letzte Rettung in genau solch einer Situation sein sollen. Und nun hatte sie ihn getrunken, während Severus verletzt in den Händen der grausamsten Wesen Morrowinds war. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Er musste sich verpflichtet gefühlt haben, sie zu retten, dabei hätte er sich selbst retten sollen. Er hätte etwas bewegen können, er hätte sie alle befreien können – aber sie? Mutlos ließ sie die Schultern hängen, als die Dunklen Brüder schwer mit den drei Gefangenen beladen die Höhle verließen.

Draußen stellte ein besonders intelligenter Dunkler Bruder fest, dass eine Kajiit fehlte – nämlich Ajira. Ihre Mutlosigkeit nahm zu. Man würde sie suchen...

Sie setzte sich an die Höhlenwand und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Am Rande bemerkte sie, dass der Regen geendet hatte und inzwischen die Sonne wieder schien. Wasser dampfte von den nassen Bergen, schuf niedrige Nebelwolken, in denen die Dunklen Brüder schnell verschwanden.

Ein leises Fiepen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. T´Jen saß vor ihr mit eingezogenem Schweiß und sah sie mitleiderregend an. Ein trauriges Bild T´Linas erschien in Ajiras Gedanken, dicht gefolgt von einem Bild Sirius´ und Severus´. Auch Ajira fühlte diese dumpfe lähmende Trauer. Sie hatten versagt.

Inzwischen war sie wieder sichtbar geworden, offensichtlich war der Unsichtbarkeitstrank ausgesprochen billig und somit nicht besonders konzentriert gewesen.

Lautlos sprang T´Jen auf ihre Knie, noch immer hockte die junge Kajiit an der Wand und starrte in die Nebelwolken. Auffordernd stupste der kleine Nager sie an, zusammen mit mehreren bunten Bildern erriet sie, dass T´Jen wollte, dass sie beide loszogen und den Rest der Gruppe befreiten.

„Meinst du? Ich habe doch bisher noch nie etwas richtig hinbekommen...", sagte Ajira mit herabhängenden Schnurrhaaren.

T´Jen fiepte erneut.

„Dieser Trank zählt nicht, und mein Wissen um Legenden und Mythen habe ich auch nur aus Büchern... Und du meinst, das reicht?", fragte sie zweifelnd, als T´Jen seine Überzeugung kundtat, dass sie ausgesprochen vielseitig begabt sei.

„Ja, mit Wurfsternen konnte ich schon immer gut umgehen, aber erzähl mir mal, wo ich die herbekommen soll.", schnurrte sie vorwurfsvoll auf T´Jens entsprechende Bilder. „Wie, von der Dunklen Bruderschaft? Du meinst... Stehlen?"

Dieses Mal schnurrte T´Jen fast in der gleichen Tonlage wie sie, nur um kurz vor dem letzten Ton in ein erneutes Fiepen abzurutschen. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage musste Ajira lachen.

„Ach Kleiner, du bist wunderbar. Einverstanden, lass es uns versuchen. Aber bitte gönn mir eine kleine Pause, sonst kann ich mich gleich freiwillig stellen."

Zufrieden versuchte T´Jen erneut zu schnurren. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Gegen Abend folgten Ajira und er der schwachen Duftspur der Dunklen Brüder. Zum Glück hatte der Regen kurz nach dem Kampf geendet, sonst wären die Spuren vollkommen fortgespült worden. So hatten sie kurz nach Mitternacht im Licht der Wächter die verriegelte Eingangstür der Höhle gefunden, in der sich die Dunklen Brüder verkrochen hatten. Und sie hatten auch die beiden Wachen patrouillieren sehen...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
_  
(1) Eigentlich ein Bosmer, der einige Sklaven um die Ecke bringen sollte im Auftrag eines gewissen K, dessen Identität ich bis heute nicht bestimmen konnte, obwohl ich einige Vermutungen habe. Nun, die Sklaven leben noch, der Bosmer leider nicht mehr. Jedoch klang aus der Nachricht mit dem Auftrag für Thauraver hervor, dass dieser öfter für Drecksarbeiten eingesetzt wird und schwupps, schon hatte er sein Leben zurück und einen neuen Auftrag ;-)_

(2) Falls es jemanden interessiert, was Bosmer, Falmer, Altmer... sind. Mer bedeutet Elfe, die Vorsilbe davor gibt an, welche Art. Fal bedeutet Schnee, also sind die Falmer Schneeelfen (und ausgestorben). Bosmer sind Waldelfen, Altmer Hochelfen, Dunmer Dunkelelfen. Nur so als kleine Landeskunde ;-) Also sind auch die Zwerge (Dwemer) eine Art Elfen gewesen. Es gab auch noch die Chimer, aber da weiß ich nicht, was sie waren, die wurden bisher nur am Rande erwähnt.


End file.
